Warrior's Strength, Child's Innocence
by Airheaded dude
Summary: Without the consent of the third, Naruto decides to train and leaves Konoha at the age of 5 alone. During his journey, he encounters Gaara and Haku and decides to take them along with him. Haku is a girl.
1. Prologue

Yoh! I've been in a serious deadlock with my other story… But I promise I'll update! Is wear in the meantime, enjoy my other new story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… There

Prologue…

A small boy of 5 was running at the streets of most prosperous village, Konoha. The boy looked away from the stares and glares of the villagers, continuously running, hiding his tears. The boy's name, Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the strongest Youkai that ever existed, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Why?" Asked the boy while running as he soon realized that he arrived at a small playground. Wiping away his tears, he sat at a swing and started to sway. He reached for his pocket and grabbed the object that is valuable for him. It was a small locket that only Naruto could open. He opened the locket only to reveal to small pictures of total strangers to him. One was that of a man that resembled a lot like Naruto. The other was that of a beautiful woman. Naruto looked at the pictures, the third said to him that the people in the pictures were the 2 persons that loved him. Naruto knew that the 2 were dead. He realized it when the third said the keyword, loved

"I wonder if things would have been different if they were still alive…" Said Naruto as he gripped the locket harder. Unknown to him, a small girl with white eyes around his age approached him.

"E-excuse m-me… C-could I take a turn a-at the swing?" Asked the timid girl as pearly white eyes stared at deep cerulean blue ones. Naruto saw the girl and went back to put his mask on, a big foxy grin.

"Sure why not?" Said the boy as he went down from his swing for the small girl to sit. When the girl sat, she asked Naruto if he could push the swing. The boy nodded with a smile on his face as he started to push the swing. The girl laughed with joy as she said to Naruto, "Higher! Higher!"

After an hour of bliss for Naruto, a tall man with long hair and white eyes arrived to pick up the small girl

"Tou-san…" Said the girl as she started to run towards her father until Naruto said, "Wait! I didn't get your name!"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata… What's y-yours?" Asked the shy Hyuuga Girl

"Uzumaki Naruto" Said Naruto as he walked closer and closer to the girl and then said, "Ne, Hinata-chan, could you hold out your hands? I have something to give to you."

The girl held out her hands as she did so and saw that Naruto had placed a locket at her hands and closed her hands with his.

"Sometimes I'm the forgetful type Hinata-chan… I plan on going for a while… So that for me not to forget you, I'm giving you my only prized possession!" Said the boy with another one of his grins.

"B-But, This is yours… I don't-" Said Hinata as she was cut off by Naruto

"Don't worry about it! I'll get it back from you when I see you again!" Said Naruto

"B-But when will you come back?" Asked the girl tears forming from her eyes.

"I don't know exactly… But I will come back!" Said Naruto trying to comfort the girl and added, "Don't tell anyone about it okay?"

Hinata felt reassured of her new friend and gave her a nod as she ran towards her father

"Hinata? What were doing with that boy?" Asked the girl's father

"Nothing Tou-san… He played with me for awhile and left. He's really kind Tou-san." Said the girl

Hiashi laughed softly and asked his daughter, "You like him don't you?"

Hinata blushed deeply and said, "I-I don't know…"

Hiashi smiled at his daughter as they left. Hiashi said to himself, _'The poor boy, if only I wasn't restricted… I could have adopted him… My best friend's son… I wish could… But the elders forbid me saying his soul was corrupted and should have been better off without the boy'_

"Tou-san? What's the matter? Why are you looking at Naruto-kun like that?" Asked Hinata as she saw her father looking back at the boy with regret on his face

"Nothing Hinata… Let's go or Kaa-san will be angry" Said Hiashi

"Hai." Said Hinata as they approached the Hyuuga mansion

Naruto's apartment 7 in the evening:

Naruto was quietly packing his things as he remembered his decision

"I'm leaving Konoha to be stronger… The people here are just trying to destroy me… Slowly… But I have some people to turn to, Iruka-sensei and Hinata-chan… The only people that see me as me…" Said Naruto as he packed his belongings. The essentials, Food, clothing, water and a Kunai set he recently bought. The next thing Naruto did was, go to the Hokage tower to try and copy any technique that would help him survive.

He arrived at the tower with a pen and a couple of scrolls. Naruto learned how to read and write because the third had taught him how to read and write at an early age. Naruto learned quickly for his age and slowly but surely he made his way to the Jutsu Library.

He rummaged to the scrolls and found a giant scroll and the scroll of the fourth. Naruto knew the fourth was legendary but didn't exactly know what he looked like. So he grabbed the small scroll, put it in his bag and opened the large scroll. He read the scroll, "Forbidden Scroll"

He examined the first thing he read, "**Kage Bunshin**."

Naruto wrote down the pointers and explanations about the technique and opened another part of the scroll,

"**Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakahatsu**" Naruto then noted the skill down again and he realized that he was running out of time. He closed the large scroll and went out of the Hokage tower to go to the North Gate of Konoha.

He studied very carefully the guard shifts of the gate and found that every 2 hours, the shift would change for 5 minutes. Naruto knew that he only had 5 minutes to vanish from their sights. He knew somewhere to where a small hole is near the North gate itself. Naruto saw his chance and immediately ran after the hole.

He ran as fast as he could and as quiet as he could. After running for 30 minutes, he looked back at Konoha and said, "I'll come back, much stronger than before. Then, and only then will all of you acknowledge me."

He turned around alone all by himself and walked north towards Wind Country. Starting the chapter of his greatest adventure ever.

To be continued…

Hey! This is my second story and I need your reviews so badly! Nah! Just read and review! And I promise I'll update my other story!


	2. Chapter 1

Yoh! This is my second chap! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer…

Chapter 1: Where Winds Blow and Water flows… Naruto's journey starts!

Naruto had walked for more than 5 hours… It was 1:00 in the morning and he hasn't slept… For a little boy to walk this far with no sleep it was impossible but since he's no ordinary child, he could still walk for an hour or so.

After a couple of steps, Naruto sat down at a small clearing for a little rest.

"I think I had managed to walk through half of the territory of Fire Country. I think I need to find a place to stay if ever I encounter some of the guards the old man sent to retrieve me." Said Naruto as he got up to find a small burrow to sleep for the night. He had managed to find one and went in. When he got in he never expected to find little wolf pups sleeping in the den.

The mother and father wolf slowly crawled into the den, as they smell a different scent in the burrow. They growled and prepared themselves if ever they encounter a predator for their pups. They crawled into the den and saw a small boy feeding their pups with small pieces of meat. Naruto saw them and gave them a piece of meat. The wolves accepted his offer and went over to lick his hand. The wolves had rested after their successful hunt. Naruto also slept in. The next morning, Naruto woke up only to see one of the wolves giving him a small scroll.

"What is this?" Asked Naruto and went to check his bag. All his scrolls were still there, only this scroll was a new one.

"You're giving me this scroll?" Asked Naruto as one of the pups gave a confirming bow.

Naruto gave a small smile, patted the wolf's head and said, "Thanks."

Naruto stood up and started to walk again. He looked back at the wolves' den and waved at them. The wolves wagged their tails and howled as they said their good-byes to Naruto.

Naruto continued his walk through the woods. Soon he had reached the border of Konoha forest and arrived at a desert. A Sand Shinobi, with squinted eyes like Naruto, saw the boy and talked to him.

"Who are you?" Asked the man as kneeled down at Naruto's level

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said the boy

"You shouldn't be going anywhere your age, where are your parents?" Asked the man

"I have no parents but… Could you teach me how to be a shinobi just to survive? Please I need it! I need to survive here!" Said the boy pleading at the Sand Shinobi and bowed his head.

The Sand Shinobi scratched his head and said, "Alright… But just the basics. Handseals, Chakra Control, Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi, and Bunshin. How's that?"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically and said, "Sensei, just teach me chakra control, about the handseals, Henge and Kawarimi. It'll be shorter."

"Alright… Since my mission is almost over, I'll be taking you to Sunagakure" Said the Shinobi

"Ne… I didn't get your name." Said Naruto

"It's Kikuchiyo." Said the Sand Shinobi as they walked towards Suna.

"Yoroshkun (It's nice to meet you), Kikuchiyo-Sensei" Said Naruto as they finally reached the fortress of Suna

Konoha Hokage tower:

"Hmmm… I haven't seen a hair of Naruto all day… Where is the child?" Asked the third as he was still examining his crystal ball. Naruto was not in the village, the third had presumed.

"Send an ANBU to go look at young Uzumaki." Said the third as Genma disappeared in a blur.

10 minutes later:

"Taihenda (Bad news), Hokage-sama!" Said the ANBU bowing down

"What is it?" Asked the third

"Young Naruto is missing Hokage-sama!" Said the ANBU in a dog mask

"This is terrible news Kakashi, I have just heard a grave news from Jiraiya one of my students, and it concerns Naruto." Said the third as he stood from his desk and looked outside his window

"Why is it Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"A news that has been bothering me for sometime. It seems a certain organization has the possibility to capture Naruto." Said the third as he looked at Kakashi seriously.

Kakashi stood there and said to the third in a clam voice, "Any details about the organization, Hokage-sama?"

"No but he said that the organization's name is Akatsuki. The problems are its members, the members of the organization are composed of the most sly criminals in the Bingo Book" Said the third

"Are there any active movements as of yet?" Asked Kakashi

"No the organization is only doing monitoring missions of villages" Said the third

"Then we should let the other villages know about this!" Said Kakashi

"No Kakashi, Akatsuki is maybe just composed of 9 members, but these people would kill anyone who tells the truth about the organization." Said the third.

"Then what do you propose we should do? By right now, Naruto would have gone either halfway of our territory or he already has made it into the border himself. Also, we don't know were Naruto has gone." Said Kakashi

"Right now, we can't do anything anymore Kakashi, let's just hope that Naruto will be safe from the organization." Said the Third and added, "Oh and Kakashi, gather all the clan heads of every ninja clan in Konoha. They will be saddened by the news."

Kakashi just nodded and bowed. _'Sensei, I have failed you as a student' _with that Kakashi had left the tower to gather all the clan heads just like the Third said

Suna:

"Alright we do basics, starting with Handseals and chakra manipulation." Said Kikuchiyo as he taught Naruto how to do those Handseals. At first, Naruto found it hard because he forgets what comes after what. After a hard day's work, Naruto started to scan the village to where he could stay. He had found an inn that charges small but is enough for Naruto since the third had just recently gave him a large allowance.

He started to write down what he had learned on a blank scroll and started doing his handseal speeds. Naruto spent 5 days to fully do the handseals and was time for Chakra manipulation and Chakra control.

Naruto learned it was hard to do chakra control when he was asked to climb a wall without his hands. It took Naruto another month to fully control his chakra on the wall so that he could maintain his footing. The other chakra control exercise wasn't taught to Naruto except, he was forced to write down the exercise and practice it in another place where there is a lot of water. Naruto knew that in Suna, water is very precious that is why he asked Kikuchiyo where does a place usually have a lot of water. Kikuchiyo explained to him that Water Country was the most abundant place where water is usually.

Kikuchiyo was impressed at the boy's growth in a short while and the way he does things so fast. Kikuchiyo taught Naruto how to climb up a wall without using his hands and was then taught how to do simple Henge and Kawarimi. It had taken Naruto 5 months to finish his training with Kikuchiyo, when the time came, he had to leave Suna and go east. Before he did so, he had bumped into a red haired boy with black circles surrounding his eyes.

"Sorry there… I just need to hurry and hey why are you alone by yourself? Where are your playmates?" Asked Naruto as he walked closer to the red headed boy. The red headed boy griped his teddy bear tightly as a stranger his age was speaking to him.

"I don't have a playmate because I am hated by them." Said the red headed boy wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Why is that?" Asked the puzzled Naruto

"It's because I carry a monster within me. I carry the blood thirsty incarnate of Sand, Suna no Shukaku." Said the red headed boy

"Well believe it or not were the same… I also have a monster sealed inside me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Said Naruto and then added, "Say, why don't you come with me? I'm going somewhere so that I can be strong! I don't exactly know where I'm going but… You should come along! I bet we could make great friends!" Said Naruto to the red headed boy and added, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto! Yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" Said the red headed boy as slowly smiled at the blond haired boy.

"Gaara, go pack your things, where heading of east! Meet me at the east gate of the fortress and we'll be going. Oh and one more thing, I overheard that there will be an assasination attempt on you this night so hurry" Said Naruto as he dashed towards the east.

Gaara wasted no time as he arrived at his uncle's house and packed his things. Like Naruto, he packed his essentials except for a Kunai Set. He didn't need a kunai.

He sneaked out through his uncle's window and went towards the east gate. He didn't care about his uncle anymore. He dashed towards the east gate and the 2 immediately ran towards east.

Wind Country port:

The 2 had reached the seaport in just an hour's walk. There, they sneaked into a ship that will take them to Water Country.

During their stay at the ship, Naruto decided that it was time to read one of the advanced techniques he had copied from the forbidden scroll of seals. He opened the first scroll and read, "**Kage Bunshin**"

Naruto read the instructions and used his recently found knowledge at a small place where people don't usually gather. He had done what the instructions said. He put up his hands in a middle index cross fashion and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Soon, 5 Narutos stood at the smoke. Naruto slapped his hand at the back of one of the clones and felt something.

"Cool! These guys are real! That's better than the Bunshin crap!" Said Naruto grinning.

After his test at the Kage Bunshin, Naruto decided that it was time to sleep. He walked to Gaara and said, "Hey Gaara, we should sleep now you know. We might need the energy tomorrow." Said the young boy

"B-But if I do that, Shukaku's gonna eat my personality." Said Gaara

"Oops, sorry Gaara. Hey I know! Maybe we can find someone to fix up your seal. It should really help!" Said Naruto and the 2 kept on talking until Naruto grew tired at last.

"Sorry Gaara, I need to sleep now. I'm feeling tired" Said Naruto as he fell down asleep. Gaara just stared at the night sky and gave a heavy sigh.

The next day:

The 2 had arrived in Kiri that morning to take a good look around if anyone could fix the seal on Gaara. Almost everyone in the village denied their request because they thought they were still children and didn't know what they were doing. They had stopped at the village outskirts only to see a small child curled up near the bridge. The 2 walked over to the child and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked the girl to the 2 boys.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Said the blond haired boy

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara" Said the red headed boy

"Hello, my name's Haku." Said the long black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Haku! So why are you here?" Asked Naruto

"I lived alone for more than 2 years now because of my bloodline." Said Haku as she looked down again and looked at her shoulder.

"It's also because of this. A seal that was placed upon my shoulder when I was a baby." Said Haku

"Let me guess, you have a demon sealed inside of you too right?" Asked Gaara

"How did you know?" Asked Haku, Naruto answered, "Let's just say you have the same eyes as ours. A longing for a reason to exist."

"Why don't you come with us? We are travelling to become strong. Anyway, What's the demon sealed inside you?" Asked Gaara

"A Mizu Ryuu (Water Dragon)… And I'd love to come with you." Said Haku as she smiled at the 2 boys

"Great! So where is your house?" Asked Naruto

"It's just near here. Come on, we have to go." Said Haku

As soon as they reached Haku's home, Haku began to go look for a bag like Naruto and Gaara's. She found one and began to pack her clothing, some food, some money and a scroll that her mother had secretly hidden.

Once she was done, they exited out of the house and began walking southwestward to another port to go to Tea Country. This time the trio paid for their fare and went inside the ship. There, the trio decided to train. It was fortunate that the ship had a small practice area. So the three practiced their skills. Naruto taught them how to use and save chakra and the usage of handseals. Naruto was surprised to see Haku perform one-handed handseals. He was also surprised to see Haku create water out of nothing and see Gaara being protected by his sand. Then Naruto remembered they were supposed to find someone who could contain Gaara's demon and that he was supposed to practice his other Chakra control exercise. So the next day, the trio had left the port and immediately went towards west, to a territory that wasn't conquered by any Ninja village. They had reached that territory for 2 days. There they began wandering around finally seeing a lake and near the lake was a monastery. The three went to the monastery to ask if they could stay.

They had talked to the one that was at the door and pleaded to the head priest of the monastery.

"Please Head Priest! We have no place to stay and we are searching for someone to heal our friend." Said Naruto bowing down to the head priest

The head priest gave a passionate smile and nodded he then asked, "Which one of your friends need the treatment?"

"It's him head priest. His father sealed a demon inside my friend with an incomplete seal. The 3 of us have demons sealed inside us but the seal on our friend was incomplete meaning that he is being forced by the demon to do his bidding." Said Naruto bowing down again.

The Head Priest nodded and said, "Very well, I sense great kindness and strength from the three of you, therefore it is only right to lift some of the weight that you carry within you. Also we will train you on how to fully control the sealed demons so that its influence will never bother you again."

"Thank you Head priest!" Said Naruto bowing down again

"There is no need to call me head priest. Call me Komyo-Sensei instead. Now, bring me the seven sutras." Said the head priest to the monk. The monk immediately obeyed and grabbed the seven scrolls of the monastery.

"Tell me children, what are your names?" Asked Komyo

"I am Uzumaki Naruto from the Leaf." Said Naruto

"I am Haku of the Mist." Said Haku as she stood up

"I am Sabaku no Gaara from the Sand" Said Gaara as he stood up himself

"Thank you Naruto-kun, Haku-chan and Gaara-kun. Please be ready for something I am about to do." Said Komyo as the Sutras and was given to him.

Komyo arranged the Sutras around the 3 children and started chanting. As soon as the chant began, the Sutras began encircling the 3 children and in a great flash of light, the three fell down unconscious.

"The ceremony is a success. These three will be our only hope if ever my visions come true." Said Komyo as he checked the three children. He ordered the monks to put them to their sleeping quarters.

Komyo looked up to the night sky and said, "Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day of your most rigorous training my children."

And so another chapter done. Well, RnR!


	3. Chapter 2

Yoh! I updated! WOOOT!

Disclaimer: See prologue for disclaimer…

Chapter 2: Painful training… And the gifts of the demons to their vessels!

Komyo decided to sleep that night after the successful ritual of taming the demons inside the 3 children. That night, he had an ominous dream.

_Dream POV:_

_Komyo stood before a dark cave, he saw 2 giant pairs of carved hands made of stone with claw like nails. In each finger, there stood one human. Komyo slowly walked closer at giant pair of hands. He saw a man with long black hair and golden slitted eyes while he saw the remaining nine wore straw hats and long Kimono's with red clouds as design. He couldn't see the persons inside those cloaks so he ignored that and continued walking up front. After a couple of minute's walk, he noticed a large creature with 9 eyes and a large mouth. It seemed as though the creature was left imprisoned by the stones of the cave. Just then he started to walk towards the creature; it opened its eyes… Then a great flash of light…_

Komyo awoke sweat dripping from his forehead he realized it was already morning. Time to wake up the kids.

He entered the room where the kids had slept he first woke up Naruto, then Haku and finally Gaara. Gaara had slept quietly last night for some reason.

"Gaara-kun, ever wondered why you fell asleep last night?" Asked Komyo as Gaara nodded his head.

"Look at the seal your father placed at you." Said Komyo as Gaara took the instructions. He looked at his navel and discovered that the seal was altered

"I altered the seal within you and I also tamed your demons. Meaning they are now a part of you but only when you ask or say so to those demons." Komyo said

"Right now, you three would be thought on many different styles of combat. But we have to let you decide on what style you want to undertake." Said Komyo as he said this; the three immediately listened carefully to what they have to do

"There many different styles choosing from: Aikido, Tai chi, Jujitsu, simple Karate, 5 form arts, and the Mishima Ryuu. That is our most recent style." Said Komyo

"Then Komyo-Sensei, what style do you suggest that is best for us?" Asked Naruto while looking at his Sensei

"Well according to your type of nature, I suggest Gaara take Aikido and Jujitsu lessons because he is the defensive type of person. For Naruto, I suggest to you just simple Karate and the Mishima Ryuu because you will need the extra raw power as for Haku, she will most likely excel in accuracy and fancy footwork so I recommend Tai chi and the 5 form arts." Said Komyo

The trio answered, "We accept at your suggestion Sensei. We need something we're good at."

Komyo smiled at the three and said, "Okay training commences now, we need you three to be strong."

The three nodded and as they left their sleeping quarters, they talked on how exciting this training was for them.

The three would have to be separated for their lessons on their own style of arts they given a break of about ten minutes every now and then until late in the afternoon. Naruto's training involved endurance, stamina, strength and concentration. Gaara's training involved mental alertness, concentration and strategic attacks. While Haku's training involved good eyesight, speed training and mental alertness.

Naruto's training:

"Hello Naruto-san, I am your teacher for Karate and Mishima Ryuu. I'll be your instructor for this training so please sit and we'll commence training." Said the man and added, "By the way, my names Suichi."

Naruto nodded as the man disappeared from his view for a while and Naruto wondered what type of training his sensei would be teaching him. The monk entered with a stick at his hands and said, "Naruto-san, I know this may hurt, but this is for endurance training. We need you to endure pain as best as you could for your nerves be numbed to any pain that will come at you. Pain distracts you at what you do so we need you to fully ignore pain and somehow numb its effects on your body. Understand?"

Naruto gave a nod and said, "I'll do my best! I won't let pain stop me!"

Suichi understood and started to hit his student with the stick… Hard.

Gaara's Training:

Gaara was wondering what kind of training would he get in mental alertness. Just as he was thinking, a monk appeared before him with multiple coconut shells. 1 at each kneecap 2 at his upper chest, 2 at the back 1 at each ankle and 1 at each hand he was holding.

"What are those?" Asked Gaara

"You're training regimen of course, here, wear one." Said the monk as he handed Gaara the coconut shells. Gaara took and wore the er training suit and sad, "Okay, what's next?"

"Watch…" Said the monk as he did multiple strikes at his coconut shell suit. Gaara had a hard time trying to do what he does. After that, the monk said, "There's a pattern you have to do to get this right, you're gonna have to be alert."

Gaara then studied the pattern and practiced. He made a lot of mistakes

Haku's Training:

Haku waited for her Sensei as she sat at a small clearing until her instructor came into view. The monk said, "Stand up please. We commence training right now."

Haku stood and asked, "What kind of training will it be?"

The monk said to her, "This type of training involves good eyesight, I will be throwing something at you and you must go catch it alright?"

"Okay" Said Haku as the monk placed himself at a good distance from Haku. The monk started to throw something.

Haku tried to catch it only to end tripping and falling into a small pond.

Naruto's next training schedule was to run around the lake near the monastery as much as he can until he wears out. Right before halfway, Naruto already collapsed from exhaustion. Gaara's involved concentrating on controlling his sand that protected him. That didn't work well as the sand was still left untamed. Gaara ended up with sand in his mouth. Haku's next training involved sprinting from point A to point B as fast as she could. The only problem was, there were a lot of rocks and Haku continuously tripped her way towards point B. Finally was their last training regimen for the day, Naruto's last exercise involved punching a log 3 meters thick. He was asked to make just a crack at the wood since he was still a beginner. He ended up with a wounded knuckle and a splitting headache. Over at Gaara's was just a simple game of Shogi. Only this simple game meant if you lose a flick at the wrist was needed to pay the debt. Gaara ended up with red wrists that day. Finally was Haku's her final training exercise was the same as Gaara's first exercise the coconut clapping. She had the same headaches as Gaara and Naruto's.

Later that day:

Everyone ended up either bruised, cold or having an excruciating headache. The three of them were tired and hurt from their training and they thought that dinner would be less important today. So the three of them decided that it was a good idea to just go to bed.

Sleeping quarters:

Naruto had plopped down on his own bed and then asked his 2 friends what had happened earlier on.

After there small conversation, Naruto asked them, "Since when did you guys knew you had demons sealed inside you?"

"Ever since I can remember what about you?" Asked Gaara to Haku

"Same here, But only my mother told me about it. She said that our family held the demon for years but when the civil war broke down in Kiri, the demon was forced to be sealed within me, yours?" Asked Haku looking at Naruto

"I recently heard it from a stupid drunk back at home. After his 'Enlightening Speech', the adult villagers seemed to side to the idiot and they forced me to run away." Said Naruto

"That's sad. I guess that's the fate of the vessels of demons. Give them your all and they throw back crap." Said Gaara

"I know, the fox was sealed inside me even without my consent. Those morons should have thanked me for holding back the stupid fox" Said Naruto turning to his side of the bed.

"Anyway, I think we need rest for that training tomorrow my head still hurts and I need some sleep if ever we start that again tomorrow" Said Gaara rubbing his head.

"Well goodnight you 2" Said Haku falling asleep

Everyday was the same training for the 3 it had taken a lot from them and they grew strong. Sometimes they were forced to do chores like gathering from the lake with a stick for their shoulders to support 2 pails while wearing weights or cutting firewood with weights. Sometimes there were simple chores like fishing for food while still wearing weights and in just one year, their bodies could now benefit the needed work. Soon the training they took was simple for them and they focused their styles for 2 years. During those years, the 3 would have a little sparring match either if there is no training for the day or after training when the training for them is light. Those fights always ended with a draw.

One night, the three had their own dream of their own demons.

_Naruto's Dream POV:_

_Naruto was walking within the sewers water was flowing everywhere and saw a large gate. Inside the gate, the demon fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune opened his eyes at the young child in front of him. The demon fox had awoken and spoke to Naruto,_

"**What a weak vessel you are! Just by looking at your scrawny little putrid face! And that fool managed to defeat me… I tell you he got me distracted for just a second and the next thing I knew I'm in this dump." **Said the Kyuubi in a roaring voice

"Yoh, Stupid Fox! I am not weak! And by the way, it's time for you to pay some rent! You've been living here in this dump for 8 years, it's time pay chakra damn fox!"

"I never expected a child could be so daring to one such as me. Therefore, It is only fitting that you inherit my powers. But since your human, that type op power changes adapting to your body. I'll be explaining once we start your journey again." Said the Kyuubi _Gaara's Dream POV:_

(A/n: I don't know much about Gaara and Haku's mind but I'll have to substitute…)

_Gaara's Dream POV:_

_Gaara stood in the middle of an oasis in the middle of a desert. He saw Shukaku being held by multiple chain shackles at his paws, feet and torso and bound to a large rock. Shukaku gazed at Gaara with its golden eyes and said, _**"That seal altered to how I control, normally the seal would project me being bound to vines and trees. These Chain Shackles and this boulder prevent me now, I can't control you anymore I'm bound to you forever. Therefore the only thing I can do now is to pass on my power to you. Since when you die I also die, I can't take the risk of you only relying on the Suna no Tate and the Suna no Yoroi it'll be our death. So you'll be the sole heir to my power. Tailed beasts vary their power and characteristics. For example, I'm the most versatile because of my sand protecting me automatically. I'll explain once you continue your journey with the Kyuubi brat."**

"When will that be?" Asked Gaara 

"**I don't know! Go ask the Kyuubi Brat!" **_Said Shukaku_

_Haku's Dream POV:_

_Haku sat beside a peaceful lake. The peaceful lake turned into chaos when a giant whirlpool appeared in the middle of the lake. Thunder clapped as dark clouds stood ominously in the middle of the lake. Suddenly, she heard a huge roar and saw that in the middle of the whirlpool a blue dragon with 4 tails flew out and saw Haku._

"**Child, with the ritual of what that monk has done to the three of us, we can do nothing anymore but for you to inherit our powers, we are now bound together. For when you die, I die as well, that monk's ritual allowed your bodies to adapt to our powers that unleashes a power that is even beyond of a Kage." Said the Mizu Ryuu.**

"_So that was what Komyo-Sensei said about taming the demons within us." Said Haku_

"**Unfortunate as it is, we are left with no other choice. I will explain everything when the journey starts again. But for now, we will be leaving you three with weapons that only we could supply to you." Said the Mizu Ryuu **

Normal POV:

Morning had come, with the chirping of birds and the crow of a rooster, the three children awoke. Naruto woke first only to find a katana with its metallic designed sheathe. Another weapon was that of a white handle that was strapped to its strange leather strap. Naruto wondered to wherever they came from. First though he had to take a shower and then talk to Komyo for them to leave the temple and for them to continue their journey three days from now.

After Naruto had woken up, Haku had awoken. She saw a wooden but strong hilt that had no blade. There were 2 to be exact. She then placed it on her bag to study it later. The last one to awake was Gaara, he stretched and yawned and found something at his bedside, a folding Zanbatou (Spear-sword crossover used by ancient Samurai if they don't want the standard Katana). Gaara looked curiously at it and then placed it at his bag to take a good look at it later.

Breakfast:

Naruto and the 3 went in to find the rest of the monks starting to prepare for the morning. The three helped the monks and had some simple talk. After the preparations for breakfast is ready, Komyo walked in.

The monks and the children started to eat. After breakfast, Naruto decided to tell Komyo if they could leave now or in 2 or 3 days

"Komyo-Sensei, we wish to continue our journey for strength and kindly ask if we are now allowed to leave? Is the training you gave us enough? Or are we ready?" Asked Naruto Komyo turned back and answered him

"Naruto, it is your decision to leave. But I understand of why you had to leave. I knew this day would come and I don't regret in teaching the three of you. The training you that you received are for you to use, I have given all of you enough training already. The 3 of you are more than ready to continue your journey. It is all in the matter of your own bravery, determination and wit." Said Komyo looking outside the window seeing the lake.

Naruto felt happy and said, "Thank you Sensei!"

"But wait Naruto-kun, I am asking you to go to the north east of here there you will find a man that will teach you about what we do not know and that is Swordplay. I want you to change your hairstyle because people might recognize you instantly. The people of that border do not wish to see someone who resembles their enemy. That is the only thing I wish from you. The country you will be next staying will be the Earth country. Near at the path of the border where your going is the place where you will find the man who will teach you." Said Komyo as he looked at Naruto. Komyo took him to the showers and after that, he arranged Naruto's hair. He made Naruto's hair fall down. He was no longer the spiky haired type now that the wild hair has been tamed.

After their conversation, Naruto decided to go to his friends and tell them the news. The three were happy that they would be on the move again. The three immediately packed their belongings and cleaned there soon to be former sleeping quarters. After they cleaned their room, they decided that now was the time to go to the place that Komyo meant. The three of them took off by jumping to trees. By now, the three of them are now good at Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu meaning, they were now your elite Genin Team. They jumped from branch to branch until it was dark. The three of them decided to spend the night there and then the demons spoke to them again.

Naruto's:

"**Kit, remember that sword and the strange object that you saw by your bed this morning?" **Asked the Kyuubi

'You mean that? Why?' Asked Naruto to the fox

'**That is one of the gifts I am giving you, These 2 weapons. They open by gripping them and saying, 'Fuuin Kai' (Unseal) so that you could pull them out of those safety seals.' **Said the Kyuubi

'Cool! When do I learn how to use this?' Asked Naruto

"**That's why we're heading northeast aren't we? The man who that monk guy said might be true so we're going there." **Said the Kyuubi

Naruto only nodded and tried to do what the furball said. He gripped the sword's hilt and the strange handle's hilt and said, "Fuuin Kai (Unseal!)"

The strong grip on the weapons loosened as he pulled the blade, the one on his left, glowed an ominous red. Even his blade was dyed red. The weird one on his ride turned to be a chakra-siphoning sword. The sword consumes the right amount of chakra and maintains it thus forming a blade that can cut through almost anything

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw the elegant blades at his hand

Gaara's:

"**Yow kid, get that long blade from your bag." **Said the Shukaku

'Are you gonna teach me how to use it?' Asked Gaara

"**No I'm just teaching you how to activate it. Suna Zanbatou is a 2 in one weapon. You could use it like a chain and sickle and just like a normal Zanbatou." **Said the Shukaku

Gaara did as he was told and grabbed the long blade from his bag and Shukaku began to speak again.

"**Great now. Try raising it up and the sand would begin to maintain it in a straight line and use your chakra to fully attach it. You do know how to mold chakra right?"** Said Shukaku and Gaara did as he was told.

'Of course I know, Naruto taught me since he was tutored on ninja basics.' Said Gaara

When he raised up the Zanbatou, Sand began maintaining it in a straight line and Gaara used his chakra. The Zanbatou attached itself to every separated part.

"Cool!" Said Gaara

Haku's:

"**Remember those hilts I gave to you? Get them and I'll show you how you can use them. I'll be also passing a gift to you that allows you to create water out of nothing." **Said the Mizu Ryuu as Haku opened her bag and grabbed the 2 wooden hilts.

"**Good, use your chakra to create water by focusing chakra at your hand and imagine how water flows."** Said the Mizu Ryuu and Haku obeyed. When Haku opened her eyes, water was floating like a ball at her hands.

"**Now put the first hilt near the water and see what happens." **Said the Mizu Ryuu

Haku did so and the first hilt began siphoning the water and the hilt began forming a blade. The weapon became a short sword. Just as the first hilt was finished, the second hilt immediately reacted by itself and approached the water at Haku's hand fast. The hilt went through and out came another short sword.

Haku was awestricken by the elegant short blades. The three children were stuck within their own worlds until,

"Awesome! This weapon rocks!" Said Naruto as he gazed at his weapons he then thought of putting them back now.

He slid the red sword at its sheathe and the grip on the weapons tightened again. He slid his other weapon and the leather strap bound the weapon again

Gaara thought on how to let his weapon turn back to being the compact one. He tried to stretch the middle of the weapon and was right. The weapon folded again at his hands.

Haku's was easy the water just de-solidified because of her bloodline. She placed the hilts at her backpack. Soon the three slept for the next day.

Next day:

"Ne, Gaara, Haku, I think we need to buy new clothes. We're growing up we need a change once in a while. I think we might be able to buy clothes with the money we have left." Said Naruto as he grabbed his frog purse while the three were walking at the main road. The two at his back started to agree. The three of them were wearing clothes of a monk in training. So they thought it'd be best to buy new clothes.

While the three were walking, they happened to notice an old man passing by and Haku asked him, "Excuse us sir, but where is the nearest village and are there any shop there that sells clothes?"

The old man smiled at the children and said, "The nearest village is only 2 kilometers away you guys could make it there by mid-noon and yes there is a store there that sells clothes specifically ninja clothes." Said the old man

"Thank you very much!" Said Haku bowing down

"You're welcome." Said the old man as the three continued walking

By mid-noon the trio reached the village. The village was large and then they began asking for directions again. They found the department store that sells Shinobi wear and the three decided to look in.

After 2 hours of looking at the clothes store, Naruto had picked his clothing. A black jacket with a red color at the upper one fourth of the jacket. The red dye on the shoulders formed a triangular mark that reached his lower arm. He left his jacket unzipped. A black shirt and a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark green cargo pants that reached his lower leg, a pair of finger less gloves, and some bandages at his lower legs. He also bought a pair of black sandals. Naruto then placed the red sword at his back and strapped it vertically. The other one was strapped at his waist loosely. Naruto looked perfect with the hair he just received from their sensei, Komyo.

Gaara had picked his style; a dark red Chinese Long sleeve cloak underneath it was a black sleeveless shirt like Naruto's, a pair of dark red pants and a white sash. He then had an idea to make a gourd out of sand and placed it at Gaara's back. He then placed Suna Zanbatou inside the gourd.

(A/n: Genius ne?)

Finally was Haku's, she wore a short white Kimono that was held by a green sash (Think like Tsunade's), a dark long sleeve underneath it, cycling shorts underneath the kimono and a new pair of sandals. She then bought a holster, and placed the 2 hilts at her holster. The holster was then placed at her belt. She then bought a pair of giant needle like ornament for her hair and tied it with the ornament. (I don't know what that is so I'm clueless)

The three looked like they were now ready for combat.

"Hey guys, how do we know that the village is the right village?" Asked Gaara

"Sensei said that the village were going is near the border of Earth country. He said that we have to go northeast in this main road to get there just straight there would be a village near its border and then the man will teach us about our styles of swordplay." Said Naruto looking directly at the road leading northeast.

"Yeah but how do we know that we are nearing Earth Country?" Asked Haku

"Hang on, I'll go ask one of those travelers." Said Gaara

5 minutes later Gaara came back and said to them, "They said that we'll notice the change in landscape when we see lots of mountains and a village near it. That must be the village we'll be going then"

"Great! Now that settled, let's go!" Said Naruto as they set off northeast.

End.

Hah! Another chapter done! Well RnR!

**Oh and help me figure out names for Naruto's weapons. I decided to call Haku's weapon, Mugen Suiryuu no Mai (Dance of infinite Water Dragons) But she'll call it that by the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

Lunarangel just gave me the coolest name for the sword! Thanks to you, Naruto's weapons now have a name!

To all the people who requested the future couplings of Naru/Haku, I'm sorry but everything has already been decided when I made this story… Sorry… Really I am. If I did, I would have to change the whole plot of the story. Because I'm putting Hinata in a big role here and also Haku for her part. I'm so sorry…

About the question that Gaara and Haku would end up going back to their respective village. The chance of it happening would be zero.

Anyway enough with the apologies… On with this chapter!

Chapter 4: Way of the Samurai… Way of the Ninja! Unite!

The trio had just heard their target for this journey. Reach the village near the border of Earth Country. Since then, it had been 2 days since their departure on the village they happened to cross upon. The landscape was slowly changing from grassy plains to rocky mountain ranges. The village they were looking for was now slowly appearing to view.

They soon arrived at the village and began looking for the person who they were supposed to meet. After looking around, they still couldn't find the man they were supposed to meet until…

"You! Yes you with the sword at the back!" Said a man with tanned skin and white hair

"Me?" Asked Naruto

"Of course! Let's make a bet, why don't you try to throw a kunai over my head. If you win, I die and you'll have all of my possessions but if I win, you will have to pay me 300 ryou." Said the man drawing a bull's eye on his forehead just above his nose and smiled

"But if I do that you-" Said Naruto but was interrupted by the man

"Nonsense! I'm a former warrior who served during the Great War. I may not be a shinobi, but I'm a Samurai nonetheless!" Said the man and added, "Or are just you scared?"

That did it, Naruto lost it and said, "There's no chance in hell that I'd be scared!"

"Then aim the Kunai here…" Said the man as he pointed to the bull's eye

"You asked for it!" Said Naruto throwing the Kunai with all his might at the man. The Kunai traveled at high speeds but the man didn't even flinch. At the last second, the man had caught it by its handle.

"Oh? Good aim my lad! Are you a shinobi?" Asked the man

"No. At least not yet, I'm looking for someone to train the three of us about swordplay do you know someone?" Asked Naruto

"As a matter of fact, I do, care to go with me?" Asked the man

"Sure! I bet you were the one Komyo-sensei said we'd been looking for!" Said Naruto to the man

"Komyo? Oh that monk that we met during the war. Anyway, my name is Gorobei yours?" Said the dark man looking at the three kids

"Uzumaki Naruto" Said Naruto giving Gorobei a v sign

"Haku" Said the girl

"Gaara" Said the other boy with the Gourd on his back

"Well you three, let's go to the place I was talking about." Said Gorobei

The three arrived at the place Gorobei was talking about. The place looked simple yet elegant. Fit for a dojo

They went inside and saw a man in white loose garments. The other one was in blue garments and was at the adolescent age. They saw Gorobei with three children and asked him.

"Gorobei, why did you bring children here? Are they here for you to show around?" Asked the man in white

"Ah no Kanbei, they're here to be trained by the way of the sword" Said Gorobei scratching his head

"Oh? What are your names children?" Asked the man in white supporting his chin

"Uzumaki Naruto" Said Naruto looking at the man

"I am Haku." Said the girl bowing to the man

"Sabaku no Gaara" Said the red headed boy.

"Very well. What type of swordplay you wish to master?" Asked Kanbei

"I want to master the way on how to use 2 katanas at once." Said

"Then you are looking for Kyuzo-dono he is the master at using 2 Katanas in battle" Said the boy in blue

"I want to master how to use a Zanbatou." Said Gaara

"Shichijiro would be your guide." Said the boy in blue again

"I want to master how to use 2 short swords." Said Haku

"Oh? You're lucky Haku, I will be your teacher there!" Said Gorobei patting Haku's back.

"Great! So when do we start?" Asked the ever impulsive Naruto

"Training starts tomorrow. By then, those two would arrive tonight." Said Kanbei

"Eh, so Kanbei-sensei, where will we stay for the night?" Asked Naruto

"Here is fine by us. You are maybe students but you are still guests." Said Kanbei

"Thank you Kanbei-sensei!" Said Naruto bowing down

"Kind as always Kanbei-san." Said the boy in blue

"Quiet Katsushiro. I noticed that you three carry the type of weapons you want to train. Care to tell me the names of your weapons?" Asked Kanbei as he looked upon Naruto's sword and Haku's short sword. Then he looked at Gaara's gourd where he thought where his Zanbatou is.

"I haven't thought of a name for it yet… Hey I know! Kitsune Bi no Kowaku! (Enchantment of the Fox Tail)" Said Naruto

"Such a weird name for a sword… But why?" Asked Katsushiro

"I don't know I just felt like naming it like that…" Said Naruto grabbing the two weapons and stared at it

"I already have a name on mine, Suna Zanbatou" Said Gaara extracting the long blade from his gourd.

"Hmmm… Mine should be, Mugen Suiryuu no Mai." Said Haku

"Good names, those who care for their sword are those who respects its own honor" Said Kanbei

"Very well, tomorrow, the training begins. Please observe proper behavior you three" Said Katsushiro

The three nodded and went to their rooms. Of course, Gorobei had to assist them.

The next day:

The three had woken up early that morning and decided to look around the dojo. They found it was a bit big considering the fact that one of them was just a travelling performer.

After they had looked around, Kanbei had approached them and said, "Naruto, your training with Kyuzo is at the practice hall. Gaara, Shichijiro will be with you at the yard and Haku, you and Gorobei will be practicing to the second practice hall."

The three gave an affirmative nod and went to their separate ways.

Naruto:

Naruto had arrived at the hall to see a red cloaked man resting beside a wall. The man saw Naruto and said,

"You must be Naruto, I am Kyuzo, the one who will teach you how to master the double Katana swordplay. You can refer to me as Kyuzo-Sensei or Kyuzo-Shishou." Said the man

Naruto said, "Ne Kyuzo-Sensei, what will be the first lesson?" Asked Naruto

"First lesson is, as always, concentration" Said Kyuzo

Naruto gave a depressing sigh. It was the monastery all over again

Gaara:

Gaara had seen a blond haired man with a giant stick at his side. Gaara thought this is Shichijiro, the man who was assigned to train him.

Gaara decided to approach the man and said, "Ano, Shichijiro-Sensei, Are you gonna start the training now?"

"Hmmm… Oh Gaara right. Sure, so our first lesson for today is mental alertness" Said Shichijiro as Gaara paled right then and there, talk about Nostalgia

Haku:

Haku had been with Gorobei the whole time and their training was soon commencing then Gorobei spoke,

"Good, our first lesson for today is… Good eyesight." Said Gorobei as he grabbed two small twigs

Haku shivered at what she had seen.

'_Crap… We're back to basics again.'_ Thought Haku as she saw Gorobei starting his lesson.

And so, their training continued again. The trio was once again, assigned to do chores at the compound like cleaning the floors and sweeping. The trio had gotten used to the chores. Their basic training was easier now since they underwent through it the first time. Since then, the three were taught on refined swordsmanship for their styles. They spent a good two years refining and honing their swordsmanship skills. After those two years they decided to finish it off and off to the road again. This time, they were focusing on Ninja Techniques. Also, the three demons started to react again. This time they talked again about something what they were all the same, they were being taught with Demonic Ninjutsu. Those techniques large ranges and cause major radius damage.

Naruto:

"**Oi brat, its time you receive your next gift. This time, you'll be given access to use Hanyou mode. There are two levels of Hanyou mode and each mode supplies for one demonic Ninjutsu. I never used Ninjutsu because I never needed it. So in reality, every demon has only 2 demonic Ninjutsus,"** Said the Kyuubi

'So that means… I can only use them when I turn into a Hanyou? Is the effect permanent?' Asked Naruto to the demon inside of him

"**Yes and the effect is only temporary you can dispel it whenever you wish to."** Said the Kyuubi

'Great!' Said Naruto

'**One more thing, I'm giving you the eye that can create and cancel Genjutsu and the ability to see through your opponent. You may never know when you'll need it.'** Said the Kyuubi

'So what are the jutsus?' Asked Naruto

'**I'll tell and teach you when your ready. Right now, focus on your jutsu library. Experiment with jutsus kid. As I recall, you have the scroll of that fool who sealed me. Check that out maybe he has some jutsus that will help you.' **Said the Kyuubi

'Oh that's right! The scroll of the fourth! I forgot that I still had that' Said Naruto rummaging through his bag and got what he was searching for. He saw the scroll had some sort of seal and looked at it for a bit.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Naruto scratching his head and Kyuubi butted in

'**It's a blood type seal. Only someone who is a descendant or the same blood of the Yondaime can open it'** Said the Kyuubi

So Naruto did what was required to do. He didn't know that the seal would react with Naruto's blood and the seal began to disperse.

Naruto began reading the scroll and saw that there was only 2 Jutsus:

**Rasengan** was at the top and had its explanations and the way to do it. The attack involved a lot of concentration, power and control.

The second one was, **Shunshin no Jutsu**, the Hijutsu that he often used. The jutsu can't be copied by anyone.

So Naruto began testing **Shunshin no Jutsu** and the **Rasengan**

Gaara:

'**Yow Gaara, time to let your sand know when to attack.'** Said the Shukaku as he looked at Gaara

'Sure what kinds of attack anyway?' Asked Gaara

'Why sand attacks of course! And maybe some jutsus like Suna Shuriken and Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitopa (Wind element: Infinite Gust Storm)

'Really? All right about those sand attacks?' Asked Gaara

'Only the basic, Sabaku Kyuu (Desert coffin) and Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)' Said the Shukaku

'Are there any others?' Asked Gaara

'Yeah, but your gonna have to activate Hanyou mode and some require a lot of chakra' Said the Shukaku

'Hanyou mode?' Asked Gaara again

'It's the temporary fusion of demon and human. In any case, you're still in control' said the Shukaku

'All right!' Said Gaara as Shukaku started to train the young lad

Haku:

'Since you are now learning the final step, ninja techniques, its about time you learn to activate Hanyou mode' Said the Mizu Ryuu

'Why?' Asked Haku as she looked at the Mizu Ryuu

'For you to use our Demonic Ninjutsu, you need to be a Hanyou. So I'm teaching you how to.' Said the Mizu Ryuu

'Oh well, please get on with it' Said Haku

'I will as soon as you learn some techniques from your clan. Like the Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Flying water needles) and Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Mirrors). You can find these techniques in the scroll your mother left.' Said the Mizu Ryuu and Haku immediately grabbed the scroll from her bag and went to train as fast as she could.

After a year of training with the demons, the three mastered their techniques except for Naruto's Rasengan. He had a problem with the final step. He thought that maybe someone would help him in the final step so they set off again. This time, they are now entering Fire Country's borders and made their way to Tanzaku City.

"Hey guys, look! This place is full of gambling houses. Are we even allowed to enter this city?" Asked Naruto. He then heard someone calling him and saw an old lady telling him to come to the stand. Naruto did so and the old lady said, "Fortune slips are fun and entertaining for the whole family. Try one and it will bring great luck."

KA-CHING!

"Wow! Naruto I never knew you had such luck within you!" Said Gaara looking at Naruto's frog purse

"I never knew I was that lucky!" Said Naruto holding up his frog purse. Naruto smiled innocently as he held his frog purse

"You're cuter when you're fat Gama-chan!" Said Naruto cuddling his frog purse

Haku giggled at the comment as she looked at Naruto. She then had an idea

"Naruto, Gaara, let's go to the hot spring today! Naruto's treat!" Said Haku

"What? Why me?" Asked Naruto surprised

"Hey you won the money, it's natural for you to treat us!" Said Gaara

"I guess so… Bah! Let's just go!" Said Naruto as the three had reached the local outdoor-hot springs in the area

Naruto and Gaara took their side and went for a dip at the natural Jacuzzi. As they sat, they noticed a man giggling like a schoolgirl as he was peeking in the other side. Gaara had blown a fuse and was almost gonna kill the man if not for Naruto. Naruto held Gaara and whispered something in his ear. Gaara nodded and let Naruto take his action. Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto slowly approached the pervert. Naruto tapped the pervert's shoulder and the pervert turned around. Naruto did a fast Henge and transformed into a beautiful woman that had large breasts and sexy stature and she was NAKED!

The pervert turned around and leered at the woman. His nose starting to trickle blood and…

The girl screamed, "AH! HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!"

The girls at the other side had heard the scream and immediately ran out of the pool.

"NO! MY NSPIRATION! NO!" Said the pervert

Naruto changed back to normal and said, "You deserve it you pervert!"

The long white haired man turned up and saw a young blond haired blue eyed blond boy. The man gasped at what he saw.

"Y-you're… Uzumaki Naruto!" Said the pervert as he pointed to Naruto

"Hey! How do you know me?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the pervert

"You idiot! Don't you know who I am?" Asked the pervert

"No, aside from being a pervert that is." Said Naruto

The old man gave a sigh and said, "I am one of the Legendary Sannin the divine Jiraiya!"

"Densetsu no…"

"Sannin?" Said Naruto and Gaara in utter disbelief

"Naruto, what's a Sannin?" Asked Gaara

"Beats me… Must be a member of those people who have ugly vises" Said Naruto

"Idiot!" Said Jiraiya hitting Naruto's head and continued "I'm a member of the Sannin who were the students of the third Hokage!" Said Jiraiya

"Then why did you hit me? And how was I supposed to know the old man taught you?" Said Naruto screaming

"Anyway, nice technique! You mind doing a couple of poses for me?" Asked Jiraiya blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl again

"Yes I mind! Damn it! I just got here after training and I need some relax time then you show up trying to ignore that!" Said Naruto

"Training eh? So what are your current Jutsus then? Hmmm?" Asked Jiraiya

"Current Jutsus… Oh yeah! Kage Bunshin, Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakahatsu, Shunshin no Jutsu and an unfinished Rasengan" Said Naruto hiding his demonic techniques

"So you were the one who stole the scroll of the Yondaime! Be glad that the scroll was really meant to you!" Said Jiraiya hiding the fact of amazement for the boy

"Hey, I needed it to survive you know! Oh since the old man taught you, I'll let you get away this time if you promise you teach us a new jutsu" Said Naruto

Jiraiya just gave a hard sigh and said, "Fine, fine, I'll teach you and as an added bonus for me not to get busted for good, I'll help you with the Rasengan. Meet me here tomorrow morning at 8 and I'll teach you Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto jumped for joy as he had a chance to learn something new.

Next day:

Naruto and his companions were at the bath houses that morning and it was almost at 8 and Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke and said, "Okay you three, time for you to learn to summon! But first, let see the animals you are compatible with."

Naruto was compatible with the toads and the wolves. First though, he needed someone who has the contract to toads and wolves. Jiraiya had given him the contract to the toads. All that he needs is the contract to the wolves. Then he remembered the scroll the wolves had given him 5 years ago. So he grabbed it and signed both contracts

End!

I need ideas about Gaara and Haku's summons. No demons please, it'd be overkill!

I came up with the names of the Samurai from the Anime Samurai 7

They are consisted of:

Kanbei

Katsushiro

Gorobei

Kikuchiyo

Kyuzo

Shichijiro

Heihachi

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fic slyr: **Naruto's weapons are 2 katanas being the second, like the beam swords used in the gundam series it's also colored blue

**Dark Gaara: **I know Suna Zanbatou is surprisingly large, but in Gaara's condition and the rest of the kids, the demons' powers are adjustable to their growth. So in other words, as they grow, their weapons and powers adjust to their bodies and strength. So Gaara's Suna Zanbatou is light

Also, the summons, have been decided! WOOT!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4: Return to the land of the leaves!

Gaara had just seen what his compatible summons were. A lizard and a hawk were his summons for the contract. However, he needed a contract for the summons. So he decided to tell Jiraiya if he knew people who have the contracts with these animals. Jiraiya said that he knew people that were his contacts and would send them tomorrow and would arrive by the end of the week.

Haku also had the same trouble with Gaara so Jiraiya also helped her. She had noted that her summons were that of a lynx and a rabbit. Jiraiya gave a nod at the two and taught them the seals to do the Kuchiyose no Jutsu

"Alright to do the summoning technique, you have to project in your mind on what to summon. So the outcome would have to be on what you think and how much chakra would have to be released. The seals of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu are Iu (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Sheep). Okay you three try it" Said Jiraiya

The three nodded and began to do the hand seals. They did it in no less than 5 seconds. After that, the three agreed to stay with the hermit within a couple of months so that they could develop their skills for summoning. As they went out, a beautiful woman came by their way, the woman heard a perverted giggle by the inside of the pool, frowned and said, "I know that chuckle."

"Tsunade-sama, let's not cause trouble here ne?" Said the woman who walked behind her with a pet pig by her arms trying to calm down the blond woman known as Tsunade

"Puoy!" Said the pig agreeing with the woman

"Shizune… If there's one thing I can't stand it's him and his hobbies." Said the woman apparently Tsunade going inside.

"Tsunade-sama…" Said the attendant

"Don't worry Shizune just step aside for a while and watch." Said Tsunade. Shizune just sighed and went beside the three children

A minute later, the four outside could hear the pleads and screams of anguish from Jiraiya. After that, they saw Jiraiya burst from the wall and had his head stuck in a wooden fence.

"Ouch…" Said Jiraiya as he tried to get his head out of the fence.

"Wow! Did you see that? Ero-Sennin had his ass whooped by that woman!" Said Naruto pointing at Tsunade who was dusting herself off

"Ero-Sennin? Do you know him?" Asked Tsunade looking at the three. The three nodded at the same time and looked at Jiraiya.

"Well he won't be bothering anyone when I'm around here." Said Tsunade

Jiraiya had gotten his head out of the fence and pointed to Naruto and screamed, "You! You babbled didn't you?"

"What are you accusing me for Ero-Sennin? That lady there just heard your perverted laugh and went after you inside" Said Naruto pointing at Tsunade.

"That's right. I heard your laugh you moron" Said Tsunade

Jiraiya grumbled and rubbed his cheek. Thinking how that monstrous strength ever existed.

Later that night:

The three were with the pervert and Tsunade's group to eat dinner. They were happily enjoying themselves and Jiraiya thought of something devious. He motioned over to Naruto who was staring at Tsunade's chest with a raised eyebrow thinking if they were real or not. Jiraiya slowly approached Naruto and gave him a small needle and whispered something in his ear. Naruto being the gullible fellow he is, walked over to Tsunade and pricked her chest with a needle. By now, Jiraiya was trying to control his laughter. Tsunade yelled and grabbed Naruto by the collar and said, "What do you think you're doing kid?"

"Ero-Sennin said that your boobs aren't real and that I should prick them. So that everyone would find out" Said Naruto with his eyes in an innocent fox mode.

"Jiraiya…" Said Tsunade clenching her fist and said, "Shizune, take the kids outside for a while"

Shizune just obeyed and grabbed the three children outside the restaurant. They could hear Jiraiya say, "No Tsunade not there! No!" After that they could hear a high pitched squeal. Gaara and Naruto flinched for a while and Naruto said to Gaara, "His soldier must have been hit" Gaara nodded and they heard Jiraiya say in a high pitched voice, "Waiter, a big bag of ice please and hurry!"

The four went back inside and Tsunade asked them, "What were you doing with the pervert anyway? I doubt he'd take a Genin team now."

"We asked him if he could teach us Kuchiyose no jutsu and he agreed. So now, we are his temporary students." Said Gaara

"Why temporary?" Asked Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama well you see, we are in a journey for strength, and however we can, we gain knowledge of multiple techniques" Said Haku

"So that's why you wanted to learn from the pervert." Tsunade gave a thought for a moment and said to the three, "Why not learn some Medic Nin techniques from me? I'm sure it would help"

The three nodded and Gaara said, "Okay but for us to learn well from you, we need another month since we are still learning Kuchiyose no jutsu"

"Okay, it's agreed. Kuchiyose no jutsu requires a month's training and I am giving you a month" Said Tsunade as her group had fled for an inn.

During the month's training, Gaara and Haku had received their summoning contracts and began their training. Naruto was first able to summon a small frog. Thinking he could do better in a wolf summon, he did that, he was only able to summon a small wolf pup. Gaara and Haku also had the same problem with their summons; Gaara summoned only a small hatchling for a hawk and a tiny lizard the size of his finger was for his second. Haku was able so summon a small lynx cub for the first and a bunny for the second. The three sighed; their first day of finally being able to summon was a failure. So they tried to listen to Jiraiya's advice for 2 weeks and told them that they should release chakra like they were about to die. So the three decided to take a try outside the city and Naruto summoned first.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Said Naruto screaming like he was about to be murdered.

Jiraiya said in a loud voice, "No you idiot! To much Chakra!"

But it was too late. After the smoke cleared, they saw Naruto sitting on top of a large frog with a dagger by his side. He looked at Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya? Why did you summon me?"

"Oi, bunta, it's not me who summoned you, but the kid on your head." The frog laughed and said, "Good one Jiraiya as if a kid like him can summon me, lord of the frogs! That's insanely absurd!"

With this, the frog laughed even harder. But now, Naruto had enough.

"Listen here you ugly toad, I summoned you not Ero-Sennin! Not him, me!" Said Naruto

"Humph… Kid, you are not yet worthy to be my subordinate yet. Hell, you're still underage!" Said the giant frog boss

"What? I'm supposed to be your subordinate! What am I gonna do to make me your subordinate huh? Do I have to ride your back till sundown?" Asked Naruto

"Kid, you just gave me a great idea. I'll let you ride on me till sundown. If you win, you'll officially be my subordinate. If not, well, tough luck because you won't be my subordinate by then for 10 more years!" Said the toad

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Said Naruto

Sunset:

No matter what Gamabunta do, Naruto still stayed on top of the frog's head. By now, sunset had begun and Naruto was tired. Gamabunta gave a gasp for air and set the boy down to Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at him and said, "He's just like your former pupil Jiraiya, stubborn. I officially take him as my subordinate now. I'll inform his other boss summon Shiro Shikon (White Fang) about his progress. See you." With that, the frog boss disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ne Jiraiya-Sensei, will Naruto be all right?" Asked Gaara looking at Naruto who was unconscious

"He'll be fine, he just needs a little rest." Said Jiraiya and the 4 left.

The next day was for Haku and Gaara to do their summons, their summons turned friendlier than the frog boss was. Haku's rabbit boss was Usagi Taishou and her lynx boss was Yama Kouhi (Mountain Queen). Gaara's lizard boss was Eki Ontai and his hawk summon boss was Kaze Tsukai (Wind Bearer).

During their month's training, the three children still felt dissatisfied with their results. They went to further study and develop their summoning techniques. By the end of the month, the three had learned to summon different summons for different circumstances. After their month's training, they transferred with Tsunade. During the next 6 months, the three learned multiple healing techniques excluding Ninpo: Souzo Saisei (Ninja art: Divine Restoration). Out of the three, Haku enjoyed most of Tsunade's training. After their medic training, the three decided to say goodbye and head of to another direction, they were almost complete in every aspect they could have thought. Until Jiraiya gave them a book and a scroll telling him to give it to the third Hokage when they go to Konoha (A/n: Not Icha Icha paradise). It was a book about ninja's rules and standing grounds and a letter to the Third Hokage. Jiraiya also mentioned in their last moment about the last step in the Rasengan and Jiraiya gave him a couple of balloons. Naruto understood the last step and the three set of east. Arriving at a village that was at the middle of a crater, the three decided to stay there and there they started to do their own training. Naruto took a week in learning the Rasengan and after that, the three learned the setting grounds in their book. It had taken them 2 months to learn all the setting grounds of being a ninja. After that, they had time to kill for a month so they decided to train for a while to perfect their techniques. Soon it had reached a month and the three had heard of the chuunin exam-taking place in Konoha. They arrived at Konoha no sooner than 4 hours. After they arrived, Naruto decided to visit the third Hokage. The two only nodded and went to see the Hokage.

Hokage tower:

Naruto and his friends arrived at the tower, looking around, they saw the receptionist and they walked to ask something.

"Excuse me but, could we see the Hokage now? It is of utmost importance." Said Naruto

"I'm sorry but the Hokage is having a meeting with the Jounins now, he can't be bothered." Said the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but can we wait here? We have a message from Jiraiya-sama and he said to deliver it to him personally." Said Gaara

"Jiraiya-sama? Very well, I think the meeting is about to be over anyway." Said the receptionist. Looking at the door that opened revealing Jounins that had a meeting. The Jounins noticed the three children and took note of them thinking they were taking the chuunin exam. Kakashi took a small glance at the blond haired boy and said something to himself, _'He looks very familiar'_

The trio walked inside the office seeing the Hokage clearing paperwork. The Hokage noticed the three and asked them kindly, "Hello, what is it do you want from me?"

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama has given this message to you. Please read it." Said the girl

"And may I ask who are you three and where did you come from?" Asked the Hokage

"Oi, Old man! Don't you remember me? It's me, Uzumaki Naruto!" Said Naruto

"Naruto? Is that you? It's been 7 years since your disappearance. People here simply don't know you left. It's like you never existed in the first place." Said the third looking at Naruto with a hint of happiness from his voice

"Figures…" Said Naruto unfazed

"Are you here to be a ninja?" Asked the third

"Of course! But I don't know if we should register ourselves. But we'll take the Chuunin exam! I hear it's only 3 days from now right?" Asked Naruto

"Okay, but after the exam, you should be able to decide okay?" Said the third hoping that Naruto and his companions become ninjas for the hidden leaf

"Who are your friends Naruto?" Asked the third taking a glance at a red haired boy and a black haired girl

"I am Gaara from Suna…" Said Gaara. The third took note of Gaara as the son of the current Kazekage who also mysteriously vanished from their sight

"I am Haku from Kiri." Said the girl. The third nodded his head as he realized that she must be the last of her blood to able to control water

The third gave a hearty smile to the three and said, "You are permitted to join the chuunin exam you three. Naruto, I have something to give you."

The third pulled out a small container and said, "Here, it is the key to your house in the north of here."

Naruto gave a confused look and said, "But I thought my house was over that way."

Naruto then pointed to his right. The third smiled again and said, "This is the key your father left you. Since you've been missing for 7 years and came back alive and well, I decided to give to you the key to your father's house and property"

"Really? So that means that the three of us can fit in a single house?" Asked Naruto

"Yes it is more than enough as you will see." Said the third. After that, the three of them left the office to go north of the tower. Once they arrived there, Naruto was stunned to see a large mansion. The three went inside only to see the house still clean and the furniture fully furnished. The mansion had a large private training ground 2 dozen rooms with a bathroom for each room, a large dining hall, a fairly huge entertainment and recreation room and a huge dojo at the back of the mansion. Naruto, Haku and Gaara gasped and went to look for their own rooms. After selecting their rooms and placing their things there, it was time for the three to take a small walk around the village. During their walk they managed to see a scene involving a small kid, 2 Konoha Genin and 2 Suna Genin.

The kid had bumped into a Suna Genin that had face paint on his face.

"That hurt you runt!" Said the Suna Genin as he held the kid by the collar. A Konoha Genin with light silver hair, tanned skin, violet brown eyes that wore a net long sleeve shirt, a silver T-shirt and white long shorts, started to yell at the face painted shinobi.

"Listen you! Let go of that kid or else!" Said the silver haired boy

"Oh? What are you gonna do?" Asked the Face paint Suna Shinobi

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Said the boy charging at the face painted boy the face painted boy smirked and raised his finger. The silver haired boy tripped and fell down.

"Kankurou, let's go before you stir trouble. We didn't come here to start a war you know." Said a Suna Kunoichi with a huge fan on her back

"But this kid deliberately bumped into me." Said Kankurou still holding the kid until someone threw a stone at his head from up a tree.

Kankurou looked up to see a raven-haired boy holding another stone. By this time, Naruto, Gaara and Haku decided to intervene by doing teleportation techniques. Haku with a swirl of wind, Gaara with his sand and Naruto with his Shunshin

The three had locked in the Suna Shinobi by appearing close to him, Naruto grabbing his hand, Haku pointing a Senbon on his neck and Gaara standing at his back aiming to fingers at the back of Kankurou's head. Naruto said, "Let the child go, or we'll kill you"

Temari couldn't tell the person in front of her because of the gourd on the boy's back.

Kankurou retreated and went with the Suna Kunoichi. He didn't took a glance at his side

"Let's go Temari, our teammate is waiting for us." Said Kankurou as he and Temari took off.

The three decided to leave until a certain raven-haired boy decided to ask, "You three, what are your names?"

"Tell us your name first," Said the red headed boy

"Uchiha Sasuke" Said the raven-haired boy

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the girl on my left is Haku and the one on my right is Gaara." Said Naruto as they decided to leave.

Sasuke stared at the three in front of him as they disappeared from view. He then felt the excitement of the Chuunin exam.

Third day, Day of the Chuunin Exam:

Naruto and his teammates entered the building where the Chuunin exam will take place first. They arrived to see a boy with a bowl cut hair and wearing green spandex begging 2 Chuunins to enter the room. The 2 Chuunins declined and 1 of them pushed the green spandex boy and he fell. Naruto and his teammates knew it was Genjutsu so they decided to slip pass the 2 Chuunins unnoticed. But as they were about to make tracks, Sasuke and his teammates showed up revealing to the participants that it was only Genjutsu. Sasuke then let his teammate, a pink-haired Kunoichi that Sasuke called Sakura, to explain that they were in the second floor not the third. Naruto and his teammates sighed because that Uchiha kid showed off again. So they decided to leave the scene.

Upon arriving at the exam room, the three noticed glares were directing to them. So they stayed on an isolated spot for a while. Soon after, the Rookie Genins of Konoha showed up. The rookies were being noisy so a silver haired man known as Kabuto told them to be quiet.

"You don't want to piss off those from Ame (Rain). They tend to have the shortest temper. Among all villages, Konoha sends most of the Genins for the Chuunin exam and the least is from Oto. Oto is still a new village so it's a bit insignificant." Said Kabuto grabbing a deck of cards.

"What are those?" Asked a blonde Kunoichi looking at Kabuto's deck of cards.

"These? These are Nin Info Cards; these cards tell how strong a person is. Want to know about some persons taking the exam?" Asked Kabuto and Sasuke immediately replied

"Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara and Haku"

Kabuto nodded his head and took out some of the cards from his hand. It revealed something

Kabuto looked at the card and said, "According to this data, Rock Lee is a Konoha Genin from last year, nothing is known about him except his Taijutsu dramatically heightened from last year"

Kabuto then took out three cards and looked "Uzumaki Naruto, no data about him, no specific qualities and no mission records. The only thing said here is that he ran away from Konoha at the age of only 5 years old. The same goes for Gaara and Haku"

At this Sasuke was even more excited, there are a lot of monsters in this Chuunin exam. Just then, he saw three Oto Nin attacking Kabuto. The mummy tried to punch Kabuto but Kabuto evaded to the side. After Kabuto evaded, his glasses broke and he coughed up blood. Just then, a man who had his forehead protector tied like a bandana, entered the room and said, "Quiet you maggots! You! Fighting is not allowed until in the later part of the exam. Until then, whoever decides to fight now, are disqualified along with their teammates. Got that?"

The three Oto Nin nodded and went back to take a seat. Then took out a ream of papers

"I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm your first examiner. The first exam is a written test. We will give you a limit of 2 hours. For every correct answer, the person receives one point, for every wrong answer, we will deduct one point from your score. But… If you are caught cheating, we will deduct 2 points until you reached zero. Once you reach zero, automatically you and your teammates are disqualified. Let's just hope that you don't let your honor be destroyed. Another thing is, 20 minutes before the exam ends, I will give you the tenth question" Said the scarred man as he took the papers from his hand.

Naruto and his teammates nodded, as they knew the true purpose of the written test. They knew that it involved cheating. So the three picked a number and Naruto ended up with a certain purple haired, white eyed Kunoichi.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Asked by none other than Hyuuga Hinata

"Huh? Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto as he looked at his right

"Y-you remember me? It's been so long since we first met." Said the shy Hyuuga heiress

"Yeah… Good luck in the exam!" Said Naruto as his paper was passed. The exam has officially started.

Within that hour, Naruto, Gaara and Haku started to do their work. Naruto activated his Doujutsu he recently called Jagan (Evil Eye) and started to write. Haku used 2 ice mirrors, 1 from the top and 1 at her side. Gaara used the recently taught technique to him by the Shukaku, the third eye and started. After 30 minutes of cheating, Naruto decided to fall asleep. This exam had him bored for sometime and decided for a little rest.

1 Hour later:

Naruto was startled and someone was waking him up. He opened his eyes seeing Hinata there trying to wake him up.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up, Ibiki-san is about to give the tenth question." Said Hinata as Naruto slowly stood up and looked at Ibiki.

"Alright, before I ask the tenth question, allow me to explain to you, the rules of desperation. Those who want to take the tenth question would have to answer, if you got it wrong then; you can't take the Chuunin exam anymore. So to those who want to quit now raise your hand as there will be a next time" Said Ibiki looking at the students.

A Genin raised his hands and his team automatically failed and soon another did. Only26 teams remained and Ibiki asked them one final time, "Are you sure you want to take the tenth question?"

Naruto still stood there unfazed as well as his teammates. They had a confident atmosphere that calmed down the remaining teams. Ibiki stood there with a grin on his face and said, "Congratulations! You all pass!"

Ibiki then said his speech about being a chuunin. After that, a crash at the window was heard.

"Hmmm? There are 78 students that are still here. Ibiki, you must be losing your touch." Said the woman who crashed from the window.

"There are a lot of talented ones this year." Said Ibiki as he exited the scene

"Hello I'm Mitarashi Anko and I am your examiner for the second test! Follow me to the next testing ground" Said Anko as she led the team to the Forest of Death

Outside the Forest of Death:

"This is the second venue of the second test, the Forest of Death!" Said Anko as she grabbed a set of papers

"First off, I need you to sign this papers so that when you die, I won't be responsible for your deaths." Said Anko as she scratched her head and continued, "The objective of this test is to capture an exact opposite of your scroll. For example, if you received the heaven scroll, you must go look for the earth scroll and vice-versa then go to the tower at the middle. You are given a time limit of 72 hours to pass this test. Remember that you are not allowed to open the scroll outside the tower. If you do, something terrible will happen "

Naruto's team:

After signing the papers that Anko wanted to sign them, they received a heaven scroll and proceeded towards their designated gate.

"How long will it take for us to finish this test?" Asked Haku

"Hmmm… An hour or less or so, I accidentally heard the team from our right has the earth scroll." Said Naruto

"Well that's good fortune for us. It will only take us a couple of minutes to make a mad dash towards the tower." Said Gaara

After a few minutes of waiting Anko gave the signal that starts the Second test.

Naruto's team made a mad dash towards inside.

End!

Okay peeps, If any of you has any question regarding that Naruto and his team saves Sasuke's Ass, the answer will be no. Naruto's team will arrive after.


	6. Chapter 5

Yow update time again! I replaced the substitute chapter because I lost my old one… Sorry for the crappy chapter back there also…

**Kijo Kasumi**: I know that, but since the third permitted them, the Jounins can't disqualify them. Just that also, The third is giving Naruto a choice. Since the third knew Naruto's childhood, he was allowed either to be or not to be a ninja for Konoha kay? But they'll be one sooner or later…

**Dragon Man 180: **The reason the siblings didn't notice Gaara was even though Gaara teleported using the sand, I just think that any Ninja there would be able to do it. Teleportation techniques vary anyway…

**Binnybobarino: **I know, but as I said earlier, the third wanted Naruto to make a choice. As for the two remaining kids, people didn't care for them so they thought that they never existed and neglected them for 7 years now. So they think they are either dead or just plain vanished.

**Fic Slyr:** Naruto and his friends are almost as good as elite Chuunin near Jounin. About that teammate of Team 7 and the sand siblings… It will be explained later on in this chapter

Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 5: The Forest of Death… The Mysterious Threat!

Naruto and his teammates dashed inside the forest of death. Naruto then started a conversation

"Gaara, Haku, have you sensed an eerie chakra signature back there?" Asked Naruto

Both of his teammates nodded, Naruto then said, "That chakra signature was that beyond a Genin level would have. I think it may involve something big."

"Let's forget about that for now and focus on our main priority. So what should we do, we use the hit and run tactic or the raid tactic?" Asked Haku

"I think we need to focus more on the let-the-team-be-on-guard tactic because it may involve, THIS!" Said Naruto as he punched a large tree, making 3 Genins fall out of their place. Naruto's punch had split the tree in half

"How did you know we were hiding out there?" Asked a Leaf Genin.

Naruto walked towards them to and said, "Its not that we knew you were hiding there, its just that I just saw you with these eyes"

Naruto then pointed to his red-slitted eyes and said to the three, "How fortunate of us to encounter the team that we targeted so early. Give us your earth scroll and we'll let you live."

The three Leaf Genins were prepared to take action until they were stopped by Gaara's sand.

"This is your final chance to give up the scroll. If you don't give it now, we will kill you." Said Gaara as he was now applying pressure to the binding sand.

"Okay! We give up! Here you can have this scroll!" Said the Genin as they handed to Naruto the earth scroll

"Thanks you three, it looks like this test is easier than we thought it would be." Said Haku as the three disappeared from the view of the three Genins

The three Genins just looked there unsure of what to feel until one of them said, "The killing intent that those three were giving, it was as huge as that of a demon."

"Fortunately for us, we still live." Said one of them

Naruto's team:

Naruto and his team were now jumping from branch to branch until a group of Ame Nins came to intercept them.

"It looks like we have ourselves a little team. I think we should play with them for awhile." Said one of the Ame Nins as he grabbed his umbrellas and threw them into the air. After that, he put up his hands in a handseal and said, "Ninpo: Senbon no Ame (Rain of Senbon)!"

The umbrellas in the air then spun and began releasing multiple needles heading towards Naruto's team. The first to react was Gaara and put his hands in a handseal and said, "Suna no Shouheki (Barrier of Sand)!"

Sand then began forming around Naruto's team blocking all Senbon needles. Haku then raised her hand and began forming her set of handseals after she finished, she said, "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou! (Secret technique: Flying water needles)"

Water that came out of nowhere then began to form sharp needles and charged at the Ame Nins. The Ame Nins countered with their technique until it was time for Naruto's turn to attack. Naruto grabbed his swords and said, "Fuuin Kai!" After that, the swords were released from the sheathe. Naruto then spun his second weapon, the chakra-siphoning sword in a 180-degree fashion and bit his thumb. He slid his blood onto the flat part of his sword on the left and put the blades in a x like position above his head. He then said, "Kuchiyose: Shuryou Nida (Summoning: Hunting Pack)!"

After what Naruto said, he slid his second weapon on the flat part of his first weapon where he slid his blood. After sliding the weapon, 5 wolves appeared in a puff of smoke. The 5 wolves then attacked the three Ame Nins. The three Ame Nins tried to kill the wolves but the wolves evaded every Senbon the three threw. One of the wolves then bit the Ame Nin on the left, on his left hand rendering his use of Jutsus useless. Then another wolf bit the other hand and then one wolf bit the Ame Nin's neck killing him. After killing the first Ame Nin, the 2 remaining wolves went for the other by doing their Jutsus

"Ninpo: Yabun Tosatsu (Ninja Art: Night Slaughter)!" said the two remaining wolves as their fur became black and engulfing the 2 remaining Ame Nins. After that, the trio heard a loud scream inside the darkness the 2 wolves created. After they heard the screams, the 5 wolves disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that's it I guess, I think we're home free now, look." Said Naruto as he pointed that they were getting closer to the tower.

"Since its still early, I doubt we would find ninjas around the tower." Said Haku as she grabbed a heaven scroll, gave it to Naruto and went towards the tower without even getting hurt.

Chuunin examiners:

"Hey you guys! Look here! A Genin team just arrived in just 50 minutes after the exam just started!" Said one of the Chuunins and added, "They don't even have a single scratch on their bodies!"

"What? It's impossible even for Chuunins not to have a single scratch on their bodies in the Forest of Death! There is no doubt about it, these guys are above Chuunin level." Said one of them as Naruto had looked into one of the cameras.

Naruto's team:

The three were taking a rest until Naruto and his teammates felt a familiar chakra signature

"Gaara, Haku, There it is again. That Chakra signature, did you fell it?" Asked Naruto again

Gaara answered, "Yeah, that Chakra Signature came from the east of here. I even heard multiple explosions before that Chakra signature."

"Should we check it out?" Asked Haku

"No not until we find out where that Chakra signature is exactly we need to know where it stops. I can't help the feeling that this exam is playing a big part to something much bigger. We go there tomorrow." Said Naruto as the three went back on relaxing

Next day:

Team 8 had arrived early that day after their short trip. Unlike Naruto's team, they had scratches all over their body. Kiba kept talking out loud until he heard a voice say, "Shut up! Where trying to take a rest here!"

Kiba became depressed as he heard that someone had came in earlier. He then noticed the first team to arrive was that mysterious team that Kabuto had given them. Just then, one of them woke up. It was a red headed boy and he woke up his teammates. The blonde haired boy just grunted and said, "When someone wakes you up, you just can't sleep anymore."

The final one to wake up was a black haired girl. Kiba felt like hitting himself at the face as he saw the girl. Then the blond haired boy spoke up, "Let's go you two, we need to find out where that chakra came from. It looks like it stopped."

"Naruto, should we even go? I mean, we just finished the second part of the test." Said the girl

"Don't worry about it, we'll just check something out. It's a weird feeling that I've been having. It feels like, scales are wrapping around me for some reason. Let's check it out now. We'll come back at exactly an hour got that?" Asked Naruto as the three vanished from Team 8's sight.

Team 7:

Sakura was keeping watch for the 2 members of team 7 since that snake freak, Orochimaru, knocked them out. She had watched the 2 boys for a whole day now she then remembered that Sasuke and Hiroshi had defended her while fighting Orochimaru. Then, a squirrel came trying to come closer to Sakura. Sakura then launched a Kunai in front of the squirrel scaring the creature away. After what seemed to be an hour, three Oto Nins came and then tried to attack but the mummy faced Oto Nin stopped them.

"What's the matter Dosu?" Asked the other male as he tried to study what Dosu was going to say

"Zaku, look, isn't it a bit suspicious? A large part of dirt then grass in the middle where normally it shouldn't grow. We could've fallen into her trap." Said Dosu as he detected the trap setting off a large boulder that fell in front of them

"A trap becomes useless when it's detected by the opponent." Said Dosu as he again approached team 7. Sakura had a smirk on her face as she cut another cable sending a giant log towards the three. The three evaded and Dosu destroyed the log.

"No more traps huh, little girl?" Asked Zaku as he approached Sakura again. Before Zaku could approach Sakura, he was kicked by none other than Rock Lee.

"I told you before Sakura-san, that I would protect you with my life!" Said Rock Lee as he gave Sakura a nice-guy pose.

Naruto's team:

"We're getting closer." Said Naruto as the three were jumping throughout the woods yet again.

"That chakra signature is getting stronger. Is it because we are getting closer?" Asked Haku

"No. I think it's almost time it awakens." Said Gaara as they arrived at the spot where team 7 is currently resting.

"Looks like we're here." Said Naruto as he told Gaara and Haku to go to the other sides to make a triangular position.

Team 7:

Lee was fatigued; he had used Omote Renge (Initial Lotus) on Dosu but to no avail as Zaku had prevented that from happening. He collapsed from pain and exhaustion, as he was about to fall, he saw three ninjas that were standing in a triangular position and then went black.

Then the Oto Kunoichi gripped Sakura's hair, as she was about to approach Lee. The Oto nin smiled and said, "Wow, you have great hair, are you trying to be a sexy Kunoichi? You should take the job of a ninja seriously!"

Sakura then smiled as she cut off her hair and used Kawarimi. After that she disappeared to be replaced by a log and appeared in front of Zaku. Zaku then used his Zankuuha as Sakura then used another Kawarimi. Zaku then saw Sakura upwards and threw 5 shurikens at her. At first, Zaku thought that Sakura was about to use Kawarimi, but Sakura never was replaced by a log. So Zaku never defended himself in time as Sakura stabbed him on his right shoulder and bit Zaku's left arm.

Zaku screamed as he then started to pound Sakura.

"Let me go you b-tch! Let go!" Said Zaku as he continuously pounded Sakura.

Naruto's Team:

"Is it time to intervene Naruto?" Asked Gaara

"Okay, we just had about enough of stalking." Said Naruto as he stood up from his position.

Sakura:

Just as Zaku was about to punch Sakura again, three ninjas stood up from their position in a triangular fashion.

"That's enough… Don't fight anymore Sakura-san. As we can clearly see that you are now at a disadvantage." Said Haku, as she was about to jump

Dosu had recognized those three to be the mysterious Shinobi that the one with glasses met. He doesn't know why, but the three were giving of a cold shiver to his spine. He was scared and excited at the same time.

Dosu was still looking at the three when Zaku charged. Dosu then fell out of trance as he saw Zaku trying to use the Zankuuha again.

"No Zaku don't!" Said Dosu but too late as Zaku had released the air blast heading towards the Haku. Haku jumped up and Zaku missed. He then saw that Haku was now at his side with a Senbon on his neck. Zaku then turned around to give an arm smack at Haku but Haku ducked and struck Zaku at the stomach with a kick and Zaku skidded back.

"It seems as though you are weak when it comes to close range combat." Said Haku.

"Shut up!" Said Zaku as he threw 4 shurikens at Haku. Haku just stood there and raised her hand as the shuriken tried to make contact; Haku had caught the Shuriken with the middle of her fingers.

"You can't hit me with these projectiles. My eyes are sharp to detect movement." Said Haku as she dropped the Shuriken. The Oto Kunoichi then started to throw 2 Senbon Needles at Haku. Haku had raised her left hand and caught it with the middle of her fingers again.

This time, Gaara had started to come down and used his sand to attack Zaku.

"Suna Kasui (Sand Spikes)!" Said Gaara as sand appeared from below and started to attack Zaku. Zaku had no choice but to evade since he was running out of Chakra. Then, Gaara felt a huge chakra surge where the 2 boys from team 7 lay. Purple chakra began to engulf the raven-haired boy of Team 7 as he stood up with strange marks on his whole body.

"I see… In order to kill my brother, I have to get power even if it means eating the fruit of the devil" Said Sasuke as he looked at his hands

Naruto noticed this and said, "This is the chakra we detected. Did something happen to him?"

Sakura then looked at Naruto and said to him, "This snake guy named Orochimaru bit him by the neck and gave him this weird bruise."

"Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto as Gaara, Haku and Naruto remembered what Jiraiya had said.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto and the 2 went to ask Jiraiya something; Naruto spoke up, "Ne, Ero-Sensei since we now know 2 of the Sannin, who is the last member?"_

_Jiraiya had gritted his teeth when he was asked about the last member he squinted his eyes and said, "The last member of the Sannin is Orochimaru. He turned traitor before you were born because he wasn't chosen as the Yondaime and he tried to conduct an experiment that involved immortality."_

_Naruto then asked, "Why would he do that?"_

"_All I know is he was drowned in learning jutsus. He became addicted to it." Said Jiraiya_

"_Did he have vises other than that?" Asked Naruto_

"_No but I think he's gay" Said Jiraiya_

Flashback ends 

Naruto gritted his teeth, no wonder they were brought down. A Sannin had intercepted them.

Sasuke then asked, "Sakura, who did this to you?"

Zaku smirked, "It was me who did it!"

"So it was you. Hn… You better be ready." Said Sasuke as he used a set of Handseals and ended in a Tiger seal.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Mythical Fire Flower)" Said Sasuke as he threw multiple fireballs at Zaku

"Heh, too easy! Zankuuha (Air Blast)!" Said Zaku as he blasted fireballs only to reveal a set of Shuriken heading towards Zaku.

"Zaku!" Said Dosu as he saw Zaku being hit by multiple Shurikens. Zaku was to be busy until he noticed Sasuke was at his side hitting him on the face with an arm smack. Zaku stumbled and fell down face first and then, Sasuke held his arms and Zaku's back was stepped on

"So you take pride in your arms… What if I break them?" Asked Sasuke as he tightened his grip and started to tear Zaku's arm

"No… Please don't!" Said Zaku as the bones on his arms were torn off. Zaku screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He looked at Dosu and said, "You… You're next!"

Sasuke made a dash forward until Sakura stopped him by embracing him at the back and saying, "Stop… Please stop Sasuke-kun… I don't want this anymore"

Sasuke looked shock as the strange markings on his body disappeared and returned to the strange bruise on his neck.

Dosu looked at Sasuke and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, you may have this scroll. Till we meet again Sasuke-kun. Next time, we will not back down"

With that, Dosu had left the earth scroll to Team 7, grabbed his 2 teammates and disappeared from their view. Naruto grinned, looked at Sasuke and said, "Great job Uchiha-san. Here is a present we give to you. We were already done yesterday, we just wanted to check that strange chakra signature and we found out that it's within you."

Naruto then threw to Sasuke the Heaven scroll they had gotten from the group of Ame Nins they fought.

"Till we meet again." Said Gaara bowing down as he and Haku jumped towards Naruto and made their way back to the tower. By now, Neji's team had arrived

Next day:

Naruto and the others were now waiting for the remaining hours to finish for the third test. He then saw Team 7 entering the tower and looked to the Hokage. It was time the exam ends. With that, the Hokage started to say his speech. After his speech, a sickly Jounin appeared and said, "Hokage-sama, I will judge this next test if you will"

The Hokage nodded and let the Jounin talk, "I am Gekkou Hayate and I will be the one to judge the preliminaries since there are still to many of you to participate in the third test. If any of you wishes to quit now, please feel free to do so."

Just then, Kabuto raised his arms telling them he wanted to quit. After him, a Genin from Suna raised his hand. The third member if the team from Suna had quit.

After that the Jounin coughed, nodded his head and continued, "Please go over those rails and wait for the screen with your name on it."

The teams went towards the railings and began to look at the screen with random names. Naruto's team ended up beside Team 7 near Team 8. Naruto had leaned against a rail, Haku sat on the rail and Gaara leaned against the wall. Naruto noticed the first fight, **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.**

Sasuke was about to go down the stage until Kakashi went to speak to him. "Sasuke, I know what's on your neck, after finishing this match, come with me."

Sasuke gripped where the seal was placed on his neck. He looked at Kakashi and then went down the stairs. Naruto had noticed what Kakashi whispered to Sasuke and went to ask him.

"Excuse me, are you the Jounin instructor of Team 7?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke

Kakashi nodded his head while being absorbed by his book. Naruto recognized the book being one of Jiraiya's works. He sighed and went to ask him, "What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi" Said Kakashi as he flipped through a page.

"Kakashi-san, I am not a fool when I notice a seal. What is that seal on Sasuke's neck?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi sighed; the kid had cornered him. The Genin teams were not to know about Sasuke's seal so Kakashi just whispered about it to Naruto. Naruto understood the situation; he had learned that the one on Sasuke's neck was a Jyuuin (Curse Seal). It was a seal that drew out enormous power but was still weaker in their forms. Naruto then thought of something, _'What could Orochimaru be up to?'_

Naruto then looked at the match; it has begun.

Sasuke went for a kick at Yoroi's waist Yoroi blocked with his hand and went for a kick at Sasuke; Sasuke jumped and let his other foot kick at Yoroi. Yoroi fell down and Sasuke along with him. Yoroi then used an arm smack at Sasuke but was blocked by Sasuke's arms. Sasuke had gripped Yoroi's arm.

Yoroi smirked under his mask he had Sasuke where he wants Sasuke. He then flipped his arms and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. Chakra began to appear as it heads towards Yoroi.

"What is this?" Asked Sasuke, as his body was suddenly feeling weak.

"This is my blood limit, I am able to absorb chakra from my opponents." Said Yoroi as he began to reach for Sasuke's head. He then started to absorb chakra from Sasuke's head. Sasuke began struggling as he gripped Yoroi's arm. Sasuke was in pain as the curse seal began to react again. Sasuke then said, "I won't fall victim to this seal!"

Sasuke kicked Yoroi's chin sending him upward. Sasuke disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Yoroi

"That's my Kage Buyou!" Said the bowl headed, green spandex boy.

"Kage Buyou?" Asked Naruto

"Kage Buyou or the Leaf Shadow Dance, he copied it on the day we fought before the first exam. It involves sending the enemy airborne and begin attacking from his shadow." Said the bowl headed boy

"Oh, so what's your name?" Asked Naruto looking at the weird kid and his weird teacher

"My name is Rock Lee. It is nice to meet you." Said Lee giving him the nice guy pose and the 'PING!' with his teeth.

Naruto turned blue and shuddered. Now this was a guy who had issues on his image. He looked at Sasuke, as the 2 combatants were still in mid-air.

"From now on, it's all original!" Said Sasuke as he went for a kick at Yoroi. Yoroi went to the side because of the kick as Sasuke went for a right arm smack at Yoroi's chest; Yoroi was sent plummeting downwards and Sasuke began for a left arm smack. Yoroi fell down and Sasuke finished it with a heel strike at Yoroi's abdomen yelling, "Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)!"

"Oh? Uchiha-san won that fight without using chakra and overpowering the curse seal. I say he's very talented Kakashi-san." Said Naruto as he saw Sasuke falling down on the floor breathing heavily. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as he went to support Sasuke. Hayate coughed and pointed his hand towards Sasuke saying, "Shousha, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Great work Sasuke, come with me." Said Kakashi as he and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the board for another random fight. The next fight has been decided, **Aburame Shino vs. Zaku** (Don't know his last name could you tell me along with Kin's?)

Shino had come down from his place while adjusting his Sunglasses. He looked at his opponent; Zaku had a sling on his right arm. Hayate had looked to both participants and said, "second match, begin!"

Shino then looked at his opponent and said, "There are three choices for you to have, face me and be defeated, be killed by them or give up."

Shino then pointed to the bugs behind Zaku and said, "With that many bugs, they could kill you by entering inside you and eating every last bit of chakra you have."

"I'm not scared of you! Zankuuha!" Said Zaku as he blasted Shino with his air blast. After Zaku's onslaught, Shino was seen being covered by bugs. Zaku was shocked as he saw bugs surrounded Shino like an armor. The bugs then retreated from Shino's body and Shino is seen from the mass of bugs. Shino then spoke up, "Everyone should have at least have an ace up their sleeve. Here's my ace. Again, I'm letting you choose, give up, Face my bugs, or face me."

Zaku was put into a tight spot. He looked at Shino and then at the bugs. He had no choice…

Zaku held up his right hand forcing them to open revealing the chakra air hole on his right hand. He then aimed his other hand at Shino. He smirked and said to Shino, "Didn't you say that everyone should at least have an ace up their sleeve?"

Zaku then tried to use Zankuuha but failed as his arms had bursts of chakra from his chakra holes. Zaku was surprised as Shino went beside and gave him a punch sending him flying back unconscious.

Hayate coughed once more and said, "Shousha, Aburame Shino"

Shino climbed up back to the stairs while Naruto's team looked curiously at Shino. Naruto said to himself, _'Shino used his bugs to enter Zaku's chakra air holes and because of pressure, chakra had risen up to his arms making explosions to his chakra holes'_

"Now for the next match!" Said Hayate as the screen had begun its random selection of fighters.

Kankurou vs. Misumi 

Naruto had watched the puppet warrior's fight. It turned out to be a surprising one as he thought Kankurou was killed. He saw that Kankurou was hiding behind his puppets back and began attacking Misumi. Naruto then turned to the screen as he watched the selection started again. He then saw the next fight:

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino:**

Naruto had watched, as he became familiar with the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"She had a lot of guts facing those Oto Nins all by herself. I think she'd take this life a little more seriously" Said Haku while sitting on the railing.

"Yeah, She's more dedicated now. She's not the type who'd want to be protected anymore. " Said Naruto

"She even looks serious in this fight, I bet that girl she is facing must be her rival." Said Gaara

"Well then if that's the case then this fight should be an interesting one." Said Naruto while looking at the 2 combatants.

Hayate had started the match. First off, Sakura used a Bunshin to try and confuse Ino. Ino was confused at first, as she didn't know where would Sakura strike. Sakura had sent her Bunshins and attacked Ino. When the clones had reached Ino, Sakura had dispelled the Bunshins and the Bunshins disappeared in a puff of smoke allowing Sakura to give a punch at Ino.

"I see she's also a good strategist. What she lacks in a variety of jutsus, she makes up with good strategies." Said Naruto

"She's also good at detecting Genjutsu. With just the proper training, I bet she could be a great ninja" Said Haku

This time, it was Ino who was pissed of. She got mad and started to cut off her long hair and threw it at Sakura. Shikamaru's eye was twitching. Gaara looked at him and asked, "Hey, why are your eyes twitching?"

"Ino's lost it… If Sakura doesn't think of a way soon she might lose. Taku, women are troublesome." Said Shikamaru holding his head.

"Really? Well then does that mean that Ino-san is not taking this fight seriously?" Asked Naruto

"Ino? Fight seriously? It's a possibility… I mean she IS fighting Sakura." Said the plump boy

Ino then used a handseal and aimed at Sakura.

"That is Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind-Body Transfer). It releases the user's consciousness to be able to transfer at the body of the target to limited amount of time. Although it is good in infiltration, there is a weakness when using Shintenshin. Once you miss, your body will be like a rag doll for a couple of minutes until your consciousness returns. Leaving me to do whatever I want against you." Said Sakura as Ino was still unfazed and continued her aim at Sakura. Sakura started to run in every direction until Ino said, "Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Ino became like rag doll as Sakura also stopped.

"Ino, looks like you missed." Said Sakura smirking until Ino had started to get up

"What? How?" Asked Sakura as Ino answered her

"Sakura, I wasn't aiming at you… I would be dumb enough to continue the jutsu. So you weren't my aim after all. My aim was this" Said Ino as chakra was focused on her hair tying Sakura by the leg.

"Now Sakura, I'll use Shintenshin no Jutsu to make you quit this match." Said Ino while holding up her hand and doing the seal for Shintenshin no Jutsu.

"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Said Ino as the jutsu took effect.

At the audience rails:

"Well I guess that's it. Sakura-san would be forced to give up by default." Said Haku

Naruto nodded his head as he saw Sakura raising her right hand telling herself to quit until the third member of their teammate yelled

"Sakura! Are you just gonna quit? Fight it Sakura! Sasuke would have said the same thing to you!" Yelled the white haired boy.

"So who is the white haired boy and sorry but what is your name?" Asked Naruto

"The white haired boy is Itetsu Hiroshi and I'm Nara Shikamaru. My friend here is Akamichi Chouji." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the fight once again.

Inside Sakura's mind:

Ino was about to say the last word when she heard a voice

"That idiot, always so loud." Said someone inside Sakura's head

"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Ino as she saw Sakura with a large lettering on her forehead that said, inner

"Ino… If you don't get out now…" Said Inner Sakura as she grew large and started to squeeze Ino and continued "I'LL GIVE A NEW DEFINITION OF HELL FOR YOU!"

"This is bad… I've had it!" Said Ino as she started to put her hands on a handseal and said, "KAI!"

Audience rails:

"Ino-san seemed terrified when she used that jutsu on Sakura-san. Itai Doyu Kotoda (What's going on)?" Asked Naruto

"I don't know but Sakura had somehow managed to let Ino dispel her technique." Said Shikamaru

After that, they saw Sakura and Ino punched each other and fell down at the same time. Unconscious…

"Since the fight had ended in a draw, both ninjas fail for the third test." Said Hayate as the screen had once again picked the next fighters.

Tenten vs. Temari 

Naruto became bored at this fight; it turned out to be a one-sided battle as Temari uses winds to disrupt Tenten's aim. Tenten fell victim to Temari's Ninpo: Kamaitachi.

Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin 

Naruto gave a smirk at his face when he saw Shikamaru fight. He slapped Shikamaru's back making him lose his balance for a while and said to him, "Good luck, Shikamaru-san"

"Whatever." Said Shikamaru as he went down the stairs. Naruto had noted that Shikamaru was a brilliant strategist when he saw Shikamaru fight. He just knocked out a woman by making them retreat to a wall and bend backward by throwing a shuriken at each other. Hayate then announced that Shikamaru had won.

Naruto then took note of the next battle taking place… Then it happened. The next battle is…

Haku vs. Rock Lee 

Naruto then faced the green clad warrior at his left and then at Haku at his right. Haku jumped from her seat and landed at the arena and Lee began to say to his Sensei

"But Gai-Sensei… I wanted to have the last battle!" Said Lee as his Sensei reassured him, "Do not fret Lee. Maybe in the main battles is where you will surely be at the last battle! Now go forth! For the Springtime of Youth is starting to flourish!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"Talk about weird people and their weird hobbies" Said Naruto as he watched the 2 idiots making a scene

"Ahem… Please get this over with so that we could continue with the match…" Said Kakashi as he was reading his book

"MAH! Kakashi! Why are you so hip that I am forced to make revolutionary actions!" Said the self-proclaimed rival of Kakashi

"Sorry, did you say something?" Asked Kakashi

"That is why you are my eternal rival!" Said Gai

Lee went to the arena as he saw Haku his already large eyes started to grow even larger as he saw Haku.

"Haku-san… Before we fight, let's make a bet! I will go out in a date with you if I win, if not, I will do 500 three-fingered pushups. If not, I will squat with 2 pails of water 700 times and if not-" Said Lee as he was cut short by Haku saying

"Fine, fine but stop doing promises you can't keep and I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in boys yet." Said Haku, as she clearly wanted to get this match finally started.

"Dewa, next match, Hajime!" Said Hayate

End!

Okay next chapter preview:

"What? How is that possible? Where did all of this water come from?" Asked Kakashi as he opened to reveal the Sharingan on his left eye.

"You can't use your speed to save you this time." Said Haku

"Just watch Haku-san, Hachimon Tonkou! Dai-San Keimon! Kai! (8 gates opening: Third gate: Life gate! Open!)" Said Lee as he powered up

RnR!


	7. Chapter 6

**Lunarangel:** Don't worry, It'll be explained here. Orochimaru shows up much later.

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **I won't… Why the hell would I do that?

**Shadow-Sensei: **Yeah… He's pretty optimistic isn't he?

Dragon Man 180: Dude you read my mind… I think it'll be a decent fight. 

**Everyone else: **Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6: The Power of Hanyou level 1… Haku, Gaara and Naruto from the Fearsome Team Youkai!

"Sate, Hajime!" Said Hayate as the combatants; Haku and Lee had began to charge at each other. Lee then sent a punch at Haku. Haku twisted her body to dodge and sent a punch at Lee while in midair. Lee jumped up and landed behind Haku to land a kick at Haku. Haku evaded by landing and sidestepping the attack, turning around and landing a horizontal chop at Lee's back. Lee saw the attack and backflipped. Lee then tried to land an uppercut at Haku who backflipped herself.

"You are very good of Taijutsu Haku-san! Then I will do this technique." Said Lee as he charged and began to do a spinning kick.

"Konoha Sennpu (Leaf Swirl)!" Said Lee as the rotation of the spin got faster. Haku evaded the attack by jumping to the side and began to form her set of handseals,

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret technique: Flying Water Needles)!" Said Haku, as multiple water attacks had hit Lee. After the water desolidified, Lee retreated back trying to ignore the pain. As Haku began approaching Lee at enormous speeds. Lee then dashed as fast as Haku to try and compete with her. Soon, they could see blurs crossing each other and landing each other blows. Haku managed to dodge every attack that Lee made. Lee then said, "Konoha Dai Sennpu (Great Leaf Swirl)!"

Haku dodged the attack and saw an opening. She then proceeded in front of Lee and gave Lee a powerful uppercut sending him flying towards the handseal statue. Lee regained his balance and landed perfectly at the top of the handseal statue

"She is very good, I couldn't land any blows because she perfectly dodged every move I made." Said Lee as he looked at his Sensei who only gave a nod.

"Even so, I have only begun to fight." Said Lee as he reached for his legs to pull out his weights. Haku looked at Lee curiously and she saw Lee dropped the weights making huge craters beside the statue. She then saw Lee making a mad dash towards her using Konoha Sennpu again. Haku reacted by jumping up. Lee then jumped in front of Haku and tried to give her multiple strikes. Haku evaded in midair and landed gracefully. Haku then saw Lee making his way with great speeds. Haku then used a set of handseals and used Sensatsu Suishou but to no avail as Lee was too fast for the water needles to land a hit. Lee tried to give Haku a powerful roundhouse kick only to end up hitting water. Haku created water with her hand and grabbed the 2 hilts of her short sword. She slid the first hilt and the hilt absorbed the water making an elegant blue short sword. The second one reacted on its own and immediately went through the water. Haku had caught the second short sword and began to charge faster than before competing with Lee's speed once again. Haku gave a quick slash and Lee retreated. Lee then noticed that the stadium was full of water.

Audience rails:

"What? How is that possible? Where did all the water come from?" Asked Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan towards Haku and Lee.

"Haku can create water out of nothing as long there is a component of that makes water. Hydrogen and Oxygen. She creates water by mixing these 2 elements with her chakra and thus water is created" Said Naruto noticing the fight below.

"But that's impossible even for Ninjas! The Nidaime was a genius when it came to Suiton Jutsus, he extracted water from below the ground thus water can be used for his techniques. Even he can't do that." Said Kakashi

"But Haku can. Haku was born having the ability to control water. Since then, she has been given a gift that can create water out of nothing." Said Gaara

Arena:

Lee then noticed the water around him and Haku said to him, "Now even your speed won't save you now."

Haku then performed one-handed handseals and mirrors began forming around Lee. Outside the mirrors, Haku slowly walked into the mirrors. Revealing her image at Lee. Lee began to look around him as mirror images started to appear.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)." Said Haku, as Lee heard multiple voices.

"Lee-san, be ready because I will go way faster than before" Said Haku, as continues slashes were made to Lee. Lee fell down because of the pain but struggled to get up. Haku noticed that the boy was now fully injured but he continued to get up. Lee then charged forward with great speeds and punched one of the glasses, which surprisingly broke.

"I never knew that you could use chakra so desperately." Said Haku as she went out of the mirrors. Lee stood up holding his other arm and breathing heavily. He had a lot of cuts on his body due to Haku's attacks. Lee knew that Haku attacked him close and goes back to the mirrors and then attacks through another mirror. Lee was breathing heavily. He was already fatigued. He looked at his Sensei and his Sensei smiled. Lee knew what he must do now, he unwrapped the bandages from his arms and charged towards Haku. He circled Haku. Haku prepared herself from an attack as she didn't notice the bandage. Haku was too late as she was now wrapped in bandages. Lee had appeared in front of her and Lee said, "Omote Renge! (Initial Lotus!)"

Lee then kicked Haku upwards sending her plummeting skyward. Lee had appeared behind Haku and grasped Haku. With that, Lee sent the 2 of them plummeting downwards in a great spin. Lee flinched for a second as Haku saw her chance and had done something.

The attack had made contact. Lee had launched Haku downwards and Lee checked if he had won. What he saw shocked him. Haku was only a puddle of water and saw Haku behind him giving Lee a kick. Lee fell down and struggled to get up again.

"I noticed that you flinched after doing Omote Renge. Pain must be exceeding your body right now." Said Haku as she placed her short swords at her pouch again.

She then said again, "Please give up Lee-san, you are at your very limit now. You couldn't even stand properly anymore seeing your knees are shaky."

Lee was breathing heavily as he was struggling to get up. He looked at his Sensei and back to Haku. He was smiling now, and said to Haku, "I still have to prove to everyone that I am a great ninja even if I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I will still fight. Gai-Sensei's smile is all I need for me to continue this fight!"

"Lee-san, you are at your limit and you have already proven to many of us that you are more than capable now of being a ninja. Don't push yourself so you could try to be a hero. Even if you try to push yourself, what can you do now? You could hardly punch anymore." Said Haku as she started to turn around and walk, Lee had said, "Just watch, Haku-san, Hachimon Tonkou! Dai-san Keimon! Kai! (8 Gates opening: Third Gate: Life Gate! Open!)

Lee suddenly powered up and continued to say, "I will prove… That I am an excellent ninja!"

"Let's go Haku-san! Kyokudo Renge! (Extreme Lotus)" Said Lee as he gave a powerful thrust forward. Haku had squinted at first as she saw Lee dashing forward faster than before.

"You have passed your limit Lee-san, I tried to warn you, I guess I have to fight like you… Exceeding my limits…" Said Haku as she untied the sticks on her hair and contacted the demon within her

"**What is it Child?"** Asked the Mizu Ryu

"Hanyou mode level 1… Please activate it." Said Haku

"**Very well"** Said the Mizu Ryu as a light blue aura had surrounded Haku. When the aura disappeared, Haku was seen with light blue marks (Like the Curse Seal just lighter) and gold slitted eyes.

Audience Rails:

"What is that?" Asked Kakashi

"Just watch. That kind of fight doesn't happen to often" Said Gaara that only Kakashi could hear

Neji looked at Lee's opponent and activated his Doujutsu, "Byakugan!"

What Neji saw surprised him; the chakra was engulfing Haku and was blinding his Byakugan.

Arena:

Haku charged at Lee with such speeds, it rivaled Lee's again. Lee had given Haku a punch. Haku evaded the blow and sent a kick at Lee's stomach forcing Lee to skid back. Lee then proceeded to give another punch. Haku evaded by ducking but didn't notice Lee's knee strike. Haku was sent falling back and Lee sent a powerful kick upwards. Lee then jumped to face Haku and gave Haku powerful strikes. Haku blocked every blow that Lee had sent upward countering with her own. Haku sent then a powerful kick in midair ending the onslaught on Lee, then something flashed into Haku's mind; A Mizu Ryu… Haku then performed a series of Handseals and ended it with a bird seal. (A/n: They are still in midair)

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Blast)!" Said Haku as she sent a powerful water dragon towards Lee. Lee couldn't counter anymore as he clearly was at his limits now and his body can't cooperate with him anymore. The water dragon had attacked Lee with his Celestial Gates still activated. Upon the attack, Lee was swept away by the Water Dragon knocking him out.

"Rock Lee could not continue any further, Shousha, Haku!" Said Hayate as he pointed Haku. Haku then retreated to her normal form and went towards his team. As the screen, started to select another set of Random Fighters once again.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"N-Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? The missing child for 7 years? No way!" Said Kakashi as he took a glance to Naruto at his left as the boy was going down the stairs.

Kiba had looked into the screen and said to his dog, "Akamaru, this is gonna be easy!"

But his dog did otherwise; Akamaru had hid inside Kiba's jacket while Naruto had gotten down from his place to Hayate's side.

"Looks like your dog can tell the strength I'm holding back." Said Naruto as he looked at Kiba upstairs.

Kiba looked nervous. He had to fight one of the mysterious members of this team. He knew he couldn't fight him in his level but his pride said otherwise. Kiba jumped from his position and faced his opponent, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hayate looked at the 2 combatants and said, "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba, Hajime!"

Kiba, after hearing what Hayate said, immediately performed a handseal and said, "Gijyuu Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu! (4 legs Technique)"

Kiba's attributes became more animalistic and started to attack Naruto with a great boost of speed. Naruto didn't even move when Kiba was about to attack him with his claws. Naruto only caught Kiba's arm and was still smiling at Kiba. Kiba on the other hand, was struggling to get his hand away from Naruto. _'What an enormous strength this guy has!'_ Thought Kiba, as Naruto flicked Kiba's hand away making Kiba fall of balance.

"Your speed won't work on me Kiba-san. Better do any other Ninjutsu before I do one myself. You only have three tries Kiba-san" Said Naruto as he just looked at Kiba. Kiba scowled at that comment and attacked by spinning like a top.

"Tsuuga! (Piercing Fang)" Said Kiba as he attacked Naruto. Naruto only looked at Kiba placed his left hand in a hand seal and aimed his open palm at the incoming Tsuuga. Before the attack made contact, Kiba said, "What? What's happening? Why is my attack suddenly out of control?"

Everyone excluding Naruto's team gasped. Within Naruto's hand, chakra is swirling at his palm. A grinding noise can be heard and Kakashi recognized the move.

"What? That noise… That's Rasengan!" Said Kakashi as the Jounin instructor of Team 8 looked at Kakashi questionably.

"Rasengan?" Asked Kurenai

"That was the technique Yondaime created and mastered within three years. That move is exceptionally strong. Even my Raikiri has no match from that technique" Said Kakashi revealing his Sharingan again. He looked at Kurenai and said, "Kurenai, stop this match now… Kiba may not live from that attack"

"You worry too much Kakashi-san…" Said Naruto, as he looked at Kiba and continued "… I only used stage 2 Rasengan enough to make Kiba's attack, spin out of control."

"Kiba looked at Naruto, Naruto was still not moving from his spot. Kiba looked at Akamaru and gave Akamaru a pill.

"Akamaru, let's go! Gijyuu Ninpo: Jyuujin Bunshin no Jutsu! (Human Beast Clone Technique)" Said Kiba as the dog turned into an exact replica of Kiba.

"Lets go Akamaru!" Said Kiba as both he and his dog attacked in speed like before. Naruto only looked at them as Kiba and Akamaru attempted make quick slashes at him. Naruto caught the hands again and this time, he threw each other in the opposite direction. Kiba and his clone landed on the wall and one of them said, "Akamaru!"

"That's 2 Kiba-san, this would be your last attempt." Said Naruto as Kiba and his dog charged at him with great speeds and jumped up.

"Take this! Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)!" Kiba and Akamaru spun like drill and headed downward towards Naruto. Naruto looked up and said, "Since your doing your strongest attack, I should also do something for my part."

"What?" Asked Kiba as Naruto jumped up and tried to ram straight to the 2 with Gatsuuga still activated

"Are you insane! You'll be destroyed by our attack!" Said Kiba

"I don't see that happening… Hijutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker)" Said Naruto as he vanished into a blur leaving an after image at his wake. Kiba was surprised when he saw Naruto immediately in front of him. Naruto aimed a powerful punch at Kiba with his Shunshin still activated.

"Kiba-san, this is the power of my Shunshin combined with my Taijutsu style: Conbe Ryuu: Arashi no Tama (Style combination: Ball of Storms)!" Said Naruto as a vortex appeared around Naruto's arm and punched the Gatsuuga. Kiba fought back the powerful vortex but to no avail

"I feel like I'm fighting a hurricane! It's too powerful!" Said Kiba as the attack took effect canceling the Gatsuuga and falling down with his dog. Kiba landed safely and breathing heavily. He wasn't about to quit just yet. Naruto on the other hand just landed on his position once again. He never moved an inch. He only jumped

"I see that you're still not yet down. Very well, I'll knock you out with this attack." Said Naruto as red chakra began to engulf him. The chakra was slowly surrounding Naruto and Naruto appeared with his hair rising up like that of the Yondaime, it was spiked again. His cerulean eyes turned blood red ones with slits. His nails grew longer and teeth turned into fangs. His whisker marks began to go deeper. He looked at Kiba and said, "Beware when you stare at my eyes when I am in this mode! Jagan (Evil Eye)!"

His eye then began to project a Genjutsu when Kiba stared at Naruto's eyes. He fell into the Genjutsu and saw his nightmare. After that, Kiba fell unconscious. Hayate checked the boy's pulse and found out he was still breathing. He looked at Naruto and announced, "Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turned back to normal, then went up to the stage to be greeted by his teammates.

The remaining Genins were shocked, then Chouji said, "He didn't even change his position."

'_Sensei, he's turning out to be like you'_ Said Kakashi as he went back on reading his book

"You just had to show off didn't you?" Asked Gaara as he looked at Naruto

"Hey, I just wanted to prove that all of us could activate it!" Said Naruto

"Fine, fine, we get your point" Said Haku as Hinata had walked to Naruto and said, "C-Congratulations… N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Said Naruto giving Hinata his big grin. Soon the screen started to select again.

The screen ended up with:

Itetsu Hiroshi vs. Gaara 

"Gaara?" Asked Temari as she was reminded of her little brother. She stared at the smiling boy at the other stand and smiled, she was happy for Gaara. Kankurou saw his younger brother; he felt more secured this time as Gaara was happily walking downward towards the arena and looked at Gaara's opponent. Kankurou expected that Gaara would win this easily.

"Looks like this mysterious team would be the one to win again." Said Shikamaru

"What? How do you say that? Hiroshi is a member of a clan here in Konoha that are specialists when it came to demolition missions. They have explosive tags that are kept within heir family only. Not only that, they have jutsus that involve explosive jutsus. Its not yet considered a one-sided battle." Said Sakura but Naruto said otherwise

"Even if what you say is true, Hiroshi's attacks won't even pierce through Gaara's defense." Said Naruto as he motioned towards Sakura's group. This time, Kankurou came also walked towards Sakura's group.

"What the blond haired kid said is true, Gaara has an absolute defense that prevents any attacks to come at Gaara. I should know because I am his older brother." Said Kankurou

"Gaara's older brother eh? Did you know that he was planned to be assassinated the night he went missing?" Asked Naruto

"No, Tou-sama must have kept it from us. He is the Kazekage after all. Tou-sama never allowed us to be with Gaara." Said Kankurou

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gaara would forgive you guys. I mean, he does have a stable mind" Said Haku

"Stable mind? What are you talking about? Gaara doesn't sleep and you consider it a stable mind?" Asked Kankurou as he knew Gaara was very unstable

"Actually, Gaara sleeps fairly well now, someone fixed his seal and everything's fine. But… I don't think he wants to go back to Suna anymore." Said Naruto looking down

"Oh… Well then just tell Gaara we just said hi." Said Kankurou but Naruto said to him, "Do it yourself, I know Gaara would love to see his siblings now."

"Okay, hey look, the fight's starting." Said Kankurou

Arena:

"Itetsu Hiroshi vs. Gaara, Hajime!" Said Hayate moving away form the battle. Hiroshi began to attack first by going for a straight punch. Gaara was standing there unfazed when the sand began to react on its own and went up to defend Gaara.

"This is my first line of defense; The Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand) you can't pierce through me any physical attack." Said Gaara

"Let's see about that!" Said Hiroshi grabbing a kunai with an explosion note wrapped around its hilt. He fired one straight at Gaara and Gaara's sand blocked the kunai. Hiroshi smiled when Gaara caught the Kunai. The Kunai exploded leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

"Is that all what you got?" Asked Gaara coming out of the smoke without a scratch.

"That attack exploded alright, but the sand absorbed much of the impact so I was like only pushed by someone my age" Said Gaara as he dusted himself off

"So? If that's the case I'll just double my force!" Said Hiroshi grabbing an orange exploding tag. The tag had a metal strip at the back of the tag itself and threw it at Gaara

Audience rails:

"What's the difference between a red explosion tag and an orange one?" Asked Naruto

"Between the Itetsu Ichizoku, they create explosion tags that vary, a normal red one, an orange one, and a gray one. The orange explosion tag doubles the amount of explosion and the impact, while the gray one, is a flash tag. It works like a light ball only this tag is gives of more flash and lasts longer." Said Sakura and was continued by Shikamaru, "If you ask me, the strongest Team out of the current Rookie 9 is Team 7. I overlooked at their skills when we were assigned to our teams that day. Sakura's brains, Sasuke's speed and Hiroshi's power."

Arena:

Hiroshi had thrown the orange explosion tag towards Gaara. Gaara reacted by forming his set of handseals and said, "Suna no Shouheki! (Barrier of Sand)"

The explosion tag had made contact. There was a large explosion that was emitted by Hiroshi's tag he grinned as he thought that he had won. Upon the smoke cleared, Gaara was standing there were signs on the floor that told everybody that Gaara was skidded back by the force. Hiroshi looked surprised as Gaara was walking out of the smoke saying that he was still unscratched. Hiroshi was ticked. He didn't know what to do next.

"I guess I'll have to think of a plan." Said Hiroshi as Gaara had started his assault with his sand. Hiroshi was ready as the sand ravaged through the arena floor towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi sidestepped to the left as he saw another attack by the sand. He rolled through the attacked and jumped up just as the sand was about to hit him. Another wave of sand attacked him from below when Hiroshi was still in midair. Hiroshi did a series of handseals and in the place of Hiroshi was a log.

"Kawarimi?" Asked Gaara as Hiroshi threw 3 shurikens at the back of Gaara. Gaara's sand had protected him and Gaara looked to his back only to find Hiroshi placed a gray explosion note on the ground. Gaara was temporary blinded by the flash as he saw the bright light. Hiroshi then punched Gaara by the face sending him across the floor. Gaara rose from his feet and looked at Hiroshi.

"You have made a clever plan Hiroshi-san, but I was still not hurt." Said Gaara as the punch made a crack on Gaara's face.

"You've only been able to damage my Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand). But it is restoring itself now. Hiroshi-san, If you want to fight in close combat then I'll do what you do." Said Gaara as he raised up his hand and the sand from Gaara's gourd spat out a red chained staff. Gaara had held it in the middle and the sand began supporting it in a straight line. With Gaara's chakra, the staff jointed itself to the chains and the blade from the top of the staff began to take shape.

"Suna Zanbatou!" Said Gaara as he started swirling the long blade and then going back to his stance.

"What the… He's gonna go for a close range fight? Shit! I might die!" Said Hiroshi as he saw Gaara charging as fast as Haku.

"I may be a long range type of ninja but I also fight well in close combat. Suna Zanbatou Kata: Jinsoku Dageki! (Suna Zanbatou style: Rapid strike!)" Said Gaara as multiple thrusts were created forcing a lot of cuts on Hiroshi. Hiroshi fell down as Gaara just stood there.

"I-I guess I'll have to rely on our family jutsu… He-he." Said Hiroshi standing up and putting his hands in a series of handseals

"Ninpo: Bakuha no Jutsu! (Ninja art: Burst Technique)" Said Hiroshi as a he punched the ground revealing multiple explosions on the ground heading towards Gaara. Gaara had no time to react as his back was clearly turned. After the smoke cleared, Hiroshi stood up breathing heavily he looked at where Gaara stood. He looked up thinking it was over until he saw Gaara, Gaara had a tail made of sand, and his right hand was now enlarged due to the sand. His left eye was that of the eye of Shukaku's; gold and had four dots. Gaara had charged through the smoke and headed towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi was breathing heavily and couldn't move anymore he had spent his chakra on his family jutsu and tried to force it through Gaara's defense. Gaara was now approaching him at high speeds and Gaara smacked his large right arm at Hiroshi knocking him out. Gaara's sand quickly retreated back to its gourd and began to go upstairs. Hayate looked at Hiroshi and checked his pulse.

"Itetsu Hiroshi can't continue anymore, Shousha: Gaara" Said Hayate as Gaara slowly walked upstairs.

Naruto on the other hand watched the screen for the next set of fighters. There were only four left: Dosu from the Sound, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji and Akamichi Chouji.

The screen then ended with the names.

Next fight: **Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji**

Naruto looked worried. He had set his eyes towards Hinata and then to Neji. By this time, Rock Lee had woken up.

"I see… This battle will determine the fate of those two." Said Lee

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto

"This fight has a lot to do with the Hyuuga Ichizoku." Said Lee, as he looked at his teammate

"There became a conflict between the 2 houses for years now." Said Lee

"2 houses?" Asked Naruto

"I am sorry Naruto-kun for I forgot that you are foreign here in Konoha! Then I shall tell you. The Hyuuga Clan are divided by 2 houses; the main house and the branch. Hinata is from the main house and Neji is from the branch house. Recently, the 2 houses had a disagreement and this could very well be the one to decide the fate of the 2" Said Lee

Naruto looked at Hinata once again. This time Hinata noticed, as she was about to come down. Naruto had walked over to her, smiled and said, "Good luck Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's speech and went down. Hinata had looked at Neji then at Naruto. Naruto was smiling to her…

End!

Chapter preview:

"The way your fingers move; the way you breathe all of these are a sign of being weak. A dropout will always be a drop out" Said Neji looking at Hinata with his Byakugan

"I-I will not take back… my words… It's my way of the ninja" Said Hinata as she stood up breathing heavily and was coughing out blood

Naruto picked Hinata up in his arms still not facing Neji and Naruto finally said, "I swear to you Neji…" Naruto then turned back with red-slitted eyes facing Neji "… For what you did to her I will do to you a thousand fold. I will win in the main matches."

RnR!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Naruto's Anger! The Beginning of the Long Month

Hinata was standing in front of Neji waiting for Hayate to start the match. Before Hayate managed to say begin, Neji started playing with Hinata's mind

"Hinata-sama… You should quit now… You know what will happen if you continue to with this fight." Said Neji as he began his mental assault at Hinata.

"The way you put finger in front of your mouth; the way you are heavily breathing. These are signs that tell weaknesses. Hinata-sama, you are a dropout. A dropout will always be a dropout." Said Neji as he activated his Byakugan looking at Hinata

Neji continued his verbal assault at Hinata until Naruto burst in anger.

"Who the f-ck are you to tell that to her? Hinata, you know yourself more! Don't let his words get to you! Fight him Hinata!" Said Naruto as he gripped the railings hard.

Neji looked at Naruto and said, "Meddling fool"

Hinata looked at Naruto then to Neji; she then had a new resolve. Hinata clasped her hands for a series of handseals and activated her own Byakugan.

'_From now own, I'll believe in myself I can't waste what Naruto-kun had said to me… I won't back down in this fight.'_ Said Hinata to herself as Neji grew angry

"You still want to fight? You should know very well what would happen to you! Are you sure you want to fight?" Asked Neji as he looked ticked

"Neji-nisan, I won't retreat anymore… This time, I will fight!" Said Hinata with a determined look

"Then prepare yourself!" Said Neji, as he was the first to charge.

Neji leaned forward to dash at Hinata and prepared his hands. Hinata began her defense as she parried Neji's attack. Hinata then tried to give Neji her own attack and Neji parried her attack. The two began trading blows and dodged each other's attack. As the two were in a total deadlock, Hinata took a step back, and put all her force at her palm strike. She gave Neji a powerful strike and Neji blocked her attack. The deadlock between the 2 continued until Neji saw his chance and attacked Hinata at the chest and pushed his 2 fingers at Hinata's arm. Hinata had coughed up blood and breath heavily. But Hinata didn't give up as she attacked Neji with her other arm. Neji caught Hinata's arm and pushed his 2 fingers again. Neji then removed the sleeve from Hinata's arm to reveal multiple wounds.

"What is that?" Asked Naruto as Kakashi answered him

"It's called a Tenketsu. According to theory, if they are hit accurately, the flow of chakra is disrupted and can be controlled by the one who attacked the person." Said Kakashi as he continued; "Even my Sharingan can't see the Tenketsu."

Naruto then looked at Neji and Hinata's battle. Hinata had continued to attack as Neji ducked and attacked Hinata's chin. Hayate looked at Hinata and said the battle was over.

Hinata had fallen and struggled to get back up

"I-I won't take back… My words… It is my way of the Ninja" Said Hinata struggling to get up, turning to Neji and coughed up blood again.

"I know that you have been suffering Neji-nisan… You know it…" Said Hinata as she was coughing out blood again. Neji got mad and started to charge at Hinata

"No! The match has already ended!" Said Hayate running towards Neji. Before Neji could attack Hinata, 4 Jounins, consisting of Hayate, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi had appeared in a puff of smoke to stop Neji. This time, Hinata had fallen on the ground. Naruto had jumped down and ran towards Hinata, Kurenai had checked Hinata and was shocked, Hinata was having a heart attack now. Kurenai had looked at Neji who had a smirk on his face saying, "What are you waiting for? She's loosing time."

This time Naruto had reached Hinata and did a couple of handseals. His hand was glowing a green aura and placed his hand at Hinata's chest. Naruto had looked at Hinata and she looked healthier now. He then said to Kurenai, "She's safe for now, I used a healing jutsu that Tsunade-sama had taught me. Its only first aid but, we need to get her to a hospital now."

Kurenai was surprised, she never thought that the kid in front of him able to do Healing Jutsus other than common Ninjutsu. She was even more surprised when she found out that Naruto was trained by one of the Legendary Sannin.

'I can't use Shunshin because it might tear Hinata-chan apart' Said Naruto, as he stood up and clasped his hands again for another set of handseals 

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Said Naruto as a wolf the same height as Kurenai appeared in front of him.

Naruto picked Hinata up in his arms still not facing Neji and Naruto finally said, "I swear to you Neji…" Naruto then turned back with red-slitted eyes facing Neji "… For what you did to her I will do to you a thousand fold. I will win in the main matches."

Neji just smirked and turned to walk away. Naruto was containing his anger as he saw Neji arrogantly walk towards the audience platform. The wolf then bowed down as it saw Naruto and Naruto rode the wolf. The wolf then exited the room and Naruto told him to go to the Hospital.

The wolf dashed as fast as it can and reached the outside gate. There, the wolf dashed to the Hospital and Naruto held Hinata tighter.

'_I don't want to lose the people who are close to me.'_ Said Naruto as they soon reached the hospital.

Inside, Naruto had inquired to a nurse who was looking at him

"Do you have any rooms for her to be placed? She received an internal injury at the heart fighting." Said Naruto as the nurse was dazed watching Naruto then snapped back

"Y-yes! She'll have a room, please follow me." Said the nurse as she forced herself not to stumble.

Upon reaching the room, Naruto decided to go out and get back to the preliminaries. Until he heard someone…

"Tell me, what is the condition of Hyuuga Hinata?" Asked a white-eyed man.

"She's currently resting, someone brought him back saying she had an internal damage. When we checked if she was still okay, we noticed that her injuries were somehow had put her out of the danger zone. That boy must have done a fine first aid. We didn't need any other work except to fully restore her chakra circulatory system. Even then, only minimal work is now required for her injuries." Said the nurse

Hiashi was pleased to take note of that and saw a boy with blond hair and whisker marks. The nurse looked at him and said, "That's the boy now Hyuuga-sama."

The nurse then turned to the blond haired boy and asked, "Forgive me but I forgot to ask your name."

Hiashi had looked with his jaw dropped. He can't be seeing things now; he thought that what was in front of him was the boy that the Fourth had treated a hero. He snapped back to reality when he heard the boy say, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi was now surprised at the boy in front of him. It really was the boy. Hiashi looked at him and bowed

"Thank you very much!" Said Hiashi bowing down to Naruto

Naruto looked at Hiashi and said, "Please, don't. I'd just do what any person would."

Hiashi then raised his composure and walked away with a smile. Naruto had excited the hospital and saw Gaara and Haku waiting for him outside

"So how was the last match?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the 2

"Not much, Chouji-san lost to that Dosu guy by amplifying his sound waves through Chouji-san's body fluids." Said Haku and Gaara continued, "After that, we were asked to pick a number on who are we going to fight. I got number 6, Haku got 3, and you got 1"

"So who am I going to fight?" Asked Naruto as Haku and Gaara looked at each other and grinned, "Hyuuga Neji"

"So immediately I fight him in the first round." Said Naruto

Naruto closed his fists and looked at the two with excitement and asked the 2

"So who are your opponents?"

"Kinuta Dosu" Said Haku

"Haku, Dosu will be your natural enemy as you know how he attacks." Said Naruto and Haku nodded

"I already have a plan against him. Since water conducts vibration, why not create your own vibration of water that will nullify his attack. Sounds an effective tactic to me" Said Haku then turning to Gaara

"Uchiha Sasuke" Said Gaara

"So now that Kakashi-san saw your defense, I suppose you'll need a powerful defense against Uchiha-san. They would most likely train on a jutsu that pierces your defense." Said Naruto and Gaara nodded

"Shukaku is already trying to teach me a jutsu that creates the ultimate absolute defense" Said Gaara

"So how about you Naruto, what would your battle plan be?" Asked Haku

"I'll just use Kyuubi's chakra I guess… It'll be my most needed technique since that Neji uses his Tenketsu strikes." Said Naruto as they now started to walk to their house. As they were walking, girls kept on looking at Naruto

"Naruto, do they have something against you when they stare like that?" Asked Gaara as Haku gave a small chuckle. _'Boys will be boys.'_ Said Haku thinking

"Don't know, all I know is that they don't stare like that when they hate me." Said Naruto as one of the girls started to approach him. The girl was blushing hard in front of Naruto

"H-Hello… Ano… What's your name?" Asked the girl

"Naruto… Why are you asking miss? Did I do something that offended you?" Asked Naruto totally oblivious

"Ah… N-Nothing…" Said the girl blushing and turning away

"Looks like someone's popular with the ladies." Said Haku

"Really? Who?" Asked Naruto, Haku just sighed and said, "Never mind."

Reaching at the Hot Springs, they heard a familiar laugh. Naruto and Gaara told Haku to wait outside and Haku just obeyed. Inside, Naruto and Gaara saw Jiraiya taking a peek again

"Old habits never die do they, Ero-Sennin?" Asked Naruto. Jiraiya gasped and saw Naruto and thought, _'Crap! When they are here it means one thing, Tsunade might be close behind!'_

"Don't worry about Tsunade-sama Ero-Sennin, she isn't here." Said Naruto

"Oh good! Well then see you!" Said Jiraiya until Naruto interrupted him

"Ne Ero-Sennin, what kind of advice would you lend me in using techniques and learning them?" Asked Naruto. Jiraiya looked at him and said, "Practice and learn different jutsus that are out of your field. For example, Katon Jutsus."

Naruto then took the pervert's advice and decided to visit the Hokage

Hokage Tower:

"Naruto? What is it?" Asked the third

"Old man, do you happen to have a scroll that teaches fire jutsus?" Asked Naruto

"Of course Naruto, come with me to the library and I'll lend it to you." Said the Hokage. Naruto following the third

At the Library, the third had handed a scroll about Katon Jutsus to Naruto. Naruto opened it up to find four jutsus:

Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique) 

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**

**Katon: Karyu Dan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique)**

Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Napalm) 

"Right… Simple enough. Old Man, I'm gonna borrow this for a while" Said Naruto as he waved at the Third with the scroll at his hands.

"Wait Naruto! Have you decided yet?" Asked the Third

"Hai Ji-chan. I decided that we'd stay. But we will be granted permission to travel without questions asked. I feel that something is being brewed underneath this whole fiasco" Said Naruto as the third handed to him, Konoha Forehead protectors.

Uzumaki mansion:

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Asked Gaara, who was resting on the couch with his head facing the roof.

"Yep… I got the scroll from Old Man Hokage. Since Ero-Sennin is here, why not Tsunade-sama" Asked Naruto

"Don't know… Should we invite her to watch this test? I mean it would be nice when we see her on the audience rails cheering us on." Said Haku

"Sure why not? I mean, she could support us and I bet she would be glad when she sees her old teacher." Said Naruto.

"Even if we do decide to invite her, what will our chances be when we find her under a month?" Asked Gaara and the 2 sighed until Naruto remembered what he did.

"I think our chances would be big. Jiraiya might have a picture of Tsunade and we could find her using Gaara's hawk summon." Said Naruto and Gaara lowered his head.

"That'll be a great idea! Since birds of prey have really good eyesight, we could find her in less than 4 hours around Konoha" Said Gaara

"Great! We go to Jiraiya right now!" Said Naruto as they went back to go to Jiraiya

Hot springs:

Naruto and Gaara entered the room again. Jiraiya was quietly peeping and Naruto said, "Ne Ero-Sennin, do you have a picture of Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah, Yeah, here, now don't bother me. I'm in the middle of a great research" Said Jiraiya absent-mindedly giving Tsunade's picture

"Thanks Ero-Sennin!" Said Naruto as they headed outside the Hot Springs.

"You got it?" Asked Haku

"Yup! Now let's go!" Said Naruto, as Gaara summoned his Hawk Summon, Kaze Tsukai

Kaze looked at the three and said to Gaara, "What is your bidding?"

"Kaze-san, look at this picture, we need to find her right away." Said Gaara.

The giant Hawk just nodded and the three went to the bird's back and started to fly.

"Hey I know, Why not summon a small wolf for us to trail Tsunade. I had some of her bandages here that she threw away." Said Naruto

"But why did you grab a bandage from Tsunade-sama?" Asked Haku

"For emergency, when we need her, we rely on this!" Said Naruto, as he summoned a small wolf and asked the wolf, "Would you smell this bandage and tell me where the trail of scent is?"

The wolf nodded and smelled the bandage. It pointed southward and the Hawk began to go there.

One hour later:

The three had found their destination: A small town in Tea Country where gambling was rampant like in Tanzaku

They went into a Casino inside and saw Tsunade loosing to a bet. Naruto then decided to play the game, as he wanted to finish this fast so they could start training.

The gambler started to throw the small dice into a small basket and began to shake it. Tsunade had looked at Naruto and Naruto was asked, "Cho or Han?"

Naruto had thought hard about this one and Naruto said, "Cho!"

The gambler smirked and said to Naruto, "I win if its Han."

The gambler slowly revealed the answer on the dices, which revealed a 2-5 combination.

"Cho!" Said one of the gamblers

"Does that mean I win?" Asked Naruto

Haku and Gaara laughed at their teammate's antics and Naruto received a whole lot of chips. Naruto then turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade-sama, Gaara, me and Haku decided to invite you at the third test of the Chuunin exam."

"No. I won't go to Konoha." Said Tsunade with an emotionless face

"Ah c'mon Tsunade-sama! Cheer for us there! I bet those feudal lords would start making bets! You'll eventually win!" Said Naruto trying to convince Tsunade

At the sound of the word bet, Tsunade's gambling instincts became high… She could win her losses there and pay back her debts to the previous Casinos big time. She thought of how many possibilities that she could run into feudal lords that are willing to bet against her when she bets for these kids. She smiled and said to Shizune, "Shizune, we're visiting home! Grab your stuff and we'll go back to Konoha!"

Shizune obeyed and within an hour, they were back at Konoha inside the Uzumaki Estates

"Great! Now that you guys are here, why not stay at our house for a while? We've got a lot of spare rooms for you guys to spend the month." Said Naruto

"Naruto, are you sure about this? I mean, we don't need your help in finding a place to stay." Said Shizune

"The hell with what you just said! Our house gets pretty lonely from time to time and we have guests staying! Besides, the three of us don't know how to cook because all we ended up eating on the road was grilled fish on an open fire." Said Naruto

"Okay, we stay for a month and for the last test of the Chuunin Exams, after that, we leave alright?" Said Tsunade to the three

"Okay we get it… Only a month" Said Gaara

Haku meanwhile said to Tsunade "Ano, Tsunade-Shishou, could you teach me some complex Medic Nin techniques and excluding Souzo Saisei. I may need it in my battle"

"Sure why not? Me and Shizune would love to teach you." Said Tsunade affirming Haku with a pat on the back

Next morning:

Naruto had woken up to see an ANBU member knocking at his door. Naruto groggily went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun, we saw Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama yesterday and Hokage-sama wants their presence." Said the ANBU

"Hai, Hai… I'll tell it to Tsunade-sama." Said Naruto closing the door and started to yawn. He walked towards Tsunade's room and Naruto started to knock

Tsunade woke up and went to the door. Tsunade opened the door and saw Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama… An ANBU came by here saying you and Ero-Sennin will have a meeting with Old Man Hokage." Said Naruto

Tsunade then said to herself, _'What's the matter with the Old Man? Is there something going on that is too dangerous that involved the 2 of us?'_

Hokage Tower:

"You better have a good reason for us to be gathered here Sensei." Said Jiraiya

"What ever it is, I'm out of here. I have no business in Konoha" Said Tsunade

"Tsunade, please, don't leave just yet. I'm here to discuss to you about your former teammate." Said the third

"Orochimaru? What does that fag want anyway?" Asked Jiraiya

"You probably know that already Jiraiya. Aside from a new host, Orochimaru may already have plans on attacking not just Konoha, but other nations as well. Konoha is just the first target, but we can't let him continue his ambitions" Said the Old Man

"Sensei, if you think he's the only troublesome being that is a big threat, remember what I said to you." Said Jiraiya and the old man nodded

"Yes, the Akatsuki is a big threat in not just Konoha but also, other nations as well." Said the old man

"In any case, I'll do this as a last request for you Sarutobi-sensei… After that, I won't have anything to do at Konoha anymore" Said Tsunade

The third nodded his head for affirmation and Tsunade left the building

"She's still living in the memories of those two." Said Jiraiya looking at the door where Tsunade left.

"Give her time. I'm sure she'll rediscover why she protected the village like many years ago." Said the third

Jiraiya also exited the room after what the third said.

Uzumaki estates:

Naruto was training with the scroll the third gave him. First technique, Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu. Naruto studied the handseals for 5 minutes and had redone what the instructions had said. Then Naruto leveled it up with Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Naruto then studied his next Katon Jutsu; Katon Karyu Dan. Naruto had a hard time learning the third jutsu.

Meanwhile, Gaara was a having a conversation with the Shukaku

"**Kid, remember what the Kyuubi Brat said?" **Asked the Shukaku

"I remember, he said that I need a new type of defense that is strong enough for Sasuke's strategy of piercing my defense." Said Gaara

"**Good, today, I'll teach you the Saikyou Zettai Bogyou: Shukaku no Tate (Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku" **Said the Shukaku

"So what will I have to do for the technique?" Asked Gaara

"**Let's go outside and I'll show you." **Said the Shukaku

Gaara obeyed and went outside.

Shizune on the other hand, was tutoring Haku on advanced medical jutsus. Haku enjoyed her lessons and tried them after their first session

That afternoon, Tsunade arrived with a bottle of Sake at her hands. She had planned drinking that night and the three kids just ignored that. They knew Tsunade was a drunkard. So the three just decided to take a rest and be prepared with training the next day.

The next day:

Naruto and his friends had received mail from their old sensei, Komyo. There Naruto and his friends began to read at what the letter had.

Naruto felt shivers running down his back as he read the gothic dream that Komyo said. Komyo had admitted his dreams to them and the three were shocked as they read the letter. Komyo had been having that weird dream a week before the three arrived and it still continued until they left. The three had kept the letter a secret after they had read the letter. It was then that they continued their training and decided to not worry about the letter for now. They had to worry about the test

During the following 2 weeks, Naruto was able to learn the last of the Katon Jutsus that the third had given him. Gaara was now able to use his Ultimate absolute defense and Haku now had a vast knowledge about Medic Nin techniques.

The next two weeks, Naruto had tried to practice his swordplay and Shunshin combined. It became effective for him as he was able to execute multiple blows in a flash. Gaara developed new sand attacks and honed his alertness skills. Haku then focused on multiple strategies to fight her opponent, Dosu. After all of their training; the day had finally reached. The day of the Third Test. Naruto looked forward in settling his score with Hyuuga Neji. He clenched his fists early that morning and went of wearing his standard uniform along with his friends. Tsunade went of ahead and Shizune will be watching at the audience stands. They learned that Tsunade and Jiraiya will be at the VIP seats near the Hokage. Naruto then went back to his room as he forgot something. Naruto then appeared with the head protectors that the Old Man had given them. Naruto placed his hitai-ite at his neck just like the fourth did. Gaara placed his on his right shoulder and Haku at her forehead.

"Now we really are Ninjas!" Said Gaara

Naruto then felt the strange feeling again.

"Haku, Gaara, I felt that strange feeling again. Something big is gonna happen today and I know it. I think its not the exam anymore that makes me feel weird its that something I feel is gonna happen big." Said Naruto

"Let's focus on our objective first. We figure this out later" Said Haku as the three had gone off towards the venue of the third exam where everything will happen.

End

RnR!

Preview next chapter:

"What we think is what we do. What we do is what our characters turn out to. That will be the true Destiny of man, not deciding and simply just living is like never being alive at all!" Said Naruto as he charged forward straight to Neji

"To counteract your way of fighting, I used my own vibrations to stop your frequencies. I'm the one with the advantage now." Said Haku as she created water and turned it into a powerful wave by the use of handseals, "Suiton: Suishoha! (Great Water Wave)"

Sasuke was about to charge with the Chidori as he noticed a smoke rising at the place of the Hokage. Gaara stopped his defense when he also saw the smoke. Naruto had heard the rumblings coming from the east and became tensed. Something had destroyed the walls of Konoha

Bwahahaha! I finally updated! Since it's the last week of May, school starts by next-next week. Crap… And I'm in college too… So enjoy the next chapters! I'll update when school and writer's doesn't hit me hard with a 20 page Term Paper


	9. Chapter 8

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!

Chapter 8: Defend! The War within the Peaceful Village!

Naruto and his team had started to head towards the Arena of the Third test of the Chuunin Exam. During their trip, Naruto then felt an uneasy feeling again

"What is it?" Asked Gaara as he looked at Naruto

"It's that weird feeling again. I sense something is going on that is hidden under our noses but I just can't figure it out." Said Naruto as he clutched his forehead and leaned at a wall.

"You guys go ahead… I think I'll take the long way there. The exam doesn't start in 30 minutes right? I'll take a small walk here and there. I'll be there, 5 minutes before the start. You guys go ahead without me." Said Naruto as he started to walk towards another direction. The two looked at their friend and at each other. Then the two nodded and headed towards the arena.

With Naruto:

Naruto walked aimlessly and didn't notice that he is now at Team 7 training grounds. He rested near one of the 3 logs until someone came into view. The sun was blocking the view making Naruto cover his eyes and squint

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Do you have someone that will meet you here?" Asked Naruto

Hinata blushed and said, "H-Hai. My teammate Kiba-kun would be here for us to watch Shino-kun's match."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Really? That's nice… How's Kiba-san? I take it that he had a good mental recovery within the month?"

"H-Hai… He recovered … About a month ago…" Said Hinata bowing down to Naruto and said, "G-Gomen!"

"For what? I don't remember you do something to me that made me angry." Said Naruto now standing up and looked at Hinata with a smile. Hinata still looked down tears forming her eyes…

"B-But I became a burden to you! I heard from my father and my teammates that I was sent to the hospital by you! You must disgust me by now…" Said Hinata clutching her hands

"Don't say that Hinata-chan… You're too hard on yourself-" Said Naruto and Hinata interrupted him

"No! If only I was stronger… You didn't have to… To do that to me." Said Hinata

"Then are you saying that I hate you? Hinata-chan, you faced an opponent that only has better skill than you did. But you are not weak! The one who is weak is the one that can't stand on their own everyday. The ones who can't accept to what had happened to their lives that was so horrible that they could never let go. Hinata-chan… I think no, I say you are strong. I do not hate you for something that you had gone through… I won't hate you for that reason. You faced someone better than you and it was just coincidence that you faced Neji." Said Naruto as he looked at Hinata and smiled

Hinata meanwhile remembered what her father said; _"It was just coincidence that you fought him. I don't hate you… I'm your father Hinata, how could I hate my own blood? The only ones I hate are the Hyuuga elders… Those that decide and do things that are coincidentally to the ideals of survival and war. The ways of old still live within them that is why people suffer."_

Hinata then wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled

"See? It's better when you smile! It shows a sunny and approachable personality to us! Also, you look better when you smile!" Said Naruto, giving Hinata his own smile

"N-Naruto-kun…" Said Hinata as she looked down the ground again and started to play with her fingers

"A-Actually… About the Main matches… I-I… I wish…" Said Hinata and Naruto continued,

"You wish me good luck? Thanks!" Said Naruto as he headed of towards the arena. But after a couple of steps, Naruto looked back at Hinata, grinned and said, "Come see my match with Neji! I'm gonna show that bastard what it feels like to lose."

Naruto then started to walk away towards the Arena…

Arena, 10 minutes before the main event:

Naruto had arrived to the main field and saw his teammates, Gaara's siblings, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Dosu

"Where is Uchiha-san? I thought that he would be here by now." Said Naruto

"I honestly don't know… But I bet Kakashi-san is with him… They are probably heading back by now." Said Haku as the Sand Siblings saw their forehead protectors…

"They are now Konoha Nins Temari, should we continue with the operation?" Asked Kankurou

"I don't know… I guess we'll just not participate in the mission for now… We'll just keep a low profile and hope that either they or the other Konoha Shinobis doesn't see us. We cannot also be detected by Baki-sensei that we do not participate in this mission." Said Temari whispering it to Kankurou

"Alright… If that is the case, then we'll just not participate in this war and if they ask us, we say that we didn't know there was any order." Said Kankurou

Temari just nodded and the Jounin instructor appeared in a puff of smoke saying, "I'm Shiranui Genma and I am the examiner for the final test. Before we begin, examine the matches that you're in just in case that you forgot."

Genma then grabbed a piece of paper and showed it to the Chuunin hopefuls. Naruto then saw the Old Man Hokage and sitting beside him are Jiraiya and Tsunade. Then he saw a man in the same robes as the Old Man but his face was covered with a white cloth and instead of a red outfit, his outfit is blue.

Gaara frowned as he saw the familiar figure going near the Hokage…

"The Kazekage… I hate him." Said Gaara as he controlled his anger and kept his head down

The Hokage then approached the railings and said, "Everyone, thank you for coming for the third test of the Chuunin Selection Exam… Today we will witness the matches of the 10 Chuunin hopefuls this year… Please enjoy these matches."

Genma then nodded and said to the nine people currently present, "Listen up, although the landscape is different, the rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match only ends when someone dies or gives up. But if I say that the match is over, I will stop the match. Don't argue with me over it."

The Chuunin hopefuls then looked at Genma with a serious look and Genma said again, "The first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

The Chuunin hopefuls then complied and they soon entered the waiting room except for Naruto and Neji.

Naruto and Neji faced at each other and Neji activated his Byakugan…

"I don't see any fear or hesitation at all… Humph, it's all too perfect. How I would love to see…" Said Neji as he then prepared for the Jyuuken stance and then continued, "… Your discouraged eyes."

"Heh, like hell would I listen to you… Shut up, so we can start already." Said Naruto as he stretched his left hand in a closed fist, his right closed fist is placed near his abdomen and slid his left leg for a fighting stance. (Think Feng Wei's stance in Tekken 5)

"First match… Hajime!" Said Genma as a rustling wind came by and then a few moments of silence

Naruto waited for his enemy to make the first move. Doing a powerful move all of a sudden would mean a disastrous mistake for him.

Neji studied his opponent carefully… _'He is in the team that came from the forest of death unscratched… He also fought that Inuzuka ninja without even making a single step forward and only jumped… I have to assume the worse case scenario'_

Neji was then the first to charge at Naruto with a palm strike at Naruto's chest. Before Neji made contact, Naruto's hand was holding Neji's wrist. Neji then tried to pull his hand away only to find it hard as Naruto's grip was strong.

'_This guy has an enormous strength!' _Said Neji as he tried to close Naruto's Tenketsu. Naruto reacted by swinging Neji away. Neji then backflipped to safety and then said, "Give it up… Fate has already decided this battle… A loser will be always a loser. Your fate has already been decided since the beginning of this battle."

"If so… What does fate tell you? Fate is only the end result of actions… Try asking fate again who is destined to win this battle." Said Naruto as he turned into an emotionless being

"Fate tells me… That I will win. Fate sides with the Hyuuga and you cannot possibly win against me." Said Neji

Naruto closed his eyes and then said to Neji, "I remember what my Sensei told me when we were still at the monastery… What we think is what we do… What we do is what our characters turn out to. That is the true destiny of man. People who believe in fate and destiny are people who do not think highly of themselves… They are only like that because they say fate has been kind to them. People have a free will. Fate intervenes after what has been done. Having free will is the greatest thing one has. There are many paths to take and many things to cross. But it is the will of that person. They decide rather than being a drifting cloud in the sky where only the wind takes them. Not deciding and simply living is like not being alive at all!" Said Naruto, as it was his turn to charge at Neji. Naruto moved from his position fast and Naruto appeared by Neji's side. Neji rolled to the side as Naruto started to chase after him. Naruto punched Neji only to hit the ground. The ground shook because of the impact and Naruto could see Neji evade. Naruto grinned at that… It was his chance to do something

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto, as 5 clones appeared beside him.

The clones grinned; it was time they go to the offensive. The clones dashed at Neji and Neji activated his Byakugan.

'Kage Bunshin? I see… These clones have an equal distributed chakra even my Byakugan can't tell which is the real one.' Thought Neji as he then said to Naruto, "However, there is only one that is real. I will soon find out who…" 

Naruto then said, "Don't act like your cool now bastard… Did you know one thing about Kage Bunshins?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and Naruto answered, "Kage Bunshins are able to do any technique I command as long as it requires techniques that are in the limit of their chakra capacity. But then again, since I have a very large chakra capacity, the Bunshins can do techniques like this, Katon: Karyu Dan!"

A long fireball came from the clones' mouths and headed towards Neji. Since Neji was surrounded by the attacks, Neji started to spin around.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Divination Whirl)" Said Neji

The flaming dragon missiles had hit Neji's defense and were deflected by the spinning chakra around Neji's body. Naruto looked at Neji and said, "I never thought that you had an absolute defense. But… I could pierce your defense easily."

Naruto then gathered chakra at his hand and made multiple rotations. Neji saw what was happening and raised an eyebrow…

'_An enormous amount of chakra is being gathered and rotated at the palm of his hand… What's going on?'_ Asked Neji as he saw Naruto retaining the powerful mass of chakra in a spherical shape.

Then… the 5 clones began their assault to Neji by surrounding him. Neji started his Kaiten again as the clones attacked. Before the clones made contact to Neji's defense, Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin and charged behind the smoke…

"Rasengan!" Said Naruto as the spherical shaped weapon was slammed into Neji's Kaiten. After the smoke cleared, People could see 2 figures in a dead lock. Naruto had his Rasengan piercing Neji's Kaiten. A grinding noise can be heard as the Rasengan began to spin faster than ever. Soon, the absolute defense that Neji had was disappearing as the multiple rotations from Naruto's attack began to disrupt the flow of chakra of Neji's spin. After that, Neji was seen blown back by the force of Naruto's Rasengan. Neji stood up annoyed

"Why do you defy fate so much?" Asked Neji gritting is teeth

"Its because you have no rite to call Hinata a dropout." Said Naruto as dashed forward and disappeared in a blur appearing beside Neji again. Naruto gave Neji a powerful arm smack and Neji evaded to the side and performed a new stance…

Audience rails:

"That stance… It's impossible… I never knew he was this talented." Said Hiashi as he clenched his knee watching the fight.

Arena:

"You are in my field of Hakke… Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou! (Gentle Fist style: 64 Strikes of Divinity)" Said Neji as he dashed forward to Naruto drawing out two fingers from his hands and striking Naruto at his Tenketsu points. Naruto prepared him self and used a set of handseals

"What ever you do will be pointless now!" Said Neji, as he was about to close into Naruto

Haku and Gaara noticed something around Naruto blurred. Both squinted at what they saw… They knew what Naruto activated the Shunshin no jutsu.

Neji then made contact. But Neji couldn't continue as Naruto held Neji's fingers with the middle of his fingers. Neji gritted his teeth and prepared for the 4 strikes. Naruto then blocked Neji's attack again with the middle of his fingers. Neji grew frustrated and continued his attack to Naruto who continuously blocked Neji's strike.

"That's 64… Neji… You can't possibly attack now. By the way, why? Why? Why do you have eyes that tell everything?" Asked Naruto and Neji jumped back and said, "Do you really want to know?"

Naruto only looked at Neji with an unemotional face. Neji looked at Hiashi in contempt and looked at Naruto. He started to tell the story of the Hyuuga twins and about the secret of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto looked at Neji after the story and sighed…

"Do you think death is only the way out of that seal that was placed on your head? Such a coward…" Said Naruto as Neji then grew angrier and said to Naruto, "To have a seal that you could never take off… To have something happen that is completely out of your control… A guy like you would never understand!"

"Are YOU telling me that I don't know what it feels like carrying a burden like yours? Grow up! Many people out there are like you… And they suffered much worse a scenario that you could ever dream off!" Said Naruto as he screamed at Neji and looked at Haku and Gaara

"Those people… They never experienced happiness because of something that had been placed to them since the day they started to breathe." Said Naruto, as Haku and Gaara bowed…

"Death is just another part of life… Learn to accept it. Those who die in a battle, died carefree even if they died without realizing their dreams… They realized one thing the most important to them at their very last moment… Their sacrifices weren't meant for nothing knowing the future and safety of their village. Those who died for the sake of peace died with lightness within their hearts even if their dreams did not come true. Your father was the same as those people." Said Naruto not knowing that he also hit someone whom was sitting near the Hokage.

Naruto closed his eyes and said to Neji, "People's lives vary… May it be a happy and blissful one or a sad and tragic one… It's just life… It's beyond normal reasoning for us… But make the most out of life while you still can."

Naruto then looked at Neji and said, "What one can decide and do makes the most difference out of everyone around him… It's reality!"

Naruto still had his Shunshin no Jutsu activated and appeared under Neji. Neji looked surprised as the speed he had produced far more surpasses Lee's. Naruto then kicked Neji skyward and Neji flew up. While he was in the air, 2 Narutos appeared at his front and at his back. The Naruto at his back then said, "Lee-san and Uchiha-san are not the only ones who can do Kage Buyou… I could also do it as long as I have the speed and precision… Are you ready?"

Neji looked at the Narutos at his front and at his back in shock. Naruto smirked and said, "Kage Mai Rendan! (Shadow Dance Combo)"

The 2 Narutos attacked at the same time by having the clone at Neji's back punch Neji; Neji tried to block the attack as the Naruto from his front gave him a kick. Neji blocked the blows he was receiving and Neji noticed something is wrong…

'My body is hurting! His blows aren't in vain as it clearly destroys my defense leaving me vulnerable for any of his attacks!' Thought Neji, as he was about to receive a powerful punch from the clone at his front. Neji closed his eyes… He couldn't block his blows anymore as Naruto had clearly destroyed his defense… The punch had made contact and the Naruto at Neji's back landed. The Naruto that landed jumped back up and the Naruto at the top gave Neji a heel strike. Neji fell down and the Naruto that jumped up gave a powerful mid-air spinning kick that sent him crashing to a wall. Neji fell down not moving at the ground. Genma walked over to Neji and checked his pulse… He then raised his hand and said, "Shousha (Winner) Uzumaki Naruto!"

"If you want to know what is fate, look at the palm of your hand and seek it" Said Naruto

Naruto then walked away from the battle. As the screams of countless girls were heard from the stadium,

"Wah! So cool!"

"He's so cute!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He soon went inside and headed towards the waiting room.

At the waiting room:

Naruto entered the room as the crowd began to anticipate the next fight…

Genma looked at the crowd and at the Chuunin hopefuls. It was time for the next fight…

"Next fight, Kinuta Dosu vs. Haku!" Said Genma as the 2 competitors jumped down the rail.

"Sate, Second match, begin!" Said Genma as he jumped from the two. Haku performed a series of handseals and said, "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou! (Flying Water Needles)"

Dosu then grabbed his arm and sent multiple sound waves turning the water needles into tiny raindrops

"You are at a disadvantage… Water conducts sound and Sound can intensify in water." Said Dosu

"I know that but to counter the vibrations that you had sent to the water, I must conduct my own sound waves to nullify your attack or a stronger vibration to completely overcome your attack." Said Haku

'She realized my attack pattern and its weakness… This isn't good.' Said Dosu, as he was the one who charged this time. Dosu grabbed his weapon and started to dash forward at Haku.

"It's useless" Said Haku as she created and created water to make multiple artificial geysers to stop Dosu's attack. Dosu was about to charge at Haku when he saw a sudden explosion of water upward in front of him. The water was about the same height as that of an ordinary man. Dosu was forced back and immediately change his attacking position, He then started to encircle his opponent and waited for his time to strike. Haku remained perfectly calm and Dosu charged right behind her. Multiple water explosions appeared from the ground as Dosu charged he jumped to the left and another water explosion appeared, Dosu jumped to the right and a third water explosion appeared. Dosu went through the attack by using his weapon. Dosu then rolled to the ground and jumped to the side as a water explosion appeared from his position.

"It seems as though that you can't land any hits on me now. To counteract your way of fighting, I used my own vibrations to stop your frequencies… I'm the one with the advantage now…" Said Haku as she performed a new set of handseals and said, "Suiton: Suishoha! (Great Water Wave)'

The water that Haku created started to go in a large mass and began to attack Dosu. Dosu was in shock as he tried his best to send a powerful frequency to the wave but to no avail as the wave swallowed him whole. As the wave cleared, Dosu was seen lying on the ground face first. Dosu started to stand up and started to breathe heavily

'I never thought that these people were tough… It's so hard just facing her, she knows the weakness of my attacks and I can't get close to her for a chance to amplify my frequencies.' Thought Dosu. Haku then grabbed 3 Senbon needles and Dosu watched. Haku dashed at Dosu in blur and appeared at Dosu's side. Haku then fired her Senbon needles at Dosu. Dosu flinched as he was pierced to the leg. He fell down and said, "She paralyzed my leg! Are you a Medic Nin by any chance?"

"Yes, I was thought how to be like one. Since you are now paralyzed, I suggest you give up." Said Haku but Dosu flinchingly stood up.

"There is no chance in hell I would give up… I'm still looking forward to battle Uchiha Sasuke." Said Dosu holding his leg

Haku sighed… Here was another idiot that faced her.

"You leave me with no choice." Said Haku as she disappeared from Dosu's view again only to see Haku firing a new set of Senbon Needles. This time, Dosu was hit to the neck. Dosu fell down the ground not breathing

Genma approached the battlefield and said, "Shousha, Haku"

Genma then looked at the Oto Nin and knew that the Oto Nin is temporarily dead. Haku walked off the stage jumping to the waiting room herself as the medic crew started to pick up Dosu.

After that fight, everyone was excited about the next match. It involved the last of the Uchiha and the people roared for his appearance. The Hokage was about to disqualify the fight until the Kazekage intervened saying, "Postpone the fight for a while Hokage-dono… Most of the feudal lords are waiting for a chance to see the fight with the last Uchiha."

The Hokage closed his eyes and his two subordinates looked at him. Tsunade was the first to answer, "Sarutobi-Sensei, you should continue with the fight. I made a lot of bets with the feudal lords about that fight also, the fact is everyone is dying to see the last Uchiha fight so don't."

The third then decided, "Alright, we'll postpone the fight in the meantime, we shall continue with the next one"

Raidou nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappearing behind Genma and whispered something to him. Genma nodded and told the audience, "There seems to be a problem concerning Uchiha Sasuke, so we postpone the fight and set for the next fight, which is Aburame Shino vs. Kankurou"

Kankurou gritted his teeth, he knew that he won't participate in the upcoming operation but at the same time, he couldn't risk being detected by Baki or the Kazekage. So he stopped and told Genma, "Instructor, I quit the match."

Genma looked at Kankurou and said, "Kankurou quits the match. Winner by default, Aburame Shino"

Then the crowd grew angrier and Temari decided to do something. She grabbed her fan and started to head towards the arena. When she was there, she looked at Shikamaru and said, "You, you're the one I'm going to fight right? Well then, get down here."

Shikamaru was about to give up until Naruto said, "Nara-san, I'm doing this for your own good."

Naruto then pushed Shikamaru of the railings making him fall down. The one in the crowd said, "What the Hell?"

Then the crowd started to throw stuff at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Naruto yarou… (Damn Naruto)"

Genma then said, "third match, Hajime!"

Temari was the first to react by jumping towards Shikamaru with her giant fan striking him vertically. Shikamaru sighed again and grabbed 2 Kunais.

Temari had struck of what she thought was Shikamaru but she only struck the ground. Temari looked up and saw Shikamaru stuck at the wall.

"Normally, I would give up in this fight but, a man can't lose to a woman" Said Shikamaru

"Shut up! Ninpo: Kamaitachi!" Said Temari as the terrible wind tried to strike Shikamaru. As the she swung her fan, Temari saw that Shikamaru was already gone. 'He's good at running away.' Said Temari

Shikamaru was seen hiding behind a tree and looked at the clouds. He felt lazy again and said to himself, 'Kumo wa ii (The clouds are nice) Actually, I have no motivation to start with… I just wanted to do this Ninja stuff normally… This is too troublesome'

Shikamaru then looked at Temari who was wielding her fan at her front and started to do another wind based attack. Shikamaru then braced himself as the wind attack had hit him. Temari then stopped her attack as Shikamaru activated his Kage Mane no Jutsu. Temari was shocked as she saw Shikamaru's shadow. Temari retreated in a series of back flips and she calculated…

'Fifteen point fifty three meters… So this is the limit of his shadow…' Thought Temari, as she proceeded to mark where Shikamaru's shadow extended to a limit. She then started her attack for another Kamaitachi

Shikamaru then put his hands together in a strange position and closed his eyes

Arena sidelines:

"What is that? That's the first time I saw that kind of handseal." Said Kurenai and Asuma answered him, "No… It's usually a habit of his… He may not be the strongest out of the Rookie Nine but he makes up for his strategies. I found out about his talent when we were playing Shogi… Everytime that we play together, I always end up losing. He's like an old man who loves to play those kind of games. Then I made Shikamaru take a test that was disguised as a game." Said Asuma and Kurenai asked, "Well? How did he do?"

Asuma smirked at Kurenai's question and said, "He's a genius! He has an IQ over 200!"

Kurenai looked shocked and asked, "200?"

"Yeah… It's an unbelievable asset… Especially considering his type of personality… He's about as lazy as a rock." Said Asuma

Arena:

Shikamaru opened his eyes… He was now ready. He ran as fast as he can and checked one of the holes that Haku had made. He checked the hole by dropping a smoke bomb and watched carefully. He squinted and realized something. Temari wondered what Shikamaru had done but continued with her attack by dashing forward trying to strike Shikamaru with her giant fan. Shikamaru noticed this and threw 4 Shuriken at Temari's place. Temari stopped her attack and saw Shikamaru jumped back from where he came from. Shikamaru performed another Kage Mane no Jutsu. Temari smirked, as she knew the shadow's limit. But as the shadow gets closer and closer, Temari realized something; the shadow extended and went past the line. Temari jumped back to see that the shadow passed and began to trap Temari. Temari jumped back in retreat to see the shadow's limitation again. She looked up at the sun; it was in a different angle from before. Temari then glanced to Shikamaru and waved her fan again. This time, Shikamaru grabbed his jacket and a kunai. After the wind attack, Shikamaru performed another Kage Mane no Jutsu. Temari looked at Shikamaru and Kankurou shouted, "Temari!" Temari gasped as she saw the Jacket Shikamaru had. It acted like a parachute to cast a shadow at the ground. Temari jumped back again and turned to the right. Shikamaru saw her and moved his shadow to where Temari was. But after that, Shikamaru's shadow had its limits again. Temari hid behind her fan and began to think of a plan

'I know what to do… I'll use Bunshin no Jutsu and fool him. After that idiot takes the bait, I hit him with this fan.' Said Temari and used her hands in a series of handseals.

'Bunshin no--… What? What is happening? I can't control my body!' Said Temari

"Kage Mane no Jutsu… Success" Said Shikamaru as he stood up and Temari also did so

"What? How did you--" Said Temari, as Shikamaru cut her off

"Do it? I'll let you take a look at your back." Said Shikamaru as he tilted his head to the right and Temari did so too. What she saw shocked her… Multiple holes were there and the one at her front. The hole at her front is where his shadow went through and the multiple holes at her back… At least 5 holes… Were casting the Kage Mane no Jutsu from the hole and to her. Temari was shocked

"Those multiple channels underground were made out of Haku's water. I realized it because in logical terms, Haku could not create water continuously or she would be drained of her chakra. Haku created water underground and controlled it by being the wall that Dosu could not face. The water traveled underground by creating channels underground. I checked the holes to check if my theory was correct. I found it true thanks to this." Said Shikamaru as he grabbed a smoke bomb. Temari remembered what Shikamaru had done. It was to check if his hypothesis was true and it was.

Shikamaru then walked in front and Temari did the same. He stopped when the two were in front of the Jounin, Genma. Shikamaru raised his hand and Temari closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. Just then…

"Jounin Instructor… I give up." Said Shikamaru casually. There was a moment of silence until one of the people in the crowd screamed, "What the hell?"

"I can't hold you in my bind anymore as I don't have enough chakra anymore. I could only hold you for 10 seconds max." Said Shikamaru as he looked at a shocked Temari

Genma just touched his forehead and shook it a couple of times. He raised his hands and said, "Winner, Temari."

Shikamaru's shadow bind retracted back to his shadow. Shikamaru then said, "I'm tired."

Waiting room:

"Yare, yare… Nara-san sure gives up easily does he?" Said Naruto

"Yeah but, instead of panicking he remained calm in that situation and found a way to bind Temari. He has that sense of leadership in him. I'd say he'd be the one to pass the Chuunin exam for sure" Said Haku

"What? Are you guys doubting your own abilities? Remember that we are now compared to Kakashi-san. A Jounin." Said Gaara

"Yeah, your right Gaara. I guess we should never underestimate ourselves also." Said Naruto

"Hmm? Look guys, Uchiha-san and Kakashi-san arrived and they arrived with a flashy entrance." Said Gaara

"Are you looking forward to your fight Gaara?" Asked Naruto

"A bit. I hope Uchiha-san is a good fighter." Said Gaara

"Good. You'll need motivation to fight Uchiha-san, Gaara" Said Haku

Gaara eyed his opponent Uchiha Sasuke. It was his turn to fight

Gaara then headed towards the battlefield but not before Naruto grabbing his shoulder saying, "We're going to the audience stands Gaara. We'll come along with you."

Then the three went down the stairs but as they were walking towards their destination, 2 Kusa (Grass) Nins started a conversation

"These low level matches like the Chuunin exam… Are good for betting." Said the one with glasses

"Just what are you trying to imply?" Asked Naruto with venom in his voice

"Nothing. So? Can you purposely lose in this match?" Asked the one with the long hair

A few moments of silence and one of them said, "Hey, hey, at least say something."

Naruto looked at the two disgusted and closed his eyes and activated his Jagan

"Jagan…" Said Naruto as the 2 immediately gazed at Naruto's eyes making them have nightmares.

"Why didn't you kill them Naruto?" Asked Gaara

"I did… The one I used on Kiba was only with minimal chakra enough to knock him out. This one required a lot of chakra." Said Naruto

"What did you made them see?" Asked Haku

"I made them see falling into a bottomless abyss" Said Naruto, as he looked at Gaara and said, "Consume the bodies Gaara."

Gaara ten enveloped the bodies of the 2 bodies in sand and began to pressurize the bodies crushing them and was being brought back to Gaara's gourd. Gaara then walked towards the stairs, while Naruto and Haku walked towards the audience stands. The 2 got there and saw the Genins that were watching.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked the enthusiastic Lee with his blue Kimono on.

"Lee-san? I never expected you to wear that kind of clothing. I always knew you were in to fit clothing and I mean fit" Said Naruto

"I decided to take a rest from my missions and training just to watch the main matches" Said Lee

"Oh." Said Naruto as he saw Gaara going to the center of the battlefield where Sasuke is.

"Look it's starting. Sasuke-kun is so gonna win this!" Said Ino

"I wouldn't be sure about that Ino-san… Even an elite Uchiha can't match Gaara's power." Said Naruto and Sakura became worried

Battlefield:

"And so it begins… Final match elimination round, Hajime!" Said Genma as he jumped away from the battle. Gaara then used his sand out of his gourd and formed above Gaara's head.

Sasuke watched and said, "This must be the sand Kakashi was talking about."

Sasuke then charged at Gaara, Gaara's sand was now reacting to stop Sasuke's attacks until Sasuke vanished in a blur.

'He's fast… Uchiha-san trained very well in Taijutsu but…' Thought Gaara as Sasuke appeared behind him and Gaara caught Sasuke's punch '… I'm also a good Taijutsu fighter.'

Sasuke became surprised as he saw Gaara blocked his punch. Sasuke then jumped back and began to attack Gaara again, this time however, Sasuke gave a kick. Gaara once again caught Sasuke's kick and Gaara pressed his palm at Sasuke and forced Sasuke's body down on the ground hard. Gaara then jumped back from his counter attack and Sasuke stood up again

Audience:

"I didn't know Gaara could also use Taijutsu… It's almost as if he uses defensive Taijutsu." Said Gai

"It's one of the intensive training that we received. Each one of us were trained with different Taijutsu styles." Said Naruto

Battlefield:

Sasuke stood up coughing a little. Sasuke then started to dash forward as fast as he can and began to encircle Gaara. Sasuke then appeared at Gaara's side and Gaara reacted by high kicking Sasuke's punch. After that, Gaara started to spin and began collecting chakra at his left foot. Sasuke tried to punch Gaara but to no avail as Gaara spun to the side. Before Sasuke took notice, Gaara kicked Sasuke hard on the face. Sasuke was thrown back with a yelp of pain. Gaara then put his hands on a stance; his hands were open widely and his right hand was farther from his left. (This is a common Aikido stance)

Sasuke only looked at Gaara. Sasuke recovered from Gaara's kick with a bloody mouth and a bruised cheek. He gritted his teeth again and activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan… Let's see if it can pierce through this type of defense." Said Gaara as he put up his hand in a handseal and sand began to encircle him in a sphere like shape. Sasuke proceeded to punch Gaara as the sand began to protect him

'I never knew that sand could have this kind of toughness in this density' Said Sasuke as he now had a bloody fist

Sasuke began his assault again only to find it unbreakable. Gaara then activated his third eye

"I see him." Said Gaara as Sasuke began to jump backwards and ended up in the stadium walls

"It looks like this is my only option." Said Sasuke as he unclipped the leather from his arm.

Gaara then saw Sasuke using a set of handseals and Gaara then tried to form a new technique

"Saikyou Zettai Bogyou: Shukaku no Tate! (Supreme Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku)" Said Gaara as the sand began to form a raccoon with gourds on its shoulders and wearing a straw hat. The sand was then made from the strongest minerals of the earth

Sasuke then charged forward with the lightning type attack going fast

Audience;

"That body activation and that sound… Kakashi, you couldn't have…" Said Gai and Kakashi continued, "I taught him that technique because he's like me."

"That attack is making a lot of noise… What is that?" Asked Sakura

"It is a secret assasination move. It is the only original technique that came from Konoha's Jutsu specialist. It works by having a powerful thrust and a loud noise can be heard. It is usually a technique that requires nothing more than that thrust. The technique is similar to that of a thousand birds chirping. Kakashi was even said to cut it through lightning. That is why it is called… Chidori or the Raikiri!" Said Gai

"So Chidori acts like a thrusting sword that could pierce through a powerful defense." Said Naruto and then…

People started to fall asleep one by one. Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu with his Jagan and some of the others. Some of the Genins fell asleep and Sakura was able to dispel the Genjutsu and started to dispel the Genjutsu on some of her teammates. Haku dispelled the Genjutsu on her own.

At the same time:

Sasuke was about to charge with the Chidori as he noticed a smoke rising at the place of the Hokage. Gaara stopped his defense when he also saw the smoke. Naruto had heard the rumblings coming from the east and became tensed. Something had destroyed the walls of Konoha

"It seems to me that our battle will be delayed Uchiha-san. There has been a great interruption." Said Gaara as the sand began to fall from his body. Sasuke only closed his eyes, cancelled his jutsu and said, "Very well…"

"Gaara, Haku, we go to the east now! Something destroyed the eastern walls! We go now!" Said Naruto as the Gaara jumped towards Naruto. Sasuke appeared with some of the Genins and Naruto told them, "We do the best we can do for now. The three of us will go to the east to try and stop a monster. The rest of you are to remain here and protect the feudal lords and in some cases, fight some of the ninjas. We're counting on you guys."

The 10 Genins nodded (A/n: Neji and Shino are still not where the Genins are. They will be gathered in the next chapter.). It was time to fight for Konoha

Naruto and his team jumped off and used a series of handseals at the same time.

"Iu, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji" Said the three as they bit their thumbs and wiped it at their hands

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Said the three as a wolf, a hawk and a lynx appeared in front of the Genins and the three were at the heads of the animals

"Remember, we will be back after we reinforce the defense for the city! Let's go Shiro!" Said Naruto as the wolf nodded. Kaze Tsukai and Yama Kouhi followed the wolf towards the east.

End!

Preview next chapter:

"What should we do now Temari? I doubt we can fully succeed in what we are about to do!" Said Kankurou

"There is only one thing we can do." Said Temari as she untied the Suna Headband from her neck…

"Hanyou mode level 1… Akuma Ninjutsu: Kitsune Ho Bakuha! (Demonic Ninja Skill: Exploding Fox Fire!)" Said Naruto as a blue fire appeared from nowhere and started to consume his victims outside the walls of Konoha

"We head back now! Kaze Tsukai, take us back to the Arena!" Said Gaara as the three traveled back to the Hokage tower

"What? Shishi Enjin is broken? But how?" Asked one of the Oto Nins that surrounded the field

"We can't do anything anymore! All we could do is to restore the barrier!" Said one of the Oto Nin

Next chapter: Break through! Activation of the First Demonic Ninjutsu and Hanyou level 2, Watch Out!

Well, RnR!


	10. Chapter 9

**Liedral: **Yes they were boss lvl summons

**Lunarangel**: The Saikyou Zettai Bogyou: Shukaku no Tate (Supreme Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku) is actually in the anime dude… It appeared in the ep. 127-128 one hour special… So it is weird but trust me… It came from that episode

**Peter Kim: **Sorry dude… It's not in my notes. I have a better plan for them in the future

**Kwisatz Haderach: **Just wait and see my friend

**Fic slyr**: No I have something better for him to do in this story

**Wolvesm0on**: Just wait and see my reader

Chapter 9: Break Through! Activation of the first Demonic Ninjutsu, Watch Out!

Waiting room:

Temari and Kankurou began to worry. The mission has begun and the three were expected to run from this place and head towards the western part to get out of the war zone. There, they would meet up with the medic team and the injured. Then they would head back to Suna upwards.

But Temari and Kankurou began to have doubts and fears. If they were to participate in this mission, they would most likely be killed by the Konoha Shinobis or by the hands of the mysterious team where Gaara is a part off. Before Temari could continue her thoughts, Kankurou interrupted her.

"What should we do now Temari? I doubt we can fully succeed in what we are about to do!" Said Kankurou

"There is only one thing we can do." Said Temari as she untied the Suna Headband from her neck…

Kankurou looked at Temari an said, "What are you doing Temari? Are you trying to label us as Nuke (Missing) Nins?"

Kankurou was shocked to see Temari taking her forehead protector off. Temari then said to Kankurou, "No we are trying not to get ourselves killed… Hide the forehead protector of yours and we'll head west to where the medic team is. One there, we immediately go to Suna and stay there. If ever we get caught, we are to surrender immediately and never fight back. Got that?"

Kankurou then nodded his head and the two headed out towards west.

Hokage's seats:

The smoke had been unleashed by the 2 ninjas that guarded the Kazekage. During the smoke, 4 kunais were thrown in the direction towards the Hokage. Tsunade was nearest to the Hokage and the Kazekage so she was the one who reacted first by catching 2 Kunais and bending it with her strength. The remaining 2 kunais were deflected by 2 shurikens that came from Jiraiya.

Sarutobi then gazed at the Kazekage and said, "Kazekage-dono… Are you instating war against us?"

The Kazekage laughed menacingly and said, "Yes"

"Oh? Well then, let's take this at the roof." Said Jiraiya, and the 4 immediately disappeared from the seats and reappeared on the roof. The 2 bodyguards of the Kazekage were nowhere to be found because of the smoke. By then, 2 platoons of ANBU personnel came to reinforce the Hokage and 2 of the Sannin. The second platoon of the ANBU squad that guarded the stadium was then ordered to go and protect the feudal lords. The second platoon obeyed to the white cloaked ANBU and headed towards the area were the feudal lords where. The first ANBU platoon then jumped towards the smoke only to see the 2 bodyguards of the Kazekage heading towards the ANBU.

The white cloaked ANBU got angry, grabbed 2 Kunais and said, "Out of our way!"

The white cloaked ANBI then executed slashes with the 2 kunais at his hand in a flash. The 2 bodyguards then fell to the lower roof. The first ANBU platoon then saw 4 figures at the topmost roof. The white cloaked ANBU yelled, "Hokage-sama!"

Then, the bodies of the 2 bodyguards of the Kazekage disappeared and reappeared at the sides of the topmost roof. Only the 2 Suna Nins were 4 and they were actually Oto Nins.

"Ah… Finally, I was getting tired of that formation." Said the 6-armed Oto Nin.

"I never thought that it was never going to happen." Said the other Oto Nin that had 2 heads.

"You guys really smell anyways." Said the female member of the 4 Oto Nins

"You shouldn't talk about things like that… We are supposed to be teammates." Said the Fat Oto Nin

"Let's get this over with." Said the six armed Oto Nin and the 4 stretched out their hands

"Ninpo: Shishi Enjin (Ninja Art: Quad Violet Flame Field)!" Said the 4 as a violet barrier surrounded the 4 Ninjas inside.

"Hmph… looks like the Fag is back… So, are you gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna try to kill us? Orochimaru…" Said Jiraiya and the hat and the scarf of the Kazekage was taken off to reveal a man with gold slitted eyes and a pale complexion. The man laughed maniacally and said, "I never thought that my old teammates were here also."

Sarutobi looked at his, still faithful students and said, "I go first!"

The third Hokage then was the first to charge at Orochimaru

Audience Sidelines:

"Those three said that they will be back to support us. We shouldn't be going anywhere Sasuke." Said Shikamaru as he took his position near one of the feudal lords

"He's right Sasuke. Leave it to them. The ninjas there were said to be out of our level." Said the recently arrived Shino

"Who cares, the place where those three are going are filled with strong enemies. I need to test my own ability." Said Sasuke

"But Sasuke-kun… It's too dangerous to go there on your own. Those three are possibly at Kakashi-Sensei's level. You remember at what Naruto-san said, we should do what we can." Said Sakura worried about Sasuke's seal on his neck

"I don't care about that. I need to test my abilities." Said Sasuke

"You shouldn't do what you are not capable off unless you are ready yourself Uchiha." Said a voice from behind the shadows slowly walking towards them

"Neji!" Said Tenten

"Hyuuga… Can you expect to stop me? An elite Uchiha?" Asked Sasuke with arrogance at his voice again. But this time, Hiroshi was the one who spoke.

"I don't know what your problem is you bastard! But don't put yourself on the line where you won't even last a second! Know your limits you bastard! I can't stand your arrogance!" Said Hiroshi

"Shut up Dobe! You won't stop me… None of you can stop me." Said Sasuke

"Uchiha… Those three aren't your ordinary Shinobi… They appeared mysteriously here in Konoha and became an official Genin team of Konoha a couple of days later. On the second test of the Chuunin exam, they reached the tower without even a scratch" Said Neji

"That still doesn't prove anything! I want to test my skills and I want to know how far I have gone for my ambition!" Said Sasuke as he started to walk away where the feudal lords were.

But before he got to walk, someone had bound him. Sasuke looked at his back to see Shikamaru who extended his shadow to Sasuke's

"What are you doing Sasuke, we're here only to protect the feudal lords and fight off any shinobi here. They are at the same level as that of a regular Chuunin. Sasuke, the rookie 9 needs you here as you are one of the most important asset for this battle." Said Shikamaru

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He knew Shikamaru was right, the enemies around here were currently that as good as a Chuunin level ninja and some are Jounin. Sasuke closed his eyes and gave in to Shikamaru's statement. The rookie 9 and Gai's team started to do their part of the bargain…

Konoha eastern part:

The Team's summons were heading towards the east to stop a monster at the eastern gate, Naruto took point on a triangular position for a standby attack. Soon, the three had reached where the eastern wall once lay, giant snakes were rampaging to their way and so are some ninjas. Haku, Gaara and Naruto recognized the ninjas came from both Suna and Oto. Naruto gritted his teeth, it was what he was feeling this day earlier.

"Gaara, Haku we need to take care of the Summons first use any means necessary to prevent them from coming to the main town!" Said Naruto as the two understood and began to approach the snakes. Haku's summon was first to attack with her technique, "Aka Yuki! (Bloody Winter)"

Soon, hundreds of Icicle spikes began falling on the snakes and Gaara's was the second for the next group of snakes. Kaze Tsukai flew up and began to swoop down at the snakes. The hawk drew out its talons and collected wind at its talons. The snakes didn't notice the attack until it was too late as the wind at the Hawk's talons turned into sharp blades. The hawk swooped down at great speeds and the snakes below felt powerful slashes strike its backs. The snakes disappeared in a cloud of smoke as this time; Naruto was the last to attack. Shiro was attacking directly at the snakes and began collecting chakra at its mouth. After that, he released an enormous ebony black sphere from its mouth.

"Tsuki Shuurai! (Moon Raid)" Said the wolf as the black sphere had hit the snakes. The snakes were enveloped with in a black aura. The snakes began to scream (If you call slithering around screaming) as the black energy disintegrated their bodies.

The three then jumped off the three-summons head and landed at the top of the eastern wall or what was left of it.

Naruto looked back at his summon and said, "I'll leave the rest to you Shiro! We still have business to take care of!"

Naruto activated his Jagan to investigate how many ninjas were charging towards the wall. When he saw the abundant ninjas, he had activated Hanyou mode level 1

"Naruto?" Asked Gaara and Naruto looked at him.

"Gaara, Haku, it looks like Hanyou level 1 would be required… There are a lot of ninjas and we need to use 'it'." Said Naruto and the 2 nodded. Haku and Gaara then activated their Hanyou level 1

"Gaara, Haku… Be ready to use 'it' when I say so." Said Naruto.

There was a moment of silence and Naruto then said, "Ikuzo (Let's do this)!"

The 3 then used a series of handseals and Naruto was the first to unleash the jutsu

"Hanyou mode level 1… Akuma Ninjutsu: Kitsune Ho Bakuha! (Demonic Ninja Skill: Exploding Fox Fire!)" Said Naruto as a blue fire appeared from nowhere and started to consume his victims outside the walls of Konoha. Loud screams could be heard as the blue fire consumed them

"Akuma Ninjutsu: Mugen Hyouketsu! (Demonic Ninja Skill: Infinite Ice Beam)" Said Haku as she started to unleash a light blue beam and aimed her direction towards where Naruto had unleashed his blue fire. The charging ninjas that had been caught by Haku's attack turned to ice and affected the environment, as did Naruto's attack. Gaara was last to finish the bombardment and said, "Akuma Ninjutsu: Tokubetsu Renkuudan! (Demonic Ninja Skill: Special Continuous Air blast)"

The giant yellow air blast destroyed the ice that Haku's ice beam had made. Naruto then checked if there was still anyone alive from their attack with his Jagan.

"Looks like the attack that we made destroyed more than half of their forces." Said Naruto as they started to turn around.

"We should leave the remaining ninjas to the reinforcements of Konoha. Right now, we need to go back to the Arena and fight along with the Konoha Shinobi there." Said Naruto

Gaara then called his summon, "Kaze-san! We need you for another short trip!"

His summon nodded and returned to the 3. Gaara and his teammates then started to climb up the giant hawk. After that, the giant hawk started to spread its wings and flew up.

"We head back now! Kaze Tsukai, take us back to the Arena!" Said Gaara as the three traveled back to the Arena where the center stage of the battle had begun

Arena:

Kakashi and Gai were still fighting some of Orochimaru's henchmen. They never would have expected Suna be also involved in the assault. As they were fighting, Kakashi noticed that the Rookie 9 and Gai's team were currently fighting, 5 Chuunins. They were al doing well as Kakashi saw them and had removed his worry.

Kakashi then grabbed his Kunai and revealed his Sharingan. Three ninjas began to do their assault on Kakashi. Their attacks had no effect because of Kakashi had effectively dodged all blows and counter attacked his opponents. Kakashi then heard a loud crash and flap of wings. Kakashi had heard that the sound came from his back where the Main battle took place. As he turned to his back, he saw Naruto, Gaara and Haku exit out of the giant bird. Gaara then said to the bird, "Help those 2 back at the East gate. You should stall enough time for reinforcements to arrive there."

The hawk nodded and flew towards east again. Naruto and his team immediately went towards where Kakashi and Gai were and fought some of the ninjas there. In the middle of the fight, Naruto then asked Kakashi, "What happened to the place where the Hokage is? I could see a barrier and trees inside."

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama were trapped by 4 Oto Nin, Inside that barrier, Orochimaru and the 3 are currently fighting." Said Kakashi

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slashed another ninja. He then walked towards his teammates and said, "Gaara, Haku, the old man, Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-no Ba-chan need our help… We are going to reinforce them."

Gaara and Haku nodded and the 2 were about to head towards the place until Kakashi interrupted them.

"What are you talking about? You three can't possibly break that barrier, one of the ANBU charged in and was burned." Said Kakashi

"Don't forget Kakashi-san…" Said the three activating Hanyou mode level 1 again. But this time, more chakra was released. Naruto's hair grew long reaching at his back also his sideburns. His hair was once again spiky and his eyes were red and were slitted once again. His nails grew longer and turned into claws, his teeth grew in to fangs and the marks on his cheeks became deeper and Nine tails began to appear from Naruto's back.

Gaara's form increased as the sand had enveloped him. His other arm began to be enveloped by his sand. His other eye became golden and had 4 dots appearing from his eyes and the white part of his eyes turned black. From Gaara's head formed what seemed to be a pair of animal ears. The deformed tail on his back began to take shape into multiple triangles. (Think about the Shukaku's tail in the final released form)

Haku's cursed seal like skin started to glow as a pair of bat-like wings appeared on her back. Her brown chestnut eyes turned into gold and slitted. 4 tails grew on her back like Naruto's. They were then surrounded by red, gold and light blue aura's… Haku, Naruto and Gaara continued their speech

"We still didn't unleash our full power in our battles. Haku, Gaara… Let's go." Said Naruto as the three vanished from Kakashi's sights and headed towards the place where a Kage level battle was taking place.

Naruto, Haku and Gaara leaped their way towards the battle seeing three ANBUS appearing into their view, Naruto and his tam then landed on the lower roof of the Arena where the ANBUS were. Naruto then asked the ANBU with the white cloak, "What is the Barrier jutsu called?"

The white cloaked ANBU then said, "Ninpo: Shishi Enjin."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at his 2 teammates who also nodded their head. Naruto activated his Shunshin no Jutsu and reappeared 5 inches away from the barrier with a powerful strike ready.

"Don't you'll only end up like our other teammate!" Said the black cloaked ANBU

"Oh Yeah? Watch me! Conbe Ryuu: Arashi no Tama (Ball of storms)!" Said Naruto as he unleashed a powerful vortex that kept on forcing its way inside. The 4 Oto Nins began to lose control of the barrier and the barrier shattered

The 2 immediately followed Naruto inside and the 4 Oto Nins grew worried

"What? Shishi Enjin is broken? But how?" Asked one of the Oto Nins that surrounded the field

"Don't just stand there! Before more reinforcements arrive, we should re-cast Shishi Enjin!" Said the Fat one

"We can't do anything anymore! All we could do is to restore the barrier!" Said one of the Oto Nin

"Before more forces arrive, we should restore the barrier so that no more interruptions are acquired!" Said the female member

The 4 nodded and restored the barrier. The white cloaked ANBU had no time to go inside the field as the barrier was once again restored

"I never knew there was a that could pierce a powerful barrier." Said the black masked ANBU

"No there never was… Only the Yondaime knew how to. Only, it was supposedly gone with him upon his death." Said the white cloaked ANBU

'_But… It was very similar to the Yondaime's move. Only this was more refined and effective.' _Thought the white cloaked ANBU

Audience Sidelines:

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had once again proved to be a powerful team when it came to teamwork. Shikamaru's strategies, Chouji's power and Ino's well… Ino being Ino

Another Oto Nin was brought down by the three thanks to Chouji's Taijutsu and Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. Ino then tricked her opponent by using her family jutsu and stabbed her opponent's comrade.

The senior Genins were more refined in case of effectiveness. Another set of weapons was impaled on a hapless Chuunin by Tenten and fired more. Lee was more adept to his speed than ever before and had launched a powerful kick knocking out the Oto Nin and created a huge wall. Neji's moves were more refined as he landed fatal strikes to the Oto Nins. He moved and dodged flawlessly on every attack that the Oto Nins gave.

Team 8 was more of themselves as the three focused solely on their 2 opponents. Kiba was the first to distract the Oto Nin using his speed. When the poor sap fell into the trap, Hinata landed a serious blow to the Oto Nin damaging the heart of the man. The other one was consumed by Shino's bugs.

Team 7 was more of the all out fighter. Although Sakura had no specific traits or whatever shown, she made up to the point where she could strike with Shurikens and Kunai by just using Bunshin no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sasuke started to do more stylish moves at his opponents. He then performed a series of handseals and ended in a Tiger Seal

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire element: Grand Fireball Technique)" Said Sasuke as he launched a powerful fireball that burned his opponent down to crisp.

Hiroshi became the trickiest one as he started to pull out an orange exploding tag. This time, he removed the thin metal plating and wrapped it around a kunai. He then anticipated the next move that the opponent was about to make. The Oto Nin punched Hiroshi who had ducked and impaled the man with the Kunai. Pushed the man into the hole that Lee made on the wall. Sasuke had pushed back another Oto Nin and also did Lee. The 2 Oto Nin that were pushed back were caught with Hiroshi's push as the three went through the hole falling down. Hiroshi looked back put his hands on a hand seal and said, "Boom."

The orange tag exploded along with the three Oto Nin that were caught.

Roof top of the Hokage seats:

Naruto and his team were dashing forward in hopes of reaching the Old man and 2 of his loyal students in time. As they hoped from branch to branch they had soon reached to where the battle was still taking place.

Once they landed on the branches, they heard Orochimaru say, "Who is there? I thought no one could pierce through this field unless it was the foolish Yondaime who is supposedly dead."

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. So who might you be?" Asked Naruto who appeared with his new look.

"Kukukuku… You are a very brave child… My name is Orochimaru… Who might you be?" Asked Orochimaru with a menacing grin on his face

"He's not the only one here… The three of us…" Said Gaara as he appeared from the other branch and Haku on the other

"We are the legendary guardians of this village. Whosoever seeks destruction upon this village are to be annihilated by us." Said Naruto

Orochimaru laughed at the speech and said, "So those that seek destruction of the village will be judged by the three of you… Three children… Kukukuku… I getting to be very amused."

Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Tsunade recognized the three… It was Naruto, Gaara and Haku.

"You three, get back! He is not an enemy you could easily defeat!" Said Jiraiya

"I know that Ero-sennin… That is why we are here. By the way, who are the fag's subordinates over there?" Asked Naruto

"Those aren't his subordinates Naruto… They are the dead bodies of the Shodaime and the Nidaime." Said Tsunade

"How did the dead walk again?" Asked Haku

"They were revived by using a Kinjutsu that Orochimaru developed." Said Sarutobi

"Which is?" Asked Gaara

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)" Said Sarutobi

"I see… Gaara, Haku let's go down and try to support the three shall we?" Asked Naruto and the 2 nodded

They landed right in front of the three loyal ninjas of Konoha.

"Gaara, try to support Ero-Sennin. Haku go with Tsunade-no ba-chan I'll go with the Old Man Hokage here." Said Naruto and the 2 nodded.

"What's with the new look?" Asked Jiraiya

"This is Hanyou mode level 2… Our abilities are now more radically heightened and also our senses." Said Naruto

The three old Konoha Ninjas looked at the new Konoha Ninjas and smiled… They were ready to kick some ass.

Orochimaru looked at them with a wicked smile and pushed his stomach back. Doing so, a snake appeared from Orochimaru's mouth and a sword was spitted out by the snake

"What is that?" Asked Naruto

"The sword of Kusanagi (Grass Cutter)" Said Sarutobi as he bit his thumb and summoned

"Ninpo: Kuchiyose! Enma Daioh!" Said Sarutobi as a large appeared into view and Sarutobi said, "Enma please change into Kongo Nyoi. (Thunder bolt Staff)"

"Sarutobi… Orochimaru… I guess its time to finish this." Said the big ape and continued "Henge!"

Enma then became a giant staff and Sarutobi started to spin the Kongo Nyoi around.

"I guess I can't waste my weapons here… Fuuin Kai!" Said Naruto as the sheathe of his swords loosened and Naruto pulled the swords.

"Suna Zanbatou!" Said Gaara as the Gourd on his back launched the spear like object. Gaara held it up upwards and the weapon attached it self.

Hake grabbed the 2 hilts from her pouch and created water. She slid the first hilt and the hilt absorbed the water forming a short sword. The other reacted on itself and went through the Water Haku created and another Short sword came out.

"Orochimaru… Prepare yourself!" Said Naruto…

To be continued…

Preview next chapter:

Before Gaara, Naruto and Haku could commence their attack, another conversation was brought up again by their demons.

Naruto had pushed the hidden button from his Chakra siphoning sword and the bottom part of the hilt opened. His red sword reacted with a red glow and Naruto knew what to do. He inserted his red sword at the bottom part and the blade appeared to where the blade of chakra is. The sword reacted highly and gave a deadly purple aura

Gaara then stretched the Suna Zanbatou to reveal a chain and sickle weapon. The weapon reacted by wrapping around Gaara lightly and the blade took its first target. The blade acted like a dragon

Haku began to see her weapon attach to one another at the bottom hilt to reveal a powerful lance. The blades stretched out and gave a cool light blue aura… Everything was set

Next chapter: The last moments of war! The secret behind the three demonic weapons of Naruto, Gaara and Haku!

Well RnR!


	11. Chapter 10

**Cb Urk:** Think of it this way, if Naruto's team took out the Sound 4, the most likely possibility is that Orochimaru WILL escape. Once that is done Orochimaru may or will comeback with a better plan that will be sure enough to destroy Konoha's forces. So the choice that they made (for me that is… I don't know about the others) is the one with the highest probability of success.

**Lunarangel:** I can explain that… You see I've read in some mangas, that Kukukuku… Is the SFX of an evil or maniacal laugh… Weird eh? Sometimes the SFX of the sound is Fufufufufu… Even wierder! 0o;

**Everyone: **Thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 10: The Last Moments of War! The Secret behind the Three Demonic Weapons of Naruto, Gaara and Haku!

Naruto looked at his opponent. The man was smirking. A smirk of confidence had lain within the man. Orochimaru slowly spread out his legs for a battle stance. Naruto was tense; it couldn't be explained by words as he felt that weird feeling. Orochimaru had a very malicious aura. His motives, hidden from his senses. Just what is the snake planning? His crimson blood eyes looked at the pair of gold piercing eyes that Orochimaru had. Naruto slowly went for his own stance to fight the man.

Orochimaru laughed maniacally again and said, "You never told me your name children… You actually have the guts to try and kill me? Such bravery should be noted of praise. Even if the brave one is a fool."

Naruto smirked and said, "The name's, Uzumaki Naruto and the one who is the fool here is you."

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Haku"

"Ah… I never expected that the Kyuubi brat would be the one who is also like me, a genius. That fool with you is a living example of utter stupidity and a ninja with no talent" Said Orochimaru pointing his finger at Jiraiya

"Come with me… Naruto-kun… Advanced people like us do not need for such unworthy pests in my ideal world." Said Orochimaru

"Go suck a dick! I don't give a fuck about your ideal world! You have no rite to say that to Ero-Sennin! He's an excellent ninja as you are, you gay!" Said Naruto obviously ticked off when Orochimaru made fun of the pervert

"If that is what you wish… One loss is insignificant anyway… If you wish to live with these fools, then die with these fools!" Said Orochimaru as he charged towards Naruto first. Orochimaru gave Naruto a horizontal slash. Naruto evaded by jumping up and doing a summersault. While in midair, Naruto attacked Orochimaru with a double horizontal slash at Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru reacted be ducking and kicked Naruto at the chest sending him flying away to a nearby tree. Orochimaru was about to head towards Naruto until Sarutobi ran towards the snake.

"Orochimaru… Do not forget, he is not your only opponent!" Said Sarutobi as he aimed the Kongo Nyoi towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked with his Kusanagi by placing his hand at the flat side of his sword. By this time Naruto recovered and charged towards Orochimaru who was fighting against Sarutobi. Orochimaru heard the child and looked at his back. Naruto was preparing for a Sword technique

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Dai Ookami no Konjou! (Sword technique Master Move: Spirit of the Great Wolf)" Said Naruto as a glow of dark blue and red appeared beside him. Naruto was then surrounded by blue chakra and headed towards Orochimaru. The blue chakra took shape of a head of a wolf and the red and dark blue became that of the eyes of the wolf. Orochimaru saw this and jumped up. The wolf followed suit and made contact with Orochimaru's body in midair. Orochimaru fell down on the ground. Naruto looked at Orochimaru and became shocked; Orochimaru was slowly standing up. His pale blue face was damaged. His right cheek had a new change of color… Instead of the pale blue face was a rosy white skin that was of a woman's.

Naruto was shocked and then asked, "What… The… Hell are you?"

"This? This is my new body." Said Orochimaru

"Don't tell me… You've mastered that technique!" Said Sarutobi looking at Orochimaru

Orochimaru laughed in a female's voice and the laugh grew louder. Naruto looked confused… Wasn't Orochimaru a gay and not a full time woman?

"What is going on here?" Asked Naruto

"Orochimaru… He mastered a Kinjutsu that makes his mind immortal by infiltrating and fully controlling the body thus killing the conscious mind of the body's owner." Said Sarutobi

Naruto gazed at Orochimaru with a shocked face and said, "You… Sick…. Fuck! You inhuman freak! You are the most vile person that ever walked the Earth!"

Orochimaru could care less and saw the faces of both Tsunade and Jiraiya. He smirked as he saw the 2 Kages and said, "Attack them"

Like mindless puppets, the first two Hokages charged towards their opponents. Jiraiya and Gaara were the ones who will face the Shodaime while Tsunade and Haku will face the Nidaime. The Shodaime charged and Gaara anticipated the moves. The Shodaime appeared beside Jiraiya and Gaara to give a powerful kick. Gaara's Sand automatically protected the both of them. When the sand made contact, Gaara held the Shodaime tight with his sand and Jiraiya was the one to counter.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)" Said Jiraiya as the sphere of fire was sent to the Shodaime. The Shodaime forced himself out of the sand that caused his arms to be torn off. The fireball had made contact and swallowed the Shodaime. When the fire cleared, they saw a singed Shodaime on the ground. When they thought it was over, the Shodaime began to reform his arms and all the damaged parts of his body. Gaara and Jiraiya looked at the man with a shock expression

Gaara then said, "Is there a way to kill that guy?"

"Unfortunately no. We still have to find the weakness of Orochimaru's jutsu" Said Jiraiya

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jyuukai Kotan! (Birth of Trees)" Said the Shodaime putting his hands in a handseal

"Shit!" Said Gaara as trees began sprouting on the floor they were standing on. Gaara began to cut off all the trunks with his Suna Zanbatou

"Suna Zanbatou: Jinsoku Dageki! (Sand Slicing Blade: Rapid Strike)" Said Gaara as the multiple strikes attacked the sprouting trunks.

With Tsunade and Haku:

Tsunade had given a powerful punch towards the Nidaime. The Nidaime was sent to one of the trunks of the Shodaime's technique. The Nidaime quickly recovered and put his hands in a series of handseals.

"Suiton: Suishoha! (Water Element: Great Water Wave)" Said the Nidaime as a giant wave was sent towards Tsunade. Tsunade couldn't move until she saw Haku jump up and faced the Water wave head on. Haku aimed her palm towards the giant wave. When she did so, she then spread her hands and the water was divided and encircled the two women. She landed safely on the floor and the Nidaime grabbed her. The Nidaime held her at the neck and the two dived underwater. While underwater, Haku began forming one handed hand seals. The water around her began to swirl around and then formed a whirlpool.

"Hijutsu: Mizu Bouseki! (Secret Technique: Spinning Water)" Said Haku as the 2 of them were engulfed by the spinning whirlpool. The grip of the Nidaime loosened and Haku was set free charging out of the spinning water. When she looked at their opponent, the Nidaime had a torn leg and arm. She had sighed a moment of relief until the Nidaime began repairing himself. Haku took a moment of shock and looked at Tsunade

"Is there any chance of us winning Tsunade-sama?" Asked Haku

"I don't know… We'll just have to keep trying" Said Tsunade as she went for a heel strike at the ground towards the Nidaime

Before Gaara, Naruto and Haku could commence their attack, another conversation was brought up again by their demons.

Naruto:

"**Oi, kit, I know the weakness of the Edo Tensei."**

"What?"

**"To fully use Edo Tensei, there is a requirement of sacrifices. Once the sacrifices are met, there is another requirement for the dead to be able to fully bind to the body of the sacrifice**"

"And that is?"

**"There are talismans in which the user is like a Shaman Priest that controls the dead. The Talismans are located at the back of the heads of those 2 Kages. Once that is removed, the body of the dead will be simply left vulnerable for any physical attack"**

"So all we have to do is to remove the Talismans on the heads of those 2 and they will be vulnerable to any physical attack. That means that bind will easily be destroyed"

**"Precisely kit. Since the Soul of any living thing is Immortal, that includes the dead. They are immune to destruction. So the target would have to be the object that binds the soul and body. Another thing, there is a hidden button located near the thumb of your Chakra Siphoning Sword."**

"Okay so, what am I going to do about it?"

**"Just watch kit… Just watch. You will need the power"**

Gaara:

**"Now that I've told you about the weakness of that technique, why not add a little bit of chakra to your Suna Zanbatou?"**

"Why would I do that?"

**"Try it… After that, turn your Zanbatou into a chain and sickle weapon and see what happens"**

"Okay…"

Haku:

**"Do you get it child?"**

"Hai… Those talismans are the weakness of the Edo Tensei. Once it is destroyed, aim for a physical attack."

**"Excellent. There is another thing I want to tell you"**

"What is it?"

**"Those 2 weapons of yours are able to do something very special indeed. Just see the bottom part of your weapons and push it to the side you will find something that might help you"**

"I see… Very well."

After their conversations, the three began to do what their demons told them to do.

Naruto had pushed the hidden button from his Chakra siphoning sword and the bottom part of the hilt opened. His red sword reacted with a red glow and Naruto knew what to do. He inserted his red sword at the bottom part and the blade appeared to where the blade of chakra is. The sword reacted highly and gave a deadly purple aura.

The purple aura began to glow even brighter as it began to take shape. A giant black blade with a red gem at the lower middle part of the blade, about the same height as that of Naruto, appeared and attached itself to Naruto's hilt.

"What is this?" Asked Naruto as Kyuubi began to project images at his mind. The image produced the usage of the giant sword. Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at Orochimaru with a smirk

Gaara then added a little chakra to the Suna Zanbatou and the blade began to react. The blade stretched and got bigger. The support of the blade changed and 3 green gems were placed just under the blade.

Gaara then stretched the Suna Zanbatou to reveal a chain and sickle weapon. The weapon reacted by wrapping around Gaara lightly and the blade took its first target. The blade acted like a dragon and surrounded Gaara as if protecting its master.

Haku looked at the bottom of her short swords and pushed it to the side. The two blades acted on their own and began to attach to each other. Haku began to see her weapon attach to one another at the bottom hilt to reveal a powerful lance. The blades stretched out and gave a cool light blue aura… Everything was set

"Gaara, Haku… You now know the weakness right? Good thing the Sannin are here… Otherwise, we can't pull this off." Said Naruto. The three gave each other an affirmed look and looked at their opponents.

"Now we stand a fighting chance." Said Gaara

Orochimaru smirked, the three been given a moment of strategy. Orochimaru then said to himself, _'They must be at the verge of despair… This is very amusing'_

Gaara was the first to attack; He let his Suna Zanbatou attack in chain and sickle mode. The blade began to attack. It slid through the ground leaving a trail of smoke at its wake. The Shodaime prepared himself by trying to let a giant tree protect him again. The blade almost pierced through. Gaara gritted his teeth and began to pull Suna Zanbatou back.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, we need something that will distract the Shodaime so that we could bind him" Said Gaara

"I'm on it" Said Jiraiya as he began to use a series of handseals and said, "Ninpo: Hari no Tama! (Ball of needles)"

Gaara looked at Jiraiya confused. Jiraiya was surrounded by his white hair that turned to sharp needles and he was crouching in a ball like position.

"Gaara, throw me towards the Shodaime and I'll do the rest" Said Jiraiya

"I understand." Said Gaara, as he controlled his sand and lifted Jiraiya up. Gaara then aimed at his target; The Shodaime

Gaara's sand then threw Jiraiya towards his target. The Shodaime prepared himself and caught the ball of needles. Jiraiya wasn't done though and said, "Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Element: Hell Swamp)"

The Shodaime's ground began to turn muddy as he began to sink. Gaara noticed this and said to himself, _'Jiraiya-sensei surprises me from time to time with his tactics. Since he was running out of chakra, he could only use it at the size of a small puddle. However it's enough for me to do this attack.'_

"Nobiru! Sabaku Sasori! (Elongate! Desert Scorpion)" Said Gaara as the blade went faster than before. This time Jiraiya jumped away and the blade pierced through the Shodaime's head and out came the kunai with the talisman note. Gaara retracted the blade immediately and Jiraiya finished it off.

'_So my weapon's ability, when it is upgraded, is it has more power when released. Also it homes in on the opponent without my help. Impressive' _Said Gaara as the blade connected to each other again.

"Katon: Karyu Dan!" Said Jiraiya as he threw a powerful fire Jutsu that burned down the body of the Shodaime.

"May you finally rest… Shodaime-sama." Said Jiraiya as the both of them turned away to look at Tsunade and Haku's fight. Jiraiya was very tired and sat down on the floor watching the fight. Gaara walked towards him and gave Jiraiya a soldier pill. Jiraiya grabbed it and soon ate the pill. He just needed to rest for now.

With Tsunade and Haku:

Haku gazed at her weapon and then looked at the Nidaime. She then looked at Tsunade and said, "Tsunade-sama… I have found the weakness of Edo Tensei."

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade

"It's the talisman that is placed on the back of the head of the Nidaime. However, for us to remove the talisman, we need to bind the Nidaime long enough to break the medium that serves as the binding agent for the soul and body." Said Haku

"I see… So we need someone to bind him. I'll distract him and you bind him." Said Tsunade

"Hai… Please be careful, Tsunade-sama" Said Haku as Tsunade was the first to attack. The Nidaime reacted by putting his hand in a hand seal and said, "Suiton: Teppou Dama! (Water Element: Gun bullet)"

The Nidaime then started to throw multiple water balls towards Tsunade. Tsunade was about to jump when Haku intercepted…

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Koori no Mai! (Sword Technique Master Move: Dance of the Ice)" Said Haku as she sliced the water ball turning the water into ice. The Nidaime then fired another water attack. Haku reacted by reverse-thrusting the water ball turning it once again into ice. Another water ball was fired and Haku spun a 180-degree angle and slashed the water ball horizontally. The water ball was divided into 2 and turned into ice.

'_This weapon's ability was increased! Normally the weapon could just cut. But now, the weapon could freeze anything that touches its blade. I must say, this is amazing'_ thought Haku as she sliced through another Giant water ball.

"Enough!" Said Tsunade as she went for a punch at the Nidaime. The Nidaime ducked and tried to do a sweeping kick. Tsunade jumped up and kicked the Nidaime in the face sending him towards a tree. The Nidaime was about to recover when he didn't notice the mist because of the smoke that settled.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu. (Hidden Mist technique)" Said Haku as the Nidaime was surrounded by the foggy mist.

Inside the mist, the Nidaime began to put up his hand in a handseal until he was stopped when he noticed that his right arm couldn't move. Haku was making quick slashes at the Nidaime. When her attacks finished, the Nidaime couldn't move his body. The mist was then cleared and Tsunade saw that the Nidaime had a frozen body. Tsunade saw her chance and let her hand through the Nidaime's head. Tsunade brutally extracted the Talisman from the Nidaime's head and Tsunade punched the Nidaime with all her strength. The Nidaime was sent flying and hitting the upper part of a tree. A cloud of smoke appeared and the Nidaime was seen falling from the point of impact and landed on the floor. The Nidaime's body slowly disintegrated turning into dust…

"Sorry for the trouble… Niece…" Said the Nidaime

"It's not your fault… Uncle."

Tsunade gave sigh of relief and sat on the floor resting. Fighting her uncle was just too much. Tsunade gave another sigh of relief and Haku joined her. Haku then gave Tsunade a soldier pill. Right now, Tsunade needed a rest.

With Naruto and Sarutobi:

"Looks like we saw the weakness of your jutsu." Said Naruto preparing for a thrust position.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly and said, "Yes but the ones who fought them are immobilized. They are out of chakra."

"Give up… Orochimaru." Said Sarutobi

"I don't give up that easily… You near dead geezer!" Said Orochimaru charging towards Sarutobi and Naruto. Naruto was the first to attack and tried to give Orochimaru a powerful thrust. Orochimaru jumped up only to see Sarutobi spinning the Kongo Nyoi and began to extend it towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru backflipped and evaded the attack. This time Naruto was in front of Orochimaru. Naruto then attacked Orochimaru with his sword. He gave a powerful vertical slash and Orochimaru blocked with his sword. Naruto then countered by spinning around and gave Orochimaru a powerful horizontal strike. Orochimaru parried the attack and tried to give Naruto a horizontal strike. Naruto ducked and the gem on his sword turned blue. Naruto then gave a rising vertical slash at Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru stepped back and Naruto inwardly grinned. He had done a critical damage.

Orochimaru didn't felt it at first as he was to busy concentrating on his 2 opponents. Sarutobi then attacked. Sarutobi started to spin the Kongo Nyoi once again and kept a distance in attacking Orochimaru. Orochimaru was about to close in to Sarutobi when Sarutobi started to toss Kongo Nyoi in the air. Sarutobi then ran towards Orochimaru at great speeds. Orochimaru was still smirking and when they finally met, Orochimaru gave a powerful horizontal slash with his Kusanagi. Sarutobi ducked and gave Orochimaru an uppercut. This time, Kongo Nyoi came back and deflected Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Orochimaru's grip on the Kusanagi loosened and the sword was deflected from Orochimaru's hands. Sarutobi then extended the Kongo Nyoi at Orochimaru. Orochimaru, having no weapon to block the attack, h began to form his hands on a handseal. When he did so, his left arm started to feel a burning sensation. Orochimaru was then surprised to see Naruto attack the other arm with his sword. The red glow of the gem turned blue again and Naruto slashed Orochimaru's right arm. The sword went through but something was happening. When it was over, Naruto escaped in time for the Kongo Nyoi to hit Orochimaru right in the face. Orochimaru fell down on the ground. After a couple of seconds later, Orochimaru was breathing heavily and looked at the two.

'_I forgot_t_hat kid was able to do Shunshin no Jutsu? No matter what I do, the Yondaime is always there to spoil my plans, even after death! Damn you Yondaime!' _Thought Orochimaru

Sarutobi then proceeded towards Orochimaru and held his arms. Sarutobi spun Orochimaru around and tossed him to the nearest tree.

Sarutobi looked at his hands and was shocked. A blue aura in the shape of hands were held by his hands

"This is…" Said Sarutobi as Naruto slowly walked towards him

"That's right, a part of Orochimaru's soul. I slashed it when we were fighting and when I intercepted Orochimaru in midair" Said Naruto

"I see…" Said Sarutobi

"My sword's attributes flashed within my mind. Since the soul is an indestructible substance, a spiritual weapon is needed to at least do damage. Though the soul is damaged, it doesn't mean it is destroyed. A soul is an indestructible ethereal substance. It is immune to death therefore it is immortal. I used it so that Orochimaru may not have the ability to regain his arms… Forever. He won't have the ability to create any more jutsus. Do you have something that will serve as a container for the soul?" Asked Naruto

Sarutobi looked at Naruto curiously and then gave him a small mirror

"This will have to do. Know any Soul-Sealing Jutsus?" Asked Naruto and Jiraiya raised his hand and walked towards Naruto and Sarutobi.

"I know how to. Since the Yondaime was my student, he taught me about soul sealing jutsus. Right now I recovered my chakra enough to seal the soul." Said Jiraiya and Naruto nodded.

"Here, begin the sealing process, Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto and Jiraiya began to perform a sequence of handseals and then said, "Nagasu Kihaku Fuuin no Jutsu! (Draining Soul Seal Technique)"

When Jiraiya finished, a surge of chakra came out of the mirror and then absorbed the soul that was on Sarutobi's hand and then the soul completely merged of what was in the mirror. After the sealing finished, Naruto destroyed the mirror

"If a vessel for the soul is destroyed, the sealed object vnishes in to the next plain." Said Naruto

This time Orochimaru stood up panting heavily.

"My arms… Feel like they're burning." Said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru-sama!" Said one of the Oto Nin that had sustained the field

"The mission is a failure. Let's head back." Said Orochimaru as he ran away from the battle scene. Naruto was about to intercept him when he noticed four ninjas began to fetch for him

"It's best not to pursue him. Those ninjas are Jounin level ninjas and we're tired from our battle." Said Gaara

Naruto nodded and deactivated Hanyou mode level 2. After that, they could see Naruto and his team panting heavily.

"That jutsu took a lot out of us. Our bodies couldn't handle Hanyou mode for a very long time. We could only maintain it for such a long time that it results fatigue, chakra depletion and chakra burns." Said Naruto as the three fell into a world of unconsciousness…

Outside the walls of Konoha:

The three summons had done their job as they saw the reinforcements of Konoha approaching

"What took them so long? I bet those guys don't know how to respond in an emergency situation" Said Shiro

"Actually, they do… I heard that they had a manual to civilians about their response. They are to move into the evacuation areas that are hidden in Konoha then take care of the enemy." Said Kouhi

"I see, well then, we've done our part, let's head home shall we?" Said Kaze as the three vanished in a puff of smoke…

Arena:

Kakashi, Genma and Gai had just watched the barrier being dispelled, Gai looked at the ninjas that carried Orochimaru and said, "The field has been released."

"How is Hokage-sama and the two Sannins?" Asked Genma

"Kakashi, they are getting away. We should pursue them!"

"No wait, Gai." Said Kakashi

"That's right… You may fall into the enemy's trap without knowing it." Said the masked ANBU

"I know that but,whether thereis a trap or not, we must pursue the enemy… That is what Konoha ninjas do!" Said Gai

"So? Are you just going to watch? Kabuto?" Asked Kakashi looking at the masked ANBU

"So you knew…" Said Kabuto and he removed the mask

"Are you going to run away from me again?" Asked Kakashi grabbing a kunai

"For now yes… If I showed you my moves, you would just end up copying them. But then again, you can't use that eye perfectly unlike the Uchiha clan." Said Kabuto and Baki interrupted him

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Baki

"We should retreat for now." Said Kabuto and continued,

"Well then… See you" Said Kabuto as he and Baki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi had gripped his hand hard…

Next Day:

A blurry vision was the first to overcome Naruto, and then his vision got clearer, the first thing he saw was Hinata looking at him

Naruto slowly stood up. His head as well as his whole body was aching. Hanyou mode level 2 is very strenuous throughout the body and they can't maintain that state for too long. Naruto then looked at his side; he saw Haku and Gaara still unconscious. He gripped his head and asked, "Hinata-chan, how long was I out?"

"You were out for a whole day Naruto-kun… Today, we went towards the Hokage tower for a burial ceremony."

Naruto slowly let the information sink in and then asked in worry, "Old Man! Where's the Old Man?"

"You mean Hokage-sama? He was the one who started the ceremony along with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. Hokage-sama said that he will retire from his position too and he will be succeeded by Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata

"Did she refuse the offer?" Asked Naruto

"Actually, no… Tsunade-sama gladly accepted the title" Said Hinata

"Oh, I see… I guess that's fine… They are safe after all." Said Naruto relaxing and then asked,

"So why did you decide to visit me?" Asked Naruto as Hinata started to blush again

"Um… You see… I was… Worried a-about you and I thought I'd come visit." Said Hinata hiding her blush

Naruto grinned at her and said, "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

After the small conversation, Hinata decided to leave and about the right time, his two teammates started to wake up.

"Ugh… My head… Naruto? Gaara? How long did we stay here?" Asked Haku

"Just a day Haku. You woke up by the same time as Gaara" Said Naruto

"Since when did you wake up Naruto?" Asked Gaara

"About 20 minutes ago. Hinata-chan told me that we just missed a funeral." Said Naruto

"Are the three alive?" Asked Haku

"Yeah, they are. The Old Man said that he'll retire soon and Tsunade no ba-chan would be his successor." Said Naruto

"Did she refuse the offer?" Asked Haku

"No. From what Hinata-chan told me, she accepted the title gladly." Said Naruto

"Really? That's great… I think Sandaime-sama is growing very old anyway… Eventually, he needed to find someone who will replace him." Said Gaara

The three had been discharged later in the afternoon and headed back towards the mansion. Once they reached the mansion, they decided to rest there. Their medical report stated that, "There will be no ninja training for a day or two. Relax for a while until your strength is fully restored."

So the three decided that they should just take it easy for today and train tomorrow.

Outside the gates of Konoha:

Three figures were watching from afar as they saw the inner part of the village. The three were wearing black cloaks with red clouds as design. They have straw hats that had white pieces of clothing that covered their faces and a small bell at their straw hats.

"It seems that they have avoided complete destruction and also maintained a great number of the Shinobis remaining in this village. However, it looks like the village is in shambles." Said the taller one of the group that had a huge bandaged sword at his back

"The village that has prospered like none other… Has become pitiful." Said the smaller one.

"That is very unlike you. Don't tell me that you still have ties with this village." Said the taller one

"I don't." Said the smaller one raising his head a little ringing the small bell from his hat and revealing a pair of Sharingan eyes…

To be continued…

Chapter Preview:

Naruto, Gaara and Haku had come across three suspicious people. It was then that Naruto remembered Komyo's letter addressed to them. Naruto swallowed hard as he and his team saw the two figures

The three had shivers running down their back as they saw the two figures… Just like their sensei's dream…

Next Chapter: A new Evil Arises! This is an Endurance Fight, Wait for Reinforcements!

Gah! College sucks! My only free day has been taken away from me and that is Saturday! I have classes on a weekend! That is why I couldn't update for a while along with the assignments and the photocopies we had to do… I could only update this day because it's a holiday here in my country. I feel like I will be able to update if I'm free. And for some dumb reason, I can't upload any of my stories because there is an error when I log in and that my stories are missing in the story list! So wait for a while for my next updates… Until then!


	12. Chapter 11

**Kwisatz Haderach: **Dude! You just read my mind! I planned on Sarutobi teaching at least 2 or three students in the Rookie 9… And I'll add a character from the anime!Just wait… I'll also be enhancing some of the characters here… But I'm telling too much already! Same with Fic Slyr… Thanks for the compliment by the way!

**Fic Slyr: **I think he's still a threat… I mean he is alive and all… And remember Orochimaru's _Fushi no Jutsu_ or the immortality technique. So I'd pretty much say that he's still a major threat though not as before… for now…

**Lunarangel: **Hanyou mode level 3… Hmmm… I'll have to think about that one… If I do get it to fit in my story, you're gonna be the one who will decide on their appearances. Since I can't think of anything anymore. If I decide that Hanyou mode Level 3 will fit in the story in the future chapters, you're the first to know. E-mail me on their appearance and their Final Demonic Ninjutsu. Don't send it in review form; send it in e-mail form. It will be our little secret… Hehehehehehehe

**Dragon Man 180**: Thanks dude… You're like, one of my favorite authors! I think I'll just add you! Anyway thanks for the compliment on the fight scenes. I really had to think hard about that fight… Since it was amazing in the Anime, I thought that I need a little 'tweaks' here in my story… And about Sasuke, since I don't really hate him and don't like him that much, he'll have his moment of sunshine soon.

**Wolvesm0on:** Start calling him one right now… Hehehehehehehe… Thanks for the compliment!

**Everyone**: Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 11: A New Evil Arises! This is an Endurance Fight, Wait for Reinforcements!

Naruto and his friends were currently at the Uzumaki estate. Since their medication said that they wouldn't be training within a day or two, they were currently resting until it was time for them to eat…

"Gah! Where's Shizune-nee-chan? She was supposed to cook for us today! We can't cook! I wished that we could've though… But because of what had happened, we can't take a couple of lessons for awhile!" Said Naruto whose stomach was grumbling out of hunger.

"Why don't we try out at a restaurant? I'm sure it won't cost much." Said Haku

"Yeah, why don't we try that restaurant that we passed by? Ichiraku was it?" Asked Gaara

Naruto looked at the 2 and then nodded, food was better than nothing. So they went outside the estates and arrived at Ichiraku. The old man at the Ramen Shop welcomed them.

"Yes, Welcome!" Said the old man. He was smiling widely

"3 orders of pork miso ramen, please" Said Haku and the old man started to boil the noodles. The man then went for three large bowls and he then heard the sound of a small bell…

"Yes, Welcome!" Said the old man who turned around and saw nothing. He scratched his head and then turned back to set the food

Konoha Walls:

"Have you located them?" Asked the tall man with the large sword on his back

"Yes… This should be an easy mission." Said the shorter one

"I hope that we could finish this job sooner, I want to expand my collection at best." Said the man that looked like a humpback.

"Yes… The sooner the better." Said the tall member

Konoha:

Gaara and Haku looked at Naruto, they still couldn't figure out where the hell did the 21 bowls of ramen ended up inside Naruto. Apparently, Naruto had a craving for ramen. Naruto then started to head back towards the mansion until three figures walked by near the side of the river.

Naruto, Gaara and Haku had come across three suspicious people. It was then that Naruto remembered Komyo's letter addressed to them. Naruto swallowed hard as he and his team saw the three figures

The three had shivers running down their back as they saw the three figures… Just like their sensei's dream…

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun and Haku-chan, you three are coming with us." Said the shorter member of the group.

"It would be annoying of these three were able to walk. We should cut off their legs." Said the tall member of the group who was gripping the giant sword on his back.

The two figures just stood there and watched

"Then it is decided." Said the tall member as he swung the sword downwards. Naruto and his team jumped to the left and prepared themselves

"Who the hell are you? And why are you trying to abduct us?" Asked Naruto

The shorter figure then removed his hat. He then looked at Naruto with a pair of perfect Sharingan eyes.

"I thought that the Uchiha Clan was wiped out except for Sasuke. In that case, you must be the murderer of the Uchiha Clan." Said Naruto

"Yes, I am the one who slaughtered my whole clan. My name is Uchiha Itachi." Said Itachi

The tall man with the sword was next and removed his straw hat. It revealed a man that had blue skin and blue hair

"Former member of the Kiri no Nana Shinobi Gatana, Hoshigaki Kisame" Said Kisame as he started to pull Samehada back.

"I am the puppet master from Suna, Sasori of the Red Sands." Said the humpback figure, as his tail started to appear from his back

Naruto looked at their three opponents, it had him nervous just facing these guys yet, and he still doesn't know anything about their opponents… He just looked at them for a while… He didn't want any mistakes to occur… These guys emit an aura stronger than Orochimaru… By the looks of their attire, they work in a group. Orochimaru may be an S-class criminal missing-nin, but he did not posses the aura that these people had. An aura more malicious than his…

"It looks like you three work in an organization… I can see it by the looks of your attire." Said Gaara

"Our organization called the Akatsuki… Our orders were to capture and retrieve you towards the headquarters." Said Itachi

Just then, Kisame started to take the first step. In a flash, Haku had tried to punch Kisame in midair. Kisame reacted by jumping to the side and landed on the river. Haku stood up, and went after Kisame. Itachi was about to stop her, when a shuriken passed through his face. Itachi retreated a little letting small strands of hair being cut. Itachi looked back only to see that Naruto was the one who threw the shuriken.

"Don't fight someone who is outnumbered. That is completely dishonorable." Said Naruto

Itachi didn't say anything and just stood there in front of Naruto letting the wind rustle. Naruto then saw a large scorpion like tail headed towards him. Naruto didn't move as Gaara stopped Sasori's attempt by gripping the tail with sand.

"That is far enough." Said Gaara. Sasori laughed at this and the back part of his cloak was torn to shreds. Gaara saw a giant head-like carving with Sasori's tail sticking out its mouth.

"It is very unfortunate that I could not make you a part of my collection… Oh well…" Said Sasori as he revealed his arm that had multiple blades that surrounded his left arm.

Naruto:

"Uchiha Itachi… Tell me, why did you kill your own clan?" Asked Naruto

"To see what I was capable of…" Said Itachi and Naruto stood there taken back for a second

"I see…" Said Naruto closing his eyes and opened them after a second revealing the blood red, demonic eyes…

"Jagan! (Evil Eye)" Said Naruto

"Well then… Let us see what you are capable of… Naruto-kun." Said Itachi as the two vanished in a blur…

Haku:

Kisame tried to give Haku a horizontal slash but Haku evaded by jumping back. Haku then performed one handed handseals and said, "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou! (Secret technique: Flying Water Needles)"

Numerous needles began to sprout out of the water and headed towards Kisame. Kisame then guarded himself with his giant sword. The bandage on Kisame's sword began to rip off and Haku saw Kisame's sword…

"This is my big blade Samehada… It doesn't cut… It shaves!" Said Kisame as he charged towards Haku with Samehada in hand…

Gaara:

Sasori then stood there looking at Gaara. He then fired his left arm that had the numerous blades. Gaara jumped to the side and saw that the blades on Sasori's arm launched themselves in random direction. The blades headed towards Gaara and Gaara said, "Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitopa! (Wind Element: Infinite Gust Storm)"

Gaara then blew as the wind he released, deflected all the Kunai that headed towards him.

"Impressive…" Said Sasori as a chakra string held itself with the left arm of Sasori. The chakra string then grabbed the left arm and attached itself towards Sasori's body

Gaara gritted his teeth, he needed to attack and defend at the same time in medium range. So Gaara pulled out Suna Zanbatou and started twirling it around.

"Be ready!" Said Gaara as he went for a fighting stance.

Sasori looked at Gaara and then started to attack Gaara with his tail.

Gaara readied himself to defend and launch a counterattack

Naruto:

After a couple of clashing blurs, Naruto and Itachi ended up a fairly distant place from Haku and Kisame's fight.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto as he unleashed four clones

"Scramble! We'll attack that guy on all five sides!" Said Naruto as the clones vanished. He then saw that his shadow clone at his left started to head towards Itachi. Naruto followed suite and headed towards Itachi at the same time…

The Naruto at Itachi's left performed a low helicopter spin kick and Itachi jumped. Itachi then saw the Naruto on his right, crouched, spun around and collected energy at his hand. Naruto then unleashed a powerful uppercut only to see Itachi backflipping the attack. Itachi then kicked the Naruto below and the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. The Naruto at his back then jumped high and aimed a vertical heel strike towards Itachi. Itachi landed on his hands and backflipped continuously to a safe distance. Itachi then saw Kisame doing Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Shark Missile Technique). After that, he copied the move. A clone appeared from below Itachi and gave Itachi another uppercut. Itachi sidestepped the attack and 5 water attacks that he recently copied from Kisame had hit the clone and puffed into a cloud of smoke

"He uses his jutsus fast. Not only that, he is able to read my moves very perfectly" Said Naruto and the four charged at Itachi. Itachi just stood there and looked towards Naruto. Naruto then saw Itachi breathe multiple fireballs

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Said Itachi as the rain of fireballs headed towards the 4 Narutos. The four separated and avoided the attacks. But Itachi read the movements and accurately hit the three remaining clones that Naruto had. The three vanished in a puff of smoke and the real Naruto kept on dodging Itachi's attacks. Naruto got close enough at Itachi's side and tried to punch him. Itachi caught Naruto's punch and punched Naruto at his stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and said with his one visible Jagan looking towards Itachi, "You're… Good… But I haven't shown my powers just yet!"

Haku:

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" Said Kisame as the water attack headed towards Haku. Haku then focused chakra at her hands and aimed an open palm towards the water attack. The attack made contact… Kisame laughed only to see Haku stopping the attack and turn the jutsu against Kisame. Kisame became surprised as the water attack headed towards him. Kisame had once again blocked with his huge sword. The sword then absorbed the chakra and the impact from the attack.

Kisame laughed and said, "If you think your bloodline can save you now… Then you're gravely mistaken!"

Kisame then dived under water with the blade of Samehada sticking out of the water. The blade then turned into 5 blades. The blades headed towards Haku as the blades began to do a v formation towards Haku. Haku watched the blades as they sank underground. After Haku saw the blade sink, she checked the area where Kisame's sword sank. But when she reached the place, she felt Kisame's attack headed towards her so she jumped up and saw 5 Kisames jump after her.

"Ninpo: Goshoku no Ura! (Ninja Art: Anger of Five Sharks)" Said Kisame as the clones and the real Kisame tried to slash Haku at the same time. Haku reacted by dodging the first slash that came from her lower left. She then leaned back as the second horizontal slash that came from the Kisame at her right used. The Kisame at her top gave Haku a powerful downward vertical slash. Haku evaded to the side and the Kisame at her lower right gave Haku a rising vertical. Haku couldn't react on time and the attack made a couple of scratches at Haku's right arm.

"He's pretty good" Said Haku landing on the water and holding her right arm

Kisame landed and let the clones dispelled his technique

"Mizu Bunshin…" Said Haku as Kisame laughed a little as the clones turned into puddles

"It looks like I need to do my best." Said Haku as she saw another wave of oncoming water clones

The water clones this time, ran in random formation and Haku can't read their movements.

Haku prepared herself this time and put herself in a fighting stance similar to that of Tai Chi users. 4 water clones appeared jumped towards Haku aiming a couple of slashes. The first clone made a vertical slash towards Haku. Haku sidestepped the attack and executed a horizontal chop at the water clone's back. The water clone turned into a puddle and another water clone attacked Haku from behind. The water clone gave a powerful horizontal slash. Haku backflipped the attack and stepped on the water clone's head. Haku then intercepted the remaining water clones by doing a spinning kick at the first water clone and used a backflip kick at the other clone. Kisame rose up and laughed sinisterly. Kisame then started to get serious and attacked Haku.

"Be ready… Little demon" Said Kisame as he dashed towards Haku. Haku gasped at the speed Kisame produced. Kisame gave Haku a powerful slash causing Haku to have multiple slashes on her other arm. Haku gritted her teeth in pain. She then started to use a series of handseals and said,

"Hijutsu: Mizu Bouseki! (Secret Technique: Spinning Water)" Said Haku as the water under Kisame started to spin sending Kisame towards the whirlpool. Kisame smirked as he used Samehada. Samehada began to absorb the chakra. Kisame jumped from the water and began attacking Haku again. Haku saw Kisame aiming a powerful vertical slash. Haku had no choice… She used Mugen Suiryuu no Mai (Dance of Infinite Water Dragons)

The sword absorbed the water and forming it into 2 short swords. Haku had blocked the vertical strike for a little while and she was sent underwater because of the force of Kisame's attack. Kisame had put his hand in a handseal and said, "Suiton: Goshokuzame! (Water element: Five Shark Feeding Frenzy)"

Haku then saw five sharks heading towards her. Haku opened her hands and controlled the sharks. She turned the sharks into ice and swam upward using them. Haku jumped from the water landing adequately on top of the water. Haku had started to breathe heavily after the attack

"I can't keep this up. We can't access Hanyou mode because we are still recovering. But I doubt we could even defeat these guys even when in Hanyou mode. What bad timing this is!" Said Haku charging towards Kisame again

Gaara:

Sasori had launched his tail towards Gaara. Gaara deflected with his Zanbatou and charged towards Sasori. Sasori then released his other arm and blocked Gaara's attack

"My whole body is surrounded by puppets! They attack and defend at the same time. You will need something better!" Said Sasori and a smoke started to come out from his right arm. Gaara jumped back and crouched down breathing heavily

"Shit… I inhaled some of the poison… My whole body is paralyzed… I need to make a defense while I'm paralyzed and treat the poison. Fortunately, I was thought on how to eject the poison on my blood and regenerate my whole circulatory system." Said Gaara as he hit the ground with an open palm saying, "Suna no Shouheki! (Barrier of Sand)"

Sand began to envelop him in a ball like manner as Sasori used his tail to try and pierce the barrier. It didn't work…

Inside, Gaara began to do numerous handseals forcing his hands and he started to glow green.

"KetsuekiKiyome no Jutsu… (BloodPurification Technique)" Said Gaara as the he coughed out a black substance from his mouth

"This is the poison he tried to use on me, it was supposed to be used for him to capture us. Unfortunately, it won't work anymore." Said Gaara as the sand began to drop down slowly. Gaara slowly got up and Sasori looked surprised

"The poison didn't work? That is impossible!" Said Sasori

"What the poison? My blood absorbed it and I tried to cleanse it with a jutsu that Tsunade-sama taught me. Now I will deal with you!" Said Gaara as he began to charge but started to get dizzy

'_This technique has a side effect though I rejected the poison all right… But in exchange, along with the poison some of my blood comes along with it… I will be suffering the side effects for at least 15 minutes. But I need to focus. I can't stop now.' _Said Gaara focusing his attention on Sasori. He spun the Suna Zanbatou around and tried to hit Sasori. Sasori had blocked with his tail and said, "Hmmm? It seems your attacks aren't as strong as they were a couple of minutes ago. By in any case, have you lost any blood? There are many symptoms such as you being pale… It will take a while for you to recover from your blood loss. But it leaves me with great opportunity!" Said Sasori brandishing his tail damaging Gaara at the back.

"You're… Mine!" Said Sasori. But the Sand protected Gaara from one of Sasori's attacks.

The Sand had gripped Sasori's tail and Gaara said panting, "I… Won't… Let… You! Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)!"

The sand then began to crush Sasori's tail. The tail was destroyed or so Gaara thought…

After the parts of the tail fell down on the ground, It had begun to move again.

"My tail easily reforms at my command. You can't possibly defeat me. Give up." Said Sasori as the tail began to reform itself

"I won't lose to you…" Said Gaara as he began to grab Suna Zanbatou again. Gaara proceeded to attack Sasori by charging towards him and executed a downward vertical slash. Sasori jumped back and used his arm with numerous blades and launched it towards Gaara with his Suna Zanbatou in hand. Gaara saw Sasori launch his arm and Gaara gritted his teeth. He turned his weapon into a chain and sickle mode and began to protect himself from the oncoming attacks. Even his Suna no Tate and Suna no Yoroi won't help him much. Gaara proceeded to block all of the blades that Sasori threw with the help of his Suna no Tate and Suna Zanbatou. He charged towards Sasori who used his tail towards Gaara. The tail attacked head on and Gaara jumped. Sasori saw his chance and sent his tail towards Gaara once again. Gaara used his sand to block the tail. The tail kept pushing through Gaara's sand and the tail was able to pierce Gaara even with his Suna no Yoroi. A slash was embedded on Gaara's abdomen and chest. Gaara breathed heavily and held the wounds. He used Suna Zanbatou as his support and kept on attacking.

"Suna Zanbatou: Jinsoku Dageki! (Sand Slicing Blade: Rapid Strike)" Said Gaara as he launched numerous thrusts at Sasori. Sasori couldn't read the attack so he prepared himself head on. The attacks made contact and damaged Sasori's arms and legs. But Sasori was still standing

"I'm not done yet! Suna Kasui! (Sand spikes)" Said Gaara and numerous spikes made of sand rose from the ground and attacked Sasori. Sasori recovered from Gaara's first attack and prepared for the second. He used his tail as a protection as he was thrown back from the force and damaging his face.

Sasori stood there and looked at Naruto and Itachi's fight for some reason and Gaara did the same…

Naruto:

Naruto had fallen down into the river and Itachi just stood there.

"Is this the extent of your power Naruto-kun? You must be weak then… It will be easier as I thought." Said Itachi as he looked around again. 6 Naruto's had jumped from the water high in the air and the clones went to attack Itachi once again.

"Kage Bunshin again? Is this the only technique you know?" Asked Itachi.

"Don't be so cocky!" Said the clones as they went for a heel strike. Itachi jumped out of the way and the 6 Naruto clones landed and had hit nothing. They saw Itachi and went after him in a frenzied form of attack.

"Now!" Said one of the clones as they went to attack Itachi. Itachi just stood there as he watched the clones coming towards him.

The clones began to attack only to hit nothing. Itachi appeared behind one of the clones and tried to give one of the clones a chop to the head. But before he did so, the clones grinned

"Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu! (Shadow Clone Exploding Body)" Said the clones as they unleashed a powerful explosion warning some of the ninjas that heard it among them were Kakashi and Sasuke.

Somewhere in Konoha:

"What was that? We need to check it out… Sasuke come with me. I'll bring a team of ANBU along the way." Said Kakashi as the two vanished in sight.

Naruto:

Itachi had looked indifferently but became aware… That blast should be enough to let some of the Konoha ninjas to investigate. Itachi closed his eyes as Naruto said, "Looks like the plan succeeded. The plan was to send a large a surge of chakra and something distracting for ninjas to be fully alert. Since we just came from a war, the ninjas are more alert now than ever."

"It looks like I have to do this faster. Naruto-kun, witness the true power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Bloodline limit's special technique; Tsukuyomi (Moonlit Underworld/ moon god)" Said Itachi Opening his eyes turning the three circles on his eyes, Shuriken like.

Naruto's Jagan was still activated and stared at Itachi.

World of Tsukuyomi:

_Naruto's vision became red and black as he stared at Itachi. Everything spun around and he arrived standing at a dark ocean of water. Itachi then said to Naruto, "For the next 76 hours, I will continuously stab you with a sword."_

_Then Itachi began his assault on Naruto. He aimed at Naruto's lower leg but he was stopped with a sudden flick of chakra_

"_Hmmm? What is this? A sudden surge of power has occurred… I am supposed to control time and space here but it seems something is hindering me." Said Itachi_

"_Didn't you know? My eyes are able to dispel any Genjutsu… I'm more powerful than you think… It took me a lot of chakra to be able to dispel your technique. Your Genjutsu won't work on me now." Said Naruto as the world of Tsukuyomi turned back to normal…_

Real world:

A second later after Itachi had cast Tsukuyomi; Naruto was seen, standing on his arms…

'_Damn it! It took a lot of chakra and I'm fatigued from trying to dispel his technique… Tsukuyomi is more powerful than I thought' _Said Naruto trying to stand up.

Itachi's eyes were trembling a little bit and Naruto noticed this. He looked at Itachi and Itachi spoke, "Naruto-kun… You were able to dispel my Genjutsu but used a lot of chakra… You are the only one who has done that before."

Naruto was panting and Itachi continued, "It looks like you are weakened now, Naruto-kun… You won't be able harm me for a while… You are coming with me"

Itachi was about to walk towards Naruto until Naruto started to glow red…

Kyuubi had started a conversation…

"**Brat… Let me take over. We have to stall for time remember?" **Asked Kyuubi

"But… That would set you free! Besides that, it'll cause panic within Konoha." Said Naruto

"**No it won't… It is only for a short period of time. Since you three haven't mastered your second demonic Ninjutsu, you won't win. It'll be enough." **Said the Kyuubi

Itachi was about to get closer to Naruto until he felt a very eerie presence

"It looks like Naruto-kun has unleashed a monster… Kyuubi…" Said Itachi as Naruto's hair began to grow again and reached his back. 9 tails appeared from his lower back and he stared at Itachi. Naruto's whisker marks got deeper.

"**Heh… A member of the once almighty Uchiha Clan… Unfortunately, I'm running short on time and I really have to get rid of you." **Said the large voice of the Kyuubi.

Itachi became prepared and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi then gathered black flames at his right hand. The black fire began to envelop Itachi's right hand

"Te no… Amaterasu (The Sun god's Hand). " Said Itachi as he charged towards the possessed Naruto aiming the attack towards Naruto's chest.

Kyuubi looked at him and gathered chakra at his right hand and began to shape it into a spiral

"**Kitsune Ho… Rasengan!** (Fox fire Rasengan)" Said the Kyuubi as the blue fire envelops his right hand that contained the Rasengan (A/n: This is not his Second Demonic Ninjutsu)

The attacks collided with each other… Causing a large chakra surge…

Haku had seen the attack they did to each other and decided, along with Kisame, to get away from the area as fast as they could. So the two vanished in sight…

A couple of seconds later, there was a huge explosion coming from the area were Itachi and Kyuubi slammed their attacks at each other.

"**Damn it! I'm out of time and the Konoha Shinobi are still not here! Where the f-ck are they?" **Said Kyuubi retreating back into Naruto's normal form and Naruto tried to stand up but was severely weakened…

"You have lost Kyuubi, stalling for time won't help anymore." Said Itachi, as he was about to approach Naruto he heard a weird sound of a Thousand Birds chirping

"Uchiha… Itachi! I will kill you!" Said a familiar voice, as Itachi saw his own little brother aiming a Chidori towards Sasuke.

"Outoto, do you hate me so, that you interrupt my work?" Asked Itachi as Sasuke was getting closer and closer at him

"Shut the hell up! This is for the Uchiha Clan! Shine! (Die)" Said Sasuke as the he put his hand forward were his Chidori is…

Itachi had caught the attack with left hand.

'_Itachi was able to block Sasuke's Chidori with no problem?'_ Asked Naruto to himself as he saw Sasuke struggling to pull away from Itachi's grip.

"Why you--" Said Sasuke as he was cut off by Itachi

"You're a bother." Said Itachi as he broke Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke screamed in pain and landed on the water. He still was able to stay on top of the water.

The ANBU team was about to intercept until Sasuke said, "Don't interfere! This is my fight! I will be the one to kill him! I am an avenger!"

Itachi looked at him and thought _'He can't even make seals anymore'_

"Fine… I will do as you wish." Said Itachi as he got closer to Sasuke

"Bring it on then!" Said Sasuke as Itachi had kneed Sasuke at his chin. Sasuke fell back and stood up. He charged angrily at Itachi. Itachi countered by kicking him at the chest Sasuke stumbled back and struggled to get back up again. By this time, Sasuke was near the opposite wall where the ANBU team was.

"You… Are weak." Said Itachi as he leaned closer to Sasuke's ear

"It is because… Your hatred is lacking." Said as he whispered it at Sasuke's ears

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Said Itachi pulling Sasuke into his world…

World of Tsukuyomi:

'This place' Said Sasuke as he looked around the familiar complex… That familiar day… Sasuke was also to his 6 year old place "That is right… Our house.' Said Itachi as Sasuke was shivering in fear 

'_For the next 24 hours… You'll be wandering aimlessly in this place on that day' Said Itachi as Sasuke then saw the images of his clan's slaughter on that day. Sasuke screamed…_

Real world:

A couple of seconds after Itachi had forcefully placed Sasuke on the wall and hearing the younger Uchiha scream; a team of ANBU had dispatched towards Itachi.

"Stop now Uchiha Itachi!" Said one of the ANBU charging towards Itachi until they met Kisame. Kisame was about to slash them until…

"Konoha Gouhaki Senpuu! (Leaf Herculean Swirl)" Said the Green Clad Spandex wearing Jounin hitting Kisame right at the chest. Kisame skidded back and said, "Who are you?"

"Konoha's beautiful Azure Beast… Maito Gai!" Said Gai with a 'PING!' on his teeth

"Perhaps you have meant it for a Dodo" Said Kisame as Sasori appeared beside him… The fight with Haku and Gaara stopped as the explosions Naruto caused distracted them and let them stall for the reinforcements to arrive.

Gai saw Sasuke pinned to a wall and saw Naruto panting heavily suffering from major chakra depletion, chakra burns, and a broken rib cage. Kakashi also noticed this and let the ANBU take them to the hospital along with Haku, who had a couple of slashes at her arms and a broken arm, and Gaara who had blood loss and a couple of slashes across his back and chest.

"I can't believe that these three had gotten past our security so easily." Said one of the ANBU members

"The name of your group is Akatsuki wasn't it? And you are after Naruto." Said Kakashi. At this statement, the three's eyes flinched a little.

"We need to dispose them except for Kakashi-san" Said Sasori. He knew the Copy Ninja very well…

Kisame was about to charge until Itachi had interrupted "Kisame, stop."

"Why would we stop now Itachi-san?" Asked Sasori

"Unfortunate as it is… The chase after Naruto-kun and the others has been a failure. We didn't come here to start a war… Let us retreat for now." Said Itachi

"I guess it can't be helped…" Said Kisame as the three vanished from the eyes of the Konoha ninjas…

Kakashi, Gai and the ANBU then left the area telling them to report to the Hokage.

The next day:

Naruto, had awoken up and slowly realized he was at the hospital again

"Shit… I'm here again." Said Naruto as he noticed that Jounins and ANBU surrounded him. Tsunade entered the room

"Hello brat, I decided to check up on you." Said Tsunade approaching Naruto

"How long was I out?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the new Hokage.

"3 days… Even if you did have Kyuubi's regeneration rate, you were still pretty banged up back there. Your body exceeded the limit. Right now, you are safe but… You will not do any Ninja training, missions or any work for the next week. You three were after by one of the most notorious criminals in the bingo book. Although you had last a fight for more than 10 minutes, you will not be able to take them down that easy. They were after you three for a reason." Said Tsunade and Naruto looked at his covers thinking about what had happened…

Naruto had gripped his blanket hard…

"Akatsuki… They were after the three of us for some reason. Somehow, it linked with the dream our former sensei had." Said Naruto shivering at the letter Komyo had given to them

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade

"Komyo-sensei had vision of some sorts… He envisioned 10 people on top of 2 hands that were made of stone. In each finger there stood a person. 9 of them wore Kimonos with red clouds as designs. Their faces were hidden in straw hats just like the ones that we met." Said Naruto

"And what about the other one?" Asked Tsunade

"It was Orochimaru…" Said Naruto

"I see. Any more details about that certain dream?" Asked Tsunade

"There was one thing that bothered me the most…" Said Naruto as this intrigued Tsunade

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade with seriousness in her voice

"There was a monster's head that appeared to be imprisoned by stone. The monster had its mouth hanging open as if it was tormented and it had a nine eyes. After that, one of the eyes opened and poof! End of the dream" Said Naruto remembering the letter oh so well…

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then said, "So what do you think are they going to do?"

"As for the real objective of the organization, no… No. They have not told us what is it they are trying to do with us." Said Naruto

Tsunade seemed satisfied with the answer and then said, "We'll try and obtain as much information as we could."

Naruto then said, "When do you think will I be released? In any case, I'm suggesting you train the Konoha Shinobi if they try to come back. They may be an even greater threat than Orochimaru. Train the some of the Genins under the former Hokage. While some to you and some to Ero-Sennin. We'll try to figure out a way to increase Konoha's Shinobi clarity. Such as, treasured weapons of the village."

"I'm sorry to tell you Naruto, but some of those treasured weapons are not here anymore." Said Tsunade

"Such as?" Asked Naruto

"Such as the Raijin Ken and the Chuuseki no Ryu Kami (Dragon God's Pillar), or the staff that Sensei used before Enma" Said Tsunade

"What happened to them, were they destroyed?" Asked Naruto

"Unfortunately, No. The Raijin Ken was stolen and the Chuuseki no Ryu Kami was presented as a gift to the Rice Field Country's Fuuma Clan." Said Tsunade

"I can understand the Chuuseki no Ryu Kami, but the Raijin? I guess it'll take a couple of years to search for the damn thing." Said Naruto

"Then the treasured weapons of Konoha are out of the question. Though there is one of the Uchiha Clan, the weapon just won't accept any successor even if it is Sasuke. So that is out of the question as well." Said Tsunade

"Harusame… The Spring Blade… That sword doesn't accept the heart of an ice cold warrior. It accepts the pure of heart. Harusame was considered a powerful alternative for the Mangekyou Sharingan. But that knowledge was locked from Sasuke when his own brother murdered his clan. Itachi must have wanted to gain both. The Mangekyou was the opposite of the Harusame. So when Itachi tried to use Harusame, Harusame became angry and won't come out of its own sheathe. Thus Itachi had sealed it away and slaughtered his clan that night." Said Naruto

"How did you know that information?" Asked Tsunade

"I have sneaked in into one of the scrolls when I was five. I have read about Harusame and the Mangekyou I summed up the results of what Itachi had to say when we fought Itachi and Sasuke are the same when it comes to power." Said Naruto

"To test his own skill… To measure his power." Said Tsunade

"That is right… Unless we investigate and know where Harusame is, we won't be able to do anything to Sasuke. Sasuke will stop at nothing to gain that power." Said Naruto

"Akatsuki is a major threat. It involves not only us but also the world as we speak. Right now, Konoha is the only one that has information about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's true intentions." Said Naruto

"You'll be released tomorrow, until then, rest we'll talk about the mission I'm giving you next week." Said Tsunade

Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. Tsunade exited he room only to find Jiraiya leaning on the wall.

"How is he?" Asked Jiraiya

"He's fine, he woke before I walked into his room. He'll be taking his mission next week along with his team and Team 7 without Kakashi" Said Tsunade.

"I see." Said Jiraiya

"It looks like he knew the information faster than you Jiraiya. He said that Akatsuki might involve resurrecting or creating a Tailed Beast. It's still too early if it is their main objective but… We will try and gather much information as we can"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade in shock of the news.

"How did he managed to obtain that kind of information?" Asked Jiraiya

"Through someone's dream." Said Tsunade. Jiraiya looked surprised for a moment but decided to put it off. If what Naruto said was true, they are in deep shit.

To be continued…

Preview Next Chapter:

"This mission is a B rank mission; Escort and bodyguard. The mission details are in the scroll" Said Tsunade

The 6 ninjas nodded and vanished in sight…

Next Chapter: The Mission to Tea Country! Appearance of a Traitor and a Stolen Weapon!

Finally! I thought of this one very hard! Damn school! Making us memorize all the provinces in our country and in our capitals! Fuck them!


	13. Chapter 12

**Lunarangel: **Dude, just look at my profile page here and access the e-mail… Or to put it simply, it's link422007-at (and I mean Couldn't place the damn e-mail add here because it just won't post here.

**Tetsu-kuh: **I'm not that great… I just write what I think is cool and try to visualize what's on my mind and just type away… Oh, and one more thing, I really couldn't review your story because it's my Prelim Exams… But I'll try to read your story as soon as I can.

**Dairokkan: **Actually… I'm not planning to give them the weapons… I have someone else in mind for those weapons… Another thing is it's not just three. Wanna find out? Continue to read!

**Kwisatz Haderach: **It's the Philippines… I hate my history teacher because he's a sadist… We are supposed to be learning history NOT geography of my country. He even forced us to memorize us ALL 76 provinces with their capitals. I hate him! I remember one time that he tried to smack a six-centimeter thick book at my friend just for not standing up. He even punched a student during class hours and threw a large black marker at another student just for stating the wrong word… Cool huh? Anyway, I'm adding a couple of filler arcs not just this one, but I'm planning to change everything in this story like retrieving the Raijin and so forth…

**Fic Slyr: **I know… My time in everything is consumed… I even have to do community work at school. As for Sasuke… Well… I'll eventually fix his problem… Sooner or later… About Itachi… Let's say that he wants to fight Sasuke using his own Mangekyou but Sasuke won't obtain it. About character development, I'll try to do it along with fixing Sasuke's problem. But I can't promise anything that he won't betray Konoha. As for being brought back, it's a secret… I can't spoil your fun dude…

**Darak: **Thanks for pointing out about it dude but… You see, I never intended to let it be that way. Itachi was still tired but didn't show it in the anime because he wanted that weakness remain hidden for his and his fellow members. I just wanted Itachi be the same without him stating that he became tired here, it would immediately lead to his defeat this early…

**Kpxiceboi: **Hey you noticed! The other one's from Saiyuki… Only some of it. Tea Country, is the country in the filler arcs of the Naruto Anime. It's located south of Fire country near the Water Country.

**The8thSin: **Thanks dude, I appreciated your review

**Tiggra: **Can't promise you anything but…If he does, I'll have you know that it'll be quite a few good chapters… I promise…

**Dragon Man 180: **Yes it was the staff used by Old Man Sarutobi and I'll have someone train with it, not Gaara, not Naruto and not Haku… I can't tell you who will… About their training, I may place them like what you said with Lee… Hell, he will have a new look and enhance his qualities a little…

**Wolvesmo0n: **Nah, I think it's not to the extreme point but I think it's cool. I just like enhancing their styles… Thanks, anyway.

**Everyone: **Thanks for your review!

Sorry that I couldn't update for a while, It was my Prelims about 2 days ago and I couldn't write properly. Also, School has been bugging me every week with Assignments, Pop Quizzes and Research… Well, you get the idea

Okay, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 12: The Mission to Tea Country! Appearance of a Traitor and a Stolen Weapon!

5 days after Naruto woke up; he was discharged from the hospital and went home. During this time, Naruto contemplated with the thoughts of Akatsuki… Who are the remaining members of the Akatsuki? Are they as strong if not, stronger than the three they had met? When will they attack again? Sooner? Or later?

Naruto contemplated with these thoughts and soon, he arrived home while never noticing his teammates at his side. Gaara tapped Naruto's shoulder and Naruto reacted by jumping up and looked scared.

"Gaara! Don't do that!" Said Naruto holding his chest

"That doesn't seem like you today… Are you thinking about those three?" Asked Gaara, who adjusted his sleeve. Naruto took note that Gaara received multiple slashes at the body and also intoxication. He recovered faster than Naruto because of he hadn't wasted and exceeded his limits. The same thing had happened with Haku. Naruto took note that Haku received a couple of shaved marks on her shoulder and 2 broken arms because she blocked Kisame's giant Samehada.

"Well at least you guys are fine now." Said Naruto as they entered the room. He saw that Haku had no more bandages. Naruto took note that Tsunade took care of them. Naruto quickly arrived at his room and started to stare at the ceiling. Akatsuki was one thing, what about Orochimaru? Even though he couldn't use his arms anymore, Naruto could still feel that disgusting aura radiating from him. He isn't ready to die. Soon he disregarded all thoughts and silently slept.

The Next day:

"Shizune call a personal ANBU and tell him to bring Naruto and his friends here. Understood? Also, bring that Nara kid along." Said Tsunade. The ANBU agreed and disappeared towards Naruto's apartment…

Naruto's place:

Naruto was slowly getting up after his sleep. He had a pleasant dream about ramen until a doorbell ring disturbed his sleep. Naruto grumbled and scratched his head. For one thing, Naruto was not a morning person.

Naruto soon reached the door and the ANBU said to him, "Hokage-sama wants your presence Uzumaki-san… Along with your friends also."

Naruto just nodded and closed the door in front of him. He headed towards the kitchen stretching and yawning as he headed towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Naruto had started to make breakfast that consisted of simple buttered toast, eggs and bacon. He was just too lazy to make rice, omelets and some other fried food at this morning.

Another Five minutes came and Gaara and Haku were sitting patiently on the table waiting for the food to be served. Naruto handed over a plate for Gaara and a plate for Haku.

"After this, take a bath and get dressed guys, we'll have to go the Hokage tower and ask why the old lady wants us there." Said Naruto as he took a bite off his toast.

The two nodded silently. Like Naruto, they were not used in getting up so early and they are not morning persons either. After breakfast, the three went to their own bathrooms and took a bath.

After thirty minutes, the three were now fully dressed and started to head towards the Hokage tower

Hokage Tower:

Naruto arrived exactly on time to see Tsunade hit one of the attendants of the Hokage. The three also took note of Shikamaru being here also.

"Nara-san? What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"That's what I want to know… Tch, this is troublesome" Said Shikamaru as his father stepped out of the blue

"Be careful when you're speaking to the Hokage, son… She has a very thin temper." Said his father

"Don't worry pops I won't speak anything troublesome inside." Said Shikamaru as his father started to seat and wait outside the main office

"The Hokage will see you now." Said Shizune peeking to see the 4 children enter the main office

Inside the main office:

Tsunade, the newly appointed Hokage stared in front of her the newly elected Chuunins as of today. The examiners, daimyos, judges and Sandaime himself decided the results.

"Tsunade-sensei… Why did you make us come here?" Asked Haku

"I just wanted to inform you about what had happened in the Chuunin Exam finals." Said Tsunade as she started to flip through the test results of the Chuunin Exam. She then looked at the 4 children and 5 of the examiners came behind the Hokage

"This year's Chuunin Exam was a little different since there was no clear winner. It was because of the interruption in the war that made this year's Chuunin Exam came out a little different. However, Sarutobi-sensei had high remarks about your matches and the daimyos, examiners and judges agree" Said Tsunade as she grabbed a calligraphy brush and started to sign four papers. The five then smiled and Tsunade continued,

"Congratulations… From this day forth, you are now considered Chuunin!" Said Tsunade and the four stared at her. The 4 had received a chuunin vest but the three declined saying that they don't need the vest. Shikamaru was the one that accepted the vest.

Soon, the 4 exited the main office only to be greeted by Nara Shikamaru's father.

"Congratulations, you four… Great job." Said Shikato and the looked at him and they continued downwards

"This is troublesome… Why upgrade someone who gave up in the middle of a fight? I'm not even worth being promoted to chuunin." Said Shikamaru

"It's something you gained in one of your sessions with your sensei, Asuma." Said Tsunade as she read Shikamaru's records.

They were about to leave when Tsunade interrupted them, "Hold it you three, stay here and we'll have something to discuss" Said Tsunade

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"You guys will have to wait for about 10 minutes and I'll tell you until team 7 gets here." Said Tsunade

"Shizune, send an ANBU to go fetch Genin Team 7. They are currently at the bridge where they usually meet. I'm not going to let Kakashi inform them this time. They were late for 2 whole hours and I don't like to be kept waiting." Said Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

The three looked at Tsunade curiously and stared at the Hokage pictures for at least ten minutes

Ten minutes later:

The three Genins of Team 7 stared at the Hokage and the Hokage started her speech

"With the current happenings within Konoha, missions have flooded up and we are busy. Kakashi will not be with you all the time, as he will receive higher ranked missions. So the next best solution was to place you under the command of 3 newly promoted Chuunins." Said Tsunade and Sakura raised her hand

"Yes Sakura?" Asked Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama… Why are these three the ones who you said are the newly ranked Chuunins? But they are new… They don't have good leadership experience… Why should you place us under the command of inexperienced Chuunins?" Asked Sakura

Tsunade grinned at the question and said, "These three are the most talented Genins that Sandaime has ever seen. They are currently Chuunin rank but most likely they have Jounin skill levels that rival your sensei, Kakashi. So they are the next best solution." Said Tsunade and the three looked at Naruto and his friends who were looking as if they weren't affected

"You mean these three are considered to be one of the most powerful and most talented Genins to date?" Asked Sasuke getting intrigued in the subject

"Yes… But according to our records, all of this year's current rookie nine and a team from last year are considered to be full of potential that is even greater than the past geniuses of the leaf even greater than the Sannin. That is why we are going to unlock that potential and let you serve as more efficient as possible. But let's talk about that later. Right now, I want you six to get to know each other until the mission I'm giving you. Naruto, you are the one to report to me about the progress in three days. If I find your report satisfactory enough, I'm going to give you the mission. However… If not, I'm going to assign this mission to another team and let you six be under intensive training and D-rank missions for a month. Dismissed." Said Tsunade and the six ninjas exited out of the office

"Nasty old woman…" Mumbled Naruto and the six went to training ground team 7.

Training grounds:

"Okay, since we are going to be a team for a while, why don't you guys reintroduce yourselves… You know, name, likes, dislikes, the works." Said Naruto as he told his team to sit down

"Okay, let's start with you Hiroshi-san." Said Naruto pointing towards Hiroshi

"Okay, I'm Itetsu Hiroshi my hobbies are making explosion notes and advanced explosion notes. I like doing a lot of physical movement, which includes Taijutsu training. I dislike it when people who are called geniuses mock other ordinary people because they think they are inferior. My dream is to be able to succeed the clan." Said Hiroshi and Naruto nodded

"Good, a sense of justice and determination. Next, you Haruno-san." Said Naruto

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like… (Looks at Sasuke) My dream for the future is… (Looks at Sasuke again and squeals) And I hate Ino-pig!" Said Sakura

Naruto just looked at her and then looked at Sasuke, "Okay, next Uchiha-san"

Sasuke remained his cool composure and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things. My ambition is to kill a certain man."

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He understood it perfectly well

"Okay, Haku, introduce yourself next." Said Naruto

"My name is Haku, I like my friends and people who are open minded. I dislike it when people immediately judge others and insult them. My hobby is medical jutsu training." Said Haku and Gaara stood up next

"My name is Gaara, I like my friends, training and looking at the sky under the shade of a tree for me to have a relaxing mind. Like Haku, I dislike people who judge early and maltreat them. My dream for the future… Is to be able to live a happy life without the pangs of prejudice." Said the red headed boy and sat down.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, my senseis, training and ramen. I dislike people who are numbskulls and can't see what is within. My hobbies are training and lounging around and watching TV. My dream for the future… Hmmm… I guess I really haven't thought about it yet… Be Hokage? Nah… Too much politics going around and I hate politics. I guess be just like the Sannin and travel the world." Said Naruto

"Are we done Naruto-san?" Asked Sakura

"Yes Haruno-san. Some of us were open enough and some of us… (Looks at Sasuke) still have problems. However, we are going to fix that in three days. First off, tomorrow morning we will do training. After that a 10 minute break then teamwork training in the early afternoon and by the late afternoon, we will discuss your strengths and flaws. Meet us here at six o'clock in the morning." Said Naruto. With what he said, he and his companions dispersed for tomorrow.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he headed home while Sakura was bugging him. Kyuubi had a chance to speak to Naruto's head this time and Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets.

'**That brat would be pushing up daisies before he could say 'I'll kill you Itachi' If he continues to be like that'**

'_I know… He's completely consumed. Don't worry too much about it fuzzy, I'll fix that tomorrow.'_

'I'll get you for calling me fuzzy. Just you wait kit' 

Naruto only smirked. He will need a lot of psychological research for tomorrow.

"Hey, Naruto, come on… Shizune-neechan is going to cook dinner tonight. And you know how she cooks!" Said Gaara as Naruto turned around and headed home.

Upon arriving home, Shizune had already started to distribute the bowls. The three entered the mansion and ate. After that, Naruto checked the mansion's library hall for psychological help. Once he found the book, he went to his room and started to read. He became interested in the subject along the lines of personality disorders, manias, phobias and mental illnesses. He took note of that and fell asleep as soon as he finished the chapter.

The next day:

Naruto and his friends woke up early and started to head towards to the place where they met yesterday, Team 7 training grounds

As soon as they arrived, he took note that it was only five forty in the morning. So the three waited for the Genins to arrive. After 15 minutes of waiting, the first to arrive was Uchiha Sasuke and then three minutes later, Haruno Sakura entered the scene and at exactly six, Itetsu Hiroshi was the last to arrive.

"Good, you three seem to be ready, for the first training, we will do warm ups and then the main subject of training. Starting with warm ups, we will run 5 laps around Konoha and then going up and down towards the Hokage monument 10 times. After that we would be doing, sit-ups and push-ups." Said Naruto as he prepared the Genins for the exercise.

4 hours later:

Hiroshi laid on the ground breathing heavily, Sakura was grasping her knees for support so that she could still stand and Sasuke was holding for support at the nearest tree. All three were panting heavily until Naruto started to talk again

"Okay that's enough for warm ups. You'll have your Ninjutsu training after 10 minutes. If you don't have any Ninjutsus that serves as good attacks or any other else, feel free to ask the three of us what you want to learn." Said Gaara as he went over to Naruto's group to relax.

Naruto's group:

"Okay this 10 minute break will allow us to study their special traits. Let's start off with Hiroshi-san"

Said Naruto taking out Hiroshi's information sheet.

"It says here that his Taijutsu is average, Ninjutsu consist of Bakuha no Jutsu, Bakuhatsu Kunai Ame no Jutsu (Raining Explosive Kunai Technique), Kawarimi, Henge, Bunshin, and the three explosion tags. His most dangerous asset is trap making. He's a genius at that field. He has no Genjutsu and can't detect it very well. His power is considered the top of the class although he ended up as the deadlast of the group because of Genjutsu weakness." Said Gaara reading the information sheet and Haku was the next to pick up another information sheet

"Haruno Sakura, considered second best in class. She is weak in Taijutsu and no Ninjutsu. Although she doesn't posses any good Genjutsu, she can detect it almost immediately. She has perfect chakra control and a sharp mind. We can fix her problem easily." Said Haku, as Naruto was the last to grab the information sheet

"Uchiha Sasuke, Current number one rookie of the year. Excellent in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu is composed of Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu, Sharingan, Chidori and the Jyuuin, Taijutsu special attack: Shishi Rendan. Good Arsenal, Ryuka no Jutsu is new to me though. He must have done that when I wasn't around." Said Naruto holding his chin.

"He may be an excellent ninja, but he still has THAT problem" Said Gaara

"Don't remind me. We are still going to talk about their weakness and strengths later right? We'll also be discussing their problems." Said Naruto scratching his head.

"The ten minute break is up, Naruto." Said Gaara

"Okay, let's get this over with." Said Naruto as they approached Team 7

Team 7:

After ten minutes of regaining their breath, Team 7 saw Naruto and his group approaching

"Is (pant) ten (pant) minutes (pant) suppose to be (pant) that short?" Said Hiroshi trying to stand up seeing his knees wobbling

"Shut (pant) up (pant) dobe (pant)" Said Sasuke as he was about to stand again

"Sasuke-kun's (pant) right (pant) Hiroshi (pant)" Said the pink haired girl as she was about to collapse

"Don't (pant) try (pant) to be (pant) a bitch (pant) again… We've (pant) wasted (pant) too much (pant) already." Said Hiroshi as he was annoyed by Sakura's side comment

"Alright that's enough. Next up, we practice team-based attacks and strategies. This training is separated into three, Taijutsu formation, Ninjutsu formation, and Genjutsu formation. But since you three don't know any complex Genjutsus yet, it'll be Trap formation. Though this team is the most powerful, I heard from Tsunade-sensei that this team is the most notorious when it comes to individualistic attacks. Meaning, you guys only look like a team but not act like one. In terms of teamwork, Team 10, or the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, are considered to be the best." Said Naruto.

"In this training, you can't afford to make a single mistake. If there is any mistake caused, we will hit you with a stick as hard as we can, except for Naruto, 5 times." Said Gaara

"Alright, seems you guys now know the punishment, we will assign each of you to be leader in a formation. Starting with trap formation, you act as leader, Hiroshi-san." Said Haku as she pointed out to Hiroshi

Hiroshi dropped his jaw when he heard his name, "M-me? You're choosing me to be the leader?"

"Actually in this formation you are. Since you are an expert trap maker, I'm relying on you in this field. It's not just to be able to use your talents to the maximum, we're also developing your leadership skills that is an essential part of becoming Chuunin and to other ranks." Said Naruto

"Okay, next, Ninjutsu formation, the leader will be, Uchiha-san" Said Gaara

Sasuke just gave a short 'hn' meaning he approves.

"Well, that just leaves you Sakura-san, to be the Taijutsu formation leader." Said Naruto patting Sakura at the back

"B-but… Why me? I'm poor at Taijutsu. Why won't you let Sasuke-kun be leader?" Asked Sakura feeling uneasy with herself

"I told you before, we are going to practice your leadership skills. Which involves around you." Said Naruto

Sakura nodded slightly at that and Haku assured her

"Do not worry Sakura-san, we will see to it you are able to do a Taijutsu special attack within 3 days." Said Haku

"Okay, enough with this, we begin with Ninjutsu formation. Uchiha-san, please step into the middle of your two teammates and we will show you what to do." Said Naruto

Naruto, Gaara and Haku huddled at each other and said, "I forgot! Who should be our Ninjutsu leader? I know we may not have done teamwork before, but we need to have a leader in a formation like this!" Said Naruto huddling his friends

"I know, we do rock-paper-scissors to draw out who will be the leader." Said Gaara

"Okay." Said Haku

"Ready?" Asked Naruto and the two nodded

"Okay! JAN!"

"KEN!"

"PO!" Said the three at the same time. As the game of luck ended, Naruto ended up with paper, Haku with paper also and Gaara with scissors

"I won… That means I'm leader for Ninjutsu"

"Okay, that leaves the 2 of us. Whoever wins, will be the trap formation leader. The one who losses, will be Taijutsu leader" Said Naruto as they went for another round

"JAN"

"KEN"

"PO"

Haku was the one who won. She was trap formation leader and Naruto became Taijutsu leader.

"Good, now we can start. Gaara, take your position. I'll place a Kage Bunshin as our target" Said Naruto and Gaara took formation,

Naruto performed Kage Bunshin and he placed a clone in front of them by about ten meters.

"Good… Now, let's go!" Said Gaara as he darted forward first and was shortly followed by Naruto and Haku.

"Suna Shuriken!" Said Gaara and multiple sand stars approached the Kage Bunshin at top speeds. Naruto and Haku separated from Gaara and then performed their own jutsu.

The clone jumped as he evaded the multiple sand stars. As he jumped, the clone heard two people at each opposite end doing their own jutsu

"Hijutsu: Tsurara Ippatsu! (Secret Technique: Icicle Attack)" Said Haku and multiple Icicle spikes appeared from the air and struck the clone. The clone was surprised as another attack was summoned courtesy of Naruto

"Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Said Naruto as he breath out a huge flame and engulfed the clone in fire. After that the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wow… These guys are good." Said Hiroshi as he watched in awe

"What? How can she use Suiton Jutsus with no water and why is it called a secret technique?" Asked Sasuke. He still didn't know about Haku's ability

"Oh yeah, I forgot you weren't there bastard… You see Haku has this ability to create water using oxymoron and hydro gun, was it? " Said Hiroshi as he was hit on the head by Sakura

"You idiot! It's Hydrogen and Oxygen! The main components of water! Honestly, where were you when Iruka-sensei taught Basic Chemistry and Jutsu types?" Asked Sakura bonked his head once more

"And that was for telling Sasuke-kun that he is a bastard!"

"Ouch! That was two Sakura! And about that, I was out… Doing stuff." Said Hiroshi looking up avoiding Sakura's eye

"I should've known you were skipping classes with Kiba. That is why you, Shikamaru and Kiba ended up with almost the same grades!" Said Sakura massaging her temples

"Hey! Don't compare me with Dog breath and that lazy ass! You know I'm much better than they are!" Said Hiroshi

"Shut up you two. You're just being annoying again" Said Sasuke

"Oh, so the bastard wants to shut me up huh? I'd like to see you try your pretty boy ass to keep my mouth from yappin'!" Said Hiroshi pointing at Sasuke

"Hmph… Why should I try to fight someone who is more inferior than me?" Asked Sasuke

"Why I oughtta-" Said Hiroshi as he was cut off by Naruto

"Okay, that's enough! You three! Come over here and you will receive your punishment!" Said Naruto holding a wooden sword. Obviously ticked off

The three walked towards them and they bowed down and closed their eyes

"Gaara, do it." Said Naruto as he handed

"This is your fault." Said Hiroshi to Sasuke

"Shut it dobe! This wouldn't have happened if you just kept quiet!" Said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun's right! We wouldn't be in this mess because of you!" Said Sakura

"This is all your fault you three. Now treat your punishment like a real ninja should have." Said Gaara as he swung the wooden sword as hard as he can…

2 hours later:

Team 7 lay there on the ground tired, in pain and hungry. Even Sasuke had his limits

"Okay, time for lunch break. We will see you in 2 hours." Said Naruto as the three vanished

"See you guys later." Said Hiroshi gripping his back. He was in pain like the rest.

Sakura was second; she was too tired to even ogle over Sasuke right now. Even Sasuke felt relief after the team leaders' training.

2 hours later:

"Okay, this time, we are going to personally train each one of you, starting with Taijutsu, I'm beginning with Sakura-san. Since it is still four more hours till sunset, we will be forcing Sakura-san to be wearing weights. After that, we'll be teaching her a very special Taijutsu attack." Said Naruto and Sakura followed him.

"Next up, Naruto has given me specific instructions on your training Uchiha-san. He said to personally master the technique under this scroll. After that, you are to go to Naruto and you will practice Kenjutsus." Said Haku

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and wondered, _'Why should I be learning about swords?'_

After a couple of seconds thought, Sasuke decided to agree thinking it was for the best of his interest and went on reading the scroll and practiced his jutsu.

"Okay, Hiroshi-san. Your turn, you will be practicing your Family jutsus on that log. I want significant results on your training today as well as good trap making understood?" Asked Gaara and Hiroshi only nodded

"Good"

Naruto:

"Here Sakura-san. Wear these and I'll give a scroll that personally came from Tsunade-sensei." Said Naruto handing Sakura the weights she was about to wear. Sakura winced started to grab the weights but struggled to pick it up. There were 5 weights in total, 2 for each arm, 2 for each leg and 1 for the torso

"Ne, Naruto-san, how much does these weights have?" Asked Sakura as she placed one on her lower leg.

"About 45 pounds per weight. It's enough for the training I will give you." Said Naruto handing to Sakura a blue scroll.

Sakura started to read and took note. After what seemed to be 5 minutes, Naruto understood and placed a target at the ground 10 meters away from him

Sakura stared curiously at the target and then asked Naruto, "What is the target for Naruto-san?"

"This will be your main objective for the three day intensive training. You must be able to produce a powerful Vibration to destroy this target. The vibration must be straight and there should be no radius or circular damage around your area. The shockwave should be straight and powerful." Said Naruto as he placed another target at the ground and move at the same distance as Sakura's to her target.

"For this training, you are not allowed to use Kunai, jutsu, and chakra. Just your leg and heel. But since this is a three-day training, you will do it with chakra and gradually build it up. Tsunade specifically instructed to you to do this with your heel. I don't know why though, I would prefer my hands" Said Naruto as he punched the ground as hard as he can, causing a powerful shockwave at the earth and traveled in a straight line. It had hit the target and it was completely destroyed.

"I see…" Said Sakura biting her lower lip and focused on her target.

"Good, then I'll be watching from that branch" Said Naruto jumping up and landed on a tree branch and sat down as he watched his student's progress

Gaara and Hiroshi:

Hiroshi concentrated hard at the log and had started to produce a new set of handseals and let each of his fingers gather chakra and the blue aura was replaced with a yellow one

Gaara looked at the Itetsu heir and watched stoically

"Alright! Here we go! This is a new one! Ninpo: Jinsoku Dan! (Ninja art: Rapid bullets)" Hiroshi then unleashed a flurry of small yellow light balls made of chakra and hit the log. Small explosions were heard and Hiroshi was still not done

Hiroshi kept swinging his arms unleashing the same exploding balls at the log. Explosion after explosion was heard and Hiroshi stopped as he was out of breath

"Good… You have done well… Rest for a while to regain your breath and then we'll continue on with your trap making abilities." Said Gaara to leave Hiroshi alone for a while and take nice moment to relax…

4 hours later:

The sun was seen setting into the west and the three were tired, hungry and beaten. Sakura called it a day and went home. Naruto advised her to keep wearing those weights even when she is sleeping or eating. But when taking a shower or a bath, she should take it off.

Hiroshi walked out obviously tired and almost depleted of chakra. Not to mention his head hurts when he was told to place 15 different traps at a same area and each one had to be triggered individually and see if Gaara's Suna Bunshin could be destroyed. But since this Suna Bunshin was totally good at detecting it, Hiroshi was forced to switch strategies with trap after trap.

Sasuke on the other hand, finished his Katon jutsu and went to Naruto for Kenjutsu training. Sasuke went to ask Naruto what was the purpose but Naruto kept telling Sasuke that he will know in due time, patience is a virtue of the sword it comes along with the lines of calmness and restraint. Sasuke was about to go home until Naruto and his friends told him to wait for a while, as there will be something important to discuss

"This is about your attitude Uchiha-san, this not about extended training." Said Naruto

"Then why even bother to talk to me? You know as well as I why I am like this." Said Sasuke

"We know that. But simply understand what we are trying to do is for your own sake. Uchiha-san, power comes at a price, if you continue to seek power, before you could even kill your brother, you would either be dead or insane. Many people are like you out there. But all of them ended up with one thing."

"And what is that? Satisfaction? A sense of accomplishment?"

"No Uchiha-san… All of them, ended up with one thing even worse than loneliness. And that is emptiness" Said Gaara

Sasuke was abruptly shocked at what Naruto said. Haku continued, "The worst thing one can feel is the feeling that you are not needed by anyone… But with emptiness, you even lose yourself as if you don't even need yourself anymore. Stop thinking about revenge so much. Think of other another dream and put revenge aside for awhile. Remember, before you could kill him, you would be either dead or insane."

Sasuke thought about the possibilities at what Haku said, He took notice about what they all said after a couple of minutes.

Sasuke then talked, "I'll think about it"

"The choice is up to you Uchiha-san" Said Naruto

Sasuke then started to walk away leaving behind the team leaders. As he walked towards the desolate Uchiha complex, Sasuke thought of what they all said. He remembered the night, the killings, the deaths, the death of his own parents, and especially the way Itachi had treated him, telling him he was weak and could never amount to his power. But then… With what the three said to him, it might come true, before he could even slit the neck of his putrid brother, he would either be dead or insane. He doesn't know why, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt it as if it was true. Maybe he should rest for a while and let his mind forget about revenge for a while… Maybe…

This type of training continued on for the next 2 days and it was already the third day, which is the day before the big mission…

"Hah!" Yelled the pink haired kunoichi as she slammed her heel as hard as she can on the ground. The attack made a powerful shockwave on the ground and the attack went on a straight line towards the target. The target was destroyed with her attack. Sakura smiled triumphantly after a full three-day training that caused them to be in pain every morning and afternoon. Within Sakura's mind, she knew it was worth it…

'Hell Yeah! Did you see that friggin' attack? It destroyed that friggin' target! Ha! An excellent work if I do say so myself!' Said inner Sakura holding up an angry victory sign 

"Nice work Sakura-san." Said Naruto as he jumped down and headed towards the girl.

"The reason Tsunade gave that technique to you is because you are now officially accepted by Tsunade-sensei as her new apprentice along with Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he handed Sakura a new scroll

"This will be a minor training scroll that Tsunade-sensei has given you for you to train when she is busy. Don't worry, when you finish this scroll, Tsunade will personally see to it that you inherit her powerful gift. Consider it as an heirloom to you." Said Naruto and he jumped away.

"Hey Sakura!" Yelled a certain silver haired boy by the name of Hiroshi. Hiroshi had a new wardrobe now; he had his silver shirt turned black with short sleeves. His pants were also black and wore black sandals. He then wore a sleeveless long white coat that reached up to his lower leg. He had a piece of cloth wrapping around his right upper arm.

"Guess what? I got a new jutsu I learned from my family and it's considered to be our most powerful technique yet! Now Sasuke would definitely—Whoa! Sakura! From at this point, it looks like your tits are growing!"

That did it, Sakura snapped, she ran up to Hiroshi and punched him as hard as she can. Hiroshi was sent flying to the nearest tree with a bloody nose

"Ow! Okay, sorry! Jeez, within this three-day training period, your strength is like a monster's!" Yelled the silver haired boy as he heard someone walking up from his left

"Hmph… You idiot… That's why you're always a mess" Said Sasuke as he had a wooden sword at his back

"Yeah right bastard, I'm not always like this!" Said Hiroshi as he threw a small log.

Sasuke foresaw this and kicked the log leaving the log going down. Sasuke then grabbed the wooden sword and slashed the log upwards. He then used a series of handseals and ended in a tiger seal

"Katon: Karyu Dan! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Said Sasuke as he breathe fire and the log turned to nothing but ashes

"Good. You're all here, Within these three days, you all did great. So this is the final day and we are now considering this training, over! Dismissed!" Said Naruto and all of them left.

Hokage tower:

"Hmmmm… Good report. The team is now organized and they are doing well. Good work you three. Tomorrow, you get your mission scroll" Said Tsunade and the three left

Deciding it was time to celebrate, Naruto made his way to Ichiraku and started to order. By the time he got there, he saw Hinata getting her order and was about to eat

Naruto entered the ramen stand and said, "One pork miso ramen please."

"Coming right up best customer!" Said the man, ever since he first visited this stand and ordered 21 bowls of ramen, the man saw a glimmer of hope and smiled at the kid. Naruto only nodded with a smile himself. Hinata noticed Naruto at her right and then said, "C-congratulations Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Because what anyway?" Asked Naruto, as he was confused with why Hinata actually congratulated him

"Because of you becoming Chuunin, silly" Said Hinata chuckling a little

"Oh… Thanks again Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto as the bowl of ramen arrived, Naruto started telling her, his stories travelling around the world. Hinata became intrigued and interested with Naruto's adventures since, being a Hyuuga, the world was not a safe place for her. Maybe when she is stronger, she would see the world herself

"That was great old man! Thanks for the meal!" Said Naruto and looked towards Hinata

"See you Hinata-chan!" Said Naruto as the blond haired boy ran towards home. Hinata stared at him for a while and then said, "See you, Naruto-kun…"

Next Day:

Naruto and the others went towards the mission room to receive their mission scroll

"Okay, Tsunade-sensei, we are all here." Said Haku and Tsunade nodded

Tsunade grabbed a scroll and then said, "Good, we can now begin"

Tsunade then stood up and opened the scroll

"This is a B-Rank mission; Escort and Bodyguard. The mission details are in this scroll" Said Tsunade handing over the scroll to Naruto.

With that, the six ninjas nodded and vanished in sight.

Fire Country border Near Tea Country:

"It says here that the mission is about a certain Akagi Family that is with war with another family called the Wagarashi. It also states that they settle this dispute with the festival called the Todoroki Shrine Race. Since the Wagarashi Family hired ninjas last year and won, life in Tea Country became miserable." Said Itetsu reading the scroll

Upon arriving near the Tea Country City, they decided to eat to the nearest restaurant

When they entered, they saw a man wearing blue clothes and a straw-hat tha covered his face. He gritted his teeth when he saw the ninjas. He felt as though he should get out of here before he explodes. He left the money at the table and fled

Naruto looked at the person curiously with a suspicious look. Gaara took notice and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… Let's just eat and head towards that Akagi family complex so that we could begin our mission." Said Naruto entering the restaurant.

Akagi family complex:

"Wow… And I thought that only prestigious ninja clans could own such as large complex." Said Hiroshi marveling at the magnificent house

Naruto looked around and asked someone where could they find the man named Jirochou. When he learned where the man was, they started to walk inside and went to where this man is.

Upon reaching the door, they heard someone say, "Come in"

They entered the room and sat down

"Good afternoon Jirochou-san… We are the Konoha ninjas assigned for this mission." Said Naruto

The old man looked at them and said, "Oh, yes! You people. Thank you for coming. I guess you people now know the reason why he hired you right?"

"Yes, it was explained in the mission profile. What we don't know is who will we escort and protect?" Asked Naruto

"Oh, yes! I'll call him right now… Idate!" Said Jirochou and a boy entered with an age no shorter than 16

"Yes, Jirochou-oyabin?" Asked Idate as and was surprised seeing the same ninjas he saw before at that restaurant

"These are the people I have told you about Idate, they may come beneficial for you" Said Jirochou

Meanwhile, Naruto looked at Idate and said to himself _'So this is the man we have met before'_

Naruto saw Idate and Idate recognized them only he didn't show it.

"I see Jirochou-oyabin… Don't worry… I'll do you proud." Said Idate and turned away as soon as possible

"Please guard that boy… He's the only hope of this family." Said Jirochou as he bowed to his guests

"Leave it to us… Jirochou-san" Said Naruto and the six stood up and left.

Downtown:

"We have to find Idate-san before he winds up in deep trouble." Said Naruto and the 5 nodded

"Spilt and search!" Said Gaara and the six separated to look for Idate

Hiroshi:

Hiroshi jumped from rooftop to rooftop to look for the boy they were assigned to protect. When he saw Idate, he jumped down and Idate turned around to see Hiroshi standing from behind

"There you are. You shouldn't wander of like that… You know this is the enemy's territory" Said Hiroshi

"I don't care! I just wanted to get away from you! Because I hate ninjas!" Said Idate

"Well sorry for being a ninja you sissy! And whether I like it or not, I'll have to look after your ass because it's my mission!"

"Sissy? Are you calling me a coward? I'll rip your lungs out!"

"See if you can sissy! If it weren't for this f--king contract I would hand over your ass to you!"

"C'mon give it your best shot! I just want to run away!"

"F--k your cowardliness! If you think running away would do you good then your gravely mistaken! Running away won't solve any of your problems! Just deal with it!"

Idate was blocked at what Hiroshi said he calmed down and then said, "Fine! But I still don't trust you guys!"

Meanwhile, Naruto leaned on a corner and listened to the conversation while remaining hidden. After at Idate's giving in, he decided to just leave and go back into the complex

Meanwhile:

"This is nice to buy but… Everything is so expensive." Said Sakura looking over at the Katsuya figurine

"I know but with the Wagarashi in power, we don't have much of a choice" Said an old looking lady who looked after the shop

Sasuke was looking around when he heard strange ramblings at the nearest restaurant

"The food here stinks and you dare claim our money? We from the Wagarashi family! And you couldn't even pay your rent!" Said one of the thugs

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But with your overpriced selling, we can't even make money anymore! Please! Try to understand!" Said the old man

"You dare question the authority of the Wagarashi family? We'll have your head!"

Before the thug could slice the man, Sasuke intercepted them and there could only be heard of multiple beatings from where the two thugs stood

"Heh… That'll teach you kid" Said the first thug

"Yeah!" Said the second one and both thugs fell on the ground

Sasuke just cracked his knuckles and the thugs became scared

"We'll be back!" Said the thugs as one of them picked up their beaten comrade and ran away as soon as possible

The next day:

The sun was about to rise and Naruto's team was fully analyzing their mission before they could continue

"Todoroki Shrine race… Seems interesting eh Haku, Gaara?" Said Naruto and the two nodded

"Be careful, there should be ninjas hiding inside the crowd. Be ready for anything" Said Sakura

Idate focused on his sights and something he saw was amiss. But he focused on the race and the signal was fired. Idate and the messenger of the Wagarashi family ran fast towards the 2 boats. But Idate took a short cut to the left.

"What is Idate-san thinking? Going left, he should be riding a boat by now!" Said Sakura and they chased after Idate

After finally catching up with Idate, Hiroshi landed down and asked, "Why'd you run this way? I thought you weren't running away!"

"I wasn't! You see before I ran, I noticed a collection of clouds were beginning to gather at the route I was supposed to take. There is phenomenon here in Tea Country were the winds travel back towards the north of the Todoroki Island"

"I see with that updraft, you could swiftly travel towards the shrine and straight to the finish line." Said Hiroshi

As they were running, Naruto had activated his Jagan to see if there were any traps set up by those of the ninjas they were about to face

Sakura and Naruto both noticed at the same time, "Their under Genjutsu"

Haku, Gaara and Sasuke looked shocked and then Sasuke said, "We should get them out of there."

"Right." Said Sakura

With Idate and Hiroshi:

Idate stopped for awhile and then looked around, _'The arrangement of these bamboo shoots… I've seen it before… Genjutsu…'_

"Kai!" Said Idate and Idate saw the opening _'There'_

Idate ran as fast as he could and Hiroshi said, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Hiroshi, don't!" Said Sakura

Hiroshi stopped and Idate kept on running. When he was out, he realized it was too late, as he was about to fall downwards because the end of the Genjutsu was exactly at the sharp curve of the mountain

"Damn it! Gaara!" Said Naruto and Gaara nodded he put his hands on a series of handseals

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep" Said Gaara and bit his thumb

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Said Gaara and a large hawk swooped down and grabbed Idate

"You alright Idate-san?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… We should continue… The pier I'm going to is to the north east and I have a boat reserved there."

"Okay" Said Gaara and they headed towards their next destination

At the pier:

The hawk swooped down and Idate ran towards a small shack. He knocked on the door and an old man came out

"Oh… Idate! It's nice to see you! The boat is right over there." Said the man pointing at the boat

"Thanks old man"

"Don't worry boy, be sure to win… Jirochou-san has done me many good things"

"Don't worry I will!" Said Idate and the six ninjas already went onto the boat

"Good… This will surely put us in the lead. Hey who should help me row? We're seven people on a boat and I can't do row that far." Said Idate

"Don't worry Idate-san… I'll do it" Said Naruto

"You sure? I mean your just a kid and…"

"Don't worry… He's more than enough." Said Haku

"Okay if you say so…"

"Don't worry about it!' Said Naruto as he started the rowing. With just one row of the ore, the boat was like going as fast as the winds

"That kid sure is powerful!" Said Idate as he the wind blew on his face

"There, I think were almost half way… I should start rowing easily." Said Naruto

As they were about to reach half point, they encountered another boat heading their way.

Naruto noticed this and quickly became alarmed.

"Idate-san, take over, I want to see who's on that boat." Said Naruto activating his Jagan

With what Naruto saw, he became even more alarmed

"Ame Nins… And three of them."

"They must be the ones who were hired by the Wagarashi family" Said Hiroshi

"Hiroshi, Sasuke, come here, we'll fend them off. Gaara, defense. Sakura, go up front to see if we are close to land. Haku, if anything happens, you will be our medic specialist." With that the 5 nodded and went to their positions. Gaara stood at top to see if anything would be wrong

"Hiroshi, you start off." Said Naruto

Hiroshi nodded and gathered yellow light balls at his fingertips, "Jinsoku Dan! (Rapid Bullets)"

Hiroshi then unleashed the yellow exploding balls and continued to fire away.

Minor explosions were heard after that. This time it was Sasuke's turn

"Katon: Karyu Dan! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Bullet"

The blaze quickly damaged some parts of the boat

"I don't think so, Suiton: Koku Ame No Jutsu (Water Element: Black Rain Technique)" Said one of the Ame Nins and black rain began falling on Team 7 boat

Sakura was first to hit the rain and noticed the color,

'_Black?' _Sakura then realized the situation and then said

"Don't! It'll be too dangerous!" Said Sakura and Naruto cancelled of what was to be Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Napalm)

"So they realized it… But it's already too late!" Said one of the Ame Nins and prepared a crossbow with a flaming tip.

Gaara saw the flame and immediately intercepted it with Suna Shuriken

"I won't give up." Said the Ame Nin and fired another flaming arrow

"That's it… Suna no Shouheki! (Barrier of Sand)" Said Gaara enveloping the boat with sand

"Now I can't see if we are going in the right direction!" Said Idate

"Don't worry." Said Gaara and opened a small hole for Sakura to see

"We're almost there." Said Sakura

"Idate-san, I'm taking over. I won't let that thing get near us. Because I'm pissed of right now." Said Naruto and he grabbed the ore and paddled the boat with all his strength. The boat fled at top speed and went near the coast.

"Great… We'll just go by the shore. Sasuke, take your team and Idate-san, we'll take care of the Ninjas here." Said Gaara

"But—"

"Just go!" Said Gaara and the three nodded and went with Idate.

"What will we do? Wait for them here or attack them right now?" Asked Haku

"We finish this off!" Said Naruto and he was the first to dash.

"I guess he really is pissed off… Let's go Gaara" Said Haku and both went after Naruto

The three walked on water and dashed towards the boat were the three Ame Nins were

The Ame Nins were surprised as they saw Naruto and his team ran towards them with top speed

"What the hell are they doing?" Asked one of the Ame Nin

"I don't know but, we'll definitely kill them! Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! (Water Element: Water Clone Technique)" Said one of the Ame Nin and multiple Water Clones appeared

"That won't help! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto and his multiple clones matched that number of Mizu Bunshin

"He-he… Considering that we're in water territory, no one can match Mizu Bunshin. Kage Bunshins are useless." Said one of the Ame Nins and the water clones dived underwater.

The water clones then grappled the Kage Bunshins and sent them underwater

"If you think you have already won then you're gravely mistaken!" Said Naruto and he used a series of handseals

"Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu! (Shadow Clone Explosive Body)" Said Naruto and multiple shadow clones exploded underwater.

"This is not over yet! Katon: Karyu Endan! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Napalm)" Said Naruto as he unleashed the most powerful Fire Jutsu of Konoha to the boat.

"This is bad! Jump!" Said one of the Ame Nins and the three jumped from the boat leaving it totally destroyed

"You won't go anywhere! Rasengan! (Spirit Bullet)" Said Naruto as he caught one of the Ame Nins and thrust his attack upon one of the Ame Nins. The Ame Nin sunk

"My turn, Hijutsu: Tsurara Ippatsu! (Secret Technique: Icicle Attack)" Said Haku and multiple Icicles appeared on top of the second Ame Nin and pierced him on his body making him sink

"Sabaku Sousou! (Desert Graveyard)" Said Gaara and the last Ame Nin was wrapped in sand and was crushed by the sand's pressure

"Good, their gone. Let's go back to where Uchiha-san is." Said Naruto and the three went towards the shore again

At the same time:

"Rokusho… Aoi… Why are you here?" Asked Idate looking at the green haired man with fear

"Why this is simply my mission Morino Idate… You weak little rat… I was hired to kill you." Said Aoi holding three Senbon needles.

"Morino… Idate." Said Sasuke as he remembered the surname Morino

Aoi just smiled and said, "Just die so you could no longer suffer."

Aoi was about to hit him when he saw the other three Konoha ninjas heading their way.

Aoi gritted his teeth and grabbed a handle

"That's… Raijin ken! (Lightning God's sword)" Said Idate and he saw the yellow electric blade coming out of the handle

Naruto became surprised as to his early encounter with the Raijin Ken…

"Gaara, Haku… You can't take him on with your weapons especially Haku. I'll be facing him instead." Said Naruto as he reached his back to where his chakra-siphoning sword was.

"Fuuin Kai! (Unseal)" Said Naruto and he gripped the sword very tightly

"Whoever you are… I am going to take that sword back to where it rightfully belongs!" Said Naruto

End!

Preview next chapter:

Naruto and Aoi began their clash and disappeared in a blur both trying to slash each other. The people who were watching could here the sound of lightning clashing through something.

"Kid… You are still too young to take me down!"

"A kid like me could kick your ass everyday!" Said Naruto and parried Aoi's vertical slash and Aoi became unprepared. It was time for Naruto to strike…

Next Xhaprte: Raijin found! Retrieve itand Finish the Mission!


	14. Chapter 13

I'm changing the name of Chuuseki no Ryu Kami, with Chuuseki no Ryuujin, it's still the translation though, I just found out about it in my research, sorry…

* * *

Chapter 13: The race to the Todoroki shrine! The RemainingLegendary Weapons!

"Whoever you are… I am going to take that sword back to where it rightfully belongs!" Said Naruto as he readied himself

"Heh! You? Beat someone like me? The great Rokusho Aoi? You make me laugh!" Said Aoi as he chuckled

"Such an arrogant prick are you asshole? You don't know me very well do you? Since you have the Raijin, you could be a former Konoha Shinobi. Which means that you should know someone like me." Said Naruto

"You are right about me being a former Konoha Shinobi. But I don't know who the hell you are and I won't give a damn about it!" Said Aoi dashing towards Naruto

Aoi gave a vertical slash and Naruto blocked the blow. The others could only hear the sound of lightning clashing with chakra

"What are you doing? Go! Leave without me! I'll catch up as soon as I get this over with!" Said Naruto and the three Genins nodded with Idate. Running towards the second checkpoint of the race

"Kid you are still too young to take me down!"

"This kid could kick your ass everyday!" Naruto replied. Naruto then parried the Aoi's sword and performed a vertical slash. Aoi saw this and jumped to the side. Naruto went after him. Aoi went for a vertical strike again and Naruto sidestepped the attack. Naruto then countered by going for a horizontal slash. Aoi leaned back and gave Naruto his own vertical slash. Naruto jumped and did a forward midair roll. Naruto then aimed a vertical strike at Aoi. Aoi again evaded to the left and Naruto to follow suit.

Naruto and Aoi ran left as they expected each other to attack. Naruto and Aoi crossed each other and gave each other powerful slashes. Neither lands a hit towards the other. Aoi then had enough and started to use his umbrella

"Ninpo: Senbon no Ame! (Raining needles)" Said Aoi as he launched the umbrella towards the air. Naruto saw this and used a series of handseals

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)" Said Naruto and he breathe out fireballs that intercepted Aoi's needles

"Hah! Fooled you!" Said Aoi as he tried to slash Naruto. Naruto saw this and blocked Aoi's attack

"It seems that you underestimated me Rokusho Aoi. Let me tell you a secret, Actually, do you remember the incident that happened 12 years ago?"

Aoi then grew in shock realizing as to who he is facing currently as to what Naruto was saying, "No… No! Don't tell me that you're-"

"That's right, it's me the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto"

"T-That's impossible! That demon disappeared over 7 years ago!" Said Aoi

"Yeah, well guess what? Uzumaki Naruto's back! This time, he kicks your ass!" Said Naruto as he yet again unleashed a powerful slash. Aoi jumped up and attacked once again. This time, Aoi lost his confidence and was screaming profoundly with every slash that he made

"What's the matter Aoi? Too scared? Scared of my power?" Asked Naruto as he evaded Aoi's attack by ducking. Naruto then countered his attack aiming at the Sword.

What happened next surprised Aoi. Naruto's attack not only rendered him vulnerable; Raijin also was gone from his hands. Naruto had disarmed him.

"Now we end this!" Said Naruto grabbing the hilt of the Raijin. The Raijin reacted and the lightning blade appeared

"Die from which you hunger for! Kenjutsu Ougi: Daizankuusen! (Sword Arts master move: Great Sonic slash)" Said Naruto and he swiped his sword with much force. The swords then with chakra, unleashed a high pressure cut at Aoi who was blown back and his body was marked with a cross slash. Aoi's corpse was seen with Aoi's terrified face.

"Rokusho Aoi, your actions upon Konoha were grave. For that, I gave you what is due to you." Said Naruto walking away from the bloody mess. Heading towards his comrades.

"Let's go, we should catch up with Uchiha-san and the others" Said Naruto

"You think they'd be alright?" Asked Haku

"They'll be fine." Said Gaara trying to reassure

"Let's go." Said Naruto as they ran to where Sasuke and he others were

Team 7:

"Good job, where almost near the finish line. We should be there in a couple of minutes" Said Sakura

Team 7 was running with Idate until they were about to cross the bridge.

With their trip there, they encountered 3 familiar ninjas.

"These guys again? I thought Naruto-san and the others took care of them!" Said Hiroshi

"Heh… It was as sure as hell that those three were not your average Genins. They were tough all right… But they didn't know the advantages of Ame Nins and Kiri Nins in water. We dived very deep and was able to reach the shore without being noticed while your attention was with Aoi." Said one of the Ame Nins.

"Is that so? You were just lucky. He was just so angry back then for pissing him off." Said Sasuke

"That's right, psychologically speaking, if ever there are heightened emotions such as anger, the more prone is someone to human mistakes." Said Sakura

"So are we gonna do this or not? You guys are like weeds… A whole lot of pain in the ass! You guys better be ready! We are a lot better than the last time we fought!" Said Hiroshi, stretching his left arm around and around

"Idate, go on ahead. We'll take care of these guys. Be sure to win that race." Said Sasuke

Idate nodded and left towards the bridge

"Cocky brat! We'll take care of you! Ninpo: Gunryo Bunshin! (Ninja art: Clone army)" Said one of the Ame Nins

"You guys have no taste do you?" Asked Sasuke as he activated his bloodline limit

"Sharingan!" Said Sasuke as his eyes turned red revealing 2 commas at each eyes

"They are all clones… They must be underground again" Said Sasuke

"Really? Well then I won't fall for the same trick twice and I'm pretty sure that they haven't seen this one before!' Said Hiroshi revealing a kunai with an exploding note attached to the hilt. Hiroshi threw it up and used a series of handseals

"They haven't seen this technique yet because I haven't used this against them! Ninpo: Bakuhatsu Kunai Ame no Jutsu! (Ninja art: Raining Explosive Kunai Technique)" Said Hiroshi as he finished his handseal sequence revealing a large number of Kunais heading downwards. The three Ame Nins quickly saw it and tried to run away as fast as they could.

With the Kunais making contact, the Kunais immediately exploded. And the three were blown back two of the Ame Nins were knocked out. There was the only one remaining

"Alright! Group attack! I say we go for trap formation!" Said Hiroshi

"No we go for Taijutsu… There is only one Shinobi left and we need to conserve chakra and materials." Said Sasuke

"Eh? Taijutsu? Oh, alright… Sakura, you stand in middle." Said Hiroshi feeling a bit disappointed

Sakura was dazed at first, did she heard Sasuke right? She would assume command at a critical condition like this? There was just no friggin' way…

"Okay… Let's go." Said Sakura as she assumed to occupy the middle with Sasuke and Hiroshi. Sakura raised her hand and then…

"Tee-mu Seven-nuu Taijutsu Fo-me-shon! Hajime! (Team 7 Taijutsu formation! Commence!)" Said Sakura as the three dashed forward with good even speed.

'_Hell yeah! I always wanted to say that!'_ Yelled Inner Sakura in her head

This time, Hiroshi was the first to change direction going left at a faster velocity. Hiroshi arrived to the Ame Nin's right and said, "BOO!"

The Ame Nin jumped up scared as he saw Hiroshi's fist connecting with his face. The Ame Nin stepped back feeling the blow and Hiroshi let go of another punch aiming this time, to the Ame Nin's gut. The Ame Nin coughed up blood. But Hiroshi wasn't done yet; he then started to grab the Ame Nin's feet and began to spin throw him towards Sasuke who was coming fast. Hiroshi let go after his third spin and it was Sasuke's turn now, Sasuke caught the Ame Nin by doing a high kick sending him upwards. Sasuke jumped up and used the initial, Kage Buyou (Leaf Shadow Dance)

"Shishi Rendan! (Lion Combo)" Said Sasuke giving his famous Taijutsu attack and finishing it with a heel strike. Sasuke immediately jumped, as Sakura was the finisher

"Hi-ru Kakou! (Heel Drop)" Said Sakura as she used her strength and precise chakra control to hit the target and the target was blown away hitting a tree nearby

"Taijutsu Fo-me-shon, seko! (Taijutsu Formation, Success!)" Said Sakura angrily raising her fist

"Well I see you guys are getting better. Good job…" Said Naruto as he approached with his team towards Team 7

"Heh… It was cake!" Said Hiroshi

"Anyway, thanks to you three, the mission was a complete success! I just saw Idate crossing the finish line first! So we now go to Jirochou-san's place and we'll have a party there!" Said Naruto as the six ran off towards the finish line

Akagi Complex:

There was a whole lot of commotion going on at the Akagi complex; the race was one by one of Jirochou's most loyal men, Idate.

Idate was happily enjoying his meal until the six approached him

"What is it?" Asked Idate

"Nah, just curious… By any chance, are you related to Morino Ibiki?" Asked Naruto putting a piece of Maki (Sushi Roll) into his mouth

"Ibiki? Why he's my brother! How do you know him?" Asked Idate

"Aside from his well known interrogations, mental punishments, and a complex riddler, he was the guy who made us take the first exam in the Chuunin Exam. Did you know he's a sadist?" Said Hiroshi

"Oh? Did you guys pass his test?" Asked Idate raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, we did… It was a bit hard though." Said Hiroshi

"No way! You? Pass the test? Hah!" Said Idate chuckling a little

"Hey, hey! I passed the test! That was why I made it up until the preliminary matches." Said Hiroshi who was pouting

"Thanks for telling Idate-san" Said Naruto as they separated and went on towards home.

"Idate, you did a great job." Said Jirochou patting the boy's back

"Yeah… Thanks Boss" Said Idate looking at the six figures

"Something on your mind?" Asked Jirochou

"Actually boss, I'm a little jealous of those guys."

"What for?"

"They seem to be headstrong even in a dire situation… I hope I get to be like them someday."

"You already are lad, you already are" Said Jirochou as he went back in and Idate looked at his boss

'Thanks boss." Said Idate as he smiled and went back inside also to join the fun

* * *

Konoha, Hokage Tower: 

" I see that the mission was a success." Said Tsunade

"Yeah, and also, I have retrieved this with me along." Said Naruto placing Raijin at Tsunade's desk

"Raijin? My uncle's sword? Where did you find it?" Asked Tsunade looking surprised

"We found out that the Raijin was held by the former Konoha Nin, Rokusho Aoi whom we met in the mission. He was then an Ame Nin. We fought and I won and I got the sword"

"Good work. I'll just keep this and-"

"Wait, we'll need that sword to be handled by someone."

"Oh… I thought we should place it at the Hokage Stock room to be kept."

"Tsunade-sensei, you really are getting old, don't you remember what we talked about?"

"Ah of course! I forgot. This stress from paperwork is really getting to me. Anyway, who do you have in mind to handle this sword?" Asked Tsunade

"One person, I met her during the Chuunin exams and she is currently Hyuuga Neji's teammate. You probably never saw her because she got wiped out in the prelims of the final exam." Said Naruto

"What's her name?"

"The current weapon mistress, Tenten" Said Naruto

"Thanks, I think I'll have to call her right now." Said Tsunade ordering from someone in the building to go to Tenten and bring her at the office. She then examined the book that listed the current Genins in the book.

"Ah, Tenten, Good at weapons handling, Ninjutsu is the summoning of her weapons. A very accurate Kunoichi and a long range type. Are you sure that she would be the right one?" Asked Tsunade reaching for a scroll at the stock room

"I'm sure, if she's an expert weapons handler, then swords should be under it right?" Asked Naruto

"You do have a point." Said Tsunade reading Tenten's statistics after she sat down and placed a scroll she grabbed from the stock room, at her desk

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Tenten-san is here."

"Really? Send him in." Said Tsunade to Shizune, her attendant

"Hokage-sama will see you now, Tenten-san" Said Shizune as Tenten entered the office

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Asked Tenten as she stared at her role model, the great Tsunade

"Yes, well, considering of what had just recently happened, we contacted you here for something"

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Tenten, do you know the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Lightning God)?"

"Yes Hokage-sama… It was the weapon Nidaime-sama used in the Great War. It was a very good sword for the Nidaime who used Suiton Jutsus. But it disappeared over five years ago"

"Yes, I know… But the weapon was recently brought back"

"By whom, Hokage-sama?" Asked Tenten who was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"By one of my best ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's right…" Said Naruto who appeared with Raijin at his hand

"Raijin no Ken… What is this meeting about anyway, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'll get straight to the point, Tenten, you are now the new owner of the Raijin no Ken. With this, you could further improve yourself and increase your efficiency as a ninja."

"R-really? The sword of the Nidaime Hokage? This is great!" Said Tenten as she grabbed the sword from Naruto's hand

"Not only that Tenten, here, this is a scroll that will definitely help you with Raijin's special techniques." Said Tsunade throwing the scroll towards Tenten who caught it

"Use it well." Said Naruto

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" with that, Tenten, started to run immediately at the nearest training ground

"It's like giving a gift to a five year old during their birthdays. There will always be that kind of excitement." Said Tsunade with a little smile crossing his lips

Naruto just looked at it and then said to Tsunade, "Now that the Raijin no Ken was retrieved, what about the other weapons?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tsunade

"I mean the other weapons! Such as the Chuuseki no Ryuujin (The Dragon God's pillar)! The Tsume no Ookami (Wolf's claw)! The Harusame (Spring Blade) and the likes!"

"C'mon, you know you just got lucky! You just bumped into them!" Said Tsunade

"I know but… I heard from an eccentric ninja here once, that luck is also a skill." Said Naruto

"If that were true, then my skill sucks at it." Said Tsunade

"C'mon, Tsunade-sensei, give me a good chance! I know about your weapons like I know Orochimaru's which is the Kusanagi. Yours which is the Te no Kami (God hand) and Ero-Sennin's which is the Gohagane no Hoshi (Five steeled Star)" Said Naruto

"I know… Those weapons are kept within Konoha's trove except the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Sword of the Grass Cutter). But the others such as the Ookami no Tsume, Chuuseki no Ryuujin and the Harusame are missing! And they were considered as one of the most powerful weapons! We don't have clues on to where they were hidden!" Said Tsunade

"Yeah but… Give me time and we'll eventually find them! Something's bound to turn up!" Said Naruto

Tsunade gave a sighed defeat. There was no stopping the boy.

"Fine, you have it your way, I give you permission to gather and collect these weapons." Said Tsunade

"Alright! Thanks sensei! You're the best! I'll gather information as much as I can!" Said Naruto dashing off towards home.

"How much longer am I going to hold onto this? Time will tell if whether or not you will be needed again… Grandfather's necklace… One of the main treasures." Said Tsunade gripping the necklace that hung loosely on her neck

* * *

On the way to Naruto's home: 

Naruto had gathered information regarding Konoha's most valued weapons. He was reading who held it the last time and what had happened. So far, there was no luck. Naruto gave a sigh… He had to go home and do his research there.

On the way, to his house, he happened to stumble upon Lee who was sweating after a long day of training. His bodily features were marked by sweat and his green jumpsuit was not making it all better

"Naruto-kun! Spar with me! I want to see how my hardwork has gone through!" Said Lee with flames in his eyes

"Oh God, Lee! You look like you just painted your whole body as the suit itself! I swear that I'm going to puke when I see you again in that suit" Said Naruto turning away as fast as he can to try not to throw up his lunch

"But… Naruto-kun… Gai-sensei always said that this outfit is the HEIGHT OF FASHION OF THE YOUTH!" Said Lee gripping and shaking his knuckles and a 'ping' of his teeth

"That's why I'm always saying that your sensei is eccentric. Look at yourself! Hell, look at your ass! I could see the cleavage running down there!" Said Naruto pointing out Lee's problem.

"OOOH! Naruto-kun! You have won for this time! You are now one of my rivals aside from Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun! The score for now is 1-1-0-1!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean this is a score between 3 geniuses against a hardworker! Meaning, you, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun against me!"

"Okay now I'm just encouraging you. If you want to spar with me then you'll have to come by my house and we'll do training. Is that okay with you?" Asked Naruto

"Hai! Tomorrow Naruto-kun!"

"One, more thing Lee… Don't wear that jumpsuit tomorrow. It'll be too much for us to bear." Said Naruto turning away and went towards his house

Lee gave a Salute and disappeared maybe tomorrow he could beat his rival at last with using only Taijutsu. Hey, wait… Where does Naruto live anyway?

Naruto's home:

"So how was the report?" Asked Gaara

"She finally agreed! I still need information though. Looking for those things is not what you'd consider simple work"

"Hey, I just saw Lee following you when you were on your way here." Said Haku

"Really? I suppose, I did forget to tell him where we live. He wants a spar with us. I said tomorrow morning." Said Naruto sitting down at the nearest sofa and read the book.

"What's that?" Asked Haku

"It's a book of heroes of this village. I'm looking into the weapons that they held during those times." Said Naruto flipping a page.

"So what's the first that you read?" Asked Gaara

"The Tsume no Ookami (Wolf's claw). It was held last time by Konoha's White Fang." Said Naruto

"Any ideas to where it was placed?" Asked Gaara as he sat down and turned on the TV

"No… The only way we could find that thing is to get inside the head of the White Fang. But he's dead, so that's the problem. We need that thing badly." Said Naruto

"Any traces of the remnants of the White Fang? We could start there so that we can know where it was placed." Said Haku

"Or we could ask the descendants." Said Gaara

"Now that you mentioned it, it does make more sense… We start on the day after tomorrow. Then we could work out on the Chuuseki no Ryuujin (Dragon god's Pillar) since we now know where it is." Said Naruto

"Okay, two days after this." Said Haku

About this time, Shizune came into the house

"Hey! Want to help me make dinner? We could finish early with you helping." Said Shizune and the three agreed

After they had dinner, they immediately went to bed for the next day.

* * *

Next Day: 

It was Four AM in the morning; almost everyone is still asleep except for one bowl headed genin who had just bought a new outfit

Lee was a little depressed that he couldn't wear what his idol always wore… But it was life… It's hard to accept especially for Lee and his Sensei, Gai

_Flashback:_

"_Ummm… Gai-Sensei?" Asked Lee, who appeared a bit down today, his sensei was already doing his daily pushups. Gai noticed Lee and then got up_

"_Lee-kun! Have you come by for our daily training? Well then Let us begin our training with warm-ups starting wit—"_

"_Gai-sensei, I came to tell you that I won't be doing any training tomorrow." Said Lee who was looking down feeling so ashamed as if he had just walked around Konoha completely naked_

"_Whatever is the matter my apprentice?" Asked Gai with a worried expression_

"_It's just that well… I challenged Naruto-kun and his friends for a sparring match tomorrow and—"_

"_Yes well? What is the problem with that? Rivals are the ones who make you stronger!"_

"_Yes, Gai-sensei… They did accept my challenge but on one condition…"_

"_Oh? What is it Lee?" Asked Gai now looking quizzical_

"_They…They………. They………………… They want me to change my ever loving suit that is the height of the fashion of youth for something else more loose!" There he said it. It was the hardest thing that could ever come out of his mouth_

_Lee felt like it was the end of the world for him, his green jumpsuit was his most prized possession, well, that and the fuzzy eyebrows and the strange bowl cut_

_Gai was crying now and his sweaty arm blocked his eyes. Lee felt devastated, never once did he make his sensei cry. Gai-Sensei did said once that, a true man knows when to cry… But these guys aren't your ordinary men…_

"_Lee! Please! After you have successfully finished your training, please return back to that which your heart belongs!"_

"_Hai! Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!" Screamed Gai as he embraced his student like he was Gai's son_

"_Gai-Sensei"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-Sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-Sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-Sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-Sensei!"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP! CAN'T YOU FREAKS SEE THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING!" Said a voice from nowhere throwing a random shoe at them_

_Again, not your ordinary men…_

_End of Flashback:_

Lee sighed… It was one of these days that the springtime of youth was being shadowed by something o so distasteful today… He was wearing a standard Sleeveless black Battle Gi, a pair of arm bracers that reached his elbows, a white shirt underneath the Battle Gi and a pair of black pants.

He then reached the Uzumaki Estates… There he waited… And waited… And waited….

* * *

7:00 AM: 

Lee was asleep at the gates; he waited for three whole hours and saw Naruto and his friends going out of the mansion and stretched their bodies preparing for their morning training

Lee flared up and went into the estates

"Naruto-kun! You woke up three hours late! Youth must never be late for anything!" Said Lee shaking his fist with fire in his eyes

Naruto was stretching his back and saw Lee while he was upside down

"Lee? I never said anything about a designated time did I? And this time of the day is more perfect for training than before dawn, there's the sun and oxygen enters your muscles faster." Said Naruto now stretching from side to side

Lee looked like he was taking advice from Naruto, Gai did say that the perfect time for training is always within morning, it always alerted your body enough for your mind to concentrate better

"Naruto-kun! You are amazing! That is why you are one of my rivals" Said Lee

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Said Naruto and his friends took their stance

"This is an all out Taijutsu battle, no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and special abilities" Said Gaara as he opened his palms in ready position

"Gotcha." Said Haku preparing for her own stance

"Well, let's begin." Said Naruto preparing his stance

Lee looked around and saw his opponents preparing for their own stances

"Lee, better start now or you will be the first target." Said Naruto

"Ooh! I am sorry Naruto-kun!" Said Lee preparing his Tekken stance

"Good, let's get this going!" Said Gaara as the four vanished in blurs

There were only the sounds of blurs heard around the training field everything was quiet, no fists making contact with anything yet.

Then there was the flock of birds flying up, it has begun…

Lee was the first to meet Gaara, Gaara had no gourd around his back, it means that he will be faster this time around, Lee charged towards Gaara and Gaara remained motionless

Lee gave a spinning kick but Gaara blocked Lee's kick with his open left palm and parried it. After parrying Lee's attack, Gaara spun himself and gave Lee a powerful palm thrust; Lee leaned back after Gaara's attack and backflipped to safety

'_He's good in defensive Taijutsu, he could remain calm and let his other senses do the works to counter my attacks. I need to beat him by fooling his senses, he's too much alert for me to land a good hit.'_ Said Lee to himself as he saw Gaara dashing towards him dashing from side to side

'_What? He attacks as well?' _Lee looked surprised as Gaara appeared at his side

"Always expect the unexpected Lee" Said Gaara grabbing Lee's left arm and threw him down

But Lee was not to give up yet; Lee stopped hitting the ground by standing on his feet and right arm

"I'm sorry… But I cannot lose!" Said Lee, throwing Gaara back. Gaara maintained his balance and landed on a tree bark. Gaara stood there and Lee went for another attack using a high kick. Gaara blocked the high kick. The block forced Lee to immediately land. Lee landed and looked up seeing Gaara, trying to punch him. But before Gaara's fist made contact, another figure entered the scene. The figure landed in the middle of the two and used a midair-split kick forcing Gaara to jump back higher into the tree. The figure became clear and Haku entered the scene

"Haku-san…" Said Lee as Haku went after him.

Lee dashed towards Haku too and Lee was the first to attack by using another spin kick. Haku jumped up and used Lee's shoulder for extra leverage and Haku was now at Lee's back. Lee countered by using a reverse elbow strike. Haku ducked and gave a sweeping kick. Lee jumped up and saw Gaara plunging towards him with a fist ready. Lee landed on his hands and evaded Gaara's attack. Gaara was surprised at first as Haku was in the line of his attack. Haku saw this and backflipped. Gaara landed on his hands and jumped up. Haku went for a rising heel strike. Gaara blocked the blow and flipped back. Gaara then saw Lee giving Gaara a punch to the gut. Gaara parried Lee's attack by using his feet. Lee looked surprised; He had never seen anyone use defensive Taijutsu like that. Gaara jumped high and punched Lee right in the chest Lee sidestepped, Gaara saw this and spun his arm around. Lee ducked and saw Haku coming towards her with a roundhouse kick. Lee closed his eyes for impact bit it never came… Lee opened his eyes only to see Gaara and Haku locking their legs together because Gaara blocked Haku's attack. Haku then twisted her body and tried to give Gaara a punch. Gaara, tired of standing on his hands jumped up

Lee looked amazed _'Such flexibility, not only that, she also has great speed.'_

"Don't look to amazed yet, Lee. You forgot about me." Said the voice from behind

Lee then remembered that Naruto still hasn't shown up. Up until now that is…

"Your good in Taijutsu Lee, it isn't surprising that you could keep up with us." Said Naruto giving a punch. Lee leaned back from the punch and Lee forced a kick. Naruto jumped up and followed with a heel strike. Lee jumped back in time and saw Naruto's attack shattering the earth below.

'_What monstrous strength!'_ Thought Lee as he landed on the ground observing Naruto's small crater

Naruto wasn't done yet, he charged towards Lee and aimed a kick Lee evaded the attack instead rather than blocking. He evaded to the left and Naruto went past him. Naruto made a sharp turn towards Lee and aimed a powerful punch. Lee jumped and Naruto used a summersault kick. Lee backflipped in midair and Naruto used an uppercut. Lee evaded to the side and Naruto tried to kick him. Lee leaned back and landed on his hands and backflipped to safety

Gaara then appeared with Haku; they were on Lee's side. Lee was surprised but remained calm. He composed himself and said, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Gaara and Haku jumped up and landed down safely. Naruto charged towards and Gaara saw this, Naruto aimed a powerful fist. Gaara remained standing and opened his palm. He closed his eyes and Naruto was about to connect. Gaara ducked when the punch was near him. He then stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him into the air. Haku then tried to give a frontal kick at Gaara, Gaara jumped up and he saw Naruto descending towards Haku. Haku sidestepped and Naruto landed jumping towards Gaara instead. Gaara evaded Naruto's move and landed jumping back. Lee then tried giving Naruto another Konoha Senpuu but Naruto turned around and caught Lee's kick.

"Good work Lee! Now try to escape this time!" Said Naruto and spun Lee around. Naruto ducked and spun around and tried to give Lee a powerful uppercut. Lee stopped spinning in time for Naruto's fist to connect to his chin. Lee had no choice but to block the blow. Lee skidded back and was knocked out

"I think you overdid it Naruto." Said Gaara as he appeared on Naruto's side

"Yeah… That was just too much. Using the Shoryu (Rising Dragon) was too much for him." Said Haku

"Ehehehe… Whoops?" Said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"Let's get him to the nearest hospital…" Said Gaara using his sand to carry Lee.

"Yeah." Said an agreeing Naruto

"You shouldn't use your Taijutsu special attacks on him, he's a beginner in our training sessions. You know why I didn't use Nadareru Kyuuten (Descending Heavens) and Gaara didn't use his Hoshi no Kakou (Star Fall)" Said Haku checking Lee's vital signs

"I forgot… I'm sorry." Said Naruto scratching his head

"You should tell Lee that, Luckily he's just knocked out. He'll be fine when he drinks this medicine." Said Haku handing a bottle of medicine to where Lee's unconscious form was."

"He'll be okay tomorrow afternoon." Said Haku

"I'm sure he will" Said Naruto dropping him off to the nearest hospital.

"Too bad he couldn't use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… We should find a way for the guy to be able to use chakra." Said Naruto and the two nodded

Upon reaching home, Naruto went towards his borrowed book to try and gain more information about the lost legendary weapons. He was still stuck in finding the Tsume no Ookami. He had to know the current descendant of the White Fang or else he'll lose the chance of finding it along with the Harusame and the other weapons. Naruto kept reading the book

Just outside the Uzumaki estates, Hyuuga Hinata had decided to visit his childhood friend, Naruto in hopes of catching up to old times. Training was finished early today so she thought of visiting. She knocked on the door and someone opened the door, it was Haku

"Ah, Hinata-san, please come inside and make yourself comfortable." Said Haku letting Hinata in

"Thank you, Haku-san. Where is Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata

"He's doing some research, Gaara is meditating right now and I'm creating some pills that will help in immediate medicines." Said Haku.

"Is that so… Then I'm going now." Said Hinata about to turn back because they were all busy and Hinata thought she was being rude

"Don't leave yet Hinata-san… Would you like to help me with my work?" Asked Haku. Hinata felt happy, making medicines is her favorite hobby.

"I would love to, Haku-san." Said Hinata as both girls went inside the room where they were going to make medicine.

* * *

Uchiha compound: 

Sasuke was tossing and turning… The pain on the back of his neck was too much. He had his left hand clinging to where the cursed seal lay. His whole apartment was a mess as he was struggling with the pain that never came before in his entire life.

"No… I won't… Fall… I won't give in…" Said Sasuke to himself as if he was struggling from someone or something to be more exact, it was the cursed seal.

But everytime he tried to resist, the seal kept on getting even more painful

"I must… Resist………… Need to……… Restrain……… Must not let…… GAH!" Said Sasuke as he fell on the ground clutching the seal even tighter. He could no longer resist the calling of the seal… It was poisoning him slowly. Sasuke never felt so dark in his entire lifetime

"I, I, I, I………… I will obtain power… I will kill Uchiha Itachi… For it is my purpose… As an Avenger!" Said Sasuke standing up and letting the marks of the cursed seal take over him

Sasuke laughed despicably he controlled the seal at first and went out to the nearest area where people don't usually go.

Later that evening:

Sasuke sat on a large tree branch and waited that evening for some people to come. There, Sasuke waited patiently until 4 figures arrived. _'Took them long enough' _Sasuke smirked…

END!

* * *

Preview next chapter: 

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… He… He disappeared with Four Oto-Nin!" Said Sakura wiping her tears

"Nara Shikamaru, for your first assignment as Chuunin leader, you are to take a five-man team in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, understood?" Said the Godaime, standing up from his chair

"This is troublesome, but I'll have to do it." Said an annoyed Shikamaru running all over the village to find the right people

"T-This might lead us to the Harusame before the Tsume no Ookami!" Said Naruto after reading a scroll inside the classified documentary room… It was about how Sasuke said the whole thing before and during the Uchiha massacre.

Next Chapter: The Chase for Sasuke! Formation of the Konoha Five!

Gah! I couldn't update because midterms got in the way! Damn It! Sorry Guys… Made me lose my normal schedules, I was supposed to update this more than a week ago. Again, I'm sorry.

**Patheticlife.worthlesslove: **Thanks man! I appreciate it!

**Hiei's Cute Girl: **(Starts music in DDR 4) Keep dancing! Thanks too.

**Fic Slayr: **Thanks man…

**Milky Etoile: **Yeah… It'll be familiar. Let's have a short history on the name, Komyo. Komyo came from the anime trilogy, Saiyuki. Komyo is the former head of a Buddhist temple in China. He was the one who changed Genjo Sanzo's name from Koryu to his current name. Komyo is also Genjo Sanzo's former master. Komyo was killed while trying to protect the holy sutra and the evil sutra.

**Mystery Lady-Tx: **Sasuke's condition… Hmmm… Nah, it'll be fixed… Just after a major scenario.

**Madnarutofan: **Sword Collector? I don't think of the Raijin but the Kusanagi? I'll think about it. But the Raijin would be out of the question since someone will use it. NO HINTS! It'll be explained in this chapter!

**Mrasdfghj:** THANKS! What's the translation of Hiriaishin no Jutsu? I'll need it…

**Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy:** I now that... But again, this is an AU fic of Naruto for me... Hey, it's just an idea... It's like asking the same question for Kurapika of Hunter x Hunter: Is that person a s/he?


	15. Chapter 14

Alright! Otanjobi wa Omedato Naruto! October Tenth!

Chapter 14: The chase for Sasuke! Formation of the Konoha Five!

'_What took them so long?'_ Asked an annoyed Uchiha, he was watching the four figures that were shadowed by the light of the moon. The four then landed around Sasuke, A six-armed man and a fat man was standing at his front and a two-headed man and a woman at his back

"You guys were too slow." Said Sasuke getting up.

"Heh… This is what Orochimaru-sama sees a liking to? I don't see that he's strong enough." Said the man that had 2 heads

"Compared to us, he's still weak." Said the fat guy

"I can't believe that he is Orochimaru-sama's new favorite." Said the female member

"Hey, how about we play with him for a while!" Said the six-armed man as he tried to punch Sasuke. Sasuke countered by using his hands to push himself up and from the six-armed man's back. He then saw the two-headed man trying to punch him. He countered by kicking him in midair and the two-headed man was thrown back and bumped into the woman. The fat man then went to punch him but Sasuke ducked and grappled his arm. He then grabbed the giant ribbon rope at the six-armed man's back and then both threw the men towards their companions. The two made contact with the remaining people and a dust of smoke appeared blocking Sasuke's view of the result of their fighting. Slowly, the dust settled and Sasuke saw instead of four bodies, there were only four logs

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu.' _Said Sasuke looking towards the rooftop and saw the four overlooking at him

"I have no time for games. So just who are you people?" Asked Sasuke

"The sound four, Tayuya of the north gate." Said the female Oto Nin

"The same, Jiroubu of the south gate." Said the fat Oto Nin

"The same, Kidoumaru of the east gate." Said the six-armed man

"The same, Sakon of the West gate" Said the two-headed man

Sasuke inwardly smirked; this is the answer to killing his brother no… The being that killed his clan.

Uzumaki Estates:

Naruto yawned, he was still reading that book, just as about he was to close the book and retire for the night, and he then turned the lamp off and went to his bed. All the while, Naruto wasn't thinking about the legendary weapons anymore, he was thinking about seals this time,

The Shiki Fuuin, the partial seal of the Tanuki Demon and the Demon Immunity seal, yet, he still thought that something was incomplete… Then he wandered of towards the seals he just recently knew; Orochimaru's Cursed Seal and the Hyuuga Cursed Seal… He just stared at the ceiling of his room thinking about it. He then closed his eyes to concentrate on what to do to at least unleash the real potential of the two geniuses. He thought hard for a moment and then remembered something, _'The Seven Sutras of the monastery'_ Naruto quickly got up and started to write a letter to his former sensei, Komyo.

Next Day:

Naruto was rushing towards the nearest post office to deliver the message. Just as he was running he noticed that Sakura was also running but on a different direction. This had left Naruto curious as to what the girl was trying to do. He shrugged it off at first thinking it may just only have been a morning rush. He arrived just in time towards the post office, as he was about to mail the letter

"Excuse me, where could I put this scroll?" Asked Naruto holding the scroll high and pointing it.

"Just put it there like the rest." Said the attendant who was reading a book pointing a finger to Naruto's back. Naruto approached and read the sign, Outgoing mail

Naruto then quietly placed the letter on to the desk and left.

Naruto then became curious about his encounter that morning

'_By the looks of it, Sakura-san is heading towards the Hokage tower. Must be something personal, Maybe I should eavesdrop'_ Thought Naruto as he headed towards the Hokage tower.

'_It's been years since I last sneaked in to this place, I wonder if I can still do it.' _Thought Naruto looking up to the Hokage tower.

Naruto saw the opening that he sneaked into 7 years ago. He crawled inside after he assumed it was safe and went in. As he exited the hole, Naruto stood up and saw that he just arrived at the door where the Library was. Naruto then headed to the right and saw another door; he saw the name, 'Documentary room'

'_Documents… Sometimes, I let my curiosity get the better of me; maybe I should check this out first, it may very well lead me to the first legendary weapon'_ Thought Naruto as he entered the room.

When Naruto entered, he found many scrolls stacked upon them, one of them was the forbidden scroll that he opened many years ago.

Naruto walked around trying to find documents of the White Fang. He was glancing around and he noticed a scroll that said, 'Uchiha Massacre'

Intrigued by this, Naruto immediately grabbed the scroll and left.

Just somewhere within Naruto, his instincts were telling him that there is something terribly wrong today.

Hokage tower, main office:

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… He… He disappeared with Four Oto-Nin!" Said Sakura wiping her tears

"The Last Uchiha left? And with four Oto-nin you say?" Asked Tsunade standing up… Orochimaru was already making his move

'_Damn it… That freak… I have no choice, I have to send a team to retrieve the Uchiha Brat.'_ Thought Tsunade gritting her teeth, He then breathed heavily and sat down calling for her attendant

"Shizune." Said Tsunade as Shizune appeared at Tsunade's side

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune appearing at Tsunade's side

"Send a chuunin to Nara Shikamaru and tell him that this is his first mission being Chuunin." Said Tsunade and Shizune bowed

Later that morning:

"Hokage-sama, Nara Shikamaru is here for debriefing." Said the Chuunin and the lazy chuunin walked in

Tsunade nodded and saw Shikamaru, Sakura was sitting on a chair as Tsunade stood up and walked out of her desk

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Asked Shikamaru as he saw the pink haired kunoichi looking at him

"Nara Shikamaru, We have received troubling news from Sakura." Said Tsunade and Shikamaru was curious

"What does this have to do with me, more importantly, what is the news?" Asked Shikamaru feeling a bit scared… He felt a chill run down his spine as he was looking at Tsunade, something is telling him that this isn't just a simple debriefing or a mediocre mission for Chuunins.

"Yes about the news, Uchiha Sasuke was seen leaving the village about last night by Haruno Sakura, Sakura tried to stop him from doing this but Sasuke still continued. He was seen leaving the east gate with four Oto Nin." Said Tsunade looking at Sakura

"Sasuke-kun, left the village last night, he told me that Orochimaru is the only one that could grant him greater power to kill his older brother" Said Sakura looking down

"Nara Shikamaru, the reason I called you for debriefing today is to assign you a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru, for your first assignment as Chuunin leader, you are to take a five-man team in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, understood?" Said the Godaime giving him the mission profile.

"This is an A-rank mission. Pick a team, more specifically, a team of Genin. There are no Shinobi available currently, so that is why I'm sending you to do this." Said Tsunade as Shikamaru reached for the mission profile

"It's troublesome, but I have to do it." Said Shikamaru as he gave a big sigh of defeat and exited the room.

Later that day:

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Asked Hiroshi yawning and drinking his milk.

"Sasuke left the village just last night with four Oto Nin and we need a team to bring him back." Said Shikamaru and Hiroshi spitted the milk he was supposed to drink

"What?" Asked Hiroshi in an outfit of rage and Shikamaru wiping of the mixture of milk and saliva on his face

"Hiroshi, you idiot." Said Shikamaru as he found the nearest fan and started to dry his outfit.

"That bastard! I'm gonna drag his ass back here!" Said Hiroshi quickly changing to his clothes

"Hiroshi, your language." Shouted Hiroshi's mother

"Ugh… For the last time mom, I'm a ninja now… I swear when I want or have to!" Said Hiroshi putting on his outfit

"Hurry up, we'll have to go to another house, and I know just the guy who could help us." Said Shikamaru as Hiroshi went down and finally finishing his outfit

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" Said Hiroshi and both dashed towards the next house

"Those guys… What are they up to?" Asked Kiba to no one in particular and decided to follow the two

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Kiba as Akamaru just shrugged on Kiba's jacket

Chouji's house:

"Hmph? What are we doing here at the Akamichis? Are you sure of this Shikamaru?" Asked Hiroshi taking a chip at his mouth and looking around the place

"Yes I'm sure, I'm just waiting for someone to come out. I already mentioned this to him and he is just about to get ready." Said Shikamaru as both waited outside the Akamichi residence; Hiroshi meanwhile was stuffing himself with Chips. Just as Hiroshi was about to eat the last chip, Chouji came barging in grabbing the last chip.

"What the fk?" Asked Hiroshi surprised as Chouji grabbed the last piece of chip

"Ah… The last piece of chip… No matter what you say, I'm won't give up the last piece!" Said Chouji to a fuming Hiroshi

"I'm gonna blow you away you f—" Said Hiroshi and was cut off by Shikamaru

"Hiroshi, those words are forbidden to Chouji… Don't mention it to him." Said Shikamaru

"Are you sure he'll be useful? Why don't you notify Shino instead?" Asked Hiroshi fidgeting with anger

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I've been with Chouji since childhood which make me go with him easily. Aside from that, Shino's not here; he is away with his dad on a mission." Said Shikamaru and Chouji was about to put the chip at his mouth

Then silhouette of a dog appeared from the side as if trying to kill someone. The dog jumped up and aimed for the chip until Chouji finally ate it. The silhouette fell on the ground revealing Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"What up with you guys? Why is there a commotion here anyway?" Asked Kiba appearing behind a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Chouji…" Said a voice in the background as his father came from the house and was holding a pair of bandages

"Tou-chan? What is it?" Asked Chouji turning around facing his father

"Here… You might need this… Should you use THOSE, here is something to help you raise your attack." Said Choumaru and Chouji nodded in seriousness receiving a roll of bandages that had strange writings on its sheets.

"I understand, Tou-chan" Said Chouji as his father nodded and smiled and went in Shikamaru then continued his speech

"Sasuke went out of the village with Four Oto Nin last night… Good thing you came here. I was about to come to your place to." Said Shikamaru

"Well I'm definitely in. So there's four of us?" Asked Kiba looking around

"Actually we need one more member." Said Shikamaru thinking heavy on this subject and crouched down thinking of the person who could complete the team

"Hmmm… Right now, we have a Taijutsu specialist, a strategist and two Ninjutsu/Taijutsu hybrids… We need one more." Said Hiroshi looking around

"Lee? No… I saw him knocked out yesterday being carried by sand. How about Naruto, Gaara and Haku? No… Tsunade-sama said, that they won't be available for at least a day… They have something to do. I can't rely on women on this one… I guess we'll have to pick HIM." Said Shikamaru as he stood up finally deciding on the final member

"Hey, you decided? So who's the final member?" Asked Kiba

"Wait and you'll see." Said Shikamaru as they headed towards the training grounds

"What? You're not telling us? C'mon man!" Said Hiroshi persuading the young Strategist

"Shut it. You'll know when we get there." Said Shikamaru

Training grounds:

"Byakugan!" Said Neji with his back turned against three pieces of wood

Neji focused more on his Byakugan training his eyes

"On the third log, exactly fifty meters from my position, there are 7 birds." Said Neji deactivating his Byakugan

"Eight?" Asked Neji turning around and activated his Byakugan yet again

"Hmph? What are they doing here?" Asked Neji as he noticed Shikamaru's group approaching him

Shikamaru's team arrived to where they saw Hyuuga Neji training

"Hyuuga Neji, I presume." Said Shikamaru and Neji looked at him

"I have no business to talk about… Leave." Said Neji looking at each of the members

"I don't care… A mission has been given to us by the Hokage. This is an A-rank retrieval mission. Whether you like it or not you're in this because I was assigned as team leader and the one who picks the members of the team." Said Shikamaru

Neji raised an eyebrow at the team and then said, "What's the mission detail?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned the village last night and went with four Oto Nin. Our mission is to retrieve him before he reaches the Sound Territory." Said Shikamaru

"Fine… I accept the mission though I don't have anything to do with the Uchiha." Said Neji as they left to go to the east gate.

Uchiha Compound:

Naruto opened the scroll… He began reading the content of the scroll as he sat down near the Nakano River

'March tenth 

_- A very tragic news has just been received, last night, the Uchiha Clan was wiped out by none other than the Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi. Trigger for murder, unknown but the last surviving Uchiha, Sasuke, stated that Itachi had done it out of measuring his strength. No other reasons are specified. Exactly three days before the murder, the suspect was already acting strangely, during that time, the new heir was about to be chosen to lead the Uchiha clan. The ritual was considered only in the eyes of the whole Uchiha Clan. Uchiha Itachi wasn't selected. The father of the two boys was said to record the ritual and see to it if Itachi was able to lead the Uchiha Clan. Itachi's brother had said that during the time duration, Itachi had been going back and forth every so often at the Nakano Shrine, no other details were said. But on the second day, Uchiha Shisui became missing. It was only at the day of the murder in the morning was his body found. The case of the Uchiha Massacre was a tragic one. Not only had we lost a great prodigy, we also lost one of Konoha's greatest clans'_

"Great… More scavenging hunts." Said Naruto sarcastically as he put the scroll in his pocket and decided to find the house of the last of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke.

Konoha Eastern Gate:

"Before we begin this mission, I want to say one thing." Said Shikamaru as a the rustling winds picked up the fallen green leaves and danced with the wind

"Personally, I don't like Sasuke, I don't have any good relations with him. But know this, Sasuke is a fellow Konoha Shinobi, a comrade. So that's why we need to bring him back."

Everyone nodded at the speech Shikamaru made, as they were about to leave, Sakura had appeared and said to Hiroshi one thing

"I couldn't save Sasuke-kun that night… I know the only one who could bring him back" Said Sakura as tears started to fall from her eyes and Hiroshi looked with Sympathy

"I'm sure… That the only one who could bring him back… Is you" Said Sakura looking down and Hiroshi sighed and his shoulders slumped down

"I hate it when I see women cry… I'll do it; I'll do it okay? But I can't promise you I'll bring him back without a bruise on his face." Said Hiroshi grinning at Sakura as if trying to cheer her up

Sakura looked at him; she smiled and then said, "Thanks, Hiroshi."

"We'll be sure to bring him back!" Said Hiroshi putting a thumb's up pose.

"Heh… See you." Said Shikamaru as the five started to walk away.

Sakura stood there and waited for a moment and then found a resolve for herself

"I promised myself that I won't become a burden for the team a long time ago. I will keep that promise and train very hard to reach their levels." Said Sakura as she went to the training grounds

"I will be strong." Said Sakura to herself as she chanted this filled with determination

Uchiha Compound:

"It's very easy to find a place that was recently occupied in a deserted compound. Just look at the trash bins." Said Naruto as he entered the house of Uchiha Sasuke

"Damn… This guy lives like a hermit. This place is too quiet." Said Naruto strolling around the Uchiha Home.

He had entered every possible room until he reached the master bedroom.

"Well… This is the last room." Said Naruto as he entered the room. But he couldn't open the door. Then he noticed a paper that was stuck at the middle

"Chakra Seal?" Looked Naruto curiously as he pressed his hands for a handseal

"Kai!" Said Naruto as the Chakra seal talisman burned into ashes

Naruto entered the room looking for a precious item that could very well lead to the Harusame…

"Jagan!" Said Naruto activating his Doujutsu and revealing the book that was inside another book that was in a shelf. He reached for the book and then flipped it. Inside, he found the other book and grabbed it. Upon reaching for the book and grabbed it, he noticed something was stuck inside the bigger book, when he noticed this, his eyes grew wide in terror…

"Explosive note!" Said Naruto; quickly grabbing the object crumpled it, thus dispelling the effect.

"Itachi doesn't want any clues in finding Harusame. He does his job well, placing a Genjutsu trap under the book able to fool my eyes." Said Naruto as he exited the room

"Let's see, where is that date, march seventh." Said Naruto flipping a page and going outside

'March seventh 

_-Today is the big day for my son, the great Uchiha prodigy, Itachi. My son will most likely be chosen as the next heir of the clan. He'll make me proud that I have created such a good heir. Sasuke won't be coming along though; an Uchiha that is still young is not required to attend this very critical ritual_

_-I can't believe it! No one on my son's generation was actually chosen! What about my son, MY SON! He wasn't chosen as the heir! I knew he was still weak enough! I have to lecture him about the ritual! The ritual of the acceptance of Harusame. It was supposed to be Itachi who should've inherited it! He was supposed to be the clan's successor! That sword was supposed to be the one to accept him not reject him! That stupid, useless boy!'_

"Ouch, with a father like that, no wonder you want to kill the whole clan" Said Naruto going towards the Nakano shrine

"Nakano Shrine… So this is the place where Harusame was last kept…" Said Naruto entering the shrine, inside the shrine, he looked around to see anything other than an empty sword holder and Tatami mats.

"Jagan! (Evil Eye)" Said Naruto revealing the red slitted eyes as he scanned the shrine, he looked at the Tatami mat at his near right and his far left, two secret rooms…

"I guess I should take the one at my right first." Said Naruto removing the Tatami mat and entered the secret room at his right. Once inside, he grabbed an alcohol lamp and went in

Naruto descended the stairs and stopped as he saw the writings that had been placed before him

'Kill for grievance 

_For grievance leads to power_

_Power leads to omnipotence._

_Omnipotence is the ultimate goal._

_For rouges who have no companions'_

"What the hell?" Said Naruto reading the inscription

"I got the wrong room. This is to activate The Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Three-eye Copy Wheel). Well, let's try the other one." Said Naruto going up the stairs and entered another Tatami Mat. He then proceeded down the stairs, which was surprisingly well lit and was on a long direct hallway. Naruto kept walking until he triggered a wire

"Trap!" Said Naruto as he looked up seeing multiple Kunais heading his way. Naruto gritted his teeth. This was the second time of the day.

"Itachi really knows how to protect his stuff." Said Naruto grabbing his two swords

"Alright! Let's do this!" Said Naruto, who was grinning menacingly…

Konoha Five:

"Alright! We'll be able to retrieve Sasuke!" Said Hiroshi but Kiba replied,

"Sorry Hiroshi, but me and Akamaru are going to bring Sasuke back with our new Jutsu, isn't that right Akamaru?" Asked Kiba to his dog who only nodded

"Okay!" Said Chouji as the five were jumping from branch to branch

"Neji, detect the enemy with your Byakugan and determine how far is Sasuke." Said Shikamaru and Neji nodded his head

"Byakugan!" Said Neji as he activated his Doujutsu and maximizing his vision

"They're currently resting… Be careful there are a lot of traps hidden here." Said Neji as the four nodded

Then, Shikamaru glanced down and noticed a wire. He had halted his team and the four immediately stopped.

"Our first trap… Neji use your Byakugan again to detect the traps, I don't want to jump in with my team head first." Said Shikamaru and Neji nodded

"Byakugan!" Said Neji and he glanced around noticing multiple wiring across the multitude of trees. Then he glanced down and looked at the one Shikamaru had just discovered

"It's a double layered trap." Said Neji but Hiroshi wasn't convinced as he put a finger at his chin and began thinking deeply

"I don't know… I remember that there was this spider guy that used webs as his weapons. And if I'm not mistaken, he was one of the four ninjas that used that force field jutsu, we may be dealing with the same ninjas that are at least Chuunin rank or higher. Again, he uses webs and webs are so thin that you could hardly detect them. Also, those webs are twenty times stronger than steel and is very flexible."

"So what's your point?" Asked Kiba

"The point is that guy may have set up another trap behind the double layered trap. Making it triple layered. Those webs are sensitive to vibration and once it vibrates, the trap is triggered." Said Hiroshi

"Hiroshi we don't have time for your instincts we need to go there now. Your just probably too paranoid" Said Chouji

"Fine, fine, maybe I am just paranoid." Said Hiroshi but he couldn't help but feel that he needed to stop the team and consider another route to Sasuke without being detected.

"Neji, how far are they?" Asked Shikamaru

"Five hundred meters and closing." Said Neji and Shikamaru nodded

"Alright… This is what we'll do." Said Shikamaru formulating a plan and the others listened as they jumped from treetop to treetop.

Secret Room, Nakano Shrine:

Naruto slashed a kunai and another one he was fending of all of the Kunais that were coming his way. He then jumped and evaded some of the Kunais. He then turned his back and slashed another Kunai. He made a mad dash forward as he saw the Kunais still flying.

"Shit! This is starting to annoy me!" Said Naruto as he ran hacking and slashing all the deadly projectiles that headed his way

"Move!" Said Naruto as he slashed a boulder about his size and dashed towards the area where a door awaits him. He quickly ran as fast as he could and he looked back, an explosion note just ignited and sent a massive wall of flame towards Naruto. Naruto ran faster and jumped towards the stone door the door closed just as Naruto jumped in and entered, and the door blocked the flames.

"Holy Shit! The guy is good!" Said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself. After dusting himself, he saw that a sword was placed there and had multiple chakra seal talismans and a rope that bound it at both ends. It was placed horizontally as if the sword was a person

"Well, look at that, it's Harusame. (Spring Blade)" Said Naruto approaching the blade, after approaching the sword, he then dispelled all of the sword's chakra seal talismans and had cut the rope. Just as Naruto was about to grab the sword, a kunai flew past his cheek and he looked surprised

"Who the hell would be here since the traps locked me inside along with the stone door?" Asked Naruto slowly turning back. Naruto gulped… He had a sudden urge not to look but he did anyway… When Naruto turned around, he was shocked…

"You… It's impossible! You're supposed to be somewhere else!" Said Naruto looking at the person who was wearing an ANBU uniform and the Uchiha crest at his back. His mask was removed and was at his side… Except, he was younger and far shorter than the current person was today…

"Uchiha… Itachi" Said Naruto as his eyes were trembling at the sight of the Uchiha prodigy…

"You are… trespassing in Uchiha Territory, you must pay the price" Said Itachi unsheathing the ANBU sword at his back.

Naruto then grabbed his sword and faced the Uchiha prodigy… It wasn't supposed to be this hard in retrieving a stupid sword!

End

Preview next chapter:

"These wires are vibration sensitive, I already detected you on the first trap" Said the Six-armed man

"I told you it was a three-layered trap! But nooo… You didn't listen!" Said Hiroshi as he pointed a finger towards his companions

"Doton Kekai…" Said the Fat Oto Nin as he slammed his palm into the ground

"Dorodoumu! (Earth Element: Clay Prison)" Said the fat Oto Nin as the five became trapped in a dome of mud

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto and started to do a sword stance

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Dai Ookami no Konjou! (Sword Arts Master Move: Spirit of the Great Wolf)" Said Naruto as blue chakra surrounded him and red eyes appeared before his side

Itachi slashed the first clone with a horizontal slash. Itachi spun and then gave a vertical slash at another clone unbeknownst to him that a wolf spirit was heading his way…

"What was that Explosion? Are we under attack? Oops, wrong judgement… Shizune, bring Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Haku, and Tenten here. They are to meet with me here with the Two Suna Nins that were sent as a symbol of the peace treaty." Said Tsunade and Shizune bowed.

Next Chapter: Shinobis in a Tight Pinch! Six-man Back up Team, formed!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Shinobis in a tight pinch! Six-man back up team, formed!

Naruto motioned himself slowly raising his red sword slightly upwards in a diagonal fashion and his blue ethereal sword backwards… His left hand, holding the left sword was positioned at his right chest and the blunt part of the red sword, was resting on Naruto's right shoulder. His right hand was outstretched to his lower back and he held his blue ethereal sword almost hitting the ground.

A bead of sweat was slowly pouring from his face. He had never imagined t face Uchiha Itachi here

"Kinjutsu: Jisshitsu Bunshin no Kugutsu (Forbidden art: Puppet of Essence Replication)" Said the Itachi clone as he positioned himself in ready position and was holding the hilt of his sword at his back

"What kind of technique is this?" Asked Naruto as the Itachi clone activated his Sharingan and was slowly moving forward at Naruto. Naruto's expression of shock was slowly turning to fear as the clone was slowly approaching him. Naruto could feel the tension rise everytime he hears the clone's footsteps coming closer to him.

'_Just what am I fearing?' _Questioned Naruto to himself slowly beginning to widen his stance

'_I'm okay now… I have the will to fight very well now. So why am I still afraid?' _Asked Naruto to himself again as he Itachi suddenly sped up and crashed his Shoulder on Naruto's abdomen

'_Shit! He was already fast when he was thirteen!' _Said Naruto suddenly being flown back by the force of Itachi's blow towards the wall behind Naruto

Itachi just stood there and looked at his opponent with very cautious eyes… For all he knew, the intruder might be only playing possum.

'_Am I afraid of his power? Or am I afraid of his corrupted aura?' _Asked Naruto to himself as he gritted his teeth and slowly stood up holding his two swords and went back to his ready stance

Itachi then approached Naruto going for a mad dash. Itachi vanished in front of Naruto and Naruto looked from side to side to figure out where Itachi had gone. He noticed a shadow was slowly enlarging itself so Naruto looked up, seeing Itachi about to strike Naruto with his ANBU sword. Naruto blocked the blow with his two swords and kicked Itachi. Itachi evaded the attack and backflipped back to safety. Naruto then dashed towards Itachi who was still backflipping. Naruto was almost near Itachi and tried to give Itachi a vertical slash. Itachi ducked and went for a rising vertical slash. Naruto sidestepped and went for a lower Horizontal slash. Itachi jumped up and gave Naruto a powerful kick sending him skidding back.

'_Get your act together!' _Said Naruto mentally screaming to himself as he stood up and dashed towards Itachi preparing his twin swords.

Konoha Five:

"Are we almost there, Neji?" Asked Shikamaru as Neji intensified the Byakugan's field of range

"Yes… We're almost there." Said Neji and Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Alright this is what we'll do." Said Shikamaru huddling his team ready for the operation

Sound Four Camp:

The four Oto Nin was resting after their battle with two ninjas that came from Konoha.

"The four of us were able to defeat those two Konoha Jounins. But we wasted more time with that stupid intrusion." Said the two headed Oto Nin also known as Sakon.

"Those shitheads were annoying… We may get killed by Orochimaru-sama because of them." Said the Female Oto Nin also known as Tayuya.

"Tayuya, don't think of it as that. We may still get in time there." Said the fat Oto Nin known as Jiroubu

"I don't know… These stupid intrusions keep coming and coming!" Said the six-armed man as he raised his hands and a thin line of light can be seen revealing strings that were tied to his fingers. Two figures were suddenly pulled out by the strings. The three figures were sent towards the open area were the eyes of the four Oto Nin could view them

"I thought there were snakes, only to find out there were only bugs." Said the Six-armed Oto Nin, known as Kidoumaru

"Oh, shit…" Said Hiroshi as he, Shikamaru and Kiba were being approached by the four Oto Nin

"Let's get rid of these bugs, shall we?" Said Sakon crunching his knuckles

"W-Wait! Let's make a deal! Let's talk this out!" Said Shikamaru as Kidoumaru smirked

"What is there to deal with!" Said Kidoumaru flipping the thin wires yet again. Kiba had reacted by pulling out a smoke bomb and released on the ground releasing purple smoke that obstructed the vision of each team.

"Nice, Kiba!" Said Hiroshi but Kidoumaru smirked

"Nice try, but, these wires are so thin that they are hardly detectable, they are as strong as steel and motion sensitive, meaning, I've already detected you on the first trap that you didn't trigger." Said Kidoumaru fiddling the wires at his fingertips

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, Hiroshi was right all along! _'A three-layered trap. I hate to admit it, but that idiot was right all along.'_

Shikamaru then glanced at Hiroshi who was really pissed right now.

"I told you it was a three-layered trap but nooo… You didn't listen!" Said Hiroshi pointing his fingers at his companions

"Sorry man…" Said Chouji

"Don't sweat it… It was all part of my plan." Said Shikamaru standing up and he grinned

"It's true you have that ability, but I also have this; Ninpo: Kage Mane no Jutsu. (Ninja Art: Shadow Imitation Technique)" Said Shikamaru as the smoke revealed leaving a trace of his shadow connected to the four Oto Nin's shadow

"That's true, but I have this ability." Said Sakon whose second head was missing.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Oto Nin, as he didn't notice two Kunais heading his way.

"Shikamaru, Get Down!" Said Neji as he tackled Shikamaru to the ground and the two Kunais missed

Shikamaru, taken by surprise, accidentally released the Kage Mane and immediately released the four Oto Nin.

Jiroubu grinned, put his hands in a handseal and said, "Doton: Kekai…"

Jiroubu then slammed his hands on the ground sending a shockwave towards Shikamaru's team

"…Dorodoumu! (Earth Element: Clay Prison)" The earth then surrounded the Konoha shinobis in a dome shape.

"Leave this tome. Go on ahead." Said Jiroubu as he gave the large barrel to Kidoumaru

"Alright, we'll be going ahead, catch up to us when your done." Said Kidoumaru turning around with the large barrel and left along with Tayuya and Sakon

"Hmph…"

Jiroubu then placed his hands on the dome he built and a blue aura was radiating towards his hands

Secret Room, Uchiha Compound:

Naruto then made a horizontal slash at the Itachi clone that ducked and tried to give Naruto a rising vertical slash. Naruto reacted by spinning around to the left and gave a low sweeping slash. Itachi jumped up and Naruto saw his opportunity.

"You're mine!" Said Naruto as he gave the Itachi clone a rising thrust. The clone countered by leaning back only a couple of inches in midair and backflipped to safety

"Tsk… This is getting nowhere." Said Naruto throwing his twin swords upwards that spun vertically and prepared himself a handseal

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto as many of his clones appeared before Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto then prepared his ANBU sword in a different fashion; He was crossing his arms with his left arm under his right with an open palm and his right hand holding his sword in a horizontal fashion pointing the tip of the sword in a perpendicular fashion with his back.

Naruto noticed this stance but he still commanded his clones to attack. The clones, with their own swords, attacked the Itachi clone all at once. The Itachi clone was prepared. He saw the first clone attack with a horizontal slash and the Itachi clone jumped and gave a low horizontal slash at the first clone. The first Naruto clone vanished as the second one emerged from the smoke, giving the Itachi clone a vertical slash. Itachi spun to the right and ducked giving the second clone no chance to escape with a low horizontal slash. Unbeknownst to Itachi, Naruto was preparing for a sword technique

The real Naruto was at the back biding his time preparing a sword technique; he closed his eyes concentrating his attack…

The Itachi clone kept slashing the Naruto clones; a clone had jumped to at the Itachi clone, the Itachi clone turned around and gave the clone a thrust to the face and vanished into a cloud of smoke as another clone appeared from underground and tried to attack the Itachi clone with a rising vertical. Itachi parried the attack and vanished in a blur. The Itachi clone appeared behind the clone and slashed him multiple times in a flash. The Itachi clone then raised its sword and quickly spun around with his sword quickly diminishing the clones around the Itachi clone. The Itachi clone then sped again quickly finishing the clones in a flash.

"It's done. Kenjutsu Ougi: Dai Ookami no Konjou! (Sword Art Master Move: Spirit of the great wolf)" Said Naruto as red ruby eyes and dark sapphire eyes appeared both at Naruto's shoulders where the swords were held with Naruto's arms in a cross arm position. Naruto then made a mad dash towards Itachi with both swords still in a cross arm. As if collecting energy, the sword technique gradually built up and the light blue energy took form in a shape of a head of a wolf.

The wolf headed towards Itachi who had no time to react as the clones were distracting him. The Itachi clone only shielded itself with its sword as the technique collided with steel. The ANBU sword soon, began to have a crack at the blade as the technique was pushed further. The ANBU sword broke and the Itachi clone was blown back by the power of the attack. Naruto quickly stopped his attack as he quickly checked the clearing with his Jagan

'**That thing is good, that Itachi fellow is quite impressive when it comes down to clones.' **Said Kyuubi

'_A bad time to start a conversation here!' _Said Naruto as the Itachi clone slowly stood up

**'Kit, do you see that crack on the face?'**

'_Yeah… That really is a puppet!' _Said Naruto as the puppet threw its sword elsewhere. The puppet then began to put up its fists preparing for a fight with bear hands

**'You humans know when to create an annoying Jutsu, don't you?'**

'_Shut up…' _Said Naruto as the puppet charged itself at Naruto who only ducked and tried to give the puppet a rising vertical slash. The clone jumped back and prepared for a handseal

It then started to crackle and chatter like crazy and began to breathe fire at its mouth

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu? That thing could do jutsus!" Asked Naruto as he evaded the fire ball that exploded at Naruto's back

**'Of course. What do you expect? It has the- how to put it in subtle term? 'Essence' of the user.'** Said Kyuubi howling in laughter inside his container's head

'Whatever! Just tell me the weakness of this God Forsaken Jutsu!' Demanded the host

'**Okay, I'll tell you so listen well, but after this, you are gonna owe me big time.'** Said the Demon Lord waving its nine tails inside the prison and forcing a dark sinister smile

Konoha Five:

"Hey! Hey! Get us out of this prison fast! We need to get to Sasuke! If you don't release us we'll kick your ass!" Said Hiroshi yelling towards the outside of the earth prison

"Shit! I won't let this be the end of us! Akamaru!" Said Kiba as Akamaru barked to its master ready to take the order

"This soldier pill…" Said Kiba giving the soldier pill to Akamaru who swallowed the potent drug

Akamaru became red and then rode on Kiba's back Kiba placed his hands on a handseals together and said, "Gijyuu Ninpo: Jyuujin Bunshin no Jutsu! (Animalistic Ninja Art: Human Beast Clone Technique)"

Akamaru then transformed in a cloud of smoke transforming Akamaru in a Kiba look-a-like

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Said Kiba, as he was about to give Akamaru two high fives. Akamaru mimicked Kiba's stance and then Kiba finally clapped his hands with Akamaru's and said, "Gatsuuga! (Double Piercing Fang)"

Kiba and Akamaru both turned into drills and began to bounce of on the walls

"Alright Kiba! Nice work!" Said Hiroshi as Kiba immediately stopped along with his pet, Akamaru

"I feel… Tired all of a sudden" Said Kiba as he was panting and Akamaru lying beside him who also seemed tired

"Byakugan!" Said Neji activating his eyes to scan the area for any possible weakness. He then looked at Kiba; he could see chakra flowing out of Kiba's body

"This is…" Said Neji as he looked at his hands, he could see chakra flowing out of it

"… It can't be!" Said Neji as Shikamaru was suddenly startled

"This prison, is draining all of our chakra." Said Neji as Kiba gritted his teeth.

Outside:

Jiroubu was laughing as the chakra continuously entered his arms

"I've already eaten quite a lot of chakra…" Said Jiroubu as he heard the quarrel inside the group

"Oh? It seems that you guys are already fighting inside there, there is no use, and you will all die with all of your chakra going into me. I will dry you all to the bone" Said Jiroubu sinisterly laughing

Inside:

Shikamaru gritted his teeth; he clamed down and then sat immediately thinking of a way to get out, Chouji then grabbed a bag of Chips and started munching

"Hey! Why are you eating in this situation?" Asked Hiroshi pointing a finger at Chouji

"He's always like this whenever in a serious mood, really, Chouji is useless after all." Said Kiba as Shikamaru had slowly stood up. He then proceeded to where he had previously heard Jiroubu's voice

"Hey, could you get me out of here? I give up on searching for Sasuke… If you could, just leave the rest here and I want to get out." Said Shikamaru as he was interrupted by Kiba and Hiroshi

"What did you say? You bastard! You're abandoning us and Sasuke?" Asked Hiroshi as he was quieted down by Shikamaru's voice

"Hiroshi, stay quiet. You're too loud…" Said Shikamaru as who wasn't looking at his teammates.

"I'm gonna-" Said Hiroshi but was cut off by Chouji

"Hiroshi, stay quiet! Shikamaru knows what he is doing. Do you remember what Shikamaru said before we commenced the mission?" Said Chouji and Hiroshi calmed down after remembering what Shikamaru said earlier

"What's this? You're willing to live in exchange for the lives of your comrades? Ha! No way… You little rat, you deserve to die for abandoning people." Said Jiroubu as he laughed at the Chuunin inside

"Ha! Your plan didn't work you coward! Now what'll you do?" Asked Hiroshi

"Kiba, I want you to do your technique one more time, Neji, use your Byakugan and detect the wall behind me and behind Chouji. Chouji… Destroy the area where I tell you." Said Shikamaru and the three nodded

"I don't know what you're planning but, Here goes Gatsuuga! (Double Piercing Fang)" Said Kiba doing the same damages again at the walls of the clay prison… After he had cleared, Neji started to use his Byakugan he noticed that some circles were forming back fast, while others were slow… Neji then found the slowest circle that was reforming. Neji then said, "Over there!" and fired a kunai towards the circle that had the slowest regeneration

"Okay, Chouji… Do your Job." Said Shikamaru as Chouji placed his hands on a handseal and said,

"Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-size Technique)" Said Chouji growing into a round ball and then said, "Nikudan Sensha! (Meatball Dance)"

Chouji began to pound the area where Neji had placed the Kunai. Jiroubu then could feel the strain now of holding and maintaining the Clay Prison as he was shaking to keep in control. He soon lost control and the Clay prison shattered as the giant rolling ball known as Chouji, destroyed the prison

As the smoke cleared, 5 figures could be seen from the smoke and one of them, was Shikamaru

"Chouji you really are…" Said Shikamaru looking at his companion with a smirk on his face as he saw the clay prison being destroyed

"…The best there is." Continued Shikamaru as the dome collapsed

Secret room, Uchiha Compound:

'**Did you get it?' **Asked Kyuubi

'_Yeah I did, but I still don't get why I have to ask her that question.' _Asked Naruto

'**Because you owe me kit.' **Said Kyuubi putting significance into his words

'_Fine, fine, I'll go ask her… You happy?'_ Asked Naruto

'**Yeah.'**

'_Good.' _Said Naruto as he ducked from the punch of the puppet; Naruto had his weapons sheathed again, as he couldn't compete with Itachi's wide range of attacks in Taijutsu. Naruto used an uppercut to the puppet and the puppet jumped to the left. Naruto saw this and spun to the left with a kick to the left. The clone blocked the blow and was skidded back by Naruto's strength.

The puppet's figure fell and the outer shell revealed the puppet's figure. The puppet then grabbed a dagger from its lower thigh and charged towards Naruto

"Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker Technique)" Said Naruto vanishing at the speed of light leaving after images and a yellow flash at his wake. Naruto appeared in front of the puppet and started punching him in the face. Naruto's strength was slowly crushing the Puppet's exterior revealing the true face of the puppet along with a seal on its forehead.

"I see the seal." Said Naruto as the puppet swung its dagger to Naruto who jumped back and threw four shuriken hitting the seal. The puppet used its dagger and deflected the Shuriken on its head

"It didn't work. Damn…" Said Naruto as his Shunshin still activated and jumped up. He gathered chakra at his palm and started to control it in a spherical shape

"Rasengan! (Spirit Bullet)" Said Naruto, ramming his orb of unbreakable power towards the puppet's head where the seal was placed

'This kind of puppet is used by a seal on its forehead. The seal acts like a life preserver as it maintains the valuable asset into having life; cells and genes. If that seal is broken, the puppet would have no sustenance over the cells and it would lose life. The puppet has chakra because cells also contain chakra. Cells create tissues, and tissues create organs, organs create systems and systems form organisms. Thank you damn fox.' Thought Naruto as the Rasengan had ripped through the head of the puppet. The puppet was blown away to bits and had hit several body parts on the wall. Naruto then gave a sigh of relief as the battle finally finished he grabbed the Harusame but on his way out, he encountered another problem;

"Shit! That puppet has explosive notes!" Said Naruto as he noticed the smell of burning paper that was inside the puppet's body. Naruto grabbed Harusame and quickly, a flash of light had ignited signaling the explosion of the secret room.

Hokage tower:

Tsunade was quietly doing her… Work… When she heard an explosion coming from the north

"What was that Explosion? Are we under attack? Oops, wrong judgement… Shizune, bring Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Haku, and Tenten here. They are to meet with me here with the Two Suna Nins that were sent as a symbol of the peace treaty." Said Tsunade suddenly waking up from her paperwork and Shizune bowed.

Immediately, Shizune sent for a chuunin to pick up these people.

Uchiha compound:

"That was crazy! I am never going to touch Uchiha Itachi's property, ever again…" Said Naruto as he came out of the ruble with Hanyou level two activated

"That was tiring! Oh well, might as well go to Obaa-chan's office and tell her the good news!" Said Naruto as he stood up walking towards the Hokage tower, deactivating Hanyou mode and dusting himself off.

Hokage Tower:

Naruto arrived earlier expected that day, Naruto was dirty because of his recent expedition and he was fell on the couch with Harusame in his hands

"You're early today, what happened to you, you look like you came from a dungeon." Said Tsunade

Naruto shrugged at the comment and said, "You have no idea."

Just then, Sarutobi arrived and went to check up on the current Hokage and her new hassles

"So Tsunade, how is work going?" Asked the old man

"Terrible, there's tons of mission assignments, mission reports and the last Uchiha tried to run away towards the Sound. Not to mention the paperwork, then I really have a problem… I shouldn't have picked the job" Said Tsunade

"Tsunade, what about the Uchiha runaway?" Asked the old man

"Uchiha Sasuke ran away last night with Four Oto Nin, I'm guessing he was being controlled by The Jyuuin and his desire to obtain greater strength." Said Tsunade

"Uchiha-san ran away last night? Who spotted him last night?" Asked Naruto intrigued

"Haruno Sakura… My future apprentice." Said Tsunade

"You're taking students again Tsunade? May I ask why?" Asked Sarutobi intrigued in the conversation as well

"I'll tell you later sensei, right now, I have some business to attend to." Said Tsunade as she saw Gaara, Haku and Tenten arriving at the office.

Sarutobi gave a single nod and sat down at the couch.

"Tsunade-sama, I couldn't lo- Hey! Naruto-san where were you?" Asked the Chuunin

"Oh, here and there." Said Naruto and Tsunade noticed something at Naruto's hand

"Naruto, what's that?" Asked Tsunade pointing her finger at the sword

"It's Harusame, the long lost blade of the Uchiha Clan." Said Naruto as he presented it to Tsunade

"Where did you find that Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi holding the Sword and its wooden sheathe

"Found it in Nakano Shrine, under the second secret room on the seventh Tatami mat on the left, from the door" Said Naruto

"Well, you managed to impress me again. Not only did you bring back the Raijin, but also the Harusame. From now on I'm relying on you to find all missing weapons." Said Tsunade and Naruto nodded. Just before Tsunade was about to speak, Naruto raised his hand.

"Tsunade-sensei, when I went to the Nakano Shrine, I noticed something odd back there." Said Naruto glancing at the Uchiha Compound

"What?" Asked Tsunade

"You see, in all of the years of my travelling, I never felt so neutral in the Nakano Shrine, and when I grabbed Harusame, I felt positive energy flowing through me, care to tell me why?" Asked Naruto

Tsunade walked over to him and said, "Naruto, do you know Feng Shui (It's pronounced as Fung Shuwei)?"

"No. But what does that have to do with the sword?" Asked Naruto

"Everything Naruto, everything about the Uchiha clan and Konoha." Said Sarutobi as he motioned up and looked over at the Hokage monument

"The Shodaime was a great believer of Feng Shui. Feng Shui is like; fortune telling except it's more… Scientific or something like that. Feng Shui is all about good bounty and good fortune. Naruto, do you know the four beasts that guarded an ancient city?" Asked Sarutobi

"Yeah, Suzaku, Genbu, Biaku and Seiryuu." Said Naruto

"In Feng Shui, they represent the four seasons, The red phoenix, Suzaku of the south, represents summer, the sunrise, were the fruit of bounty flourish. That is why in some areas, red is considered a lucky color. The Shodaime believed in that. What else did you see him wearing the day we fought him?" Asked Sarutobi

"Red." Said Naruto and Sarutobi nodded

"Next, the blue dragon of the east, Seiryuu, it represents rain and spring were harvest is collected for the year producing in good and bountiful fields." Said Sarutobi grabbing an old Feng Shui compass where there was a drawing at it's east, west, south and north part of the compass.

Sarutobi then pointed towards Biaku, "Biaku, the white tiger of the west, it symbolizes autumn, the falling of leaves, that is why, some consider the color white as the color of death."

"Up north, is Genbu, the black tortoise, symbolizing winter, and bad Chi."

"Bad Chi?" Asked Naruto, as Sarutobi ruffled his head and said, "In ancient times, bad Chi was located at north because up north is where foreign hordes appeared and invaded that land."

"Oh. So what does this have to do with Harusame?" Asked Naruto getting anxious

"Patience, Naruto. We're almost there." Said Sarutobi as he stood up and said to him

"In ancient times, it was ideal for people to live where the river is south, and a mountain up north. Because the river, accumulates auspicious Chi… It brings good luck while the mountain, absorbs all bad Chi, preventing bad luck. Naruto, what country is at the south?"

"Wave Country… So? It's not a river." Said Naruto being more confused

"No Naruto, actually, Wave Country is a small group of islands, an archipelago. Those islands make up many different rivers." Said Tsunade

"I see… But I still don't get it." Said Naruto

"Okay, now you know what's at the south, what about north?" Asked Sarutobi

"Before Wind Country, there are a lot of mountainous ranges." Said Naruto thinking hard

"Good… You remember quite well… Then at the east, we have Grass Country then at the west is Water Country. The Shodaime believed that the village would prosper well because of the position and just look now… Konoha is the strongest village yet. Not only that, it is the richest village" Said Sarutobi

"Okay so your concept about the geographical location of the village is as familiar as that of the Uchiha Clan?" Asked Naruto and the two nodded

"I see… But why would there be such a state of neutrality in that area?" Asked Naruto

"It's the accumulation of the flow of Chi, the Yin and Yang. Positive and negative energy that is why there's neutrality. Mangekyou is Yin while Harusame is Yang the perfect balance" Said Sarutobi

"Oh… So why am I here with all these guys?" Asked Naruto pointing towards Gaara, Haku and Tenten

"You should know that by now." Said Tsunade as two more figures entered the scene

"T-Temari! Kankurou!" Exclaimed Gaara as he saw his siblings once again

"Gaara… I'm sorry that we couldn't talk to you back then… We were so scared that you wouldn't want us to be around." Said Temari hugging his little brother, Gaara meanwhile felt shocked. His sister was hugging him… Gaara then finally, returned the hug that he so longed for from his siblings. The ruffling of his hair he yearned for from his brother was now also there as Kankurou was ruffling his hair with a grin

"You've grown… Gaara." Said Kankurou grinning as he ruffled his younger brother's hair for the first time

"Thanks… Temari, Kankurou" Said Gaara as he grinned at the two

Naruto and Haku smiled for Gaara, at least he would be happy…

Tsunade fake coughed and then said, "I hate to interrupt such a heart warming scene but we need something to-"

Tsunade was suddenly interrupted when Jiraiya entered the scene

"Gah! I made it! Hahahaha! Once again, I the great Jiraiya has managed to live for another day!" Said Jiraiya laughing hysterically

Tsunade then received a message from the small intercom on her desk

"Tsunade-sama, there's a complaint again coming from the bath houses." Said the voice

"Wait… Don't tell me… I already know…" Said Tsunade gripping her head turning her ok mood into her angry mood.

"Jiraiya… You perverted scumbag… You were bragging of being able to live to see the next day… I will see to it that this is your last day!" Said Tsunade about to strangle the old coot to death… No, no not Sarutobi, the other old coot.

'**Now is your chance! Ask her!' **Said the Kyuubi. Waiting for his kit to ask the question

_'Okay… Here goes…_' Thought Naruto as he swallowed hard

"Wait Tsunade-sensei, I forgot to ask you another thing!" Exclaimed Naruto stopping Tsunade from killing Jiraiya.

"What?" Asked Tsunade as she was holding Jiraiya's Gi upwards and preparing her fist for a punch.

"I was about to ask if you know what the hell does it take to operate a puppet with the ability to do the same exact techniques, personalities and skills because I fought this Itachi clone that turned out to be a puppet. What was that jutsu called again? Oh yeah, Jisshitsu Bunshin no Kugutsu (Puppet of Essence Replication)" Said Naruto scratching his chin

Kankurou, being a puppet master, knew what that was and snickered under his breath… Good thing too, Temari didn't notice his snicker

"You sure you want to know? It's something you should really think about first before asking me because-"

"No Sensei, I want to know, how is that technique used?"

"Naruto, you should get going now because you have a mi-"

"Aw, let the kid know Tsunade, he's just curious, if you ask me Naruto, that technique is used when you ma-"

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to talk!" Said Tsunade punching Jiraiya to the floor and Jiraiya going through the floor and stopped on the floor below the one he had passed through. His body was upside down which, his upper half was through the lower floor.

"What? What is it? Ma-, what?" Asked Naruto forcing Tsunade to tell him such vital information

"What he means Naruto, is that it's… No, no, no… Can't be too direct" Said Sarutobi holding his chin up, thinking on what to say to the blond haired curious boy.

"Well, Naruto, it's something that it is definitely disgusting that everyone should make a law about it." Said Tsunade as she remembered that prank more than 20 years ago when Tsunade passed through the village which happened to be where Jiraiya was currently visiting. Jiraiya happen to stumble upon the puppet and well… Let's just say that Jiraiya was swimming in Pig Shit with a gash on his back, two black eyes, a broken rib, bumps on his face, two fractured legs and four missing teeth after the prank. It was an ugly scene especially for the spectators who saw the beatings, particularly the Yondaime, who saw his Sensei's balls got kicked by Tsunade. No matter how much the Yondaime looked at it, he always flinched as he remember that incident and even though Jiraiya wore a protector in his crotch, Tsunade's blows frequently shattered it along with his voice. Tsunade was then brought back to reality by the Yondaime's heir's question

"Why? Does it involve human lives?" Asked Naruto

"No, it involves… Hormones." Said Tsunade trying not to get to the point.

"Tsunade, he's slowly becoming a teenager. His hormones are starting to pump. Why don't you just tell him that the puppet has a storage device for the hormones after the climax when you masturbate." Said Jiraiya beneath the floor that was thrown with a chair making Jiraiya have a bloody ass

"You mean that he… Actually… But… Kinjutsu…" Said Naruto who was pointing at the Uchiha compound with both hands, surprised to know the fact about the technique that required semen

"Yes, Naruto, it is a Kinjutsu because you could only use it once a day or how many times depending on your Stamina. That idiot over there would be the one to explain." Said Tsunade sitting down and pointed to the bloody mess that was Jiraiya who was two floors down

"But it was supposed to be a faulty model because it 'consumes' the Shinobi, time to operate it fully. Not to mention, it drains energy fast." Said Sarutobi rubbing his goatee remembering that package that was sent from Suna. It was a faulty model that came from Chiyo's brother. The faulty model was a reject from Sand because Chiyo's brotherwanted to create a new but effective model._ 'Not very creative in those times…'_ Thought Sarutobi laughing a little and shook his head. How he remembered Jiraiya's practical joke to Tsunade back then, it was too much.

"Sensei… You better not say anything about that baboon's joke." Said Tsunade, a nerve appearing on the back of her forehead.

"I won't Tsunade, I won't" Said Sarutobi about to leave the office. The old man patted his back and started walking

"Well, I'll be seeing you. I live outside the village in a shack. It's quite peaceful, visit me sometime." Said Sarutobi leaving the Hokage and the Chuunins behind

"Well, I guess we'll start the mission now. Tsunade-sensei… Give me the mission profile." Said Naruto looking seriously and Tsunade grinned, she had reached out to Naruto, a mission folder.

"Hokage-sama! Rock Lee has vanished from his bed in the hospital!" Screamed someone from the Konoha hospital

"He's what?" Exclaimed Tsunade standing up

"He must've went after Shikamaru's team for back-up." Said Gaara having a hard sigh; the fuzzy-browed warrior was always this determined

"That guy is a pain as usual." Said Tenten supporting her head with her hand and shook.

"We'll go get him too Tsunade-sensei, so don't worry." Said Haku reassuring her sensei.

"Well then, we should get going, the more we waste time, the farther they are from our reach" Said Temari readjusting her fan.

"Well then, let's go." Said Naruto as the six of them headed outside the Hokage tower and went east.

End!

"Shikamaru, leave this to me… You should go and catch up with the four Oto Nin." Said Chouji stopping Hiroshi against Jiroubu

"Go without me… I can handle him" Said Chouji as he reached for his pouch and grabbed a bag full of soldier pills and handed them over at Shikamaru

"I will… Not let Shikamaru down! Densetsu no Buki! Atama no Yoryuu! (Legendary weapon, Head of the Wild Dragon)"

"I felt a sudden chakra boost… Gaara, use your Daisan no Me (Third eye)! I'll use my Jagan (Evil Eye) for nearby life sources." Said Naruto as he activated his most famous Doujutsu

Next Chapter: Believe! Chouji's grand battle with Konoha's Third Legendary weapon!

I just received some reviews and I corrected the error I typed in. The moment I went to check on the chapter again, I was like, "Holy Shit! I forgot to re-edit again!"

It was a hassle for me because my prehistoric machine of a computer was at a glitch… I had to improvise and I was then able to fix it… So sorry…

**Lunarangel: **Actually, Hiashi's OOC in this fic. He doesn't scold Hinata; he encourages his daughter to be strong. In here, Hiashi knows how sensitive Hinata can be. And about Itachi, you guessed it!

**SeisshouMiyata1983: **Now you know more… About Onimusha, I played it; my cousin owns a PS2 and we just finished the series, one to three, a couple of months ago. Though it would be one hell of a crossover, I was planning on Onimusha be in a crossover in another fic I'm brewing up in my mind. I just can't see anything would fit in the Onimusha universe that could fit my story. I'll be happy to tell you about my next story as soon as I immediately fill the potholes.

**Fic Slyr: **Now you know more… Dude, I was pondering on that seal a couple of times on when to get Sasuke out of the village. Then I remembered what Kakashi said and then, the inspiration came when I re-watched The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers… I saw Golum/Smeagle and then it hit me like a forty-wheeler truck! The seal enslaved people's minds and the one ring manipulated Golum! Why not put it in Sasuke's condition?

**Starjacker: **Actually he did kill his clan. This was just a jutsu waiting to be triggered by some poor sap that discovered the secret room and went for the sword, in this case, it was Naruto.

**Madnarutofan: **What a big upset! I'm sorry to tell you dude, Naruto won't inherit Harusame. Harusame only accepts the Uchiha blood that wields it. It is wielded by the Uchiha who it thinks will fit its name. There is a larger picture than Naruto inheriting the sword. You'll see…

**Dragon Man 180: **I chose Tenten because this is her moment to shine, along with someone… hint hint … Although Hinata would be a great scout, we already have Gaara's Daisan no me and Naruto's Jagan. Besides, Hinata has done her part to help the five-man team. You'll see what kind of shit I'm cooking up…


	17. Chapter 16

Finally! The Airheaded Dude is back! Woot! I've got a new PC now! Woot! now I can write more!

I'm not posting anymore viewer replies though, I'm now directly replying to all readers since now is not allowing viewer replies. So, sorry dudes…

Anyway, Story commence!

Chapter 16: Believe! Chouji's grand battle with Konoha's Third Legendary weapon

"Sasuke's group and the retrieval team were seen leaving the eastern part of the village." Said Haku. Haku was a bit nervous with this mission; she looked at Naruto and then looked forward. As the eastern gate clearly at her view, she then noticed that the Hokage herself and Jiraiya were waiting at the side of the gate as if expecting all six if them.

Tsunade was distressed, with the missions keep piling up and Sasuke leaving the village, the politicians outside the Leaf village was slowly learning that the Leaf is about to implode on all of the work that has been going inside; Ninjas were often out on missions now. There was so much demand that when the Ninjas got back, they were forced to take another mission. When she noticed this, many Genins were left untrained by their Jounin peers and the usual reserved corps was undertaking missions as well. This left Konoha unguarded from any enemy attack. If it were attacked now, the village would have to rely on Genins and some Chuunins. Communications from other Ninjas for immediate return would easily be cut off.

"Everything is leaving us wide open now, Jiraiya." Said Tsunade, as three of Konoha's most gifted students were about to leave for a retrieval mission of both Sasuke and Shikamaru's team.

"Don't be too pessimistic, Tsunade… A Hokage has to maintain a stern and strong posture under heavy pressure. The people will lose faith in both the government and the country if you to be were seen breaking down under such thing. Remember Kiri and the Seven Swordsmen?" Said Jiraiya leaning his back onto the wall and crossed his arms

"There was a political upheaval. The Mizukage became afraid of the influence of the seven swordsmen. He snapped under the heavy pressure from both council and the townspeople." Said Tsunade, as she held up her chin trying to remember one of the most controversial issues in any five villages that there had been.

"He wanted to please both council and the people. So he devised a faked document concerning the works of the seven swordsmen. He then presented it to the people, who in turn had started a major crisis that destroyed the support of the seven swordsmen." Said Jiraiya, he had known the truth when he happened to stumble upon Kiri. With such major political conflict, the Mizukage was almost assassinated by the late Momochi Zabuza. The country became so unstable that Civil war had struck the village. Countless prominent clans were destroyed along with the clan that Haku came from.

"It was a sad day for one of the most prominent villages and to think that it has just recuperated from an attack of the Kaguya Clan." Said Tsunade as her old teammate added, "Politics is dirty business with soap."

"When did it ever come clean?" Asked Tsunade, in truth, Tsunade was like Naruto, she hated politics. Politics was responsible for countless wars. Under such beautiful names and honorable positions, lie greed, lust and murder. Some 'Unreasonable' politicians were only politicians that tried to do the right thing but ended up with a fatal incident. Because politics are like wars. Kill or be killed. If you block someone's right to ascend to power, you die with an unsolved or unjustified case of who killed you. It was a pattern that all villages knew well. That is why poverty existed. The powerful and the greedy block paths for the people to walk for a better future. Even under a religion that tells them to do good and share love, politicians only use this tool to further raise their personality for the poor. Hypocrisy was the term for their actions.

"When you kill someone without getting your hands dirty. Your thugs are the soap" Said Jiraiya

Tsunade had a small grin on her face. Kiri was the most affected area of this type of leadership. Luckily, Konoha's constitution was more stable at the moment. The people believe the Hokage and the Hokage still believe in her soldiers. Because Konoha's policy is their camaraderie, if ever someone tries to destroy these chains, Konoha fight's back full force along with the support of the people. Konoha's most important policy is stability of the village and peace with other villages. Under the constitution, Konoha only retaliates against a village that attacks it. Only a defense war was Konoha's participation in a battle.

"Well… At least it won't be awhile till they return; I can bet that they'll return at… probably at near sundown." Said Jiraiya, he was not concerned at all because he knew that the mission would be successful.

"You want to bet on that?" Asked Tsunade as the gambler in her had awakened at the mention of the word 'bet'

"You're on Tsunade! How much will you wager?" Asked Jiraiya, readying his notebook and pen and writing the whole matter down.

"How about 10,000 ryou?" Asked Tsunade as she went for her wallet

"Why are you writing this?" Asked Tsunade a little confused but then later added "If this is a scene you will be making in your book, I'll tear you apart!"

"Relax Tsunade; I just wanted to remember this moment if ever you lose so that you can't escape once I collect the money." Said Jiraiya as he finished writing it down and showed it to Tsunade

"See?" Jiraiya knew when to be aware of these things. He knew Tsunade had a tendency to run away from her debt collectors.

Jiraiya grinned; he knew Tsunade had the worst luck of all out of the 5 Kages. Then he saw the team about to approach them, Naruto looked at them with a confused look and then.

"Well, looks like Konoha's vanguard are here, eh" Said Jiraiya as he ruffled Naruto's hair. The kid was just like Yondaime… Gifted, strong and sometimes loud. In truth, Jiraiya would never admit that because if he did, the worst thing he could do is let the boy have a large head. If he knew the Yondaime well, he could be facing his duplicate right about now with the same attitude.

"Konoha's vanguard?" Asked Naruto

"I just think that the term, 'Guardians and judges of Konoha' is lame… and Naruto…" Said Jiraiya as he looked serious at Naruto with a stern face

"What?"

"When you come back, I need to talk to you about something." Said Jiraiya as he had started to walk towards the village leaving the group wondering

"Anyway… Naruto, good luck with the mission that had been given to you. If ever Sasuke is never retrieved, we will consider him as an A-rank Missing Nin… Is that clear?" Said Tsunade, and had started to walk away towards the office.

"I understand… If Uchiha-san has not been retrieved in this mission… He will become an enemy." Said Naruto not looking back at one of his mentors, Naruto knew his place, Uchiha Sasuke must be retrieved or he will be announced as a Missing Nin. Naruto will only do what he must. Even if it meant killing Sasuke, Naruto will do his part because he didn't even know what Sasuke's current social standings are he did not care personally nor will he act personally that will jeopardize this mission. In short, Naruto was never Sasuke's friend. But at all cost, Naruto should not resort to killing Sasuke, if he were to realize his mistake, then maybe just maybe; Sasuke can help him with what he plans to do for the future. Naruto clenched his left fist downwards and had started to sprint for the mission.

"Mission, start." Said Naruto, as he and his team had jumped from branch to branch.

Shikamaru's team:

"To rely on such as useless leader… Heh, he's a pile of trash as any of you are" Said Jiroubu tossing Shikamaru in the air and Chouji caught him

"Go without me… I can handle him" Said Chouji forcing Hiroshi to stop his attack on Jiroubu

"I'll fight him… Shikamaru… Here… give these soldier pills to everyone." Said Chouji. He then grabbed the bag of soldier pills and gave it to Shikamaru

"But Chouji… Do you still have _those _pills?" Asked Shikamaru and Chouji only nodded.

"Shikamaru, leave everything to me, I'll defeat him. The rest of you… Go and retrieve Sasuke!" Said Chouji and blocked Jiroubu's tackle and went for a bear hug.

"Go!" Said Chouji as the retrieval team wearily jumped in order to catch up to Sasuke

"Chouji… Catch up to us alright?" Said Shikamaru as he felt regret in his words… He knew Chouji might never catch up. But if they stay here for long, they will have a hard time catching up to Sasuke. So Shikamaru had no choice but to let Chouji fight this monster. He was starting to doubt if they ever had a success percentage in this mission

'_No… I've got to rely on my team… Success isn't justified by logic but what we do as a team… Chouji… You should be able to catch up to us…'_

Without looking back, Shikamaru had jumped to the treetops catching up

"Heh… For you to let your team leave you like that… It must mean that you are the useless one in the group." Said Jiroubu as Chouji still gripped him with the bear hug.

'_Shikamaru believes in me… My whole team believes in me… I won't let this guy pass any further!' _Said Chouji and he threw down Jiroubu into the ground. Jiroubu countered with his hand standing on the ground and back flipped away from Chouji.

Jiroubu had a grin plastered on his face "Heh… After I'm done with you… I'll show you how useless you are."

"I'll never lose to you." Said Chouji covering his voice in seriousness and swallowed a green pill. He then grabbed a set of Kunai that was tied down by a metal string and wrapped it around his body.

"Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-size Technique)" Chouji then grew into a round state and said,

"Nikudan Hari Sensha! (Meatball Tank with Spikes)"

Chouji then rolled towards Jiroubu at such speeds that tore through the ground. Jiroubu then tried to stop Chouji's attack with all his strength involved. Chouji was forcefully trying to plow through the Fat Oto Nin with his power but was eventually slowed down when a couple of Kunais pierced through Jiroubu's skin

'_I did it!' _Thought Chouji but as he was about to let his guard down, marks had started to appear on the arms and faces of Jiroubu

"Now you did it, you useless trash… You forced me into activating level one" Said Jiroubu as he threw Chouji away and Chouji canceling his Jutsu

"And you thought you could beat me… What a joke you turned out to be, you trash." Said Jiroubu as he slowly started approach Chouji, he held him by the neck and told him

"You are such a useless thing did you know that? Out of five persons in a team, there will always be someone who is utterly useless." Jiroubu then kneed Chouji to the gut and slammed his Shoulder on Chouji's chest making Chouji fly back.

"It looks like I have no choice; I have to use the second pill." Said Chouji as he swallowed the second yellow pill

"I'm sorry Shikamaru… But I won't let this guy pass through me even at the cost of my life!" Said Chouji pumping chakra into every part of his body.

Shikamaru's team:

"Are you sure about leaving him behind?" Asked Hiroshi who was glancing forward

"Yeah, man, I know he's pretty tough and all… But against that guy, He might have no chance." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked along with Kiba's speech

"I had no choice but to rely on Chouji. I imagined a scenario like this would happen. That each of us would be fighting one-on-one in order to catch up to Sasuke. In fact, I felt something like this was almost unavoidable." Said Shikamaru as he looked concerned

"But this is a mission" Said Neji as he continued, "And in a mission as high as this… Casualties can be highly reassured… But…"

"In this case, something is different." Said Shikamaru as he looked forward with a grin plastered on his face

"This is Chouji" Said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, Chouji is the weakest out of all of us, how can you be so sure that he'll win?" Asked Hiroshi

"Yeah, all that guy ever does is eat chips and fights when there's bounty for food" Said Kiba

"Heh… These guys don't realize it that much… But out of the five of us in here… Only Neji and I realize that…" Hiroshi and Kiba looked at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru continued, "He's the strongest out of all of us."

Hiroshi looked at Shikamaru then had a reassured smile, "Yeah… When it comes right down to it, he's a pretty good fighter."

"Heh… When he becomes serious he can surely kicks ass" Said Kiba and his dog complied with a bark

'_Chouji… We are not leaving you behind' _Said Shikamaru as he looked back

Naruto's team:

Naruto interjected at something, he felt chakra was being emanated in a benevolent form and another in a gigantic form

"I felt a sudden chakra boost… Gaara, use your Daisan no Me (Third eye)! I'll use my Jagan (Evil Eye) for nearby life sources." Said Naruto as he activated his most famous Doujutsu

"Who is it?" Asked Tenten as she prepared Raijin from any orders that might require immediate action

"It's Chouji-san… And it looks as if he's fighting another fat guy from Oto" Said Gaara

"Oh, I remember him… He was the one that the mummy guy defeated at the Chuunin exams… That guy was pretty weak along with that skinny pineapple head." Said Temari, she had watched that match earlier on and already knew the result

"Don't underestimate people like them; they always end up the ones who are victorious in the end you know. That skinny pineapple head of a comrade of mine is now a Chuunin and last time I remember, he almost had you during the final test." Said Tenten, she was still hostile with her current female teammate, Tenten knew the humiliation of defeat and she was defeated by the same girl who was currently on their team

"Woah! Woah! I never thought that HE would make it to Chuunin! It must be a miracle!" Stated Temari

"Save the jokes later please… We still have a mission to put up" Said Haku; she knew there was hostility growing within the team particularly between Tenten and Temari

Kankurou, Gaara and Naruto could only sigh and think _'Girls…'_

Naruto then started to run faster… Along with his team, they started to first approach the battle of Chouji and Jiroubu

Chouji:

"Let's go! Fat ass!" Said Chouji as Jiroubu became a little ticked

"Look who's talking!" Said Jiroubu as he charged towards Chouji

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu! (Partial Multi-size Technique) Ude! (Arm)" Said Chouji as he swung his arm sideways and Jiroubu not expecting the attack, felt the force of Chouji's enlarged hand, head on.

Jiroubu had stumbled back from the attack and immediately went for another skill

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-size Technique)! Ahi (Leg)!" Said Chouji forcing a giant Leg drop on Jiroubu rolled to the right and watched as Chouji went on for another attack

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu! Ude!" Said Chouji as another giant arm slammed Jiroubu towards the ground.

Jiroubu, awfully angry at what was happening, started to raise Chouji's enlarged arm and said, "Don't play with me trash!"

He then threw Chouji into the air and Chouji countered, "Chou Baika no Jutsu! (Ultimate Multi-size Technique)"

Jiroubu was surprised as a large Chouji was falling to the ground flattening Jiroubu

By that time, Naruto and his team had arrived into the scene.

"That was pretty cool… Somewhat." Said Naruto as he activated his Doujutsu yet again to check under the Giant Chouji

"He's still alive?" Asked Naruto as the man underneath Chouji lifted him with only one palm

"You son of a bitch… You forced me into using level two… Now, I'm going to have to kill you." Said Jiroubu punching Chouji and canceling Chouji's attack yet again

"He's going to die if we don't help him." Said Naruto as Haku had intercepted the level two Jiroubu

She launched a few Senbon needles in front of Jiroubu and landed back

"Another team? When are trash like you ever going to stop appea—" Jiroubu was stunned to find the three individuals who were responsible for the deaths of many Sound Shinobi and the failure of the assassination of the Sandaime.

"So… it's one of those lackeys that created the force field in hopes of killing the Hokage… I'm surprised you're here." Said Haku as she saw the man started to shiver down. Even without their Hanyou forms, he still felt scared that the three of them managed to compete against the Legendary Orochimaru.

"W-what are you doing here?" Asked Jiroubu taking a step back as Haku started to take a step forward on her own

"We are here to get the Uchiha back to the village." Said Haku as she prepared Mugen Suiryuu no Mai (Dance of Infinite Water Dragons)

"D-Don't interfere… That guy… Is mine…" Said Chouji swallowing the third pill as he stood up panting and appearance changed; Chouji became thinner.

"He produced so much chakra that even his image changed" Said Gaara surprised to see a different Chouji

Haku considered Chouji's urge to fight; she withdrew and went with her team at the side to watch

'_But you know Chouji… You are akind person… Someday Chouji… You will find friends that will accept you as who you are… And once they accepted you, protect them and do the best for them.'_ Chouji remembered all of the wise words his father had said, and with these words put into heart, chakra started to form butterfly like wings on his back and Chouji started chanting.

As Naruto watched Chouji, he activated his Jagan just to make sure what was the boy doing. He then saw letters written on Chouji's right hand.

"Heh… I never even thought about it…" Said Naruto with a grin as Temari and Kankurou looked at each other with confused faces

"What Chouji-san is holding… Is a Legendary weapon." Said Naruto as he watched Chouji finished his chant

"Mesame Densetsu no Buki! Atama no Yoryuu! (Awaken Legendary Weapon! Head of the Wild Dragon)" Said Chouji as grabbed eight Ordinary Kunais and tossed it to his right, bandages started to creep around his right arm and grabbed the Kunais that was surrounded with chakra, the bandages began to wrap itself around the hilts of the Kunais the bandages then tightened and letters appeared on the bandages that surrounded the Kunai. The Kunai blade looked like heads of dragons and the bandages looked like its body

"It looks like quicksilver" Said Kankurou watching the bandages starting to move as if coming to life

"Today… You'll die!" Said Chouji charging at Jiroubu vanishing from his sight. Jiroubu looked back surprised to see Chouji was facing his back

"Right now… I've become one hundred times stronger than you." Said Chouji smacking his elbow on Jiroubu's face and Jiroubu flew back from the amount of strength Chouji put in his attack

"Atama no Yoryuu… Shibari (Head of the Wild Dragon… Bind)" Said Chouji as the weapon started to run towards the ground and pierced through Jiroubu's skin. Jiroubu yelled a scream of pain as he was raised up by the weapon facing Chouji arms out stretched forcibly by the weapon

"Atama no Yoryuu has a special ability that responds to whatever the wielder thinks or says." Said Chouji walking towards Jiroubu gathering chakra in his right arm

"For what you said earlier that Shikamaru was a useless pile of trash… I can never forgive you… With all of my chakra into this punch… This punch will be bigger than life!" Said Chouji as he aimed his fist at Jiroubu's stomach

"Wait! Don't be hasty!" Said Jiroubu but it was too late for Chouji had connected the punch at his stomach.

Slowly, Chouji's legendary weapon went back to his right arm and making the limp body of Jiroubu fall down and Chouji fell down breathing heavily

Naruto's team immediately ran towards the scene and checked on Chouji. Haku immediately went for a check on Chouji's pulse and she found it to be beating slow

"He's going in to cardiac arrest, that pill he must've taken exceeded the limit of his body. Not only that, his organs are shutting down from the pain" Said Haku as she grabbed a blue pill from her pouch

"What is that?" Asked Tenten

"This is a restoration pill, it's something me and Hinata-san created at home that restores damaged organs at the cost of chakra" Said Haku

"But by the looks of him he has no chakra left" Said Kankurou

"This will probably help" Said Naruto placing chakra on Chouji's chest

"Haku, I want you to place the Pill into his mouth immediately." Said Naruto as Haku placed the pill on Chouji's mouth

Chouji, feeling weak, chewed the pill and swallowed slowly as he felt all the effects of the blue pill, he also felt Naruto's chakra transferring into his body that he was gaining back his consciousness.

"He's safe for now, we need to catch up to the others soon and quickly, by the looks of it, Lee has already passed us, and he must be joining with Shikamaru's group as we speak." Said Gaara as he looked at the area where they headed

"We also need someone to watch over Chouji till he wakes up." Said Tenten

"That's easy, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow replication Technique)" Said Naruto and two clones appeared before him

"Take care of Chouji if he ever stands up, just tell him to go back to the village, if he disagrees then show him the way towards us." Said Naruto as the clones nodded and waited for Chouji to wake up by sitting down and watch over him.

"Good, let's go team." Said Naruto and they jumped again from tree top to tree top in hopes of catching up to Shikamaru's team

Sound Four:

"Jiroubu sure is late…" Said Sakon as he looked towards Kidoumaru carrying the barrel

"I just hope that he gets back here. This thing is heavy" Said Kidoumaru who was carrying the barrel on his back.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left the weakest of the team to take care of them" Said Tayuya

"That guy is always a greedy bastard; he must be sucking their chakra right to the bone" Said Sakon

"Or maybe he was taken care off?" Asked Tayuya

"Nah, he just got back, see?" Said Kidoumaru as Jiroubu had jumped into the group as well

"Well, it took you long enough." Said Sakon

"Sorry, they were a bit troublesome but I managed to kill them." Said Jiroubu

"Shut up and take the barrel you fat ass, lazy son of a bitch." Said Tayuya

Jiroubu only answered with a nod and everyone looked at him

"Hey, Jiroubu, you're awfully obedient today." Said Sakon as a bead of sweat was trickling down Jiroubu's face

"How do you say so?" Asked Jiroubu

"Because, you're not Jiroubu!" Said Kidoumaru as he tossed the barrel into the air and Sakon getting the barrel

"Normally, Jiroubu would always contrast to what Tayuya always says!" Said Kidoumaru as he blocked an arm knockdown by Jiroubu and then a kick to the mid-section

"Kiba… Now!" Said Jiroubu he changed back into the Pineapple headed Chuunin

"Gatsuuga! (Double Piercing Fang)" a voice cried out from below as two whirling drills tried to hit Kidoumaru

Kidoumaru saw the move and immediately back flipped

"Heh, Ninpo: Kumo Shibari! (Ninja Art: Spider Bind)" Said Kidoumaru as he spat out a web that trapped Shikamaru. He then used a web string to swing from a tree top to another

"Those strings are as tough as steel, not even elephants can tear through that." Said Kidoumaru

"Tsk… This is stupid; we need to hit him fast! Akamaru!" Said Kiba but Akamaru couldn't respond, he was stuck

"Heh, now you are in my territory, I'll play with each one of you 'till I kill you." Said Kidoumaru

"Not on your life pal! Bakuhatsu Kunai Ame no Jutsu! (Exploding Rain of Kunai Technique)" Said Hiroshi as a bunch of Kunai rained down to Kidoumaru's area, Kidoumaru jumped out of the way as he saw that the Kunai that hit the ground exploded

"No shit!" Said Kidoumaru as he went for an easier ground

"You're dead! Take this! Renzoku Dan (Rapid Bullets)!" Said Hiroshi as he started to fire chakra explosives from his fingertips at a rapid rate. Kidoumaru jumped and evaded the attack and noticed that he was exposed

'_I have you now, Jyuuken! (Gentle Fist!)' _Thought Neji as he prepared his palm to strike, but before he could however, Kidoumaru used another web string to swing and making Neji miss.

'_Damn.' _Thought Neji as he landed on the ground

"I shouldn't have let the weakest of the team fight you all!" Said Kidoumaru as he spat out another Web that trapped Neji.

"Maybe I should cocoon you and save for later." Said Kidoumaru as he wrapped Neji around in a myriad of strings that cocooned the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Neji! Damn you! I'll get you! For sure!" Said Hiroshi amidst the chaos that he created.

Hiroshi grabbed an orange explosive tag and wrapped it around a stone, he then placed little chakra on the stone and openly appeared before Kidoumaru

"Oh? So the weasel finally comes out of the smoke eh? You are an absolute idiot! Ninpo: Kumo Nenkin (Ninja Art: Spider Fangs Adhesive Hypha)!" Said Kidoumaru placing his six arms around his mouth and gathering a gold web that formed into what looked like spiked boomerangs

"A ninja should never reveal himself!" Said Kidoumaru throwing the projectiles towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi only stood there as Shikamaru yelled, "Get the hell out of there Hiroshi!" Said Shikamaru but Hiroshi faced the projectiles head on.

Hiroshi jumped towards the projectiles and as if nothing was blocking him, all the team could do for now was watch as the projectiles tear flesh apart.

Then a sound was heard, a sickening sound of flesh meeting steel. Hiroshi's body was struck with all six projectiles on his body, one on his head, 2 on his arms, one in the middle of the chest and 2 at his feet

"Heh, to think that he was an idiot… More like a moron if you ask me." Said Kidoumaru as he faced the rest of the team

"Hiroshi, how stupid are you?" Asked Kiba as he looked at Hiroshi's corpse as he angrily clenched his fists and looked down at his fallen comrade.

"You died a meaningless death." Said Shikamaru. He felt like watching Chouji down there as well. He slumped his shoulders and started to close his eyes.

"Well… Time to take care of the rest of you. It's been fun but I have to catch up to them soon." Said Kidoumaru and a puff of smoke was heard from were the corpse was.

Kidoumaru looked down and saw a log as a replacement

"Hehe… You think you could kill me? Guess again spider freak! Ninpo: Bakudan (Ninja Art: Explosive bullet)!" Said Hiroshi who was upwards in midair throwing a rock the size of his palm towards Kidoumaru

"What a stupid technique! Kumo Shibari!" Said Kidoumaru throwing the web into the thrown rock

Hiroshi smiled a little, he wasn't stupid.

The web intercepted the rock but the rock tore through the web like strings.

"What?" Asked Kidoumaru in Shock as he was about to jump, Hiroshi had used a handseal

"Boom." Said Hiroshi as Kidoumaru was blown back by the immense force of the explosion Shikamaru and Kiba both smirked, the idiotic but witty Hiroshi planned ahead

"What the hell was that rock?" Asked Kidoumaru getting up from the rubble

"An ordinary rock." Said Hiroshi as he grinned and continued, "A rock that was wrapped in an orange explosive note and fortified by chakra." Said Hiroshi

"You sneaky little…" Said Kidoumaru as Neji escaped from his cocoon in front of the snake

"What? Impossible how did he escape?" Asked Kidoumaru

"I only applied a little chakra into my fingertips allowing me to tear through your web, since the primary component of your technique is chakra, I countered it by applying my own chakra by cutting the pathways of the chakra of the web" Said Neji as he tore through Shikamaru's web and Kiba's web.

"You are done for…" Said Neji as he looked at Kidoumaru with Byakugan (White Eyes) activated

To be continued!

Next Chapter:

"Go… I'll take care of him" Said Neji focusing his eyes on Kidoumaru with intense emotions inside of him

"We're getting close." Said Gaara as he deactivated his third eye

"Should we let Chouji stay there? I mean he's still weak from that encounter, shouldn't we be escorting him back to the village?" Asked Haku

"I know that, but in the end it will be his decision to follow us or not." Said Naruto as he gripped a tree branch and swung himself to another

"I'll show you who's weak you disgusting… Spider lover! Densetsu no Buki! Raijin no Ken! (Legendary weapon! Sword of the lightning god)" Said Tenten grabbing the sword from her pouch and the blade reacted with a sound of lightning chirping in the air.

"Tenten, all I can say to you is this; you've improved." Said Neji as he prepared the Hakkerokujyuuyon Shou.

Next Chapter: I Hate Spiders! I'll Show You My New and Awesome Power!

Well, that's it… Any suggestions for Neji and Hinata's legendary weapons? It's been months and I couldn't come up with anymore ideas!

Remember, viewer replies are not allowed anymore so sorry folks, I'll just reply to you personally!


	18. Chapter 17

Ah it's good to be able to right again, it's also good to have new inspiration that I have gathered through the months I was gone. I didn't get to update frequently because of college… My school hours involve me going home at night actually have to deal with sick people… So I usually end up stressed out!

Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Chapter 17: I Hate Spiders! I'll Show You My New and Awesome Power!

"You are done for…" Said Neji Byakugan (White Eyes) Activated

"Heh… You're pretty smart coming up with an idea like that… It seems you're the strongest of the group" Said Kidoumaru and Neji stared at Kidoumaru

Shikamaru was biting his lip, the more they spend time here, the more precious time is spent on rescuing Sasuke, he looked at Neji then at Kidoumaru, he gave a small sigh and was already anticipating Neji's words

"Go… I'll take care of him" Said Neji and the group looked at Neji with a serious thought

"I knew it… Listen… After you beat this guy, catch up with us Neji…" Said Shikamaru as he stood up, he had no other choice

"Neji, beat him, once you do, you and Chouji should catch up to us." Said Hiroshi and Neji nodded

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Said Neji facing Kidoumaru

"Don't die." Was all Kiba could say and the three jumped off

"You're not getting away!" Said Kidoumaru as he formed another web from his mouth and shouted, "Kumo Shibari! (Spider Bind)"

Neji remained still and tried to block when he noticed that the web was aimed at the three, Neji immediately cut the web and the web harmlessly fell down

"Hehe… You're fun to play! This game is so much fun!" Said Kidoumaru as he went for another approach

"Kumo Nenkin (Spider Fangs Adhesive Hypha)!" Said Kidoumaru releasing a diagonal column of piercing gold webs Neji jumped up and landed on the golden web column and jumped down facing an unprepared Kidoumaru

"Game over, Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou! (Gentle fist style: Sixty four points of divinity)" Said Neji and then closing his middle and ring finger pierces Kidoumaru's torso

"Two strikes!"

"Four Strikes!"

"Eight Strikes!"

"Sixteen Strikes!"

"Thirty-two Strikes!"

"Sixty-four Strikes!"

Said Neji forcing Kidoumaru back far that pierced the thick trunk

'_An armor of Gold?' _Said Neji curiously as pieces of gold fell from Kidoumaru's body

"That was dangerous… Orochimaru-sama told me about the dangers of the Jyuuken, if it hadn't been for this armor, I would've been done for." Said Kidoumaru pulling out the golden mask from his face

"It's not only in my mouth that I can create my webs, I can pour it out of my sweat glands if I just put enough chakra into it." Said Kidoumaru and Neji stood there as Kidoumaru vanished

"Now… Let me find your weakness!" Said Kidoumaru forming golden knives from his mouth and tied them to his webs

Naruto's Group:

"We're getting close." Said Gaara as he deactivated his third eye

"Should we let Chouji stay there? I mean he's still weak from that encounter, shouldn't we be escorting him back to the village?" Asked Haku

"I know that, but in the end it will be his decision to follow us or not." Said Naruto as he gripped a tree branch and swung himself to another

"I stand neutral in this Haku, it's just a consequence of his action, although we can't stop him from going back to get proper treatment, we can at least give him first aid… But I doubt he can fight in that condition, especially now, it get's tougher." Said Naruto as the his team continues to follow him and Gaara

Tenten was looking rather concerned at her scenery because as they continue to press on, there were more and more webs that were hanging in their path. As she looked around, she didn't realize that they were already slowing down

"Tenten-san, I said stop." Said Naruto as he looked at Tenten and Tenten noticed the spider creeping up at her right shoulder

"Eek! I hate spiders!" Said Tenten swatting away that eight legged creature from her shoulder and looked at her teammates

"Don't tell me…" Said Kankurou starting to laugh

"You're afraid of spiders!" Said Temari as she was about to chuckle

"Hey! It's a normal reaction for a girl to do you know! Even for a Kunoichi!" Said Tenten as she was getting mad at the sand duo

"Tenten-san, there were two Kunais that whizzed past you and you were paying attention to a spider." Said Naruto as another whizzed by hitting a hollow stump

"Make that three" Said Gaara and Tenten only looked at the kunai

"Whoa! It's gold!" Said Tenten grabbing the Kunai and placing it in her pouch

"You were dangerously close to having a Kunai pierced through your head thrice and you were more afraid of a spider!" Said Kankurou as he was laughing

"Hey!"

Naruto then looked towards where the Kunai flew from and then said

"Neji-san is already battling that six handed Oto Nin" Said Naruto and the team looked at the battle

"We should go forward; he can take care of himself. The more we wait the more time we'll lose trying to keep up with them." Said Temari

"Then go, I'll stay and fight with Neji." Said Tenten as she grabbed a scroll as preparing herself to fight

"Very well, it's easier that way, keep up with us when it's over." Said Naruto as he was the first to leap to another tree

"If you are going to fight, then I suggest you have these…" Said Haku as she handed Tenten two blue pills

"Thanks… Wish me luck" Said Tenten jumping away and Haku followed the rest

Otogakure:

"I'm getting impatient Kabuto… Is Sasuke-kun not here yet?" Said Orochimaru in his shower as blood was dripping from his sealed hands

'_He's already at his limit, what is taking those four so long?' _Thought Kabuto as he was going towards a certain room

'_I've got no other choice; I'm going to have to send him to get Sasuke-kun' _Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses as he entered the medical room.

Neji vs. Kidoumaru:

Kidoumaru released the web strings and hundreds of Kunai suddenly came flying towards Neji

"Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Divination Whirl)" Neji then spun around and created a whirling barrier of chakra that deflected the bombardment of the Kunais

'_He creates a barrier made of chakra and nullifies all attacks aimed at him and his eyesight has a 360 degree vision… I need to dissect that barrier and know his weakness…' _Said Kidoumaru under the bushes as Neji slowly tilted his head towards Kidoumaru's direction

"It's useless for you; you can't escape the vision of the Byakugan, wherever you are going to attack, I can see it." Said Neji and Kidoumaru laughed

"This game is getting better and better… This isn't good if I keep going at this, I'll lose my time to catch up…" Said Kidoumaru as the cursed seal activated and marks had started to spread towards his body and then jumped back in the branches for a new location

"I'll have to assassinate him from afar." Said Kidoumaru biting his thumb and forming a set of handseals and a web at his other two hands

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" Said Kidoumaru and a large spider appeared at the top of the trees and started to lay its enormous egg.

Kidoumaru then grabbed a golden kunai and let loose an army of small spiders that had webs forming at its rear end.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Said Neji as the spiders touched the chakra barrier they were all deflected by Neji's barrier, but he suddenly began to slow down, Neji then saw the web string that had actually bound him

"What?" Said Neji as a new set of spiders began to attack him, Neji then tries to hit all the spiders in his vision but he was getting tired fast as the spiders continue their bombardment

Neji then went to his Hakke Stance but reverted to a new one…

Neji's field began to expand as he focused his sight on all of the spiders that were bombarding him

"Jyuukenpo: Hyakunijyuuhachi Shou! (Gentle Fist style: One Hundred twenty-eight Points of divinity)" Said Neji as his hands became a blur and hits all the spiders in his line of vision

'_Those hands are quick! If it were to hit me, I'm sure would've been done for!' _Thought Kidoumaru as he released a new set of golden kunai

'_This time, you won't be able to dodge!' _Said Kidoumaru as the set of Kunais flew towards Neji

Neji on the other hand, couldn't move because of what he was doing, just as he was about to run, a voice rang out in the middle of the forest

"Raijin no Ken: Tokubetsu no Jutsu: Rajin Heki! (Sword of the Lightning God: Special Technique: Barrier of the Lightning God)" Said the voice and multiple lightning currents began to surround Neji and started to electrocute the spiders and deflected all of the kunais

"What the-? Another pest? From what hole do you continue to come from?" Asked Kidoumaru as he saw Tenten coming out of the woods placing the sword back at her pouch

Tenten then grabbed eight Senbon Needles and aimed at Neji's assailants. She fired her Senbon needles and her eight targets were completely hit

'_She's also a marksman like me… Better be careful, those two look like a powerful combination…' _Said Kidoumaru as he noticed that the girl was grabbing a scroll from her pouch and opened a partial note on it

"Tenten, what are you doing here? Get out of here before he kills us both!" Said Neji

"Geez, Neji, you should be thanking as I saved your hide from those gold Kunais!" Said Tenten being in her carefree self

"I didn't ask for you to come and saved me." Said Neji

"Are you sure about that… You do know that he was this close to finding your weakness…" Said Tenten looking serious this time and laying the scroll on the ground wide open

"Go Tenten! You're not strong enough to face this guy besides…" Neji looked up and pointed towards the treetops.

Tenten looked up and she felt a shiver run down her back

"What the hell? That's a giant spider! You're fighting that?" Asked Tenten

Tenten felt sick all of a sudden, she couldn't possibly say that she has that huge amount of fear of spiders, sure she was tough and occasionally, she never backs down in a fight, but when it comes down creatures that have more than four legs and lives and eats on a web, she had only one thing in her mind… Arachnophobia

"It seems like your friend has an enormous amount of fear for spiders, she's utterly useless in this fight, compared to you; she's weak." Said Kidoumaru as he was about to unleash another batch of those spiders

"What did he just say?" Asked Tenten who was already pissed off.

"You heard me! You're pathetic; you're not even worth playing with!" Said Kidoumaru

"Says you! I can beat this… thing you call a pet and kick you ass!" Said Tenten now fuming mad

"That is if you can!" Said Kidoumaru

"I'll show you who's weak you spider loving freak! Densetsu no Buki! Rajin no Ken! (Legendary weapon! Sword of the Lightning God!)" Said Tenten as she grabbed the sword's hilt and the sword reacted making an illuminating blade with the sound of surging electricity.

"A weapon can't be used if it isn't with the owner!" Said Kidoumaru, he knew that he should disarm the girl first because; he knew that the girl's primary and most important weapon was that sword. So he let loose a barrage of Kunais towards the girl first. But Neji all saw the Kunais and told Tenten

"Jump!" Said Neji as Tenten did so and the barrage of the Kunais was headed their way…

"Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Divination Whirl)" Said Neji deflecting all the Kunais while Tenten was in midair.

Tenten then saw the spiders headed downwards and manages to slash the descending spiders

While in midair, Tenten was slashing the spiders with her utmost fury

"Take that! How'd you like that huh? Want some more? Die b-tch! Don't you dare touch me!" Said Tenten with Neji and Kidoumaru looked at her with a sweat drop on their heads

'_This woman has issues…' _Thought both of them

"Whatever! They're exposed now!" Said Kidoumaru releasing his golden Kunais this time, he aimed them at Tenten.

Tenten, seeing the projectiles, could only evade little by little as the Kunais flew towards her. Tenten dodged a Kunai on her right by doing a graceful mid-air barrel roll to the right. Another Kunai went past her face and made a small cut to her cheek, Tenten then saw a kunai heading straight towards her chest, Tenten blocked it with her Raijin and Tenten was violently pushed back towards a trunk that disabled her and made her drop the Raijin

"That takes care of your friend, I'll kill you first since you're the toughest and you're the one who gave me the most fun in this game." Said Kidoumaru releasing his Kunais yet again, but this time, he released his spiders along with the Kunais.

Neji just clenched his teeth as the spiders continue to bombard him along with the Kunais. He managed to hit some of the spiders and then leaped forward when the Kunais started to rain; Neji then received a cut at his back. Neji gritted his teeth as he landed down on the ground while the spiders continue to bombard him

'_There was a kunai he didn't dodge. Although it was only a small cut, it's already a big clue, it means he has a blind spot but… where is it?' _Said Kidoumaru as he continued to bombard Neji with Kunais and spiders and another Kunai pierced him at the back this time at his upper left.

'_There it is again… Hmm… I wonder… Let's continue' _Said Kidoumaru letting lose another bombardment, and Neji ran as fast as he could as he dodged all of the Kunais and spiders descending towards him. And two Kunais managed to pierced his back at his lower left and lower left

'_I see it!'_ Said Kidoumaru as he tested the bombardment yet again and this time a three Kunais pierced Neji's back, making Neji look like a porcupine.

'_It's almost time to release my final attack!' _Said Kidoumaru as he let loose the giant spider itself and started to descend to Neji on a fast rate

Neji saw it but he prepared himself, pumping chakra on his left arm he was about to strike the spider when…

"I won't let you! Ningu Kuchiyose: Yomi no Tsurugi! (Weapon Summoning: Sword of the Underworld)" Said Tenten grabbing a black scroll and laid it on the ground and smeared blood on the circle of the scroll. A dark beam suddenly appeared in front of her and a giant double-edged sword with rune marks on the flat side of the blade suddenly rose from the dark beam and pierced the giant spider straight at its abdomen and forcing it back towards the treetops killing it and making a puff sound that made it vanish.

'_That b-tch! Interfering on my end game! Then I'll kill her first!' _Said Kidoumaru preparing his bow and arrow and aimed it at Tenten activating level two. His skin turned a deep shade of red and his forehead grew a third eye and his hair turning grey and ran down towards his back

'_Accuracy… Eighty percent… Damage… Ninety-nine Percent!" _Said Kidoumaru letting loose the arrow and with a web string attached. The arrow flew at enormous speeds almost competing with a bullet.

Neji saw the arrow and jumped towards in its path and prepared the Hakkeshou Kaiten.

Neji then spun around trying to force the arrow back that was stubbornly trying to pierce the Kaiten. Unfortunately for Neji, the arrow pierced the barrier and pierced Neji on the right Shoulder. Neji fell down and gritted in pain. And the arrow hit the ground with such impact that it blew Tenten away to the sides

"Neji!" Said Tenten as she tried to stand up. But fell down on her knees

'_Damn it! That last technique left me temporarily paralyzed! I can't move!' _Said Tenten and then forced herself to move, she then saw Raijin and made a desperate attempt towards the weapon. Stretching out her arms made the pain run throughout her body. But she ignored seeing that Neji was already down. She was ignoring the pain that was running all through out…

'_I feel numb…' _Said Tenten finally grabbing Raijin with its hilt and then tilted her head towards where the arrow was let loose

Neji, forced himself to stand against his own body's liking, he felt the pain at his shoulder as the small web string touched the muscle and bone…

'_Heh, they're both weak right now… Now I'll get kill of that Byakugan kid first! Now with a little more spin to it!'_ Thought Kidoumaru as he let his arms cast web strings and stuck them throughout the tree that he was standing, and created another arrow, this time, the tip had a screw for a head that seemed that it would run like a drill. He then placed his bow at the sole of his feet and stretched the string of the bow with his mouth and aimed the arrow towards Neji's back

'_Accuracy… one hundred percent… Damage… One hundred twenty percent!" _Said Kidoumaru letting the arrow fly towards Neji at great speeds.

Tenten waited for another arrow, her body could now move a little but it still felt heavy… It would take about another couple of minutes for her to completely heal herself… She then gathered chakra towards her Raijin and Raijin was activated and the sound of electric current could be heard once again…

Neji then started to run leading the arrow away from Tenten in hopes that he should be the only one that should be hit and not get his teammate involve

The arrow flew towards Neji with its web string still intact. It was spinning out loud and left a lot of dust particles at its wake signifying its power.

Tenten saw her chance, she forced herself to stand the sound of her sword started to grew louder and louder as small bits of the electric current was currently being gathered at the intangible blade.

The arrow was speeding fast; it was about to pierce Neji until Tenten could be heard shouting

"Raijin no Ken! Tokubetsu no Jutsu: Rajin Ha! (Sword of the Lightning God! Special Technique: Thunder God Wave!)" Yelled Tenten, putting all her strength in one full swing and her sword let loose a sword beam towards the arrow, the beam struck the arrow and the arrow lost its accuracy and changed direction.

"What? That b-tch again!" Said Kidoumaru as Tenten continued

"Neji! Now!" Said Tenten and Neji Ran towards the arrow, grabbed its string and pumped chakra into the arrow that traveled through and went towards Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru felt the sudden rush of chakra as it affected his chest causing immense pain. He then lost his level two form and fell down the branches. Neji then caught Kidoumaru and then Hit Kidoumaru with his middle and index fingers on Kidoumaru's face and spun around with a kick that made Kidoumaru cut the strings.

"You're not getting away!" Said Tenten as she released two scrolls and jumped upwards

"Ningu Kuchiyose: Soushoryu! (Weapon Summoning: Rising Twin Dragons)" Said Tenten as she unleashed a barrage of weapons and aimed it at Kidoumaru, Kidoumaru received the full impact and skidded towards the ground hard.

Neji and Tenten landed in front of him as Kidoumaru coughed up of blood. Kidoumaru was irresponsive, his arms

"Told you I could kick your ass." Said Tenten as he looked at Kidoumaru with her hands on her waists

"Damn brat… If it wasn't for you… I would've…" Said Kidoumaru as he continued to cough up more blood

"Damn it… I never got this badly beaten up since Kimimaro beat me." Said Kidoumaru slowly fading to unconsciousness

"Your internal organs have been hit… I damaged the chakra nerves that flow through your cardiovascular area… You won't possibly be able to recover from that status then…" Said Neji as he fell down because of the wound on his right shoulder and the multiple pierced wounds on his back

"Really Neji, you didn't have to change that arrow's angle with your own chakra back there… I could've dodged the arrow myself!" Said Tenten stressing the point that she had faced during the shot of the first arrow

"You could've that's for sure but… It could've also followed you… Besides, that technique of yours left you paralyzed for a moment…" Said Neji grinning while he was on the ground flat facing Tenten sideways

"How'd you…" Asked the shocked Tenten

"Because you were shivering. And you never EVER shiver. Remember that time when our team went to snow country for a delivery mission?" Said Neji stressing the point that they had traveled to the land up north and their instructor, Gai emphasized that wearing warm clothing on a cold winter obstructs the power of youth to be fully realized. Neji couldn't point out exactly if his sensei was either dumb or just plain weird. How'd the guy got to be Jounin, was beyond the reasoning of a genius. During their mission, Lee and surprisingly, even Neji started to experience the cold. Gai on the other hand still insisted to press his team forward and occasionally sneezed every now and then. But Tenten was the only one in the team that didn't get cold even if it was freakin' ten degrees Celsius in that weather condition.

"I didn't expect you to fight so well. Tenten, all I can say is, you've improved." Said Neji staring at the sky then back to Tenten again

Tenten just blushed for a couple of seconds and then looked at Neji with a pissed look and then said

"You better be thankful for this Neji!" Said Tenten grabbing Neji's collar and grabbed a blue pill from her pouch

"Hey! That seriously hurt! I'm injured you know!" Said Neji grabbing his left shoulder

"Shut up and swallow this!" Said Tenten forcefully shoving the blue pill into Neji's mouth. Neji choked and coughed.

"What the hell are you? My mother?" Asked Neji as he stepped up regaining his breath and then felt a sudden relief going into his left arm.

Tenten also swallowed the blue pill that Haku had given her. Then she stood up and Neji grabbed Neji's collar again

"What's your problem Hyuuga? I saved your ass didn't I?" Asked Tenten

"I never even asked for you to come and save me." Said Neji with no reaction from him

"Yeah right! And I suppose that guy was just playing pin cushion on you!" Said Tenten gripping Neji's collar tighter and was moving her arms back and forth wringing Neji's neck

"Um, excuse me but-" Said Chouji out of the bushes as he looked at the two and then the two looked at each other

"Never mind… You two seem to have a conversation at the moment… I'll just go…" Said Chouji turning his back and went onwards

"Hey wait Chouji! It's a misunderstanding!" Said the two of them at the same time

"What's not to misunderstand? I can see it clearly that you two are a having a couple's quarrel." Said Chouji and Tenten screamed

"We are NOT having a couple's quarrel!" Tenten was obviously being more defensive than usual and let go of Neji's collar as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world

"Really?" Asked Chouji raising one eyebrow

"Then how come your faces are just a couple of inches away to the point that you two were about to kiss?" Asked Chouji

"Y-you mind your own business Akimichi!" Said Tenten blushing and then looked at Neji then turned around angry yet again. Then pounded both Neji and Chouji and turned towards the direction where Naruto and the others left.

Neji and Chouji just looked at teach other and then both thought of the exact same thing

'_Shikamaru was right! Women ARE troublesome!'_ Thought both of the two as they followed Tenten

"Chouji… How'd you managed to catch up to us?" Asked Neji

"Well it was complicated… When I woke up…" Said Chouji explaining his fight with that fat Oto nin and then how he met Naruto and the others

_Flashback:_

_Chouji woke up groggily from his stasis and sat up. When he sat up, there were two Narutos that were sitting as well and the two clones asked Chouji_

"_The hunter has already searched for his prey the whole day. It is now sunset his pack continues to search for the fox but the fox must have already run away… Will the hunter continue his hunt, or will he go home expecting to get some rest?" Asked both clones as they stood up and one pointed towards and one pointed backwards_

_Chouji knew it was a riddle… Therefore Chouji just thought for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. On one hand he was already conscious and that he should go and continue on the other hand, he didn't know the extent of his injuries and if he could continue. Chouji then stood up and said to the clones_

"_I'll continue… No matter how much the hunter gets tired, he has a promise to keep to his dogs that he'll catch up to them." Said Chouji and the clones smiled_

"_Very well Akimichi-san, you have done something noble, in exchange, we'd like to let you have our remaining chakra for you to be able to continue but, we can't assure you that you'd be battle ready. Haku's medicine is good but you need proper treatment but we think you can manage for a while" Said the clones and both touched Chouji on the shoulders as the faint blue aura touches Chouji and enters his system. Chouji felt relieved and both clones smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke_

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happened…" Said Neji as the three continue

"Yup, but Naruto-san forgot to tell me where to go although there were marks made by Shikamaru for me to follow, I just can't keep it up trying to find more of them. Naruto-san only gave me little chakra for mobility and I can't say that I can fight in this condition, my chakra has depleted and it'll be a couple of hours more until I can recover some part of it that I'll be able to fight." Said Chouji

"So why'd you come here then?" Asked Neji

"A man has to keep his promise. If he doesn't keep them, it's almost an unforgivable sin." Said Chouji

"Anyway… I sure hope that they are all safe." Said Tenten

"Don't worry… Naruto-san would catch up to them, they'll be alright, and I just hope we can make it there in time

Shikamaru:

"It's already nighttime… Although we have the number advantage, I can't say that this is the best time to attack" Said Shikamaru

"What are you talking about? This is the best time! We'll strike when they least expect it!" Said Hiroshi

"No… If Neji were here, it'd be a whole lot more different situation. Since most of us require our sight to find the barrel, we'll be the ones moving, and since it's dark, we won't be able to do anything much… Those two are at the advantage because they won't have to move to stand guard to that barrel." Said Shikamaru

"If you say it that way…." Said Kiba and then looked at Akamaru and patting his pet's head, soon, it would be one hell of a battle…

Konoha:

"Yes! I won! Jiraiya you pervert! You owe me!" Said Tsunade pointing at her perverted teammate

"Yeah, yeah, here's the money, I swear Tsunade it's very rare of you to be able to win at a bet, every time you win, it's as of the sun is beginning to rise up from the west…" Said Jiraiya reaching for his pocket

"But I still beat you, maybe my luck's changing!" Said Tsunade

"Or maybe it's a premonition… Not every happy event is actually a good sign…" Said Jiraiya counting his the bills in his wallet and handing over ten thousand ryou

"What the? You had this much money and you never even lend me some of yours! You stingy perverted old geezer!" Said Tsunade

"Look, who's talking, besides, I am a renowned author of a classical book, what else would I receive as a reward for my fine writing? Hookers?" Asked Jiraiya although, he thought that hookers were a nice reward… He then started giggling like a school girl until Tsunade threw a paper weight that made threw Jiraiya off the window, while Jiraiya was still giggling

"Take that you pervert!" Said Tsunade and a leg stood from the desk with hands clenched as if she said the most noble speech in the whole world.

In the middle of their squabble, Izumo and Kotetsu had managed to enter the office, but to their view, they didn't bother to report anymore, after all, the Hokage had just gotten out of her losing streak.

To be Continued!

Chapter Preview:

"It's you… Heh… You don't die easily now do you?" Asked Tayuya, in truth she was frightened; she had never expected to see the former member of the once Sound Five

"You think you can get away? Tarren Ken! (Mach Fist)" Said Sakon, his fist shaking from the speed it was about to produce looking as if it was an engine about to explode

Next chapter: We're almost there! Fuzzy Brows? You should be at Konoha!

Damn, I couldn't update for a good time because I always got home late at night after my hospital duties and school lectures, Luckily, it's sem break, I could write for a while and update but don't expect me to update very often as I always go home late at night after my hospital duty hours… Sorry for this massive delay folks…


	19. Chapter 18

Christmas time is almost here and I've got loads of ideas for now!

Chapter 18: We're almost there! Fuzzy-brows? You should be at Konoha!

Nara Shikamaru was tired; they had been jumping from tree branch to tree branch with no signs of slowing down, indeed, Saving Sasuke was one thing, but eventually fighting him would lead to another. Shikamaru shook his head profusely; he didn't want to get to that scenario. He was expecting to bring back Sasuke without restraining him. Shikamaru wanted to believe that the Uchiha was actually kidnapped; he didn't want it to be Sasuke defecting to Konoha's greatest enemy village, Oto

"That would be troublesome…" Said the Chuunin and the two remaining team members looked at him

"But then, there's a high possibility" Said Shikamaru and the two members looked again at their leader.

"What is it? Is there something troubling you?" Asked Hiroshi looking at their leader

"Nothing, it's just that something came into play in my head just now." Said Shikamaru and then looked onwards

"About what?" Asked Hiroshi

"Nothing… It's just a possibility, and it's highly unlikely." Said Shikamaru

"I see… We're almost there." Said Kiba as his nose twitched and Akamaru barked

"Okay, here's what we do…" Said Shikamaru

Naruto's group:

"It's already dark." Said Gaara as he looked up at the dark azure sky sprayed by the little stars that illuminate along with the moon

"Do you think… There's a high chance that we'll have to battle Uchiha-san in this mission?" Asked Haku staring at her friends, Naruto and Gaara

Gaara only sighed, out of three lifelong companions, Gaara knew that Haku was most vocal when it came to emotions. Naruto was the kindest, and Gaara was the most forgiving. Naruto was kind, but he kept his emotions to himself like Gaara but with Gaara more so. Naruto always had a sincere smile but he was also an emotionless bastard during the battlefield. He also has a certain hatred for perverts. For Gaara, Naruto, through their trials and tribulations together as a team, could still not understand Naruto's behavior despite their years of company with one another. Yet, Gaara remained sentimental to the three's memories and encounters, not once did they ever felt like it was awkward, except maybe during personal hygiene when they needed to separate because of Haku's gender.

But it was time to answer her question, opening his mouth to speak, Naruto was the one who answered

"I'll be honest, Haku, I don't know what will happen, Uchiha-san left without reasons. He left without any signs of struggle, some questions need to be answered, Haku, and those questions can be answered by force." Said Naruto not looking back. He was with his battlefield side again.

"Temari, Kankurou, what do you think?" Asked Gaara

"If there's no other way, then he could be answering to Karasu (Crow) and Kuroari (Black ant). Although I would love to leave him for dead, I can't do that because this is the mission requirement." Said Kankurou adjusting the bandages that held the two puppets on his shoulders

Temari only gave a nod signifying her agreement

Haku then turned to Naruto staring at his back and thought, _'Sometimes I wonder… How can you remain so kind in the midst of the blood that the three of us bathed from? Why were we born out of blood and death?'_

'**Because your ancestors planned on using us as weapons to wreck havoc among themselves.'**

Haku gave a sad thought, what an irony that was. The Bijuu were considered a threat to human existence and yet, the same persons who fear them, want to use their powers and manipulate the Bijuu.

'_I don't understand as to why they would do that.' _Thought Haku and the elegant four tailed dragon answered her

'**Power, wealth, fame. A lot of reasons, humans have high desires. Desires from primal hunger to insatiable power. Desires to be like a god, desires to be immortalized, to be worshiped' **Mizu Ryu then coiled around the pristine waters of the blue lake that was Haku's mind

'_But, still, why?' _Asked Haku

'**Ah, that is the question that even millennium aged demons can't answer. Not a single person here in the living can cope to understand the true justifications of the desires of humans.'**

Haku then removed her current thoughts as she continued to leap hoping that the team could catch up with Shikamaru and the others

Shikamaru's team:

"Now we know what to do, we should prepare ourselves for this plan" Said Shikamaru and the two boys and a dog nodded

"We have the current upper hand. We outnumber those opponents by three to two" Said Shikamaru and a bark was heard.

"Sorry Shikamaru but Akamaru and I think otherwise." Said Kiba turning towards Shikamaru and pointed to his pet dog

"Akamaru is part of this team, so it's four on two." Said Kiba giving Shikamaru a smirk

"Heh, I guess so." Said Hiroshi and another voice was heard

"No, it's five on two!" Said the voice out of nowhere. The disembodied voice then made his presence known again.

"Never count me out, Shikamaru-san! I, Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee, has arrived to assist you!" Said Rock Lee, dropping down on a branch at the top of Shikamaru's team.

"About time you showed up. I picked up your scent when we escaped that spider dude back there." Said Kiba and then held a deep breath and yelled

"When we were planning a strategy where the HELL were you?" Asked the irritated Kiba

"Ah, Kiba-kun, Gai-sensei always told me that when showing up to your comrades, a flashy entrance is required to show your youthful passion!" Said Lee raising a thumbs up and showing him a sparkle with his teeth

'TING!'

Kiba instantly snapped

"That's it! I'm pulling out those annoying things you call teeth!" Said Kiba crunching his knuckles but Hiroshi stopped him

"Dog-breath, quit it, focus here! And Fuzzy-brows! You and your weird sensei's antics! I ought to kick you in the balls for that stupid idea!" Said Hiroshi pointing to Lee

"That is not a stupid idea! What Gai-sensei says is always true and full of inspiration that will even leave the mighty Hatake Kakashi dumbstruck by his words!" Said Lee pointing a shaking finger to Hiroshi who just looked annoyed and continued his own pace mumbling

'_Yeah… Says the guy who wears a green jumpsuit showing his disgusting man curves'_

"Okay, enough you three, we got to do this strategy right. Lee, since you're an expert Taijutsu, I want you to go first and take the initiative…" Said Shikamaru

Tayuya and Sakon:

"Jiroubu and Kidoumaru are late." Said Sakon taking a glimpse at his remaining team mate, Tayuya. Carrying the heavy container

"I know. What the f---k is taking them so long?" Asked the obviously pissed off Tayuya

'_Shit… We're late, if we continue at this pace; we are surely getting ourselves killed.' _Thought Tayuya trying to calm down with the thought that Orochimaru might kill them.

'_What the hell is taking those two so long? They're all just a bunch of genin! Nothing more!' _Thought Sakon clicking his tongue

"Tayuya, we need to go faster." Said Sakon

Tayuya only nodded but as soon as they started to run, they were immediately met with the Konoha Taijutsu prodigy, Rock Lee.

Rock Lee met with Sakon's eyes. Sakon was shocked momentarily at the bowl haired genin as he immediately gave a spinning kick

"Konoha Senpuu! (Leaf Swirl)" Said Lee kicking the barrel upwards. Sakon looked up towards the barrel and immediately jumped to chase after it. But was surprised when he met the spinning claws of the feral genin Kiba

"Tsuuga! (Piercing Fang)" Said Kiba as he obstructed Sakon to immediately recover the barrel. Hiroshi, waiting at the top of the branches caught the barrel and threw a flash bomb towards the two Sound Nins. He then proceeded to retreat along with Lee and Kiba

"Damn it! You're not getting away!" Said Sakon activating his cursed seal level one

Sakon suddenly gained a speed boost as he was immediately getting closer and closer to the team

"Damn he's fast!" Said Shikamaru double timing the team's speed

"Don't worry, before we got here, me and dog-breath set up a trap." Said Hiroshi

"Ninpo: Inari no Matsuri (Ninja art: Inari's Festival will be explained at the bottom)" Said the trap master letting loose his traps

Sakon:

"What?" Sakon then saw numerous Kunai flying in his place coming from all directions

Sakon immediately jumped but was surprised to see the Kunais we're aimed at the explosive tags

"They had a back up plan?" Said Sakon as jumping down on a ledge and muttered

"Shunpo! (Flash Step)" Said Sakon and immediately disappeared and reappeared at a safe branch seeing the explosion went off and then glanced towards the small genin team

"Nice try! But your plans failed!" Said Sakon

"We were counting on that! Akamaru!" Shouted Kiba as his pet dog replied with a bark and stopped placing the explosive tags and tried to run. But before the white little dog tried to jump he was then tied down with an iron string by Sakon. Seeing as the explosive notes were about to go off, Kiba immediately jumped to save his dog shouting

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Yelled Hiroshi seeing the explosion set off and both Sakon and Kiba with his pet dog, fell into a large pit. Lee was a about to go and rescue Kiba but Shikamaru stopped him, refusing any other subordinates he has to leave the team again

"You shit heads are going to die today for delaying us further!" called a female voice as the female Oto nin jumped down from the branch and glanced at her enemies

But before she took a further step, she immediately stopped feeling a familiar aura

"You… That can't be! You were supposed to die!" Said Tayuya as he saw the once sick Kimimaro stood and looked at her

"You bastard, you just don't know when to die… Do you?" Asked Tayuya shaking her voice, the person standing in front of her, was non other than the leader of the former Sound Five

"Kimimaro…" Said Tayuya and Kimimaro looked at Tayuya and spoke, in a very displeasing tone

"Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama still hasn't obtained his next container. Because of your tardiness, Orochimaru-sama has transferred to a new body for the time being." Said Kimimaro as he disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the group and kicking the barrel from Hiroshi and then jumped up to catch the barrel

"Damn it… We were too late!" Said Tayuya gritting her teeth and looked at Kimimaro

"Tayuya… after you're done with them, catch up to me… Understood?" Asked Kimimaro as he then carried the container and Tayuya could only nod.

"He's getting away… Shikamaru what are we supposed to do?" Asked Hiroshi

"All right, you and Lee are going to after that Kimimaro guy and obtain that barrel because judging from that woman's reaction, that Kimimaro guy is powerful, you two are the only people right now that can probably face him, but in order to do that you two need to play along." Said Shikamaru and the three nodded

"Okay here's what we do." Said Shikamaru feeling that he wants to be the one to be left behind because he wanted take responsibility this time, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his team like to what happened to Kiba, Neji and Chouji.

"All right, let's do this." Said Shikamaru and his two teammates stood at his side

"Well, you shit heads ready to die?" Asked Tayuya grabbing her flute and was about to play

"Sorry about that, you see when it comes to teamwork and assassination specialties… The three of us are near flawless." Said Shikamaru and surprised Tayuya

"Shit!" Said Tayuya and the three immediately jumped, with Lee jumping first disappearing from her view

Shikamaru let out a kunai and went towards Tayuya for a slash, Tayuya blocked the Kunai and Shikamaru shouted

"Now, Hiroshi!" Said Shikamaru and Hiroshi jumped up positioning himself with a punch Tayuya became surprised as the perfect opportunity of the silver haired boy had come to place but was even more shocked that the punch turned out to be a faint attack and instead, Hiroshi stepped on Tayuya's head and gave Shikamaru a flash bomb.

"Heh! You fell for our trick! You didn't really think that I wasn't aiming at you… did you?" Asked Hiroshi gesturing on slapping his own ass saying

"You can kiss my ass then!" Said Hiroshi jumping away catching up to the Fast Taijutsu user, Lee

"You shit head! Teamwork my ass! That was a diversion!" Said Tayuya but became surprised of the fact that Shikamaru was already in a handseal

"Kage mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique), success." Said Shikamaru staring at the red haired opponent he was currently facing…

'_another woman… Am I unlucky?' _Asked Shikamaru staring at the woman who was holding her flute

Naruto's team:

"It looks like there are small skirmishes from different areas… You think it's them?" Asked Naruto to Gaara

"Yeah… Most definitely… We should separate" Said Gaara and looked at the current team

"Then, I'll take the one at the middle" Said Temari

"The one on the left is mine." Said Kankurou

"We'll take the right path then." Said Haku and the five vanished from the spot…

Lee and Hiroshi:

"Hey, Fuzzy-brows, I just realized something… How come you're here when it was clear that you were hospitalized?" Asked Hiroshi

"Ah, Hiroshi-kun! It was evident that when I woke up, I could not stand idly, while my rival, Hyuuga Neji, has accepted a mission of such peril! It would mean that he would out do me on missions! And I simply cannot let that go! As Neji's eternal rival I can not let him best me at anything!" Said Lee raising his fists in the air

"Geez, you take this rivalry thing seriously! You could definitely kill yourself with that kind of attitude." Said Hiroshi and Lee retorted

"Hiroshi-kun! I can see that the Spring of Youth has not yet affected you! You aren't even hot blooded yet! Then in this case you must still have a child's mind!" Said Lee

"What? Lee! You better take that back before I screw your head with an Explosive wrapped Kunai! You and your sensei's motherfucking Philosophy! I'd be damned to hell if ever I become a hot-blooded idiot like you!" Said Hiroshi pissed off at Lee's comment on him being a child

"My apologies! I have not expected Hiroshi-kun to be hot-blooded because of that temper! If you hadn't showed that temper! I could've questioned your sexuality!" Said Lee

"My what? Oh, so now I'm gay? I'm going to maul your ass when we get back!" Said Hiroshi pounding Lee's head and made a bump out of it

"Ouch! Ah, Hiroshi-kun that's the spirit! You have showed that you are most worthy of the Spring of Youth and Gai-sensei's teachings!" Said Lee giving Hiroshi a nice guy pose

Hiroshi shivered and thought, _'I don't know if I should be happy because that was a compliment or angry because that was an insult'_

Kimimaro:

Kimimaro placed down the barrel and walked to his right, he then grabbed his shoulder and pulled out a bone from his arm thinking, _'Once Tayuya comes, I'll kill her'_

But then, Kimimaro heard a voice and noticed that they were two of the three Konoha Genins that he saw Tayuya face off.

"So… Tayuya failed to contain you all… Then I shall personally see to it, that I take care of you two by myself." Said Kimimaro swinging his sword like bone down and pointing the tip at the two

"Lee… We need a plan to face this guy… I may be not as good as Shikamaru, but I can see the terrain we are in, I can use that to my advantage to subdue the guy, while you try to distract him, I'll use some smokescreen to let him be busy at first and you try to strike a vital area, particularly, the neck, after that, keep him distracted as I set up traps and place him in a good position, and I'll handle the rest… Got it?" Asked Hiroshi and Lee nodded

Hiroshi looked at his surroundings; it was a grassy plain, although the grasses were tall to about knee high, it was more than enough for Hiroshi to set up the trap. He grabbed an iron string and pulled it with his teeth; he then proceeded to grab another weapon from his pouch. He grabbed a handful of Kunais and tied them to the iron string; he then loaded the Kunai on the weapon that he was currently holding.

"What is it? Teppou? (Firearm)" Asked Lee as Hiroshi placed the Kunai at the hole and then the coiled iron string at his side. He then placed his remaining Kunais on his side for easy accessibility of the ammo and then grabbed a smoke bomb.

"You ready with this Lee?" Asked Hiroshi looking at Lee and Lee only nodded

"Good…" Said Hiroshi who then looked back at Kimimaro and dashed forward hiding the smoke ball at his pocket and then turned his right foot to stop as Kimimaro was going at him with a forward thrust. Hiroshi jumped up and then unleashed the smoke bomb on the ground stopping Kimimaro on his tracks. Lee then appeared from the smoke in midair and yelled

"Konoha Daisenpu! (Leaf Great Whirlwind)" Said Lee as he unleashed a powerful spinning kick at Kimimaro who blocked it with his sword like bone. But Lee managed to kick Kimimaro's hand instead and managed to parry away the sword like bone

Lee then back flipped and gave a sliding spin kick yelling "Konoha Reppu! (Leaf Gale)"

Kimimaro jumped but Lee, chained for another signature move,

"Konoha Shofu! (Leaf Rising Wind)" Said Lee kicking Kimimaro skyward, who blocked it but was launched into the air

Hiroshi, gripping the firearm that he had, aimed it towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro noticed this soon and dodged as a sound of _'BANG' _came from the weird weapon. The Kunai flew at great speed that it pierced through a tree the Single iron string holding it at its ring, Hiroshi grabbed the end of the string and then running as fast as he can trying to extend the cable as it could. Kimimaro ran outside the smoke when he landed but was met with an orange explosive tag that forced him to stop and run as fast as he could to his left. Lee followed suit as the Orange tag exploded. Kimimaro then stopped and made a pair of piercing sharp bone on the palm of his hands.

"Yanagi no Mai! (Dance of the willow)" Said the bone user trying to pierce Rock Lee with his bone from his palm with a thrust. Rock Lee sidestepped the attack and proceeded to kick Kimimaro in the chest. Kimimaro blocked it with his forearms but Lee gave a powerful punch sending Kimimaro back to the debris where the orange tag exploded

Hiroshi, aiming the Kunai armed gun at Kimimaro, pulled the trigger again letting loose the high speed Kunai. Which Kimimaro managed to dodge again. Kimimaro, obviously pissed at Hiroshi decided to use his fingers and his skin from the tip of his fingers opened

"Hessendan! (Finger drilling bullets)" Exclaimed Kimimaro and let go his bullet like bones. Hiroshi then jumped and rolled to the sideways, rearming the gun and let it go again. But as Kimimaro was about to let loose another set of bullets, Lee dashed forward giving a sliding kick. Kimimaro jumped up to dodge and Hiroshi saw his opportunity.

"Time to immobilize the bastard…" Said Hiroshi letting another Kunai fly through and make its mark to a nearby tree. Kimimaro, noting that he could not move anymore, stopped midway showing the predicament he was in.

"You're trapped!" Said Hiroshi as the iron strings lit up.

"Humph… Simple traps like these are nothing" Said Kimimaro, relinquishing the sharp bone from his palm and grabbed a bone from his shoulder

"Tsubaki no mai! (Dance of the camellia)" Said Kimimaro swinging his sword downward striking an iron string.

But when the sword made contact, Kimimaro was surprised that the Bone sword was cut in half

"Heh, thought you could cut through those iron strings huh? Those strings are chakra empowered, they're a special bunch, I can sharpen or strengthen them, according to the chakra density I give. You're stuck there for a while until we get Sasuke back to Konoha." Said Hiroshi but as when he announced Sasuke's name, the barrel exploded scattering the huge amount of debris like shrapnel

Sasuke laughed maniacally as he appeared with darker grey hair and brown like skin. He had stared at his own form and laughed again…

"Sasuke… What the hell has gotten into you?" Asked Hiroshi too pissed off as to what he had heard from the Uchiha

"Answer me teme!" Said Hiroshi who was ignored by Sasuke and then jumped off away from Hiroshi and the group

'_To power… To my ambition! Towards the devil, Orochimaru!' _Thought Sasuke going faster

"Damn it… I didn't know that teme went on his own accord! Lee! We're going after him!" Said Hiroshi as he went after Sasuke's trail

"You think I can be trapped here by what you said?" Said Kimimaro as he unleashed multiple bones from his body forming spikes everywhere

"Karamatsu no Mai! (Dance of the Larch)" Said Kimimaro spinning around tearing all the iron strings apart.

"Hiroshi-kun! Watch out!" Said Lee dashing forward as fast as he could… Catching up to Hiroshi before Kimimaro manages to attack him

"You are not getting away." Said Kimimaro about to pierce Hiroshi with one of his sharp bones…

Hiroshi turned around surprised fearing as though his life would end… Kimimaro could pierce Hiroshi's skin, Lee manages to intercept

"Dynamic Entry!" Said Lee jumping forward placing his foot first kicking Kimimaro to the side and allowing Hiroshi to escape

"Hiroshi-kun! Go after Sasuke-kun… Convince him to return to us! This is a request… We cannot fail!" Said Lee positioning his common stance

"Leave this enemy to me…" Said Lee

"Lee… Alright, but you better be alive once I get back dragging that bastard's body to Konoha. I still have to maul your ass!" Said Hiroshi jumping away.

Kiba and Akamaru vs. Sakon and Ukon:

"Gatsuuga!" Signaling for Kiba and Akamaru's tag team attack, they both slammed the ground in a drilling fashion as both try to take down the two headed Sound Nin. But Sakon only smirked as the approaching drills come closer and closer

"Shunpo! (Flash step)" Said Sakon dashing towards the opposite end of the duo's attack

"Shit!" Said Kiba and Akamaru stopped dead in their tracks finding Sakon sitting on the other side.

"That was too slow! And I couldn't even break a sweat doing that Shunpo." Said Sakon and someone manages to talk to him

"Hey Sakon, we should go to Level two and finish this already." Said his brother and Sakon only nodded.

"Ukon, heh, just as what I'm thinking as well" Activating their level two forms forming a single horn from each of their heads

"You won't be able to do your little tricks anymore kid." Said Sakon vanishing from sight and appearing in front of both Kiba and Akamaru

"Tarenken! (Multiple Connecting fists)" Said Sakon punching Kiba several times making him skid back

"Tarenkyaku! (Multiple Connecting kicks)" Said Sakon sending the other Kiba to meet with the other.

The other Kiba gave a puff of smoke revealing Akamaru

"Akamaru you alright?" Asked Kiba and Akamaru barked signaling his that he's doing fine

"They overpowered us to quickly Akamaru… You think we can actually win this? Let alone survive?" Asked Kiba and Akamaru barked again trying to tell Kiba something

"You're right… We should go for it… it's definitely better than dying hopelessly." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked…

"Alright, we'll do it…" Said Kiba standing up and Akamaru preparing to run on Kiba's command

"Garouga… (Double Wolf Fang)" Said Kiba and Akamaru dashed forward and surprised the two Oto Nin. Akamaru jumped up and twirled around in mid air.

"Arial Dynamic Marking!" Said Kiba and Akamaru literally pissed on Sakon and his brother.

"Shit! That annoying dog pissed on me!" Said Sakon as Akamaru ran fast towards the other end, where Kiba dashed to

"Inuzuka Ryu Jujin Conbe Henge! (Inuzuka Style, Beast Man Combination transformation!)" Said Kiba jumping midair releasing a large cloud of smoke

The smoke cleared revealing a giant creature that resembled a wolf with one paw placed on a giant stone

"Soutorou! (Double Headed Wolf)" Said Kiba showing that the giant wolf having two heads

"Oh… Looks like someone's showing off pretty damn good today…" Said a voice out of nowhere

"What? What are you people doing here? Are you about to assist Oto?" Asked one of the heads of the wolf

"No, they betrayed us by killing the former Kazekage… Right now… We are now the permanent allies of the leaf." Said the voice revealing a man wearing dark clothing all around and carrying two heavy puppets at his back.

"I ain't going to hold back this time… Since that betrayal, I noticed that I hate traitors most of all." Said Kankurou grabbing a scroll and pulled it out showing ten Kanji characters in its content

'_Chiyo-sama, forgive me for using this power too irresponsibly, but it will be for a noble cause.'_ Said Kankurou, summoning chakra to his hands and slammed it to the scroll

"Shiroi Higi: Jukka Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: Ten puppets of Chikamatsu)" Said Kankurou revealing ten human sized puppets around him

"For what you did to deceive everyone, your village deserves nothing but destruction" Said Kankurou

"Heh… Looks like we'll be able to survive this after all, Akamaru" Said Kiba preparing his strike

Shikamaru:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming her palm on the ground and revealing four undeniably large deformed men.

"Doki (Angry Demons)" Said Tayuya and began playing her flute. Shikamaru jumped up and began to hide. He then began to think of a plan

"Mateki: Genbuso Kyoku! (Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)" Said Tayuya as the three demons began to move on her will

"Damn it… This is going to be troublesome…" Said Shikamaru beginning to observe the attack patterns of the deformed summons

End!

Inari no Matsuri (Inari's festival) Inari is a name of a kami in Shinto religion. Inari is considered the god of rice said to bring bountiful harvests when people commemorate him. I think that they have a festival of him in Japan. Anyway this isn't a technique per se, as Hiroshi only manipulated the iron strings to his own will and automatically cuts the strings that bind the Kunai preventing the Kunai to be launched accidentally. Hiroshi just wants to show off his artistic and cunning side in retrieving the barrel by doing this "Technique" and also try to intimidate their pursuers. The reason for the name, it resembles how Rice grows all around on a field.

Chapter Preview:

"Garouga!" Said the double headed wolf using the sheer power of the massive drilling attack that forced the two to separate

"You won't get away that easy!" Said Kankurou waving his arms and moving his fingers sending one of the Chikamatsu puppets to bind the two Oto Nin

"Gaara… We are going to go all out against him" Said Haku looking at the bone user Kimimaro. Gaara grabbed his Suna Zanbatou and made the gourd on his back dissolve to the ground turning it back to sand.

"I'm prepared" Said Gaara

"Uchiha-san… I'll show you your own mistake by using power your own family had hidden from you." Said Naruto grabbing a scroll and slamming his hand hard against it, revealing the elegant but deadly Harusame. Naruto then grabbed the Harusame and then released it from its hilt saying

"Lend me your strength just this once" Said Naruto and then releasing the seal from his own swords

"A lot of things… Come from the people that you love, and ultimate power is one of them." Said Naruto placing Harusame on his own mouth by biting the hilt and held it sideways

Breaking the Ties that Bind, A Hidden Revelation


	20. Chapter 19

To the guy that informed me about Hiroshi's statement if you mean by the fact as to what Hiroshi said, it'll add to comical value later on. The reason why I let Kankurou used yhe Chikamatsu puppets was because of his so called 'poetic justice' against the sound.

* * *

Chapter 19 

Breaking the Ties that Bind, a Hidden Revelation

"Naruto, I'm beginning to notice that we are going faster, is it something you saw?" Asked Haku, she looked at her blonde teammate who only gave a small answer

"Yes…" Said Naruto dashing even faster and Gaara and Haku did the same

"It seems that Uchiha-san left on his own accord." Said Gaara, he then dispelled his third eye

"Just as I feared, we need to bring Uchiha-san back, no matter what the costs…" Said Naruto, he knew that if he wanted to counter Akatsuki, he would need all the help he could possibly get and all that help, he could get from the youngest Uchiha

"Hope we are not too late." Said Naruto as the three continued their dash and vanished from sight

Kiba, Akamaru and Kankurou vs. Sakon and Ukon:

"Shunpo! (Flash Step) (1)" Said the two brothers and vanished in sight. Kankurou adjusted his arms and then the double headed wolf spread its forelegs, trying to sense the brothers

"Kashin Tobikosu! (Apparent Death Leap) (2)" Said two voices and the trio looked up seeing the twins began to encircle each other and began to spin themselves surrounding themselves in chakra that began to motion like a drill

"This isn't good, Akamaru, jump!" Said Kiba as the double headed wolf jumped from the scene looked back

"Hey! You! Get out now!" Said one of the heads of the wolf and the Sand Nin only smirked

"Time for my puppets to dance! Chikamatsu Ibaramu: Kaiten! (Chikamatsu Thorn Entwinement: Spin) (3)" Said Kankurou and the ten puppets began to surround Kankurou as the puppets then released all the blades throughout their bodies and slowly began to encircle Kankurou and began to spin rapidly. The resulting spin gave a sudden boom as the puppets began to spin at a fast rate that shredded the ground and made a strong impact towards the down ward spinning drill that diffused the technique and threw the two Oto nins at the opposite direction. Kiba saw this opportunity and jumped

"Let's go Akamaru! Garouga (Double Wolf Fang)!" Said the feral Genin and spun around went after one of the twins

"Shit!" Said one of the twin as he was suddenly hit and tore his left shoulder by a little

"Good thing it wasn't the bone that got hit." Said Sakon as his arms began to regenerate

"Ah… Feels much better. Good thing I was able to adjust my position" Said Sakon making sure that his joints and tendons were in place by moving it

"You won't be able to do that again. I assure you." Said Sakon but was immediately interrupted by the puppet user at his back

"Who said you could be able to do anything?" Asked the puppet user and five of the puppets began to rise and attacked Sakon who had took a step back and saw as one of the puppets began to charge at him with all blades drawn

Sakon sidestepped a thrust motion and used another puppet as leverage and did a handstand using the shoulders of the puppet and jumped. He then looked at his right as he saw a puppet firing of shrapnel, he spun to the right directly avoiding the shrapnel but was surprised seeing another puppet had used an arrow and pierced the shrapnel and immediately went off. The resulting force pushed Sakon to the ground and some of the blades from the shrapnel pierced Sakon's back

"Sakon, you okay?" Asked Ukon shaking his head and Sakon retorted with an angry reply

"Shut up and help me damn it! They're outclassing me right now!" Said Sakon and Ukon gave a sigh

"Fine, you get inside my body and heal and I'll deal with them for awhile" Said Ukon and Sakon began to stand up in a crooked fashion, and began painfully pulling out the blades on his back. He then walked towards Ukon and went inside

"Looks like we need to deal with them both and make sure that both of them are dead before one of them swaps and heals again." Said Kankurou whipping up all the puppets to surround him and the giant double headed wolf began to look at the brothers with its eyes burning in anger and analysis

"Although it doesn't look like it, this is a perfectly good chance." Said Kiba and the sand nin nodded

* * *

Shikamaru vs. Tayuya: 

Shikamaru had squatted and hid himself from the trees as the angry demons began to look around the area to find and ultimately kill him. He had placed all that he needed to place and began to execute the plan.

Shikamaru threw a kunai and caught Tayuya's attention, Tayuya grinned snidely as she sent all her summons towards the area and began a huge downward swing, when she thought she had eliminated him, five more Kunais began to fly and was sent in different directions that Tayuya had managed to dodge

Another Kunai was thrown and was sent to Tayuya's direction only missing and managed to hit at the huge branch on her side

"Where the hell are you aiming anyway?" Said Tayuya and began to let his demons thrash around the area in hopes of finding the Pineapple headed Chuunin. Before she could let her demons go towards at the bottom, Shikamaru had shown up and looked serious.

"You thought you could have captured and destroyed me anytime since you already saw my technique once. You got that wrong." Said Shikamaru and pointed towards at the side of his head

"I don't need any flashy techniques and brute force to beat you, one jutsu is enough." Said Shikamaru and the angry demons all stood in front of Tayuya and faced Shikamaru

"You idiot! Since you revealed yourself like that, you dug your own grave!" Said Tayuya as she played her flute and the demons charged at Shikamaru raising their weapons as if already doing a final strike

Before they could go past half way, a huge explosion of bright light had blinded Tayuya and Shikamaru grinned

"Kage Mane no Jutsu! (Shadow Imitation Technique)" Said Shikamaru as the shadow extended and trapped the Doki and stopped at about halfway

"Heh… Kage Mane no Jutsu, success" Said Shikamaru grinning and made the Doki face Tayuya

"So, you managed to capture them, I could dispel them anytime I wish." Said Tayuya smirking and insulted Shikamaru and turned to Level Two form

"That ain't a plan, you little shithead, that's a meaningless effort." Said Tayuya and Shikamaru only answered

"I don't need any criticism coming from you, I'll just have to be like Hiroshi and hope for the best." Said Shikamaru as he jumped and making the Doki do the same action as he does and charged at Tayuya

Tayuya grinned putting her left hand in a handseal and letting the Doki vanish in cloud of smoke and Shikamaru immediately went in front tried to stab a kunai through Tayuya, Tayuya had caught Shikamaru's hands and kicked him forcing him back and hit a huge trunk on his back. Tayuya began to play her flute and let Shikamaru be put under her spell

"Mateki: Mugen'onsa! (Demon Flute: Visions of Hell)" Said Tayuya and Shikamaru immediately saw below him, thousands upon thousands of human bones, slowly being melted away into the magma furnace as the fire began to consume all the bones under him. Shikamaru had slowly felt his arms melting as the vision began to consume him

Tayuya grinned, the yell of the pineapple headed Chuunin began to sound like victory in her ears, the sudden rush for the lust of blood made Tayuya activate her cursed seal level two from. She grabbed Shikamaru's kunai and went towards Shikamaru and said,

"In the end, a shitty little rat like you could never ever hope to defeat me." Said Tayuya as she raised her kunai and was about to let it through Shikamaru's body, but was suddenly stopped when a sudden gush of wind sent her flying

"How long are you going to faint like that? You're not in the genjutsu anymore right?" Asked someone below Shikamaru and Shikamaru stood up annoyed

"I almost had her and you just had to show up, man this is taking the fight to a whole new troublesome level." Said Shikamaru looking towards the blonde haired sand nin that stood below him

"Well, you're welcome." Said Temari and Shikamaru smiled

"Really, all women are troublesome." Said Shikamaru and was lightly hit on the head by Temari

"That's very un-gentleman like." Said Temari and Shikamaru frowned and adjusted his broken finger.

"Damn that hurt." Said Shikamaru and looked towards the area were Tayuya was sent flying

* * *

Lee vs. Kimimaro: 

"As your name implies, your moves are also angular." Said Kimimaro as he dashed towards Lee, who had jumped up and let Kimimaro pass through from a thrust Lee had landed gracefully and gave a low sweeping kick

"Konoha Reppu! (Leaf Gale)" Said Lee as Kimimaro jumped up and let his bones grown and literally acted like spears being sent to the ground to try and pierce Lee. Lee had evaded quickly and appeared at Kimimaro's side giving off a powerful roundhouse kick. Kimimaro had blocked with his bones and tossed Lee to the side. Kimimaro let his bones go back to normal and dashed to Lee who was stirring from the throw. Kimimaro had aimed his sword at Lee's neck and Lee sat and didn't even move

"Do you have any last wishes?" Asked Kimimaro and Lee looked up at Kimimaro and let the bowl haired boy speak

"Ah, I have, I have forgotten to drink that medicine Tsunade-sama had prescribed me to drink, excuse me for a moment." Said Lee grabbing the small container from his Ninja pouch and stood up and began to drink. Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha, a man had screamed horribly

* * *

Naruto's team: 

"You heard something?" Asked Gaara and Naruto only shrugged

"I don't think so…" Said Haku letting her index finger run up her chin

* * *

Lee vs. Kimimaro: 

"Where ze hell aaaammmmmm I?" Asked Lee looking around as a myriad of waves began to envelope his vision, he seemed to have lost his peripheral senses as something began to intoxicate his system.

"You! What the hell are you lookin' at huh, you punk!?" Asked the blushing Lee as Kimimaro had looked towards the young boy and immediately charged. Lee had let his body do its motion as Kimimaro began to give thrusts after thrusts towards the bowl haired boy. Lee had made his body seemed like water avoiding a horizontal swing that n\made Lee lean back and let his upper torso face the sky. Kimimaro looked surprised as he then saw a bicycle kick that had managed to connect towards his face and sent him flying.

"You're annoying!" Said Lee as he sat down and looked at Kimimaro like he had seen something so boring.

Kimimaro had stood up and thought, _'What did that medicine do to change the angle and style of his attacks?'_

He had then noticed the medicine bottle and looked at it, he then reached down and picked it up smelling the contents inside

'_Sake… Is he drunk?'_ Thought Kimimaro and looked at the green clad fighter and the fighter looked at him.

"If you're not going to attack, then I will!" Said Lee as he dashed forward at amazing speeds that had left Kimimaro in shock, until Lee had suddenly tripped

"Ouch, that hurt…" Said the blushing genin, he looked at Kimimaro with his eyebrows coming closer

"This is your fault!" Was Lee's sudden jolt of reaction as he jumped up and gave Kimimaro a spinning left kick. Kimimaro had ducked only to see Lee, giving him a straight mule kick to the face that had him skidding back. Lee then back flipped and landed on Kimimaro's arm and grabbed it with his legs. He then landed on his hands and threw Kimimaro away as he back flipped yet again and gave a reverse drop kick that had sent the bone user flying with his back first. Lee then turned towards Kimimaro and then dashed at him as he immediately stopped and gave Kimimaro a heel strike that forced him on the ground. Lee then kicked him hard on the stomach and Kimimaro was forced back. Kimimaro then noticed Lee charged at him and jumped, rotated with his head first. As Lee began to attack like a corkscrew, Kimimaro managed to pull out a bone sword parrying the attack but forced him to skid back

'_His attacks are too unpredictable!' _Thought Kimimaro as then another team of Shinobi had arrived on the spot

"Geji Mayu-san (Fuzzy Eyebrows) you're intoxicated. I guess you were to drink this instead of the Alcohol induced one" Said the blonde as he raised his hand with the proper medicine bottle firmly grasped

"What'cha talking 'bout? Naruto? I'ma perfectly F-fine." Said Lee feeling as though he should hurl he bent down a little to feign his stupor and laughed instead.

"Gotcha!" Said the Green clad genin, he unstably stands up and gave thumbs up, signifying a nice guy pose that he had followed like a dogma since Gai had become his sensei.

Naruto then slowly tilted his head to the last Kaguya as he stared at the man that had bones coursing out from his body

"Like an Exoskeleton." Said Gaara as the sand from his gourd was slowly coming out. Haku had grabbed her twin short wakizashi hilts, Mugen Suiryuu no Mai (Dance of Infinite Water Dragons)

"Gaara, I think we would need to go all out" Said the water Jinchuuriki, letting the hilts collect vapor and began to concentrate into the blade handle as an elegant azure blade began to form

"Suna Zanbatou! (Sand Slicing Blade)" The folded spear spouted from the gourd and landed on the hands of the sand jinchuuriki

"I'll blow guts out! (4)" Said Gaara looking at the bone user and letting the Gourd on his back drizzle down towards the grassy plain and dissolved. He then concentrated his chakra on the spear and it immediately gave a click signaling its connection to its segments and the formation of the blade

"Interesting… You're moves are based on sword fighting… And not only that, it seems as though you are prepared to do your worst." Said Kimimaro forming bone spears from the palm of his hands, Naruto activated his Jagan looking around the area where he had last seen Hiroshi and Sasuke. He focused his view for the moment over the area and talked to his teammates turned siblings.

"Haku… Gaara… Can I eave it up to you?" Asked the blonde not looking at his teammates

"There is no need for you to tell us twice, Naruto… We already know what we will have to do." Said Gaara focusing his view on the bone user slowly walking towards them while the wind blew to his side, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I will not let you pass." Said the stoic bone user dashing as fast as he can only to be met with the two jinchuuriki.

Haku and Gaara blocked Kimimaro by dashing towards him and Gaara aiming his blade at the middle of the chest and Haku aiming the cutting edge of her blade on her neck holding it sideways

Naruto ran off…

"You two shall die here." Said Kimimaro spinning around and letting countless bone spikes rise from every part of his upper torso and began to spin

"Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)" Said the bone user twirling his gracefully killing dance letting Haku and Gaara jump to the side. Once jumping to the side, a drunken Lee had appeared at the top of Kimimaro with a heel drop ready. Kimimaro parried the attack but could not have expected the force of the kick that left him stunned. Once Haku saw this, she immediately concentrated chakra on her swords

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Hyouyorin! (Sword Arts Succession Move: Wild Ice Wheel)" Said Haku as she spun around vertically and letting her blades cry for a chance to show their power. The wheel began dash towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro saw the attack but could not help but to take it full force due to Lee's strong heel drop.

"This will not end here." Said the bone user letting the effect of the cursed earth seal on his chest take effect slowly spreading its marks on Kimimaro's body

Kimimaro's body began to fluctuate as several bone spikes grew on his left arm and moved it by a little as to lighten the blow from Haku. Haku's attack had made contact letting the small wakizashi smash against Kimimaro's reinforced bones. The impact had sent him skidding back towards Gaara who was prepared with his spear

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Jinsoku Dageki! (Sword Arts Succession Move: Rapid Strikes)" Said Gaara delivering multiple thrusts in a blink of an eye. Kimimaro reacted with the bone blades that were on his palm and said

"Yanagi no Mai! (Dance of the willow)" Kimimaro then used several thrusts of his own that had made contact with Gaara's thrusts sounds of clashing metal was heard when Kimimaro had made the thrusts with pinpoint accuracy meeting with Gaara's

"I'm not done yet! Ryuusa Bakuryuu! (Desert Avalanche)" Said Gaara as Sand sprang forth from the earth that were almost at twenty feet high and resembled a giant tidal wave. Kimimaro jumped, careful not to get hit by that giant wave of sand. But careless was the bone user as he didn't know Gaara had pinned him down when another gush of sand hit under him while he was jumping, forcing him towards the ground and was swept by the giant wave of sand

"Sabaku Taiso! (Desert Requiem)" Said Gaara landing his open hands at the sand below him that sent an enormous pressure towards the sand that had flattened instantly due to the pressure Gaara had used.

"Gaara that was careless." Said Haku as she went to Gaara's said to check for any signs of chakra exhaustion

"I'm not yet tired, Haku… But it is best to keep your guard up. I don't think he is dead yet." Said Gaara as he then looked at Lee who was holding his head, apparently, he beginning to sober up.

* * *

Kiba and Kankurou vs. Sakon and Ukon: 

"Ootsumegiri (Giant Paw Swipe)!" Said the double headed wolf letting its giant paws hitting the rock hard stone. Ukon had jumped to the side as he released another flash step and landed somewhere safer.

"You can't get away from my scent!" Said the wolf turning around and gave another claw swipe that Ukon had easily dodged

"You may have power but without the proper speed, it may be strong but if it doesn't hit me, it's sure as hell as useless." Said Ukon as he jumped to another side only to be expected by the puppet user with his ten puppets

"Die!" Said Kankurou letting one of the puppets, shoot a flurry of poisoned senbons that had managed to hit Sakon's legs.

"Heh. A paralysis drug was injected to those senbons, you can't possibly move now." Said the puppet user and Ukon immediately gave an angry comeback

"You little rat! When I get to heal myself, consider yourself, snake chow!" Said Ukon but Kankurou only smirked

"There's no need for me to be afraid, since you are going to die here and now!" Said the puppet user and pointed towards the giant wolf. Ukon looked back as the dog immediately jumped up and spun around

"Garouga (Double Wolf Fang)!" Said the wolf as it had began to spin and immediately charged at Ukon.

_Move!_

_Move!_

_Move, damn it!_

The drill like attack ravaged through Ukon's body almost to the point of tearing it apart. The swirls had sent Ukon drifting through like a rapid current on a river. Ukon had landed on the ground face first with whole body limp and his mind blank

"How the mighty have fallen. Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu: Shiro Higi: Zanbou Kyuukai! (Ten Puppets of Chikamatsu: White Secret Technique: Vacuum Smash)" Said Kankurou, letting three of his puppets levitate above and began sucking the corpse of Sakon and Ukon and crushed it under the intense pressure turning it to nothing more than dust.

"Hmm… We should go." Said the double headed wolf kneeling down with one leg, and his dog apparently lying on the ground belly first, signaling their fatigue

"Damn it… I can't move for a while." Said Kiba and Kankurou looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"Looks like we'll be staying here till you can manage to move." Said Kankurou and the feral genin smirked

"Heh… I'll be able to walk sooner than you think." Said Kiba as Kankurou gave a small laugh

"I'm serious!" Said Kiba and only made Kankurou laugh harder

"Sure, whatever Leaf Nin!" Said Kankurou, at least they could relax for now and wait for this idiot to get healed and hopefully, manage to catch up with the rest

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari vs. Tayuya: 

"I can't believe they let a weak little Chuunin like you face off against someone like her." Said Temari grabbing a small scroll from her pouch

Shikamaru didn't know what she was doing, as he looked at the sand girl grabbing the scroll from her pouch and ripped the word seal from the opening

"Hideo! Uchiwa no Susanoo (Come Forth! Susanoo's fan)! (5)" Said the Sand Girl biting her thumb and letting it slide to the scroll, a poof as heard and Temari appeared from the smoke standing with one foot ahead of the other and with a small fan on her hands that was closed and placed on her bosom with her giant fan holding backwards and only half opened.

"Three swings and you'll nothing but a corpse." Said Temari opening the small fan and gave a huge swing that had sent powerful gusts of winds that began to tear through everything unlike her giant fan

"One swing brings forth strong gusts!" Said Temari and letting her swing down the small fawn yet again

"Two swings bring forth tornadoes!" Said Temari as thunder and lightning began to surge from the skies and countless spinning winds began to take form around Tayuya. Tayuya looked around her surroundings as she could not get away from her position or she would have been sucked by the tornado. She gritted her teeth, her illusions wouldn't have any effect since the sound of the winds were messing up with her melody

"The final swing… Brings forth an ultimate storm!" Said Temari letting a huge amount of her chakra into the fan and took a huge swing letting the winds howl at an incredible rate that blasted through the branches of the aged trees and sent the female Oto Nin sky high. A scream of horror was heard as they watch the Oto Nin slam to the ground face first as she was sent plummeting from a five hundred foot drop.

A sickening crunch was heard that had only made Shikamaru cringe.

"It sure is nice you defeated her and all, but now we're stuck in this stupid technique of yours!" Said Shikamaru but Temari only smirked as she swung the small fan for the forth time calming the heavens and slowly dissipates the dark clouds in the sky

"A fourth swing calms the skies and brings the sun back." Said Temari sealing the weapon back in the scroll and putting it back in her pouch

"Damn…" Was what Shikamaru could only muster as he became speechless, good thing she was on their side. He'd have hated it if they were to fight since it would be like fighting his own mother and nobody ever wins from his mother.

* * *

Haku, Gaara and Lee vs. Kimimaro: 

The plain of sand was seen as Gaara and Haku had waited patiently from their places as Lee had just managed to get out from his funk

"Gaara-kun, Haku-san… What is currently happening?" Asked the green clad genin and the pair looked at him with Gaara first speaking

"Waiting for the enemy to strike." Said Gaara and true to his words, Kimimaro had blasted through the pressurized sand with a huge tail and bone fragments that seem to sprout on his back like a scaly giant. Kimimaro then dashed towards his enemy and began to horrendously rip apart the sands that Gaara began to use with his left hand. Haku couldn't have waited for a better opportunity as she had put her hands in a handseal

"Hijutsu: Hyourou! (Secret Arts: Ice Imprisonment)" Said Haku engulfing the bone user in a cold chamber.

'_I shall surpass every trial with every little amount I have left in my life!' _Thought Kimimaro breaking through the ice that held him with the bones on his body growing and piercing the ice from the inside

"I will… I will fight for Orochimaru-sama till my last breath!" Said Kimimaro as the head of his spinal cord began to sprout from his back

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)!" Said Kimimaro grabbing the sword like bone on his back with the edges seeming like spikes that would intimidate any other person, Kimimaro then swung the blade vertically and the three jumped up

"From the top of the neck to the tail… That bone has become a bladed whip!" Said Haku as she went for a series of handseals and said

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret Arts: Flying Water Needles)!" Said Haku letting loose a barrage of water needles at the bone user, hoping to hit all his vitals and be done with this ordeal but to her dismay, Kimimaro had just swatted all of them away with a swing of his tail

"Damn it…" Said Haku, she looked at Lee and then gave Lee an advice

"Lee-san, do not confront him with Taijutsu, leave everything to us as of now… He has become a Taijutsu user's worst nightmare." Said Haku landing down, the three Konoha Nins separated Lee had dashed to a safer area and hid thinking that if worse comes to worst at least he could be back up. Gaara gave a thrust with his free hand on the sand below him and yelled out

"Suna no Kasui (Sand Spikes)!" Said Gaara as literally hundreds of sand spikes began to surge upwards in a straight line heading towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro immediately slashed at the sand spikes with his spine whip.

"I shall kill you all! Even if I have a fraction of my life left! Tessenka no Mai: Hana! (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)" Said Kimimaro as the bones on his free right hand began to twirl around forming a drill like shape.

Kimimaro then dashed towards Haku cocking the enwrapped arm back hoping to pierce Haku. Haku had let her body lean back from the attack as to not let her be struck. She then raised her hands in a ram seal and a huge icicle had met with the drill. But all hopes of trapping Kimimaro were in vain as the bone like drill pierced through the ice easily. Haku became surprised as she saw the bladed whip descending towards her. She used another handseal and created to ice mirrors. She had phased through the mirror below her and had teleported with the mirror next to Gaara

"This will be harder than I thought." Said Haku and Gaara had clasped his hands together in a handseal. Sand began to float around Kimimaro. Kimimaro could only look in bewilderment as he had seen the countless sand particles began to collect around him, as soon as he saw that they were slowly compressing towards him, he realized that he was about to be crushed yet again

"Suna Shigure (Rain of Sand)…" Said Gaara as he then aimed his open palm at Kimimaro and immediately compressed his sand with a closure of his fingers

"Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)!" Said Gaara letting the mighty pressure of the crushing sand bound Kimimaro. Kimimaro could only look stoically as he had prepared another set of bone spikes that pierced through the sand forcing him to get out.

Once he got out he could immediately see a dozen ice mirrors surrounding him from top to bottom. He proceeded the slash away at the mirrors only to find the mirrors he had slashed to have no cuts.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Secret Arts: Demonic Ice mirrors)!" Said Haku coming from behind and had fazed through the mirrors all of which, reflected her image. Kimimaro turned his head left to right, and then proceeded to cut through each and everyone of the mirrors with his bladed whip. But when he tried to swing the weapon, he was slashed by Haku with countless barrages with Haku gaining speed traveling through the countless mirrors that had slashed Kimimaro. Kimimaro was slashed from behind another time that drove Kimimaro to his limits, annoyed, Kimimaro had started to formulate an idea in his head. He used his Hana bone and pierced he ground so could go under. Once he did, Haku looked at the bone user with curiosity as Gaara had immediately screamed out.

"Haku! Get out! He's planning something!" Said Gaara as Haku immediately fazed out of the mirrors and dashed outside.

"Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Ferns)!" Said Kimimaro as he released an enormous amount of chakra from his body and began to sprout countless bones, shaped as huge as trees began sprouting from the ground. Gaara had managed to had caught Haku as he had let his sand float them upwards, trying to avoid the enormous forest of sharp bones spiking up towards the team.

"It seems that he had used all of his techniques already… It must mean that the battle is ending." Said Gaara crossing his arms and letting the floating sand drift through the forest of bones. Haku looked at her friend and smiled and asked a question

"Yes but for whom?" Asked Haku and Gaara looked at him, never letting go of the spear on his right hand.

"To whoever makes these final attacks." Said Gaara as a sudden click had interrupted them with Kimimaro appearing from the tree like bones with Hana at his left and Tsuru on his right

"And that victor shall be me!" Said Kimimaro as he had swung Tsuru horizontally that forced the floating sand to go further up.

"He doesn't know when to quit." Said Gaara as the sand on the ground responded to his will and had let the sands on the ground shoot towards the top and formed spikes. Kimimaro saw this and had let one of the bones block the attack.

"One more Kenjutsu Ougi should do the trick… In the meantime, Gaara, I want you to finish him off with your final Kenjutsu attack, I'll distract him with mine." Said Haku as she had jumped down from the floating sand and had let Gaara ascend upwards.

"It's a dangerous gamble Haku, once you land you'll be in his territory, as close as you can possibly get." Said Gaara as he had watched his fried descending towards the forest

Haku landed down on one of the bone trees. Kimimaro immediately dashed towards Haku without her looking. Haku then immediately turned around and deflected Kimimaro's Hana thrust with her twin short swords. Haku gave a kick to the bone user who had went inside back of the bone.

'_An opening, just one opening!' _Thought Haku as Kimimaro appeared behind her swinging Tsuru this time and forced Haku to jump to another branch and prepared for a stance.

She held her short sword at the left as a regular ninja would with a kunai, in a stabbing position, she had held the blade away from her and cocked it back with the right short sword held in front as would any other sword wielder use the sword.

Haku began to collect chakra throughout her swords and the swords began to pulsate. Kimimaro grabbed this opportunity and phased from the bone branch beneath her. Before he could pierce the branch above. He was suddenly punched from his side by none other than the green clad Shinobi, Lee

"Tatsumaki Ken: Shot-to Gan! (Tornado Fist: Shot Gun) (6)" Said the green clad user with the bandages from his arms lose and was spiraling from his back. He had continued to pummel at Kimimaro with cocking back his fists to his abdomen at the same time continuing to punch Kimimaro at great speeds, as to why the bandages were spiraling at his back. With a final punch, Kimimaro was thrown back several yards knocking through several bone trees.

Kimimaro with his feet now on the ground dashed towards Lee with Hana and Tsuru still in hand. Before he could manage to retaliate, Haku had yelled out

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Hyouryuu Moko Tobikosu (Sword Arts Succession Move: Ice Dragon Tiger Leap) (7)" Said Haku appearing beneath Kimimaro and gave an upward slash with her right wakizashi that had sent a blue wave with perfectly symmetrical ice fragments at the head of the beam. She then used an air barrel once and slashed Kimimaro downward with her left Wakizashi with the same blue beam with its head having the same symmetrical ice fragments surrounding the head of the beam. Kimimaro and Haku came crashing down as the field beneath the fighters immediately turned into ice. Kimimaro was dead locked in the ice, his strength slowly fading due to the disease he had, he still wanted to continue pushing his own limits trying to break the ice that he was in, slowly making cracks and forcing his way out of the prison

"Gaara, I leave it all up to you!" Said Haku as the boy from above had then aimed his spear's head and aimed it on the frozen enemy below who was slowly getting out

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Dai ho-oh Saisei (Sword Arts Succession Move: Grand Phoenix Rebirth) (8)" Said Gaara focusing chakra on the blade of his spear and jumped from the floating sand. He was slowly surrounded by the mass heat waves from the atmosphere and had gathered enough heat that began to ignite with Gaara's chakra and began forming fiery wings from his back and began to speed up the fall.

Kimimaro had managed to get out at the last couple of seconds but was eventually too late as the blade from Suna Zanbatou had managed to pierce his heart and was held down.

'_Oro…chimaru-sama…' _Was Kimimaro's final words in his head.

Kimimaro immediately saw his life flash before his very eyes, slowly succumbing to the darkness that was about to welcome him. When the fiery blade hit the ground, a loud explosion could be heard and Gaara was seen beside the explosion with the corpse of the last Kaguya, with the Suna Zanbatou retracted and cleaned from the blood

"It is… Finally over…" Said Haku as she sat down and rested. The fight should have been stressful for all of them, never would they expect someone so determined to fight for the evil snake bastard.

"A fool that cannot see the truth shall always be a fool." Said Gaara, a life lesson he had learned from their cleric sensei, Komyo

"In the end, he had thought he had died for the person that had accepted him, but he was mistaken and died a meaningless death." Said Haku as she walked over to Gaara's side holding his shoulder

"Let's take a break; we need the rest so that we could catch up with Naruto" Said Haku and Gaara looked at his friend and nodded

* * *

Hiroshi and Sasuke: 

"You have been a nuisance since we were kids." Said Sasuke as he began to use his hands for a series of seals and a loud chirping noise could be heard. He had stood were the waterfall was currently, defying gravity while sticking on the wall of water above

"Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!" Said Sasuke collecting the chakra from his hand and the lightning that came out from it echoed throughout the entire area.

Hiroshi stared at his deranged teammate. He didn't ever want to leave things as it is. He had removed the red handkerchief from his right shoulder and a tattoo of a black dragon began to glow.

"You stupid bastard! You should know by now that Orochimaru only wants you as his container! What part of it could you not understand, you son of a bitch!" Said Hiroshi clenching his right hand to fist and letting the chakra leak out of it

"I'll show you… Why it's so goddamn suicidal to face and betray Konoha! Bakuryuken (Burst Dragon Fist)(9)" Said Hiroshi with the chakra seemingly to glow yellow with the head of a dragon appearing from the glowing chakra

"Let's go!" Said Hiroshi dashing forward at Sasuke with the ripples of water under his feet as the Uchiha did the same and dashed towards him.

The two Justus collided each pushing each other back. But the force had sent each other flying away from one another. Hiroshi was thrown back at some rocks knocking him out cold. Sasuke was sent to the water but immediately recovered with Sasuke looking at the unconscious form of Hiroshi, he smirked. Slowly, he walked towards the boy that he considered his best friend, his sacrificial offering for power. He had grinned and activated his Chidori yet again for the third time, with the cursed seal activating the first level.

When he reached Hiroshi's unconscious form, he gripped Hiroshi's collar and cocked the Chidori back ready to pierce his heart. He was about to pierce Hiroshi when suddenly, a shuriken was sent flying towards him.

Sasuke growled, he had shifted his gaze upward, towards the head of the first Hokage, seeing Naruto, who had his arm stretched signifying he did threw the Shuriken.

"Uchiha-san… That is enough… Do not kill your own comrade." Said Naruto but immediately stopped as he saw the evil smug on the Uchiha's face

"Comrade? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your comrade, at least, not anymore!" Said the Uchiha and then dashed towards Naruto upwards with Chidori still activated. Naruto stood there waiting for Sasuke to get close. Before Sasuke could reach Naruto, a fist was placed on his stomach and immediately glanced to his left, seeing Naruto; Sasuke noted that he no longer had his neutral attitude, only to be replaced with anger. Sasuke was thrown back and landed on his feet. With Chidori slowly disappearing, Sasuke clutched his stomach and held his mouth. He vomited on the ground, with blood and saliva mixed

'_What incredible strength? What does this guy eat? What is his training regiment?'_ Thought Sasuke with a scowl on his face he quickly saw Naruto back at the head of the Hokage Monument of the first.

"Why do you fight for Konoha? More importantly, why do you fight for the sake of others?" Asked the Uchiha looking at Naruto and gritting his teeth out of anger

"Because I fight for my loved ones." Said Naruto and the Uchiha laughed

"Such is an idiotic reason! Fighting is for the sake of power, the application of everything that your skills had been honed for! The absolute test for the strong to prove their worth, their value to themselves!" Said Sasuke and then continued

"Your reason is for the weak, you blend with the weak therefore you are weak, people with the most power need not the support of others for he already has the power with in hands!" Said Sasuke and Naruto looked at him with anger in his eyes and asked

"Oh, is it? But how did I end up like this?" Asked Naruto outstretching his arms a little and the Uchiha smirked

"Because you ran away from the village to train, to become stronger, to slowly accumulate power beyond comprehension! Something I myself is about to do!" Said the Uchiha and Naruto retorted back

"That is a load of bullshit." Said Naruto pissing the Uchiha off

"I ran away, in the search for acceptance… Something I have desired ever since I could understand the world in a young age." Said Naruto and Sasuke smirked

"Is that so? For me it isn't enough of a reason seeing as you already have that Hyuuga whore strutting about you" Said Sasuke, this got Naruto pissed off, he was hitting it where it hurts

"That was uncalled for… And for the record, Hinata isn't a bitch!" Said Naruto instantly disappearing from Sasuke's view and immediately appeared at Sasuke's right. An arm smack was directed towards his face that had sent him flying and was met with another fist to the face that had sent him downwards. Sasuke immediately surfaced with

"Fighting for someone is something I realized… That I should do to know my worth within the world. To be someone that can be relied on, someone to be accepted… Something Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, the old man, Gaara, Haku and the Two Sannin had done when I was about to leave and was training." Said Naruto at the Uchiha with Naruto feeling melancholic at his statement

"That was a lesson that I learned from my Senseis from Komyo to Kanbei and Kyuzo. The reason why I came back to the village with no qualms; was I wanted to be there for the people that cared for me, to pay them back with kindness and show them my appreciation for them." Said Naruto holding his chest and he gripped it tight. There was so much pain in his heat as he said all those words… Words that he wanted to say to the people that cared for him themselves. He then looked at Sasuke and pointed his index finger at him and said,

"Uchiha-san… I'll show you your own mistake by using power your own family had hidden from you." Said Naruto grabbing a scroll and slamming his hand hard against it, revealing the elegant but deadly Harusame. Naruto then grabbed the Harusame and then released it from its hilt saying

"Lend me your strength just this once" Said Naruto and then releasing the seal from his own swords

"A lot of things… Come from the people that you love, and ultimate power is one of them." Said Naruto placing Harusame on his own mouth by biting the hilt and held it sideways

"Be prepared…" Said Naruto vanishing from the sight of the Uchiha and Naruto appearing at the Uchiha's back giving off a vertical slash. Sasuke dodged by sidestepping the attack. Naruto reacted by spinning around letting the sword in his mouth slash in a horizontal fashion. Sasuke ducked and immediately jumped when he saw another horizontal slash from Naruto's chakra swords. Sasuke then saw Naruto kick him at the stomach that had sent Sasuke stumbling back on the water.

'_How come… He has so much power!?' _Asked Sasuke furiously as he then saw Naruto crossing his arms and then said,

"Uzumaki Ninpo Chou Jutsu: Onigiri (Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles: Demon Slash) (9)!" Said Naruto dashing forward at great speeds that even surprised the Uchiha…

To be continued…

* * *

Chapter Preview: 

"Have you made up your mind?" Asked Naruto looking at the battered Sasuke holding the Harusame with the sword's white Sash appearing and floating above the water and gave off a soothing glow. Sasuke nodded and said,

"I'll go back… But until we finish this fight." Said the Uchiha as he was surrounded by the energy of the sash and lightning began to surround his hand

"Shin no Hatabaku Chidori! (True flapping One thousand Birds)" Said Sasuke as the white Chidori had started to surface and made him float above the ground.

"Kurodama Rasengan (Dark ball Spiraling Sphere)!" Said Naruto as the energy from the giant blade began to swirl at the palm of his hand and began to circulate around the blonde genin.

Chapter 20: A Choice for the Lost, a Light for the Indecisive

* * *

Explanations: 

1. Shunpo (Flash step) – A technique in homage to Kubo Tite's BLEACH, this technique allows the user to go as fast as Shunshin although in a straight line and at a very short distance. Instead of using reiatsu, Sakon and Ukon use chakra to expel at an incredible amount and release it at the exact moment.

2. Kashin Tobikosu (Apparent Death Leap) – Original Jutsu, Sakon and Ukon release chakra from their fists as they fall and circulate each other, while circulating themselves, the result is a drill like attack that can pierce through almost anything

3. Chikamatsu Ibaramu: Kaiten! (Chikamatsu Thorn Entwinement: Spin) – Original Jutsu, inspired by Neji's Hakkeshou Kaiten and Shino's Mushi Kame no Jutsu, the user is enveloped by the ten puppets of Chikamatsu and draw out all their blades while surrounding the user at such high speeds that the blades can attack and defend at the same time.

4. This line was made famous from Nobuhiro Watsuki's (Creator of Rurouni Kenshin) ill fated but still great manga, Buso Renkin character, Tokiko. If you don't know what Buso Renkin is, it is about a boy who has died but was resurrected by Tokiko holding a special metal called Kakugane. The Kakugane is a metal said to be created out of Alchemy and only has limited amounts of quantity hence the Kakugane have numbers to indicate just how much there is, currently, it is stated that there are only three hundred plus Kakuganes in the world. And that the first three were failed attempts to create the current Kakugane the three failed attempts were called black Kakugane as they were pitch black and that anyone who uses its power, will turn into a hybrid of human and homunculi. The hero of the story holds Kakugane number seventy which turns out to be actually, Black Kakugane number three.

5. Uchiwa no Susanoo (Susanoo's Fan) – Susanoo wo Mikoto was the god of storms said to have slain the fearsome Yamato no Orochi for the price of marrying a maiden on earth According to Japanese Mythology. I thought it would be fitting for his name to be included in Temari's weapon since it fits the powers of her fan immensely; this is one of Suna's legendary weapons.

6. Tatsumaki Ken: Shot-to Gan (Tornado Fist: Shot Gun) – Original Jutsu in Rock Lee's style. The user loosens the bandages on his arms and corkscrew punches the enemy several times leaving a swirling effect of the bandages at the back of the user, to make it look cool, an obscene way on how Gai and Lee fights. Based from Yoshihiro Togashi's best selling manga, Yuyu Hakusho character, Yusuke Urameshi

7. Kenjutsu Ougi: Hyouryuu Moko Tobikosu (Sword Arts Succession Move: Ice Dragon Tiger Leap) – Haku's Ultimate Kenjutsu Attack, a succession move that Haku does with a vertical slash upwards and then downwards, releasing an enormous amount of chakra that collect vapor in the air and turning it into ice the effect of the attack is that the user would be slashed and if the user manages to survive the attack, the second hit would drive him to the ground and freeze his whole body and encamp the body in thick ice.

8. Kenjutsu Ougi: Dai ho-oh Saisei (Sword Arts Succession Move: Grand Phoenix Rebirth) – Gaara's ultimate Kenjutsu Attack, a certain kill move that requires pinpoint accuracy as it is a thrusting maneuver from the top, leaving no room for the next attack making it linear and extremely risky to pull. Gaara has to bind his enemy with sand so that he can successfully use this move.

9. Bakuryuken (Burst Dragon Fist) - original jutsu, Hiroshi gathers his chakra at the tatoo on his right arm and expels it through his fist forcing a dragon head shape to form on Hiroshi's fist. It is a powerful technique in equal to Chouji's Choudan Bakugeki (Butterfly bullet bombing)

10. Uzumaki Ninpo Chou Jutsu: Onigiri (Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles: Demon Slash) – Not actually an original jutsu as it is based on another popular manga, this time from Oda Eichiro's One Piece Character, Roronoa Zoro

This chapter was a pain in the ass to write! Not only making battles for Kankurou so fucking hard so it could be interesting, but for Shikamaru's as well, since the execution of the fight in the Anime and Manga were a little boring in my taste. Expect me to update sooner or later due to my school work. I am currently researching for something in my next fic. Till then people,

Please, RNR.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A choice for the lost, A light for the Indecisive

* * *

"Onigiri! (Demon Slash)" Said Naruto after dashing forward, with three swords locked in his grip, he made an instant rush at the Uchiha genius. Sasuke jumped in reaction with his Sharingan activated. Seeing the slash that the Blonde haired boy made, damaged the crevasse of the side of the Spiky haired statue.

Sasuke then unleashed a series of handseals invoking the jutsu ending it with a Tora seal

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" Said Sasuke exhaling his signature fireball on the blonde, who effortlessly dodged the attack by jumping to the left and activated his Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

In the wake of Naruto's dash, a loud boom was heard that shook the flow of the water Naruto appeared above Sasuke so fast that Sasuke could only look as he was elbowed by Naruto's monstrous strength that had sent him skidding on the water and then hitting the wall of the cliff on the left side

"Katon: Karyuudan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Said Naruto tossing Harusame to the cliff side and then exhaling his own set of long fireballs that penetrated Sasuke's position, the resulting bombardment didn't stop there as Naruto continued his assault on the Uchiha Prodigy,

"Kenjutsu Ougi: Zankugiri! (Sword arts Succession move: Vacuum Slash)" Naruto then swung his twin swords towards Sasuke's area distally and a huge crescent wave ripped through the debris and smoke.

Naruto paused for a moment to see his handiwork as the smoke cleared he could clearly see Sasuke standing up dusting himself off with a small trickle of blood running down from his forehead. Marks of the cursed seal had appeared from the base of his neck surrounding the Uchiha all over his face.

'_If I hadn't activated my Jyuuin at the last minute who knows what damage that bastard might have done!'_

"Mada, mada! (I'm not done yet/There's more)" Said Naruto dashing at the Uchiha using Shunshin no Jutsu yet again

Sasuke retaliated with throwing a dozen shuriken at Naruto, Naruto managed to dodge all twelve Shuriken and was still progressing. Sasuke then smirked as thin metal wires that he tied with the shuriken he threw started to waver, Naruto, too quick to notice didn't manage to evade and was immediately tied with the wires

Signaling for one of his best Katon Jutsu, Sasuke grasped the wires with the Tora seal and invoked

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Said Sasuke the flickering flames roared to life and went towards Naruto who could not move a single inch even with his monstrous strength

The flames hit the boy as Sasuke stood up, gasping for air, the cursed seal was already taking its toll. But as the flames continue to light, Sasuke heard the blonde's voice from the flames

"Foolish boy! You think you can consummate me? Uzumaki Naruto? The holder of the Greatest Flame Youkai in existence? You are delusional!" Said Naruto as he began to set another series of handseals

"Katon: Karyuu Endan! (Flame Release: Fire Dragon Napalm)" Naruto then breathe out the most powerful Fire Jutsu in existence towards Sasuke, the searing flames of the Dragon imaged fire managed to burn even rocks that were a part of the valley of the end

"You are not worthy of the sword that your parents left you!" Said the blonde that surprised Sasuke, seeing his flames were overrun, and in Naruto place stood a person, with blonde hair spiking out and then a long furry tail appearing on his back.

"What are you talking about? I have no heirloom; Itachi took it all away from me before I could even know them!" Said Sasuke as he then went through four handseals and ended it in a Tori Seal

"Chidori!" Said Sasuke dashing towards Naruto who only stopped it with a Rasengan with his right hand

"You won't be able to stop Hanyou mode Level One." Said Naruto kicking Sasuke by the gut sending him flying. Naruto then disappeared from view and appeared right behind Sasuke with another Naruto on the other side

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Replication Technique)" Said Naruto as another set of clones appeared dashing parallel to Sasuke's flight trajectory, two were dashing near Sasuke, another two were dashing in mid range and one on the cliff sideways. All of them jumped and then landed on Sasuke, who they all kicked simultaneously that plunged the Uchiha straight underwater

Sasuke endured the pain and activated his only remaining trump card.

"Jyuuin, Level Two!" Sasuke screamed and the cursed seal began to override Sasuke's body, surrounding him in dark purple chakra. His face began to turn a shade of hazelnut brown, his hair completely growing white and growing longer and a cross shaped black scar appeared on his face

Sasuke then sprouted wings from his back and swam upwards, using his hand like wings as an extra pull, to get out of the water.

On the surface, the rippling of the water was forcing Naruto to lose balance. Naruto jumped up, still with the twin swords he held in his hands, he saw Sasuke jumping up completely in Jyuuin level two

"Sasuke, has your desire consumed your very soul?" Asked Naruto Sasuke only smirked

"Now I need not to hold back against you!" Said Sasuke chakra emanating from his wings, and then flames began sprouting.

"Katon: Nenshou Hien no Jutsu (Fire Release: Burning Swallow cutter)" Said Sasuke flapping his wings and released the flames from it, the flames began showering down on Naruto who only flickered them off with his tail and chakra

"Fuuton: Tenshou no Kamaitachi (Forceful Sickling winds)" Said Sasuke flapping his wings once again and this time a powerful gust of winds was pushing Naruto

Sasuke continued to flap his wings as he yet again unleashed another series of handseals

"Twin Element combination is a perfect example of enhanced jutsus! Now this is Goukakyou improved! Katon: Chouengeki! (Great Flame Strike)" Said Sasuke breathing out the fire from his mouth and consumed everything in his path due to the wind element further expanding his range and power. To Naruto, it was this technique that surprised him the most. Combining elements wasn't something he never thought off! But he knew, even if he was to be pierced by this jutsu, he will still be unaffected, due to one thing that he had reminded the Uchiha earlier

"You continue to use Katon against me even though you know I am a Katon user and holder of the Youkai of flame! You insult me!" Said Naruto combining his blood red sword and his chakra sword that formed a huge dark blade and connected to the hilt of the two blades

"Kenjutsu Hisatsu Ougi: Kyokujitsu! (Sword Arts Sure Kill Succession Move: Rising Sun)" Naruto then jumped as high as he can from his position and concentrated his chakra at the blade. Sasuke, saw the blonde's move with his Sharingan, it was at the moment of the blonde's peak jump, Sasuke covered his eyes as he saw the sun block out his vision. Naruto then began to spin fast, surrounded in chakra as he descended, the blade glowed in yellow blinding light as he descended towards the Uchiha that floated above the water.

Sasuke awaited the descent. He gathered all the chakra he could to form another Habataku Chidori and shot straight towards the spinning object. He flapped his hand like wings faster, faster, faster!

"Habataku Chidori! (Flapping One thousand Birds!)" Sasuke then crashed the electrocuting jutsu towards the blonde who clashed his sword at the said jutsu

"Uchiha-san… Your pride has become your downfall, ever since Itachi-san told you to fight with your hatred, you have already lost." Said the blonde the force of gravity and from his jutsu was already pushing the Uchiha down. But Sasuke tried to press on, forcing more chakra into his ebony colored Chidori

"I won't lose… Not so someone who is a no name clan less Shinobi like you!" Said Sasuke when the force of the Chidori suddenly vanished

'_what!?' _Thought Sasuke, as the force of Naruto's technique sent both him and the blonde plummeting towards the river below. The effect on the terrain was instantaneous, Sasuke was sent down on the river bed back against the ground and Naruto forcing him down with his sword. The blast affected the river, pushing the water away from the epicenter where Sasuke and Naruto were currently. The force affected the ground that a crater as large as that of one of the heads of the memorial faces of the Hokages in Konoha, was created slowly being filled with the water with Naruto still pointing the tip of his gigantic blade on Sasuke's throat

"Why… Why don't you kill me now?" Said the Uchiha

"Because I plan on using you… If you want to kill your brother then follow me. I'll show you how to obtain power like how your brother did but it doesn't mean that I will show you how to obtain the yin of your clan, I'll show you the Yang." Said Naruto and Sasuke stood silent

"What do you gain once you accomplish your so called plans?"

"Freedom Sasuke, freedom from fear, from the constant hatred, madness and everything that has to do with my past. I want relief from it all, but I do not choose death as it means the end of everything in me." Said the blonde who then withdrew his sword as he jumped from the center of the crater with Sasuke doing the same

And as if the gods were planning everything, Sasuke landed next to Harusame, planted on the ground, its sheathe lying by the side of the blade.

"Harusame is the sword of the Uchiha Clan, said to be the counter to the Mangekyou Sharingan. The balancer of the evil Doujutsu." Said Naruto his gigantic blade sitting snugly in his shoulders

"Kakate koi, Uchiha Sasuke! (Come at me, Uchiha Sasuke!)" Said Naruto gesturing his left hand telling Sasuke to attack. Sasuke frowned; he had no weapon to face that gigantic sword of his except the sword that was planted beside him. Grabbing the scabbard of the blade, he warily picked the sword planted on the ground. Almost instantly he could feel the pain of the blade trying to resist the negative energy coursing through his hands. He suddenly fell down as the blade fell on the ground.

'_I want to win… Let me win!' _Thought Sasuke, getting back up and touched the sword yet again with the intense pain flashing yet again in his body, he screamed in pain enduring the sword's rejection of its wielder

'_Do you think you can control me? Foolish Uchiha? Do you think that your blood is pure to the point that you can even hold me? Do not think of my power lightly! I am the sword that was created by your ancestors blessed by the fires of Amaterasu omikami, the rain of Susano'o wo Mikoto, and the mirror of Tsukuyomi no Miko. By all aspects I am the antithesis of what you desire! Why should I lend my power to a fallen member?'_

'_Because I want power…'_

'_What for? To do as you have been told by the one whose eyes are more malicious than the form you are taking? Ha! Do not be foolish! I, the Harusame, shall never lend you my power!'_

'_Please… For my fallen clan…'_

Naruto watched as the Uchiha endured the pain, slowly, the Jyuuin was starting to recede as the power of the sword was overwhelming the taint of the seal. Naruto grinned, Harusame was overcoming the negative energy that was coming from Sasuke

"Power is what one makes of it." Said the blonde as he continued to watch the Uchiha enduring the pain that Harusame was giving

'_If it is for your brethren then I shall ask you this question… Why do you fight?'_

'_Because I want to fulfill my duty as an avenger!'_

'_Then why seek the path your brother has walked on?'_

'_Because…'_

Sasuke fell silent as he remembered the night of the massacre. The day when Itachi went postal and killed everyone, his relatives, his father, his mother and along with them, Sasuke's perfect little world. He watched himself as he grew up, slowly withdrawing from society, turning cold to everyone, changing to a different person as he swore that he would one day kill the man he considered his role model and brother. All of it vanished in just one night…

'_Do you now understand the path that you walk on? To wield me, you must walk the path of virtue and sacrifice. To wield the Mangekyou, means to walk on the path of death and grief. One cannot choose both as they are the exact opposite like how one walks the path of the gods and the other walks on the path of the Asura.' _

'_If by any chance, can I still turn back and walk the path away from my brother?'_

'_That is a question left to be answered by you… Now let me ask you again, why do you fight?'_

Sasuke smirked again, this time, he smiled a real smile, feeling himself relieved.

'_I fight for my fallen members, and I fight for those that have treasured me. I am a member of the Uchiha Clan and shall be the one who shall rebuild it, this time, not in the history of blood, but in the history of honor.'_

'_The Uchiha clan was born with tales of death, pride and lust for power. So far, there had only been two people who I have acknowledged as my wielder, the descendant of Uchiha Madara, and the supposed heir, Uchiha Obito. It is unfortunate that he died so early in life. You, state your name for you shall be recognized as the third wielder!'_

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_

'_Very well then'_

As soon as the conversation ended, Sasuke could feel the power of Harusame as it overcame the Jyuuin, with it slowly vanishing from his neck. Sasuke glanced at the sword, the blade glowed white when it finally accepted his wielder. Sasuke smiled suddenly, a genuine smile after six years… He didn't know why, but he felt _strong_

"I don't know why the sudden change of heart Harusame…" Said Sasuke gripping its scabbard and then slamming against the hilt. He could feel the power of Harusame overflowing as a long white sash replaced the scabbard and encircled around Sasuke. His Sharingan starting to flair to life glowing a bright red with his three tomoe spinning on overdrive

"But thanks to you, I think I may have finally found a way to get rid of this spiraling path of madness." Said Sasuke and Naruto grinned

"It looks like we can finally settle things." Said Naruto holding the giant blade on his side and asked Sasuke

"Are you prepared?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke didn't answer only nodding to Naruto's statements

"Good." Said the blonde as he dashed towards the Uchiha using Shunshin. Sasuke immediately foresaw the attack. He raised his sword horizontally with Naruto appearing exactly at the same moment giving of a vertical downward slash. Sasuke was starting to keep up with the blonde's speed

"Pretty good for a genin." Said Naruto putting more strength to the sword and Sasuke forcing to retreat. Sasuke then began to rotate his blade with his wrist, the white sash reacted glowing in a graceful white light that small orbs of it were being released

"Shiroi Katon: Seigi no Honoo! (White Fire Release: Flames of Justice)" The white cloth then started to glow brighter as the hilt of the blade started to catch fire, the white fire then encircled the Sash and then releasing it in a giant stream of pure white fireball heading towards the blonde. Naruto only looked unfazed as he outstretched his hand and controlled it by his own chakra.

Naruto then retreated as he could feel the effects of the white flame it was uncontrollable, nothing like the flames he had controlled for so long

"The flames of heaven are different from the flames of the Kitsune, in effect, the white flames have the highest purification power." Said Sasuke as he dashed towards the blonde the trail of small light orbs leaving at his wake. Naruto countered with his Shunshin, he dashed towards Sasuke at great speeds that after images were left with a loud sonic boom. They both swung their swords when they met, forcing to outdo the other.

Naruto then sidestepped, he spun around letting Sasuke pass through and countered by delivering a vertical slice downwards, Sasuke countered by blocking with his sword supporting his back. Naruto jumped away as well as Sasuke as they both threw their swords above and went through a series of handseals

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Skill!)" **Both Said at the same time releasing the said fireball towards each other nullifying the jutsu

Naruto then dashed towards Sasuke when he caught his sword appearing to Sasuke's side. Sasuke jumped up and flipped in the air when Naruto swung his sword horizontally, as he flipped he gave Naruto a rising vertical slash who had just avoided by leaning sideways. Naruto jumped upwards and spun around swinging the sword Horizontally again. Sasuke as though seemingly dancing in the air easily avoided the slash. Naruto then kicked Sasuke who managed to block the blow but the sheer power of Naruto's kick sent him flying towards the waterfall. Naruto wasn't done yet. He then went for the middle index cross seal and then shouted

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Replication Skill)" And in a puff of smoke, four solid clones of himself appeared each with their own set of the gigantic ebony blade.

The four clones dashed towards the waterfall two used a Katon: Karyuudan to blast through the waterfall while two were cocking their fists back aiming for the Uchiha. The original quickly followed suit as he formed a Rasengan with his right hand determined to finish the fight

"Raiton: Byakurai! (Lightning Release: White Lightning!)" When Sasuke mentioned the technique a shot of pure white lightning burst from the waterfall hitting the two clones who were casting Karyuudan, Sasuke emerged from the water fall fully protected by the white sash of the Harusame thrusting his sword at the other and brandishing the cloth that straightened and turned into a blade it slashed through the remaining clone. The real one then suddenly appeared with Rasengan in hand. Sasuke yet again wrapped the cloth around himself and hardened it with chakra

"Engo no Tanmono!(Cloth of Protection)" At the last minute the Rasengan hit the cloth and with Sasuke struggling to keep balance his body was blown back by the orb that had the power of a hurricane. He crashed to the wall of the cliff but managed to get out ALMOST unscathed

"Have you made up your mind?" Asked Naruto looking at the battered Sasuke holding the Harusame with the sword's white Sash appearing and floating above the water and gave off a soothing glow. Sasuke nodded and said,

"I'll go back… But until we finish this fight." Said the Uchiha as he was surrounded by the energy of the sash and lightning began to surround his hand

"Shin no Hatabaku Chidori! (True flapping One thousand Birds)" Said Sasuke as the white Chidori had started to surface and made him float above the ground.

"Kurodama Rasengan (Dark ball Spiraling Sphere)!" Said Naruto as the energy from the giant blade began to swirl at the palm of his hand and began to circulate around the blonde genin.

White lightning emerged from Sasuke's hand the sash was glowing at its peak making a thunderous noise as the chakra was buzzing from Sasuke's hand.

Pure dark energy began to swirl at Naruto's palm, the energy of the sword slowly spiraling in his arms, he knew that the destructive energy of the orb was ten times bigger than the normal one.

Both stared at each other for a moment as their respective weapons glowed. Each of them, waiting to strike each other down. Then, in a brief moment, both boys slammed their respective sure kill moves at each other. Earning a powerful surge that broke through the entire valley. Everyone could feel the tremendous amount of power as both techniques struggled with each other to find superiority.

The earth shook and the sky darkened slowly, rain started to fall and all died down. From the epicenter of the explosion there stood Uzumaki Naruto hand still outstretched, his said opponent Uchiha Sasuke was flown back by the force of the black Rasengan.

'_I… lost…' _ Thought Sasuke with a grin on his face, the scabbard of the blade reshaping from the white sash it had become. Sasuke fell down, fatigue settling in

'_There will be another time, and time is all that you have, you will become strong, even stronger than your brother.' _The disembodied voice said to Sasuke as he then looked at Harusame, the spirit sword of the Uchiha Clan

'_I'll be stronger… I'm catching up… Itachi' _Sasuke then fell unconscious, he felt his body slowly weaken succumbing to the darkness. He felt tired, but relieved at the same time

"One could not expect that the sword of Harusame has finally accepted Uchiha Sasuke as its wielder." Said the blonde as he then lifted the boy up and the other unconscious boy with a simple Kage Bunshin, he placed Sasuke on his shoulders and then slipped the scroll of Harusame in his pockets

"Took you long enough." Said the voice

Naruto then looked upward seeing Gaara and Haku waiting patiently for him

"Since when did the two of you get here?" Asked the blonde

"After we felt the huge chakra surge that covered the entire valley." Said Haku

"Okay, treat the silver haired kid, for now we shall head back home." Said Naruto and Haku nodded walking over to the clone that was carrying Hiroshi

As the three Jinchuuriki left, there appeared out of the ground was a man who covered his face in shades of black and white, his body surrounded by a Venus Flytrap like armor

"Hehe, the events now are currently turning out interesting." Said the person, wearing the attire of the organization of Akatsuki

* * *

Konoha eastern gates:

Sakura was eager about the news, Kakashi was still out of town, he couldn't do anything right now since he was in a different situation. Sakura was nervous, when she saw how Naruto-sempai looked serious when he and his team went off, she didn't know if she should feel glad that they were returning Sasuke or if they were about to finish him off. Just then, he could clearly see, a group of about twelve people three were being carried, approaching the gates of Konoha, Sakura then felt tears running down her cheeks as she saw both her teammates unconscious, She froze when her eyes met with Naruto's she looked down as if giving him her gratitude. Naruto slowly raised his hand and said

"It was only my duty, Haruno-san." Said Naruto as they walked passed her and headed towards the Hospital.

* * *

Hokage Tower:

Jiraiya just arrived with the grimmest news he had ever received, according to the spy network, Akatsuki will remain inactive for three years, and Jiraiya suspects that it is a time to re-evaluate strategies, and hone their skills, as relief as that may sound, to the Gama Sennin, it meant bigger trouble in the future. Jiraiya wasn't so sure about what would happen in the three years to come, but he could feel the power of Akatsuki receding at the moment. Something that would remain silent… For a little while

'_Always the calm before the storm' _Thought Jiraiya as he slowly opened the door of the Hokage's office…

"What is it, Jiraiya? Can't you see I'm busy?" Said the temperamental busty blonde in front of him

"If you mean busy, like drinking and slacking off the job then I'll let you do as you please, but I've got somewhat terrible news Tsunade."

"Spill…" Demanded the Hokage as she looked serious leaning her arms on the table and covered her mouth with her hands

"It concerns Naruto, Haku, Gaara and The Akatsuki" Said Jiraiya and Tsunade frowned, if it meant the Akatsuki, then it would really be a serious matter, even more so than Orochimaru.

"It's been found out that the Akatsuki would not be moving for three years, Tsunade. However, I've received disturbing news coming from Amegakure no Sato."

"… What?" Asked the busty blonde

"Remember Hanzo?" Asked Jiraiya as he raised his index finger with Tsunade frowning ever more

"The one who named us the Sannin." Said Tsunade remembering that horrible battle where there were countless fallen Shinobi and the three of them were the only ones who survived the attack

"yes, it seems he was single handedly defeated. INSIDE Amegakure no less."

"What's this have to do with Akatsuki?"

"Everything, Tsunade my spy network managed to tail the instructions being given to the members from Amegakure, you know it has been closed off from the world for quite sometime now due to the civil war."

Tsunade nodded slowly

"Are you suggesting that the leader is from Amegakure and possibly the one who defeated Hanzo?" Asked Tsunade

"It's a possibility." Said Jiraiya frowning

"Tsunade, I'm going to take the three children on a training trip, hopefully, they'll manage to surpass me in my prime within just a year."

"You're out of your mind. Do you think within a year, they can equal us both and eventually surpass us? Beyond Sannin level?" Said Tsunade gripping her fists hard

"Yes, even if it means going out of the Gogyou no Tairiku (Continent of the Five Elements) I'll do it." Said Jiraiya Tsunade stood up frustrated

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING, YOU DAMN PERVERT!?" Tsunade roared, this anger she hadn't shown in years, was suddenly manifesting, Jiraiya tried to console her anger

"Tsunade, within three years, this band of S-class missing nins are going out for the hunt. If it means avoiding them in all costs to make the children stronger and surpass me in the span of three years, so be it, I won't let Minato's sacrifice for this village be in vain, and you've seen haven't you? His brat's potential, if I could unlock that, within that span, we'd have a fighting chance! Tsunade, don't make this hard enough for me." Said Jiraiya, Tsunade was shaking her fist.

"Fine, but let me ask you a question first."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Have you ever been outside of the Gogyou no Tairiku?" Tsunade inquired she remembered the story of the Rikudo Sennin (Hermit of six paths) Sealing their world from the outside world. The knowledge of Ninjutsu and bijuu should forever remain hidden in the Gogyou no Tairiku.

"Tsunade, you should know when I was a kid that I wandered to Myoboku Mountain and was trained by the toads, a place, that transcends dimensions, as a result, Myoboku Mountain lies between the Gogyou no Tairiku and the outside world. I may not have been in the outside world, but I was at the gate, as you might call it and that is to say a simple glimpse goes a long way"

* * *

Konoha Hospital:

Naruto registered the names that were to be hospitalized, Chouji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hiroshi Itetsu. After enlisting the wounded to the hospital, he and his two companions walked outside of the hospital only to find the perverted hermit leaning against the front door waiting for him and his team

"So, managed to bag that Uchiha brat?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei, he's currently unconscious from exhaustion, after he wakes up, I plan on consulting some people about their problems."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"The cursed Seal of the Hyuuga, the Jyuuin no Ten and the underdeveloped chakra pathways of the green one." Said Naruto listing them on his fingers

"What about the seals?" Asked an intrigued Jiraiya suddenly stood up straight and leaned in closer to the blonde

"There's a way to modify them sensei, I received a letter from Komyo-sensei just a while ago, and he'll be coming here with a few monks in order to alter the seals that these people received, for Rock Lee, we may have found a way to expand his underdeveloped reserves."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and replied

"Alright, this Komyo person seems responsible on what happened to the seal of the fourth, and I would assume yours as well?"

Gaara and Haku nodded

"Then what about the Gai clone?"

"Ah, sensei, have you ever heard of the Akado Clan?" Asked the blonde and Jiraiya nodded

"They're considered chakra leeches, can suck your chakra bone dry, I believe one of the members of the first retrieval team fought them, I think it was Akimichi-san" Said Gaara

Naruto nodded

"Yes in effect, the people who do this consider this a clan trait, though it isn't a so called Kekei Genkai, the effect of this jutsu is useful when replenishing exhausted chakra reserves."

"I can see where this is going, however, if you pump chakra into that kid, his vascular chakra lines would lacerate and burst. It's not a safe option." Said Jiraiya

Haku then replied, "With normal chakra yes, with youki, no."

"That's even worse! A small tinge of that thing entering your chakra system would be the worst kind of chakra toxicity you could ever obtain!" Said Jiraiya

"No, sensei, you should know by now that youki is both harmful and beneficial" Said Naruto

"In a way, youki acts in accordance to benefit its own needs, if it were to be used on a technique, it would find a way to survive even if it means latching on something other than its own host. This in turn, makes the chakra volatile to a point that a sudden burst destroys the pathways."

"It's like a parasite; it can slowly deteriorate and eventually kill its host. That is, if it can circulate through the chakra pathways first. With Lee's case, the underdeveloped chakra reserves that he has, forced his pathways to stop circulating it. Thus, Lee's condition is perfect for forcibly kick starting the circulation by shooting the right amount of Youki into his system, forcibly opening his pathways, the chakra flow should jump start since his reserves remain untapped and stagnant." Said Haku

"It's viable, but still too dangerous, what would happen if it would fail?" Asked Jiraiya

"Simple, it won't. His chakra is so stagnant that even forcing to open the first gate doesn't even affect it. If he could use chakra, I bet he'd be even more of a beast than now." Said the blonde and Jiraiya scratched his head

"Fine, I'll let you do whatever you want for now, but know this, after you do it. You three would be training with me, we'll be leaving this village and won't be coming back for three years." Said Jiraiya, turning his back on his would be students, with Naruto asking

"Is this about Akatsuki?" Asked Naruto turning serious

"You already know, three days from now, rest easy, we'll be leaving before sunrise. Don't fool around." Said Jiraiya vanishing in a puff of smoke

Gaara clenched his fist, and looked down in anger Akatsuki would be making their move, if they were to move now to Konoha, they would ultimately loose.

The three didn't talk much on the way back; they were all to busy to think about the things that would happen if Akatsuki takes the initiative right now.

Unknown lands:

Nine figures materialized in the area, all in unique shape but all had the same uniform on, their faces hidden by the shadows of the unknown cave

"Things have turned out interesting to say the least." Said one of the members, his body creaked as he moved his arm and shook his right arm

"Itachi, your little brother almost went for that treacherous snake, aren't you the least bit angry?"

"What I fear is the growing strength of the Jinchuuriki each day, if we were to stop them now, we would be able to begin the appropriate sealing" Said one, the triangular cloth in his head shifted to the other side seeing a man wielding a scythe and looking very agitated

"Relax, yeah? Three years isn't something that would surpass an S-rank criminal immediately and there are nine of us, yeah." Said the other one hanging upside down and looking at his teammates

"The hell is up with these three years!? What are we gonna do? Squat!" Said the scythe wielding man as another one spoke, making his presence known and the rest being silenced

"All will be revealed in due time, the three years that we'll be inactive is in order for the world not to know about us just yet, we'll be under wraps to think up of new strategies and we'll do it the systematic way in order to get the Kyuubi and along with it, everything else" Said the one in the middle revealing three circles placed on his irises…

* * *

End!

Well, that is it for now, I got really frustrated with this chapter right here, not only because I was stressed with school, but add the thesis and eventually I got burned from literally doing all these things, I'm surprised I was able to think of two new stories, scratches head hehe… Be prepared for the last chapter of Warrior! And with that, the last chapter preview

Chapter preview:

"Leaving doesn't mean parting of ways immediately, but it can also be a gesture that one will come back because he is bound to his home and home shall be the place where everyone would smile."

Chapter 20: The Parting of Ways. To the Outside World!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Parting of Ways. To the Outside World!

* * *

The mist descended heavily upon the village hidden in the leaves in the early morning, as the sun rose to give its brand new light for this day, two particularly green clad Konoha Shinobi were jogging in the village with the larger one screaming…

"YOSH LEE! ONLY FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY LAPS TO GO AROUND KONOHA! WE SHALL SHOW THE VILLAGERS TODAY THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" Said the smaller one while the two made their way around the Hokage tower

"Tch. Early in the morning and those two are already making a racket, who needs an alarm clock when these two idiots could practically do the job?" Said the grouchy Godaime, an empty bottle of Sake haphazardly down on her table

Tsunade then rummaged through her paperwork, her hair was a mess. Last night, she had a drinking session with her old partner, Jiraiya and it didn't occur to her until she was stone drunk that someone important was going to come today, but who? Searching for the right paper, she remembered what her old teammate told her last night while both wear wasted

_Flashback_

"_Zunade hic you gots to lizen to my ztory when I talked to Narhic Naru hic the brat…" Said Jiraiya as he laughed quizzically and downed another cup of the intoxicating drink_

"_Wut iz it, ya old perv?" Asked Tsunade chugging down the bottle herself_

"_The brat zed, tha he found a way to help someone like that turtle colored wearing genin" Said Jiraiya his head hanging low feeling the dizzying effects of the alcohol_

"_Huhwazah?" Asked the Hokage her head slamming on the table, apparently, the result of drinking thirty Sake bottles does that to you_

"_I love you Tsunade" Said Jiraiya and looked as if he was staring at a blank sheet of paper_

_Silence…_

"…"

"_Okay, that's enough, let's forget this ever happened." Said Tsunade_

"_I agree." Said Jiraiya_

_Flashback ends_

Finally, Tsunade found it she picked the small document up

"Oh shit…" Was all Tsunade could say as she pushed the button on her intercom and called for her personal assistant and attendee, Shizune

Tsunade felt dread as she felt that her past is going to visit her once more

Konoha Gates:

Jiraiya felt like taking a walk for the morning, after an excruciating, head banging hangover, he drank a hot cup of coffee and couldn't go back to sleep, he went outside to take a walk and take in the morning fresh air, without even knowing it, he had arrived by the northern gates of Konoha, scratching his head and wondering how the hell he ended up there since his lodgings were at the opposite edge of this one.

He sighed and said to himself, _'Roaming is a sign of schizophrenia, better find myself a psychiatrist and fast.'_

He then continued to walk aimlessly, this time, he felt someone walk passed him, garnered in what seemed to be a cleric's attire; the toad sage scratched his head again and asked himself

'_A monk?' _Asked Jiraiya, and last time he encountered one, they took his female teammate and came back with a vicious arm that almost broke his neck and cracked his ribs.

Unconsciously, the toad sage rubbed his left side, remembering that time where Tsunade had unanimously maimed him for peeking and then using one of the Suna Puppets as a nude model of her in a seductive pose that he placed at the entrance of his house.

'_Makes you think that all that Zen stuff couldn't enter Tsunade's head.' _Thought Jiraiya, deciding to head back to his lodgings as his head began to think things clearly, he would start to pack today, later this afternoon; he and his students would leave on a journey outside the elemental countries.

Jiraiya thought giddily with excitement, what was really out there? What he could only see when he was just a child in there was that there were numerous buildings, buildings larger than that of any other structure in the elemental countries, countless machinery that could move as fast as any ninja speeding off on a hard yet almost smooth surface road. As a writer and a journeyman, it interested him; maybe even find out if there any remaining traces of Shinobi outside the Gogyou no Tariku

* * *

Konoha Hospital:

One of the medic Nins began a diagnostic test on one Akimichi Chouji, sighing, he placed a result on his chart

_Doctor's order sheet:_

_Diagnostic result: Chouji Akimichi's Metabolism has not returned to normal, cell energy expense is higher than it should be, request an IV infusion of Five Percent Dextrose, Lactated Ringer's every eight hours, increase Flow rate and maintain a high calorie diet. Report any of the following symptoms immediately if current treatment is unproductive:_

_General Weakness_

_Body Malaise_

_Immobility_

_Polyurea_

_Dysphagia_

_Tachycardia_

_Pale and Dry Skin_

_Sunken Eyeballs_

_Current Diagnosis: Severe Dehydration,_

_Refer accordingly_

_Endorse please._

With that, the medic Nin left the room and went to the nurse's station and placed his chart there.

In another room, another medic began to diagnose an awake and weak Hyuuga Neji, the medic placed a diagnostic jutsu over the Hyuuga's right shoulder and lower left stomach and then looked at the teen

"It seems you're cleared now, Neji-kun, please once you are discharged avoid any strenuous activities for a week, your shoulder and stomach are still healing and it would take about another week for your follow up check up, until then, I advise you to take some rest" Said the Medic and Neji nodded, plopping down on the floor with his feet, he felt nice having to walk again and on his feet, he decided he would walk down the hospital and see how his team was doing while he was out,

While he was making his way down the hospital, in another room, there were ANBU guarding a still detained Uchiha Sasuke, ever since he was hospitalized and awoken, the Uchiha had his arms and legs tied up by restraints courtesy of both the hospital staff and ANBU, he was then questioned of his loyalty, though he was soon off the hook when a Psychiatrist assessed and gave him a disorder that he couldn't even understand, ASPD

Not only that, he was subjected to countless therapeutic sessions with some of the doctors and nurses inside the hospital, one time, because of his frustrations, he was almost forced to undergo an ECT or whatever that was, it involved placing electrodes at his temple and then a long thread of wire made out of lead was about to be connected to what looked like a giant battery, and that wasn't something he would want to feel in a good way sort of way.

Just then, Tsunade entered, the busty blonde gave a few papers to the ANBU that made them at ease, she then began to untie the restraints placed on the Uchiha and looked at her chart, Sasuke then felt relief and cradled his wrists as he got up

"Well, you're okay for now, but you still have more sessions with the psychiatrist for the next three months." Said Tsunade and Sasuke answered with a simple

"Hn."

Tsunade then laid down the chart, grabbed the Rave Haired genin by the collar and slammed the boy on the wall his feet hung loosely below

"You do a stunt like this again, and I'll make sure you and Itachi really ARE the last Uchiha that'll ever walk this earth, you hear me?" Said Tsunade as she set the boy down, with Sasuke hastily nodded, no one would want their little soldier die a horrible death, not even Sasuke

"Good." Said Tsunade as she grabbed the chart on the bed and checked the small box that said at the side

_May go Home with follow up sessions every week._

And God was good…

* * *

With Naruto:

The blonde Jinchuuriki gave a loud yawn, apparently, he couldn't do any training today, since they need the rest to perform the ritual later, Komyo was about to arrive and that made Naruto, Gaara and Haku a bit excited seeing the head priest again

With that in mind, he got up and strapped Kitsune Bi no Kowaku on his back and went outside, with Gaara and Haku doing the same

"You ready?" Asked Gaara

"As I'll ever be Gaara, as I'll ever be." Said the blonde and the three vanished in sight

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade ran like hell after her rounds were over, she knew today who was going to visit, her mentor in Taijutsu, the one that gave her the enormous strength to punch through walls and the one who always hits her with a stick when she was disobedient, the one SHE HAD TO ENDURE FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS!

"Tsunade, I didn't expect you to treat guests like this." Said the smiling Komyo sitting at the chair of the Hokage no less

"Well, I can explain sensei, you see…"

THWACK

A hit on the head

"Excuses and ramblings should not be permitted in my presence, little Tsunade." Said Komyo hitting Tsunade again with his small bamboo stick

"Now, I'm sure that one of my apprentices is here, while I wait for them, be a dear and make me a sandwich." Said Komyo and Tsunade turned her back from her sensei all the while seething and grinding her teeth as she exited the Hokage room

'_Make me a sandwich he says… I'll turn you into a goddamn sandwich!' _Thought Tsunade as she headed towards the building's pantry, grumbling something about sexist vain monks

On her way to the pantry, she came across Naruto and his teammates, with Naruto raising his head out of confusion when Tsunade began stomping off from her office

Entering the Hokage's office, he and his teammates was greeted warmly by the monk that they all knew

"Hello children." Said the figure

Naruto and his friends smiled as they were greeted by their dear old sensei, Komyo

"I understand that you want to help children like you, people who have seals that continue to haunt them, may I ask therefore, why do you wish to help them?" Asked Komyo

"Komyo-sensei, have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Asked Gaara and Komyo looked confused

"No, I'm afraid not, you see, I haven't heard of any organization which is synonymous to the red moon or dawn." Said Komyo

"They are S-Class missing nin sensei, their target were the Jinchuuriki but their goals remain unknown, their most distinct feature is a black cloak with high neck collars, and red cloud designs all over it." Said Haku, Komyo remained frozen, his dream back then was becoming a reality, his worst nightmare

"But how does this relate to the fact that you want to help these children?" Asked Komyo

"It's because from our stay here, I noticed their potentials sensei, all twelve of them, plus two Shinobi from Suna, sensei, they have the ability to win against any adversity, out of all the Shinobi I've met, these people are the ones that can stand a chance to face the Akatsuki, right now, they may be genin, but they grow at an alarming rate, I have also devised a way to boost their growth further, I have discussed this with the Godaime Hokage, and she has agreed, right now, I am handing over the documents and only waiting for her approval." Said Naruto and Tsunade went inside the room with a sandwich on a plate in her hand

"Speak of the devil, Tsunade-sama, the sealing grounds are ready now, we just finished it yesterday." Said Naruto and Tsunade nodded begrudgingly handing the sandwich to the monk

"You sure this will work?" Asked the busty blonde

"Positive." Said Naruto and Komyo gave a deep sigh

"Sometimes I wonder where you get that mind of yours Naruto." Said the monk

"Wait how come you treat them like real students and you treat me like some dunce in a school!?" Asked the enraged Tsunade

"Simple, little Tsunade." Komyo said hitting Tsunade with a bamboo stick again

"You never paid attention to my Zen classes." Said Komyo hitting her again with the Godaime rubbing her forehead

"Wait, Komyo-sensei was Tsunade-sama's sensei as well? But you look no older than Tsunade-sama herself!" Said Haku which earned a haughty but discreet chuckle from the monk

"What can I say children, the precepts of Buddha have a way with youth; unlike a certain someone I know who has to maintain a tiresome genjutsu all the time." Said Komyo, Tsunade crushing the glass of her Tea

'_Count to ten backwards and think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.' _Said the fidgeting Tsunade

"Well, at least we can begin, I wonder if we have any other fuinjutsu-shi in here aside from that lecher." Said Gaara

At the hot springs, a white haired man sneezed giving away his position

"TO ARMS!" Exclaimed Anko with the white haired pervert only muttering the words

"Oh, shit."

All hell broke loose…

* * *

Uzumaki Estates:

Naruto lead them the way to the temporary sealing chamber, opening the wooden door, Naruto sidestepped and allowed Komyo to enter the dojo turned temporary sealing room

"Right, this would be a nice place, care to call the people to participate?" Asked Komyo to Tsunade and Tsunade eagerly replied

"Taka, I need you to call the following people right away…"

Konoha Training ground fifteen:

Neji had quietly watched as his teammates, particularly Lee and Gai, train and beat the snot out of each other. Tenten, watching beside him, had a bored yet a small amount of amusement on her face.

"Lee seems to have improved in his skills." Said Neji

"That sounds like the first time you have praised him, Neji." Said Tenten with a smirk on her face

"You tell that to Lee and I'll kill you." Said Neji impassively

"Aw, is Hyuuga Neji embarrassed about praising someone?" Asked Tenten mocking the Hyuuga while the Hyuuga deadpanned her

"No."

Tenten seemed to frown at that reply until Neji continued his jargon

"It's that Lee would not stop bugging me about it and he'll never let me live it down" Said Neji and Tenten had to sweatdrop, Neji had a good sense in that, if Lee had heard that, who knows what kind of ramblings he'll be saying to Gai and his peers.

Just then, a member of the ANBU appeared in a plum of white smoke, wearing the hawk mask, Gai and Lee had stopped sparring

"Hokage-sama requests the presence of both Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee at the Uzumaki estates; she wishes to speak with you." Said the black ops member as he used Shunshin no Jutsu to inform the next person on his list

Uchiha Compound:

Sasuke sat in a lotus position and meditated near the Nakano River, with Harusame firmly planted on the riverbed, slowly, the workings of its white chakra glowed ceremoniously as the flow of white light went with the current of the river,

'_Susanoo wo Mikoto's power is the one that could manipulate the weather, from the heat of the summer sun to the turbulent winds of storms, Susanoo blessed these lands with fertility and good harvest.'_

Harusame then began to let its white light illuminate the river as though as it seemed that the white light it self has become the water

'_Tsukuyomi, the moon god and god of the underworld, with his sense of judgment and wisdom, he brought forth the idea of death to mortal men, and when death comes, their souls will be judged by him as they are sent to the River Styx'_

The stream of white light suddenly began to glow, its illuminating presence created upon many of tiny white sprites that stood afloat on the river and ascended upwards

'_Amaterasu, with her knowledge and kindness, brought forth light into this world, with her unending wisdom, she brought forth a leader to this world, to lead her people and become prosperous.'_

His meditation stopped when a presence of a different person had arrived and disturbed his meditation, although he would love to lash out and sputter at the man but one of the virtues that Harusame had taught him was patience, it was his hotheadedness in impatience that made him almost follow the dark path of his brother, well none of that anymore…

"What is it, ANBU-san?" Asked the Uchiha getting up and then walked on water and grabbed Harusame placing it in its sheathe.

"Hokage-sama requests for your presence at the Uzumaki estates immediately." Said the masked ANBU vanishing in a cloud of smoke

"I wonder what that old woman wants…" Thought Sasuke out loud

* * *

Uzumaki estates:

Neji had arrived at the Uzumaki estates, with Lee in tow and all, with Tenten and Gai following closely behind.

As they neared the gates, one particular Uchiha Sasuke had met them halfway earning a growl from Tenten and a scowl from Neji

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Asked Tenten reaching for Raijin's hilt and Sasuke answered

"Hokage-sama requests for my presence." Said Sasuke in a monotone at which Neji scowled even further

"You have the gall to call the leader of Konoha like that when you turned your back from the village walls." Said Neji

"A stupid mistake, one that you can be sure that would never happen again, I assure you." Said Sasuke

"OOH! SASUKEE-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAS CHANGED GAI-SENSEI! CAN YOU SENSE IT?" Asked Lee

"YES INDEED IT HAS MY ADORBALE STUDENT! YOU'RE DETECTION OF ONE'S BURNING YOUTH IS TO BE ADMIRED!" Said Gai, embracing his student causing a scenic sunset at the seaside effect

"Yare, yare… If that noise indicates anything, it means that you arrived just in time." Said Naruto who appeared at the gate and leaned back just in time to notice the argument between team Gai and Sasuke. He then looked at Gai and Tenten scratching his head

"My guess is that you two would want to know about your other two teammates slash students?" Said the blonde pointing a finger at Tenten and Gai who nodded vigorously

"It'll be long to explain so just follow me." Said the blonde

Sealing Room:

Jiraiya looked worse for wear, sporting a bruise on his left cheek, a lump on his right brow that made him temporarily blind on his right eye, a kunai lodged on his shoulder with blood dripping out and a hot iron brand on his buttocks that said, "BEEF!"

Jiraiya shivered at the vast imagination of Anko and her snakes, how was he supposed to know that the snake was supposed to do _that_!

Jiraiya made a mental note to himself that day,

'_Put Anko in the "Too-Dangerous-To-Peek List", second only to Tsunade.'_

In his musings, he was given an instruction on how to draw the sealing circle, Jiraiya had done so and draw two circles that were concentric, the monk that he barely knew then began to lay out seven scrolls from his garb, each one varying in color and laid them down on the floor, intersecting both circles and making it seem to connect the two circles by the seven scrolls. The two minors in the room watched in awe as the seal masters did their work

Next, Jiraiya was asked to do another sealing ground by creating three more circles separating from the one he just drew, this time, they were smaller and were in a triangular formation. As indicated, Jiraiya did just that, making a triangular line that connected the three circles. He then wrote character after character per line, when he was finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow and felt the stinging pain of his swelling right brow, damn him and his luck.

Speaking of luck, his way too lucky of a student has just arrived, with five people in tow.

"What are they doing here? I know they are concerned and all, but this is a delicate process." Said Tsunade who was then hit at the forehead again by the monk

"OW! Sensei, why'd you have to hit me on the head?" Asked the busty blonde rubbing her now, red forehead

"For being disrespectful of your subordinates, and they are free to watch Tsunade, one or two audiences isn't a problem to me." Said Komyo

Tenten had a sweatdrop on the back of her head, talk about old school teachers…

"Now then, let the ritual begin, Sasuke-san, Neji-san, please stand on the middle circle, the one with the scrolls" Said Komyo and both boys, nodded, although begrudgingly at Neji's part.

As the boys were ordered to stand there, Jiraiya gestured for his three students and Lee to come over to his side, Lee scratched the back of his head, and was forced to walk as soon as Naruto grabbed his collar and placed him in the middle of the triangular drawn ground, with Gaara, Haku and Naruto standing at each one of the circles.

"Okay boys and girls, let the light works begin!" Said Jiraiya who went to a series of sequence while Komyo started chanting

A few hours later:

The ritual was done, the seals on both Sasuke and Neji were destroyed, Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed to each other after the ritual that they should never speak of the event again, along with Gai and Tenten, mentioning that this event could shake the village's foundations, especially the Hyuuga Clan, it would cause a huge political problem for the clan in itself.

As they got finished with their ritual Tsunade had ordered the ANBU to keep Neji and Sasuke guarded and this time, place them in the Uzumaki estates and renew the official record both Neji and Sasuke had, to erase any evidence just in case, thankfully, Neji had not yet returned to the clan estates and Sasuke wasn't spotted by his fan club when they were discharged.

As for her sensei Komyo, he hadn't spend the night in Konohagakure due to the fact that he needed to get back to the temple as soon as possible, Tsunade had no problem with him, he was capable of taking care of himself, his stick was more than enough to ward off anyone stupid enough to cross paths with him.

As for our three friends…

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto gave a deep sigh, tonight was his final night in Konoha no Sato before he would leave for another journey again, albeit this trip would be shorter, it would mean that he would be separated from the people that he had gotten close with as of now. He began to take out his clothes and his essentials, grabbing a storage scroll, he unraveled the writing material and sealed all of his things on the scroll and grabbed a small bag for other materials that he might need.

With his friends doing the same and the two of them trying to get an earlier sleep, he gave a sigh and walked outside the compounds for one more time before he leaves.

Outside:

The moon was beautiful tonight, it was a crescent one, and it was bright, it was only eight in the evening as he looked at the watch on the park. He put a hands on his pockets as a cold gust of wind blew in the night.

He looked on and walked aimlessly, he wanted to take a walk at the village one more time before he goes away.

And as luck as it would have, he had met his childhood friend in the village who was staring at the stars that night on an erected log

"Hinata-chan?" Asked the blonde, Hinata was startled and then look at the blonde with a blush on her face

"What are you doing out here in this cold night?" Asked the blonde

"It's nothing, I just… Want to look up the stars for tonight." Said the girl as she went back star gazing

"Mind if I join you for a while?" Asked the blonde as he sat right beside the log that Hinata sat at

"You know, I've always wondered just what is out there." Said the blonde as he saw the twinkling droplets of light

"Yeah me too…" Said Hinata

"I used to think that when I was a kid, the stars are like the people that passed on and watching over us." Said the blonde and Hinata chuckled a little

"I used to think that too." Said Hinata

"Remember that locket I gave you?" Asked Naruto and Hinata nodded as she went for her jacket pocket and grabbed the small golden locket that Naruto had given her

"This?" Asked Hinata holding out the locket for Naruto to see

"Yeah, it looks like you're going to have to hold on to it for a little while longer." Said the blonde as he scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile

"I don't understand…" Said Hinata contemplating at what the blonde had said and shooting star appeared

"Naruto-kun, look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" Said Hinata clasping her hands together and thought of her wish, with Naruto smiling at the Lavender eyed girl and wish on his own

"What did you wish for, Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto, Hinata smiled and blushed slightly averting her gaze from the blonde and said

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true." Said Hinata smiling

A cold wind began to blow again making Hinata shiver a little even though she had a jacket

"It's getting cold, what do you say we go get some ramen and I'll explain?" Said the blonde smiling again and the Hyuuga girl blushed, did Naruto just ask her for a date?

Stuttering a reply, he gave a weak nod and both headed out for Ichiraku

As they walked, Hinata couldn't help but feel the ominous silence that befell them and Naruto's very far away look as he looked upon building upon building, arriving at Ichiraku, Hinata could feel the cold winds dying down as they entered the shop.

Naruto was surprised at what he saw, for the first time after his long stay here in Konoha when he arrived from his journey, there laid his eyes before him, Umino Iruka as he slurped the noodles in the broth

"Iruka-sensei…" Said the blonde and Iruka turned around,

"Naruto… Naruto!" Said the scar faced Chuunin as he gave the boy a ruffling on his hair that he hadn't done for years

"Been a long time! I heard that you arrived a couple of months back but since I was so busy with the academy and the invasion, I didn't know when I could meet you!" Said Iruka Naruto giving off a wide grin

"I was also busy as well, Iruka-sensei, missions and all that, me and my friends had to substitute for Kakashi-sensei while he was gone after we got promoted." Said Naruto and Iruka laughed

"So I've heard, and why is Hinata with you? You two on a date?" Asked Iruka reeling closer to Naruto with a smile on his face, Naruto blushed a little and aptly replied the blonde while scratching his chin

"N-not exactly sensei, I just wanted to talk to her… Is all." Said the blonde and Hinata slightly became disappointed at the denial

"Okay, if you say so." Said Iruka still eyeing Naruto suspiciously as he and Hinata sat down

"Old man, One Yakiniku Ramen for me, Hinata what would you have?" Asked the blonde

"Shrimp please."

As they waited for their order, Iruka and Naruto talked about catching old times, with Hinata joining in sometimes, they laughed as they shared stories of the past until Hinata had asked him of what he said earlier

"Ano… Naruto-kun about what you said earlier…" Said Hinata and Naruto immediately stopped his eating

"Oh that… Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, I'm going to another journey this time, with Gaara, Haku and Ero-sennin." Said Naruto looking sullen again…

"But you just got here…" Said Hinata feeling that her appetite has been lost

"I know… But you see, I'll need this training…" Said the blonde and Iruka looked on

"There are a lot of people after me, Gaara and Haku as well, I can't risk the fact that I'll be sending some of Konoha's men to their doom if I stay here." Said Naruto

"But we can protect you! Konoha is supposed to be strong!" Said Hinata

"I know Hinata-chan, it's just that… Well, the people that are after me aren't exactly a bunch of canon fodder." Said Naruto and Hinata had to stifle a laugh from Naruto's joke

"I need this Hinata-chan, I need to get stronger with Ero-Sennin, if I can do that, I can come back here with no regrets." Said Naruto finishing the bowl by drinking the soup

"Wow, I don't feel quite hungry right now, so this will have to do." Said Naruto as he got off his chair, Hinata finishing her serving and bounced of as well, with Naruto leaving the money by the counter, Naruto's treat

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan!" Said the blonde as he and Hinata walked off from the ramen bar, as they began walking a good distance, Hinata had thought of something to give for the blonde genin that night

"Naruto-kun…"

"What is it Hinata?" Asked the blonde turning around as he felt something moist on his right cheek, Naruto stayed still for a moment as he felt the warm lips of his childhood friend,

"H-Hinata-chan…" Was all Naruto could say before Hinata had silenced him and said

"For luck, I wish you safety on your journey." Said Hinata running off towards home

Naruto could still feel the warmth on his cheek as he caressed where Hinata had kissed him…

The next morning:

Jiraiya had viewed his pupils; all three of them were now prepared for their journey as they looked on at the village's monument.

"You guys said your goodbye's right?" Asked Jiraiya and all three nodded

"For our journey, it would take about three days to get there, and we'll be traveling fast, although they are still inactive, we can't be to sure." Said Jiraiya

"Here's to everyone in the village." Said Jiraiya taking a small sip from his Sake and then slamming the cup on the ground shattering it.

"_Leaving doesn't mean parting of ways immediately, but it can also be a gesture that one will come back because he is bound to his home and home shall be the place where everyone would smile." _Said Naruto

"Where'd you get that line from? From Tsunade's effeminate sensei?" Asked Jiraiya

"No, it's my own." Said Naruto and Jiraiya grinned

"Alright brats and this time, we're heading off to the great unknown!" Said Jiraiya pointing forward and all of them nodded

Indeed, their journey has just started…

* * *

End!

And with that wraps up book one! Thank you all for your reviews, both positive and negative, let me remind you all that it was a blast to write this, although I find Heavy Metal to be a tad bit better… Anywayz! Thanks you all for your support! RnR dear Readers!


End file.
